Project Valentine
by SugarPesticide
Summary: An attempt to write a one-shot for every Pokemon pairing in existence. Individual stories rated K through T. Shipping suggestions are currently OPEN. Latest pair: Cynthia/Riley.
1. BAMFShipping: Regigigas & Mewtwo

I come up with a lot of weird ideas, but this might be my weirdest yet. This is just a little exercise where I can practice my creativity, writing relationships, and so on. Every couple days or so, I'll pick a random pairing and create a drabble or one-shot around it. Romance and friendships will abound, but this'll dip into all sorts of other genres as well. From canon to crack, I'll try and write for every Pokemon pairing in existence! :o

Shipping suggestions are welcome, as long as they are actually open. But please keep the below conditions in mind:

-One (1) request at a time. This is to keep the list at a manageable length.

-Any kinds of characters are fine – male, female, Pokemon, you name it.

-Only pairings, no threesomes etc. – otherwise it really will take forever. I want to at least _pretend_ I can reach a finish line!

-Let's try _not _to have duplicates of pairings. If, say, I do a Pokeshipping one-shot, and somebody wants me to do another, then sorry - I'm going to wait at _least _a good long while before I'll even consider it, so look at the chapter list before you suggest a pairing. Remember, I want to try and do as many shippings as possible~!

-NO OC'S PERIOD. I don't want to turn this into Project Impossible :/

The RNG gods have declared that first up is a legendary pairing: Regigigas and Mewtwo. So, that said, sit back and enjoy, and feel free to make suggestions. ^_^

* * *

**BAMFShipping – Regigigas & Mewtwo (K+)**

_This is entirely your fault, you know._

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.

_Just sitting there sleeping … because _obviously _if you ignored them they'd eventually go away._

Shuffle, shuffle.

_Are you even listening to me?_

Shuffle, shuffle.

A telepathic sigh. _Didn't think so._

Mewtwo rubbed his face with his hands, staring unseeingly through his bulbous fingers. That was just as well: only a long, unending expanse of white would have greeted him, anyway. Snowflakes poured down from a sky of flat, cold gray. They landed gently on the deep, eternal snow which blanketed the frozen earth; they also landed on Mewtwo's shivering frame, and he sneezed as one tickled his nose. With a scowl, he wrapped his arms around himself, hating every soft crunch his footfalls made.

His travel companion was humming obliviously, swinging its massive arms to and fro as if it actually enjoyed this hellish blizzard. Squinting in the unceasing snowfall, Mewtwo glared up at its lumbering form. _It's all right for _it, _of course, _he muttered viciously. _The great lumbering buffoon. It doesn't have any pain receptors! Some glorious ancient Pokemon this is, without even a digestive system to its name. How efficient this "Arceus" being is, indeed …_

If only those Galactic idiots hadn't shown up right then, _right then, _just as he was about to pry the truth away from the clumsy oaf. Oh, those secrets of creation and power this thing held, passed down to it by the holy llama herself at the Beginning! It had the potential to unmake the world's very foundations, and it didn't even know it. What a dreadful waste. If only those powers could be used at their full potential, by someone _competent_ – someone like, say, himself – well, the possibilities were endless! And yet they were locked within this … this _thing, _never to be unleashed until the End of Days, or the day the thing gained its first IQ point, whichever came first.

He blinked, realizing he was staring at the thing hungrily. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on not stumbling in the deep snow. But still …

Primitive as this machine was, there was still something fascinating about it. Oh, most machines weren't much of an interest to him at all – some, primarily Giovanni's hellish armor, even aggravated him beyond reason – but _this _… it piqued a curiosity within him that he normally associated with his foolish, giggling mother. For all its mindless, useless bulk, it had never in millennia destroyed itself with the sheer power. It had never broken down, nor rusted. Its movements were as fluid as any living thing; one could almost imagine that it wasn't a machine at all.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to explore whatever mechanisms lurked within!

He blinked. The numbness creeping through his body seemed to be addling his senses.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to teleport, _he sighed, watching himself sink to his knees as if from a distance. _Then we would … be able to be done with this … already …_

A shadow fell over him as three long, huge fingers plucked him out of the snow. Wearily, Mewtwo lazily noticed that he was rapidly moving upward, before pausing before the machine's dot-like eyes.

"Cold," it droned.

Normally Mewtwo would make some snide comeback, but at the moment he was too cold and tired and miserable to say anything.

"Cold," the machine repeated. Then it cradled his stiff form to its gem-encrusted body, which seemed to actually be generating little waves of heat – testament to whatever mysterious mechanisms worked ceaselessly inside. "Help," it explained, though it probably didn't notice Mewtwo's expression of surprise. "Warm."

And so it trudged along through snow that barely covered its mossy feet.

Mewtwo, facing what passed for the thing's chest, wasn't sure what to think. The buffoon was, clearly, a buffoon, no matter how wondrous its inner workings might be … and yet … and yet …

He sighed again. _Damn, but I'd love to see what makes it tick._

Letting himself relax in the warmth, he let drowsiness overtake him, wondering if Regigigas had a heart.


	2. PalletShipping: Ash & Gary

Note to self: next is KrazyShipping, followed by *looks at randomizer* YesWe'reHandsomeShipping.

* * *

**PalletShipping – Ash & Gary (K)**

I was at his proposal.

It was on a usual July evening: dark and hot, with a star or two beginning to appear in the dusky purple sky. The two of them were walking past the many booths, holding hands and sharing an ice cream cone, enjoying the festival before it closed for the night. The air was full of excited shrieks, which still puzzles me – surely the children's excitement would have run its course by now.

There was a nice little spot, a scenic arrangement of brilliantly colored flowers around a quaint old bench, situated just far enough from the rest of the festival so that people could have their pictures taken there without being disturbed by some screaming kid or something. I was the photographer there; the job paid well, and graduate study at the university didn't come cheap. Sitting opposite the bench, examining the camera, I was alerted to their approach by their footsteps. And there he was, standing there with his girlfriend, confident and bright-eyed as ever.

"Hi, Gary!" he said happily.

"Hey," I replied lamely. But what else could I say? That he'd stolen my heart years ago without even knowing it? That I spent every moment loving him? It just wouldn't do.

His girlfriend smiled at me. I don't remember what she looked like, or what she wore, or even what her name was. To me she was just a well-defined nightmare, the one thing that stood between us. It didn't seem to matter who she really was.

"Here for a picture?" I asked. "Two shots for only fifty cents. And if you want, they can be blown up to a bigger size."

"Sure."

I adjusted the flash intensity as they sat on the bench – or at least, she did. But he was still standing, suddenly looking rather nervous.

"Ash …?"

"I'm fine," he stammered. He reached inside his pocket, as if assuring himself that something was there. "Can you … can you time it so it takes the picture in fifteen seconds?"

I nodded, not missing a beat. People gave requests like this all the time; I knew by now that it was far from unusual.

While I pressed the timer button, he launched into some heartfelt speech about how she was the most amazing girl he'd ever met, how meeting her was the greatest thing he'd ever done, and all sorts of other things. I tried to keep my face perfectly blank, hiding the fact that I wished he were telling _me_ those things instead.

Then he bent down on one knee, pulling a glittering diamond ring from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

_Click!_

I stared, forgetting the camera for a moment. No, he couldn't have … but he did, somehow. He was lost to me forever, belonging to that woman-shaped void …

"Oh, Ash," she sighed, "I will!" And she leaned forward to kiss him.

Just before their lips met, he glanced at me, frantically mouthing "Now!"

As they kissed, I bitterly snapped the second photo, wishing I were anywhere but here.

* * *

I was at their wedding.

There was sunlight streaming through the stained-glass windows, illuminating the altar and the front pews – but I sat near the back, in the shadows. I wore my stiffest, most formal suit, one that itched whenever I moved and forced me to sit uncomfortably still. I hadn't wanted to come, but Gramps had insisted. He claimed that, as one of the groom's oldest friends, I was obligated to attend. He didn't understand that I had long since ceased to consider him a mere friend.

The bride was veiled, invisible save for that long white dress. It appeared almost as if she were floating down the aisle. She was like a cartoonish phantom to me – a phantom that was too horribly real.

But the groom … he stood there at the altar, excited but nervous, looking like the ten-year-old I still remembered when we had initially parted long ago. His hair was all sleek for this big day. Unconsciously, I raised a hand to feel my own spiky hair. I'd never changed its style; it had always seemed to fit me, no matter my age. But now I felt an odd, uncomfortable twinge in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps he saw my hairstyle as juvenile, and associated it with some unpleasant childhood memory. Was that why he'd never been interested in me?

Did he, perhaps, consider me childish?

They met at the altar, were pronounced husband and wife, fled the church as flowers rained down on them, pursued by excited guests and their own Pokemon. I only stared ahead, unseeing, as the world rushed past.

* * *

I was at the hospital.

They had decided to call the boy Jacob. I had smiled and gushed my approval with the rest of them, keeping my true thoughts hidden behind an elaborate mask of excitement. Jacob, I remembered. Biblical origins, means supplanter. I often found myself chuckling humorlessly at the thought.

When the nurse stepped into the waiting area and announced that their friends could see the baby if they wished, she had to avoid the rush of excited family members and acquaintances. I lagged behind, unsure if I wanted to see this. The child would be part her – something I wanted nothing to do with, a random variable, an unknown.

But it would also be part him. So I took a deep breath and followed, with Umbreon at my heels, keeping an eye on me.

The delivery room was crowded, filled with hushed murmurs of awe; she was lying down, exhausted, but he held the small, blanketed bundle in his arms, delightedly showing him to each and every person and creature there. There was something new in his face, a glow that hadn't been there before. It was as if he had been waiting his whole life for this moment.

I hadn't realized it meant this much to him.

Glancing about awkwardly, I met his Pikachu's eye. It nodded at me once, a knowing look in its eye, before turning to look to his master. I frowned, confused. What did it mean?

"Gary!" He had finally noticed I was there, because in two seconds he was standing before me, the half-child lying in his arms. "Gary, I'd like something of you."

I considered this, trying to ignore the longing I felt. He had already stolen my heart, locked it away somewhere; why should I let him have a favor? Yet I couldn't refuse him. I had become numb to many things by now, but guilt was not one of them. I nodded.

"I'd like you to be Jacob's godfather," he said.

I froze, hardly daring to believe it. He wanted to share his child with me?

He offered me the boy, and without thinking I accepted it from him. It was a small baby, sleeping there in that soft dark blanket. It had just a tuft of jet-black hair sticking out from its head, which was otherwise bare. It reminded me of an ice cream cone.

In a way, it belonged to me. Just as it belonged to him.

I smiled, watching it breathe. "All right."


	3. KrazyShipping: Pikachu & Meowth

To-do list: YesWe'reHandsomeShipping, CatthingShipping, MedievalStoryShipping

Yes, I know the anime confirmed that Pikachu's male. Just go with it :P

* * *

**KrazyShipping – Pikachu & Meowth (K)**

"All right, class!" trilled Mrs. Knightly, clapping her hands together. "It's time for our Valentine's Celebration!"

Everyone quickly scampered back to their seats, gazing eagerly up at the teacher as she gazed at them fondly from the front of the classroom. They returned her unseen smile. After all, you couldn't be scared of a Dusclops in a pink dress for long.

"Everyone please get your Valentine's gifts out from your desks, and remember to put one in everyone's box before we start eating snacks. We have …" She glanced at the clock. "A whole hour before it's time to go home! So let's hand them out ..."

Pikachu retrieved a bag full of chocolates from inside her desk, which was all scribbled on. Placing her gift box on top, she frowned slightly. It had looked so pretty before, all painted pink with big fat cutout paper hearts taped on. But now it looked kind of boring compared to everyone else's. Skitty had decorated hers with lots of puffy, multicolored fuzzballs, which were arranged in all sorts of patterns. She dropped a chocolate in there, along with one of those little prepackaged Valentine's Day cards.

_Skitty's valentines are probably better than mine, too, _she thought sadly.

She also passed Psyduck's box, which had a collage of magazine images of people kissing each other; Buneary's, covered in confetti; and Croagunk's, colored in a dull rippling pattern of greens and browns that looked eerily like a swamp. She shook her head when she passed Piplup's, which was actually in the _shape _of a Piplup.

When she had finally finished going around, delivering valentines left and right, she eagerly darted back over to her box to see what she had gotten. Nice little chocolates and candies and tarts shaped like hearts, and even some of those powder candies that always made her sneeze. And of course there were loads and loads of cards, all with nice little messages and signatures. She glanced through them all happily as she munched on Valentine candy, but frowned when she finally finished.

One was missing.

She marched over to Meowth's desk, where he sat pawing through his gifts halfheartedly. His box was half scribbled on with yellow marker, as if he'd tried decorating it and had given up halfway.

"Why didn't you give me something?" she asked.

He glanced up. "Ya won't believe me, twoipette."

"I bet I will!"

"Will not."

"Will too!"

"Will not."

She put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, just tell me."

"Fine," he sighed. "I was actually really lookin' forward ta givin' ya sometin' … but den I remembered how much ya help around wif everyone. Like da time ya helped Munchlax find his apple, or made Ambipom feel betta when she scrapped her knee, or stopped dat fight between Bulbasaur an' Sudowoodo. I wanted ta getcha sometin' betta den candy, cuz ya deserved betta, but I just wasn' able ta tink of sometin' else." His ears drooped sadly.

But Pikachu was smiling. "Aw, Meowth! Just telling me that was better than candy, thank you! But … since it was _so_ nice, maybe _you _deserve something better than candy, too!"

And she snatched a chocolate heart from his box, giggling as she darted away. He leapt after her, reaching out for that candy just out of reach.

"Mrs. Knightly!" he wailed, chasing Pikachu, "she stole my heart!"

"I can see that," the Dusclops agreed, smiling as the rest of the class stared.


	4. YesWe'reHandsomeShipping: Looker & Lance

To-do list: CatthingShipping, MedievalStoryShipping, IkariShipping, BuizelxPachirisu (how has this one not been named yet? :/ ), RendShipping.

* * *

**YesWe'reHandsomeShipping ****–** **Looker & Lance (T)**

Standing there in the lofty entrance hall of Indigo Plateau, trying to ignore the stench of dried blood, Looker Handsome considered the scene.

The boy would have been taken by surprise, of course; otherwise he would have at least tried to release a Pokemon to defend himself, even though they had all fainted. As it was, the body was slumped partly against the far wall, splayed out in all directions. Or at least, it had once been a body. Now it was little more than a slick, shredded hunk of meat with bloody, tattered clothing and shattered limbs. Clearly the killer wanted to leave even the nature of the murder itself a mystery.

He could feel several pairs of eyes burning a hole through his back. He tried not to let that distract him. But it was so stressing, being at the center of attention like this … especially with that haughty redhead analyzing him silently, watching him with folded arms.

"Well?" the aforementioned redhead finally asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Can you at least give us _some _idea as to what's happened?"

Looker shivered slightly. The commanding tone in that voice was somehow – dare he think it – compellingly attractive. But he forced himself to remain clearheaded, businesslike. The Sinnohan government was paying him for this, after all.

"His trainer ID does confirm him to be Lucas DeMonde," he said, referring to what he had jotted down on his notepad. His voice echoed slightly in the spacious room, and he swallowed nervously. "He had—"

"Speak up, old man!" somebody snapped from behind him. "We can't hear a word you're saying!"

_Old man. _He sighed, wishing this line of work weren't so strenuous as to draw premature lines on his face and hands. Trying to swallow his pride, he turned around to face the group of people behind him, who, like that handsome redhead, were watching him expectantly. These were the all people who had been in or near the building within the last twenty-four hours; he had requested that they be brought here, because – and this warranted the watchful police officers prowling just outside of their vision – they were the suspects in this gruesome mystery.

"Lucas DeMonde," he repeated, raising his voice a little. "Defeated Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion. Traveled to here to KanJoh, earned all sixteen badges, headed into this building, and managed to get as far as Champion Lance. And that was the last he was officially seen … alive."

He let that word ring ominously for a moment, watching the suspects shift uncomfortably. At his side, Croagunk was also analyzing them; the others might not know it, but he was very familiar by now with his Pokemon's uncanny ability to detect guilt. Of course, the guilty party would often have a knack for swallowing their regrets, which was why it was up to him to help bring them to the surface. Then Croagunk could identify the murderer, and life could go on.

He could have finished this several minutes ago; it was the presence of that proud caped figure that made him draw this out dramatically. Perhaps even _he _could be impressed.

"It's an inevitability that he's made several enemies over the course of his career," he continued. "However, no one in this room has even been to Sinnoh, so we can rule out any _old _grudges being satisfied."

Everyone tensed slightly. He felt a small glow of satisfaction; now they were wondering what else he'd researched before this scene. Well, he'd let them know.

"Most of you came here in order to watch his battles with the Elite Four," he stated. "You were not expecting to do any battling yourselves, and therefore you left most of your Pokemon in storage. The few that you kept with you are incapable of causing damage as extensive as this." He gestured towards the torn-up corpse behind him. "After being defeated by Lance, he was teleported back to this room, where I suspect his attacker was waiting for him."

"Meaning?" Lance asked.

"Meaning that the murderer must be one of the Elite Four."

Hushed murmurs emanated from the civilians as they unconsciously backed away from the Elite Four members, leaving them standing alone in the middle of the room. Lance uttered an indignant cry; trying not to let that sound draw him into an erotic fantasy, Looker examined the reactions from the accused. None of them looked very guilty: three of them were glaring back at him defiantly, while Will continued to single-mindedly fiddle around with his Rubik's cube.

"Any of them, after being defeated, could have sufficient time to heal their Pokemon, return to this room, and wait for Mr. DeMonde's teleportation. Any of them could have used at least one Pokemon to slaughter him in this way. However, I have reason to believe that one of them in particular had a motive for murder. And there is evidence to back it up …"

Silence. Lance watched him, face intent and anticipating. Even Will was looking up from his cube.

"There were three Full Heals in Karen's trashcan," Looker said quietly.

"Liar!" she shrieked, suddenly pointing at him with a dangerously sharp fingernail. "I'd never even set eyes on the brat before! You have no proof of anything."

"Ah, but I do." He reached into his bag, pulling out an ordinary videocassette. "Four straight hours of proof. Specifically, it proves that you … shall we say, seduced him."

Her eyes shot daggers into him. _Strange that her hair has already become so frazzled, _he mused.

"Afterward, you tried to convince him not to take on the Elite Four … 'tried' being the operative word. And I'm sure the entirety of the continent remembers your _interesting _comment that you would never, ever give up your position as Elite Four. So – and this is my take on the matter – after you were defeated by him, you used the Full Heals—" He allowed his voice to slowly rise to a crescendo, feeling rather pleased that Lance's full attention was on him. "—doubled back to this room, and waited until everyone had headed off to watch the Championship battle; when he reappeared here, you immediately set your Pokemon on him, mauling him enough to satisfy both your career ambitions and your anger – because he was not attracted to you enough to listen to everything you told him. You then headed straight for the Pokemon Center, because you knew Nurse Joy would be _expecting _your Pokemon to be bloody after being defeated so soundly!"

Everyone broke out into surprised chatter. Karen stood there frozen for a moment; then with an angry shriek, she reached down for her Poke Balls with lightning speed—

But Croagunk was quicker. For a split second he appeared to be simply a blue blur; then he was withdrawing his glowing hand from Karen's stomach, grinning as she moaned and collapsed to the floor.

"Sir?" one policeman asked Lance, as his comrades converged around the woman.

He nodded, and soon they were dragging her to her feet, snapping on handcuffs as her Poke Balls were confiscated. As they started to lead her away, she glared blearily at Lance.

"At least he was better in bed than you!" she snarled, before vanishing through the doors.

Looker glanced over at Lance. He was surprised – and secretly pleased – to see the redhead's face lose all its color. Then the Champion shrugged it off, setting his face with a hard expression.

"At least I'm not a whore," he remarked. Then he turned to Looker and inclined his head. "I suppose I should offer my thanks, Detective. None of our forces had been able to solve this case … how could you have possibly thought to look in her trashcan?"

"Ah." Looker ran his hand through his hair, feeling rather embarrassed now that this conversation was one-on-one. "I didn't, actually. It was Croagunk's idea." He looked over at the frog, who grinned cheekily back at him. "He tends to poke around at the underbelly of things."

"Interesting. I expect that will go in your report?"

"Naturally. I can't exactly take all the credit for myself. Say …" He gave the redhead a somewhat pleading look. "Would you care to join me for lunch? Perhaps you can look the report over, to see if I've forgotten anything … and possibly to forget the personal side of this issue as well." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't; if there was anything that could possibly get them started on the wrong foot …

But Lance gave him a small smile and nodded. "If you like. The sooner I can get her off my mind, the better. Now, where are we headed, Mr. Handsome?"

Looker giggled like a little girl. By his side, Croagunk rolled his eyes.


	5. CatthingShipping: Mewtwo & Gardevoir

Didn't mean to put this off so long, but staying up until midnight for freaking Eclipse was not good for me. Ye gads, but I hate Twilight. Anyway, I felt like making this more like a parody, so sorry if that's not your thing. :P

To-do list: MedievalStoryShipping, IkariShipping, BuizelxPachirisu, RendShipping, RocketShipping, ContestShipping

* * *

**CatthingShipping – Mewtwo & Gardevoir (T)**

_Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived a Pokemon Champion. He lived alone in his mighty mansion, which was built on a tall mountain that loomed over the League. Every day, aspiring trainers would challenge the Elite Four, but only a few managed to be granted permission to climb the mountain and face the Champion himself. These few grew fewer and fewer every day, for his prowess in battle was so great that many were discouraged and decided not to make the attempt. When the challenges stopped altogether, the Champion grew proud and declared that he was truly the greatest trainer in all the land._

_Later, on a dark and stormy night, a tired old man requested shelter from the rain. The Champion was displeased to have another visitor, and requested to see proof that the old man had defeated the Elite Four. When the old man admitted that he had never even seen them, the Champion immediately grew furious and demanded the old man to leave, not caring that the journey back down the mountain would be a long and dangerous one._

_Suddenly the old man cast off his disguise, revealing himself to be a world-renowned scientist of great standing and wisdom. The scientist told the Champion that he did not deserve his great fortune, and vowed to get his revenge at that moment by making him as miserable as he had been willing to make others. Realizing his mistake too late, the Champion begged his forgiveness, but he would not listen. Instead, he bound the Champion and transformed his very genes, transforming him into a vile, deformed monster. Even his many Pokemon were affected, becoming strange, glaring abominations. Before leaving, the scientist stated that the transformation was designed to be reversed when the once-Champion could humble himself to admit his pride and self-centeredness, and even give them up entirely._

_Years passed, and the mansion fell into disrepair. People whispered that it was haunted, that the Champion had sold his soul to gain power, and that the unearthly noises coming from it were strange creatures he was attempting to raise. No one really wanted to prove or disprove these rumors, however, and soon the matter slipped out of everyone's minds, mostly forgotten._

_And so things might have remained, had an ambitious young trainer not defeated the Elite Four for the first time in over a decade …_

* * *

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever waaaaas~"

Gira groaned, clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut to block out the noise. Unfortunately, since she was a Gardevoir, his feelings of intense glee were just as audible to her – and a great deal more annoying.

"To catch them is my reeeeawwwll test, to train them is my cause!"

"Steve, shut up!" she barked.

Her trainer, a stereotypical airheaded young teenager, did not shut up, but instead continued to trek up the mountainside, "singing" at the top of his lungs. With a sigh, Gira continued to float behind him, while two of his other Pokemon followed close behind.

"I will travelllll across the land, searching far and wiiiide …"

"He needs to stop," Keba the Leafeon groaned, his long green ears pressed fat against his head. "His voice is making my tail wilt. Seriously."

Chia just thudded her tail against the ground, skipping along with her usual phony Wynaut grin. "Flom freekiki," she babbled.

"Each Pokemon to undersssstand, the POWER THAT'S INSIDE!"

There was a rumble, and Gira immediately sensed a boulder far above them that had been dislodged by the ugly noise. Concentrating her hardest on the far-off rock, she picked it up telekinetically, moved it off of the mountainside, and let it drop to the distant ground. She rubbed her temples, wincing slightly; moving a closer object would have been a lot easier.

Steve, of course, did not notice, but continued to skip on his merry way, leaving his Pokemon sweatdropping at his behavior.

* * *

Upon reaching the mansion, Gira sensed a strange, ominous aura about the place. She thought about warning Steve about it, but he was too busy stroking a nearby bush to be acting serious, so she decided to tell the other Pokemon instead.

"Like something really, really horrible is going to happen," Gira said, shivering a bit. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I know," Keba agreed. "It looks terrible. Oh, and I heard once that this Champion person sold his soul to the devil or whatever. So maybe the devil's in there."

"Actually, that's not what I meant. I'm getting the horrible feeling that somebody up there has just set all this up so I fall in love with whatever's in there."

He stared at her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'd feel better if I wasn't stuck in this ridiculous situation," she muttered, glaring up at nothing in particular. If one was paying close enough attention, one would have gotten the odd sensation that some overlooking person with a keyboard and an overactive mind was grinning evilly.

"Kalum awtha." Chia nodded solemnly in agreement.

It was at that moment that Steve gave the innocent bush a last pat, rushed over to the door, and banged on it hard enough to create a reasonably disturbing double entendre.

The doors swung open with astonishing speed and force. But it seemed that nobody had opened them. Cautiously they peeked into the darkness of the house, trying to see within the cavernous yawning of the maw-like entrance that was supposed to be likened to a mouth.

Very, very faintly, they could see something pale and humanoid standing at the top of what was probably a tall, wide staircase.

_Fools! _the thing roared telepathically. _Haven't you read the sign? It says closed until further notice! You are illiterate idiots, so you must die!_

And all four of them inexplicably blacked out.

* * *

Gira's eyes fluttered. She had already psychically examined the cell she had been placed in – it was one of those old mansions, the ones with a dozen ballrooms and uncounted secret passages and an extensive dungeon. Since she was underground, and destroying the bars would undoubtedly attract the thing's attention, she decided not to do anything. To be honest, she wasn't sure she _could _do anything. She'd sensed that the creature had an incredibly powerful mind, probably capable of tearing even hers to shreds.

"Gira, Chia, you there?"

Struggling to her feet, she drifted over to the bars to see Keba looking out of another cell expectantly. "Unfortunately, I am," she muttered.

"Smee," Chia gurgled happily from some other cell.

"Where's Steve?" Gira cast her mind out, hoping that her trainer hadn't been killed by the thing; to her relief and annoyance, he sprawled in another cell, crooning a Barbie song to himself. "Oh, he's here. Goody. So, what the hell locked us in here?"

"No idea." Keba shrugged. "Not sure I want to know, either."

The clang of an opened iron door echoed through the dank hall.

"Shouldn't have said that, Keba."

Padded footsteps grew gradually louder, until the tall pale Pokemon stepped into view, glaring at them. Gira couldn't help but stare: his body seemed unnaturally thin, aside from his long purple tail.

_That's ironic, coming from you._

"Reading my mind, are you?" Gira asked, glaring at him. "At least I don't look anorexic."

_That was a low blow._

"You deserved it."

_Silence! I am speaking. I am Mewtwo, and you are my prisoners._

Keba blinked. "But I thought you said you were going to kill us."

"Keba, shut up!" Gira snarled. "Don't remind him!"

_I sensed it in his mind, so it doesn't matter. And anyway, just because I said something doesn't indicate for sure that I meant it. It made for a nice dramatic effect._

They stared at him.

"I am the walrus," Steve remarked, but everyone ignored him.

_I assume you haven't eaten in a while. _Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue for a fraction of a second, and with the cell doors swung open with earsplitting creaks. _Hungry? Then follow me._

The Pokemon glanced at each other, bemused, before doing as he'd said. Steve skipped along behind them, nibbling on a random finger bone.

* * *

The dining hall was quite enormous, with a grand table spanning to either end of the room and a ceiling that stretched to the heavens. As they were seated, they also noticed that the room was swarming with symbol-like eye Pokemon, which were setting the table with plates heaped with steaming food.

"Good evening, good sir," a C-shaped one remarked to Steve, leaning forward in what was supposed to be a bow.

"No thanks," Steve yawned. "I only do it if nothing else can pleasure me."

"Don't mind him," Gira said hastily. "He's not all there."

"'Tis all right," the symbol remarked, still looking rather disturbed.

"Well, of course he's not all there!" a V-shaped one remarked. "That's the entire point. We're not all there, and the Master's not all there either. Blame it on the bloody scientist. We, m'girl, are the Unown."

"And he's the Master," C added, tilting its body toward Mewtwo.

"They've guessed that, C," V said testily.

"It matters not," an X-shaped Unown said dreamily, floating past them. "For I've seen that the Master will soon humble himself enough to declare his love for somebody else. Probably tonight, in fact. And then the transformation will be reversed at last!"

The guests stared at it.

"You fool!" V snapped, whacking X over the back of its eye. "You weren't supposed to tell them that! The relationship is supposed to grow gradually, but now you've spurred it on like a frigging Snover on fire! Or more likely, they'll say 'What the hell?' and make _sure _they don't fall in love. Or she will, at any rate. At this point, Master's probably to sex-deprived to care whether she's in love or not."

"Um, really, guys?" Gira asked. "You honestly think Chia would've gone through with that anyway? I don't know a lot about him—" She jerked her head towards Mewtwo, who was watching the conversation expressionlessly. "—But I'm pretty sure that what you're describing counts as pedophilia. And that stupid vampire book already turned me off with the demon-spawn/animal-man love thing, so I really don't want to see another one, 'kay thanks."

"Yech?" Chia tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

C, V, and X all glanced at each other.

"Milady, you're mistaken," C said after an appropriately long awkward pause. "The 'she' we were referring to was actually you."

"See?" Gira yelled to Keba, whose ears stood up in surprise. "See? I _told _you this would happen! But you just asked if I felt all right!"

"How am I supposed to know these things?" the Leafeon shot back. "I just live with you people, I have nothing to do with anything!"

_Gira, _Mewtwo said suddenly. _Kiss me._

Everyone stopped talking and swiveled around toward him.

_I'm willing to intimately touch a being not as wondrous as myself, _he explained, standing up. _I'm quite sure that counts as humility._

Gira blinked at him, surprised at his abrupt request. She _could _sense traces of humility in him, but it probably didn't have much to do with her appearance. Years of living in a castle full of living eyes was probably the main contributor. Still, if this would reverse his transformation, he wouldn't be a freakish cat-man anymore.

So, ignoring Keba's disbelieving stare, she floated over to Mewtwo.

They stared at each other for an unnecessarily long moment.

Then he seized her and planted his mouth on hers.

Gira wasn't an experienced kisser; as it was, she found the kiss nice, but rather boring. So while Mewtwo seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, grunting and softly slurping at times, she found her eyes wandering about, as brilliant flashes of light erupted around the dining hall. The Unown's shapes were changing, an event which seemed more interesting than making out with the weird feline.

"Excellent!" C laughed, flapping his newly-regained Clefable wings again. "I've waited so long to return to this pink, feminine, not-very-fit body!"

"I still say X almost ruined it all," V the Venusaur growled, glaring at the other ex-Unown.

"I foresaw it," the Xatu replied, waving a wing dismissively. "Therefore, it would be foolhardiness to assume it would not come to pass."

"Yeah, well, you're a smartass."

Finally, Mewtwo stopped, allowing Gira to get a gasp of air. That was the good news. The bad news was that the one holding her was still Mewtwo.

"Aren't you supposed to transform too?" she asked warily.

_I would have, once. But I'm used to this body, and I like it now. Frankly, being human was extremely pathetic._

"Red Bull gives you wings~!" Steve giggled.

Gira just blinked. "So, you're going to be Mewtwo … forever?"

He nodded. _What meaning does being human have in this happy ending?_

She groaned. "What part does 'happy' have in this ending?"

While this was going on, Keba glanced about incredulously. "So … are we supposed to learn a moral here, or what?"

"No," X said serenely.

"Yes," V contradicted. "The freakier your backstory is, the more likely you'll get the sexy chick."

"He speaks the truth," C agreed sadly, settling on the table with a sigh.

Chia just grinned and shoveled more cake down her cheery face. She liked chocolate.

* * *

For some reason, I want to write more about Gira now. :P


	6. MedievalStoryShipping: Gardevoir&Gallade

Another one starring Gira. Sorry if you hate her; she makes parodies too easy. :o

To-do list: IkariShipping, BuizelxPachirisu, RendShipping, RocketShipping, ContestShipping, LagomorphShipping

* * *

**MedievalStoryShipping – Gardevoir & Gallade (K+)**

Our heroes trekked through dale and glen, though they didn't know it because nobody uses those words anymore, as they continued on their quest to rescue the famed Lady Rara. The interesting part about this was that she had been a complete unknown until the monstrous Moltres had snatched her away to his far-off lair. It is completely possible that she had actually _let _herself get captured in an attempt to get an edge over her fellow ladies in that unending quest to marry a knight, but as she doesn't even appear in this story, the world will never know.

"I've never even heard of this Lady Rara person," Gira the Gardevoir remarked, floating through the undergrowth with her large bag of items slung over her shoulder. "Why are we even bothering to rescue her? She's probably just some man-stealer who likes making out with anybody she sees."

"I doubt it," Sir Galantree, the renowned Gallade knight, replied. "She is a lady, after all, and what you suggest is unladylike behavior. Women of standing do not even think of such things."

She rolled her eyes. "You've never read any books, then."

They emerged from the dense forest and found themselves at the edge of a towering mountain. They could see a large hole about halfway up the mountain's face. "It's the lair of the great and terrible dragon, Komordus!" the knight exclaimed, gesturing towards the hole with the blades on his arms. "He alone knows the secret of Aksen Valley, which holds the key to Morgul Feil, which contains the skull of Sir Dredded, which will guide us to the hidden fortress of Icy Lunden, which hides the decaying map to Abyss Leym, which is the gateway to Devil's Armpit, the realm of monstrous Moltres and his magmatic minions!"

He puffed out his chest dramatically.

But Gira was not impressed. "Okay, what the hell? Did you _really _need to rattle that all off? I already know it, and we probably could already be up there by now if you hadn't repeated that entire thing. And why do we need to do all of it, anyway? We could just Google up a map to Abyss Leym. I have my iPhone in here somewhere …" And she reached into the bag, rummaging for something.

"It's just not the same," Sir Galantree said. "I would much rather work to find the decaying map in Icy Lunden."

"How the hell are you supposed to _read _a decaying map? Oh, here we go. A-B-Y-S-S – ooh, I love AutoComplete! It's so much spiffier than this roundabout quest thing … yeah, see, here it is. Abyss Leym. One: go twelve miles east from New Cairo. Two: turn north onto Deadmen Road and drive twenty-nine miles—"

"Isn't that a load of highly specific instructions, which makes it similar to _my _load of highly specific instructions? Anyway, we're doing this my way, because I'm the hero and you're just a mage."

"Well, okay then, Mister Highbrow!" Gira snapped, putting her iPhone back as they started walking up the mountainside. "Don't listen to my opinion, then! Not that you need to, because even when I specifically said _not _to go into Sulfur Swamp, you managed to defeat all those Croagunk waiting in ambush! And even when I heal you a couple _thousand _times, it's useless compared to beating off that little Surskit that couldn't even hurt me! You know what, I really, really hate these chauvinistic times! Men only like women if they're wearing revealing outfits or making them a sandwich! Although I suppose the ideal woman is doing both, am I right?"

"Please don't try to argue, mage," Sir Galantree said calmly. "I'll need your help in defeating Komordus. We'll need to work together."

His politeness surprised her enough that it placated her slightly, although she was still fuming.

After an hour or so, when they had reached the mouth of the dragon's lair, they paused to catch their breaths and gulp down some water. When Gira reached into her bag and pulled out an object, Sir Galantree thanked her profusely for giving him her protective magic.

"… It's a Liechi Berry," she said. "You've seen them _all the time _in your hometown, remember? And what's supposed to be magic about it anyway? It just starts making you feel stronger when your adrenaline starts pumping, that's all. Like steroids that grow on trees. Anyway, eat that, and let's go in."

He followed her instructions, and soon they were venturing into the cave. They hadn't gone more than a hundred paces, feeling their way through the dark, when a sudden flare of light made them freeze in place. Before them stood a mighty Salamence, who stared back down at them.

"Komordus!" Sir Galantree exclaimed.

"Because obviously I didn't know my own name until you said it," the dragon said, exposing his long fangs with a yawn. "Can you midgets go and bother some other Salamence? I'm not in the mood for eating people right now."

"But thou must!" the Gallade said. "'Tis necessary to beseech thee for the location of Aksen Valley, and thy pride compels thee to conceal it until thy defeat!"

"Oh, don't give me that Olde Butcherede Englishe," Komordus said. "And look, I'll just tell you where it is if you go leave me alone, okay? You don't know how many bloody adventurers insist on fighting me for something I didn't do. Aksen Valley's in Duveldenland, just over the border. A bloody big vulture'll immediately see you and guide you to it. Now can you go away? I just want to catch up on my sleep."

And he curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

Gira concentrated, scanning Komordus's mind for a moment. "He's telling the truth. Let's go."

"But … but …" Sir Galantree lagged behind as she led the way back out of the cave. "But I wanted to fight him!"

"It doesn't matter. We have what we needed. And anyway, why are _you _upset? I'm the one who wasted a perfectly good berry on you!"

"Well, ex_cuse _me, princess!"

Komordus chuckled as the sound of their bickering grew farther and farther away. "They'll fall in love," he growled softly to himself. "They always do."

And he fell asleep.


	7. IkariShipping: Paul & Dawn

Happy Independence Day, fellow Americans! But people from anywhere can still feel _free _to make more suggestions. :D *bricked*

To-do list: BuizelxPachirisu, RendShipping, RocketShipping, ContestShipping, LagomorphShipping, ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2)

* Note that the list I'm referring to didn't specify whether BeachShipping meant PMD1 or PMD2, so I'll assume for now it meant the latter. If someone wants Hero x Partner from PMD1, I'll list it as "BeachShipping (PMD1)". Just to clear that up. ^_^

* * *

**IkariShipping – Paul & Dawn (K+)**

As a rule, Paul didn't like people, so he spent time training his Pokemon instead of socializing. However, he didn't much like Pokemon either, so he yelled at them most of the time. In his opinion, the only one you could count on in this world was yourself. Hell was other people.

So when the _S.S. Spiral_ hit an iceberg, causing him to wash up onto the rocky shore of some island, the first thing he felt was relief. Not because he was alive – he'd already taken that for granted – but because there didn't seem to be any settlements as far as he could see. It didn't seem to be a particularly large island; it probably wasn't more than a couple of miles in diameter. But it was large enough to not get swept up in the evening high tide. There were probably even some wild Pokemon running around here.

He smirked. This would be a _real _vacation.

The island was covered in trees, though he could see the snow-covered tip of a large hill peeking above the forest. After considering his options for a moment, he started walking towards it, hugging himself as he shivered – even in the summer, the afternoon breeze was chilly. And with his freezing, water-soaked clothes … well, he wouldn't have been surprised to see ice crystals forming.

The ground started to rumble beneath him. He paused, wondering warily if that hill was really a small volcano, when suddenly an enormous brown shape erupted from the trees before him, heading towards the beach. He stared hungrily at it, reaching automatically for a Poke Ball. _A wild Mamoswine … look at that power! It must be mine._

"Magmortar, stand by!" he barked, releasing the fiery Pokemon. Instantly he felt the atmosphere around him change: what had once been a cold breeze had morphed into a stifling hot wind. He clenched his teeth; he wasn't sure he preferred this to the freezing sensation.

"Morrr …" Magmortar raised its cannon-like arms, waiting for its master's command.

Paul waited until the Mamoswine was about ten yards away before shouting, "Flamethrower!"

Twin streams of fire burst out of his Pokemon's arms towards the snow pig. The sheer temperature of the attack made him actually stagger backwards; sweat dripped down his face as he watched the Flamethrower rush towards the wild Pokemon, ready to toss a Poke Ball when it started to cry out …

But it didn't. Instead it easily turned slightly to the side without slackening its pace, allowing the fire to miss it completely. A deep, grating sound rumbled from its throat: it seemed to be laughing at them.

Frustrated and exhausted, Paul was about to order a Fire Spin when something on the Mamoswine's back rustled in its coarse fur. He watched as a bluenette head peeked out, looked in his direction, and beamed at him.

"Oh, hi Paul!" the girl exclaimed, waving.

The shock of seeing that unexpected face, together with his previously unacknowledged fatigue, was just too much even for him. So he fainted, much to his own chagrin.

* * *

When he came to, he noticed he was in a small, warm cave, wrapped up in a blanket covered in a cutesy pattern of Buneary and Budew. Curling his lip in disgust, he propped himself onto his elbow and glanced around, noticing that the mouth of the cave was only a few feet away. Perhaps he could escape—

"You're awake!" the girl sang happily, skipping over and kneeling in front of him. "Great! Cyndaquil, I think you can take it down a few degrees."

Nearby, her echidna-like Pokemon nodded, and the huge fire crackling on its back shrank ever so slightly.

"And lay back down!" she told him. "You're not well enough for moving around yet!"

"Not if it means being tortured by your presence," he snapped, but a wave of exhaustion swept over him, and he collapsed to his back again anyway.

"Well, forgive me for that!" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at him, suddenly furious. "After helping you like that and making sure you didn't freeze to death or – you know what, forget it. You're not grateful. You probably don't even remember my name."

And with a huff she sat down, back to Paul, staring into Cyndaquil's fire with her arms around her knees.

"Actually," he said after a long while, "I _do _remember your name."

She sniffed haughtily. "Sure you do."

"No, really." He stared up at the cave ceiling, putting his hands up behind his head. "Your name's Dawn. It's pretty hard for me to forget, you've told me at least ten times by now. In that shrill voice of yours, too … like I needed to listen to someone as weak as you."

"Says the guy who can't even sit up," she scoffed. "What, are you a damsel in distress now, Paul? Or should I say, Polly?"

He stiffened. "Don't call me that."

"I didn't think you cared. Polly, Polly, Polly, Polly, Polly, Polly, Pol—"

"Stop!" he exclaimed, cutting off her sing-song chant. "That's annoying."

"Fine," she said, relenting. "As long as you promise to remember my name from now on."

He smirked. "Sure I will … _Don_ald."

She whacked him repeatedly over the head with his freezing wet shirt.

"Ow! Cut that out!"

She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. She did stop hitting him, though.

He sweatdropped and wondered how she could switch between moods so abruptly. He didn't dare ask if it was because of PMS, though. She'd just hit him harder. Then again, it _was _rather fun pushing her buttons like that … but since she'd already agreed not to call him by a girl name, it might not be fair. Anyway, she _was _taking care of him, and she didn't seem quite so annoying when she wasn't with those two idiots she usually hung out with.

Closing his eyes, he wondered if maybe this wouldn't be so unbearable after all.


	8. 7UpShipping: Buizel & Pachirisu

To-do list: RendShipping, RocketShipping, ContestShipping, LagomorphShipping, ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra

* * *

**7UpShipping — Buizel & Pachirisu (K)**

It was a typical day in the lives of our heroes. After Team Rocket had been blasted off for the five thousandth time, Ash, Dawn and Brock decided to go off to the theater to see a movie, while their Pokemon were left to entertain themselves. Unfortunately for Buizel, Pachirisu's idea of entertainment seemed to consist solely of bouncing around like a furry caffeinated tennis ball.

"What's a pi? What's a pi? Three-point-one-four-one-five-five! What's a pi? What's a—"

"Nine," Torterra corrected lazily, sprawled on the ground in an attempt to sleep. "Three-point-one-four-one-five-_nine_."

Buizel just gritted his teeth. He hated cheerleaders, and he hated electricity. Therefore, Pachirisu was what he hated most. She was a serious pain in the neck ... no, scratch that: she was the child of Barbie and the devil.

"Yeah, okay, Tortie. But I know math, see? Watch me do these cheerleading moves, guys, watch, watch! I said _watch,_ Cyndy, not squint like a weirdo mouse thingy! Look, look, look, here I go! Lefty lefty righty right, let's all count down pi, all right! Threeeeee, threeeeee, point-point-point-point-point, whoo! One's the number next, whoopee, then we find a four for might! Yayyyyyy—"

"Shut up!" Buizel burst out. "Can't you ever take anything seriously?"

Without moving from her pose, she turned her head slowly toward him. "Yes," she said, in a surprisingly even tone. "I. Like. FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

And she all but exploded in a flurry of cheery excitement.

"Well, okay then!" he yelled over her crackling. She was stretching him to his breaking point. "Let's see how serious you can be! I challenge you to a cooking duel!"

Everyone gasped dramatically.

Pachirisu landed on the ground. After standing perfectly still for several long seconds, she swiveled around to stare him in the face. "Very well, Buizel-chan," she said. "We shall see who can create the tastiest and most epic, mind-bogglingly gorgeous, world-smashingly amazing PIE … and we shall surpass all who have endeavored to this task before us! If you defeat me, I shall be as meek and quiet as you please for as long as we both shall live. But if I win, you must be my slave forever … Do you accept this challenge?" She threw her arms out in a wide gesture, as lightning flared ominously in the background.

Buizel dropped into a fighting stance. "Bring it."

"Very well. TO THE PAIN!"

There was a sudden flash, and the next thing Buizel knew, he was standing behind a sparkling clean counter. Glancing behind him, he realized that he was standing in a typical TV kitchen setting: stainless steel fridge, oven, drawers … Across from him stood Pachirisu, in a setting similar to his. Overhead were several fluorescent lights and a timer set at two minutes, and beyond those, nothing but complete blackness through which dramatic flashes of lightning crackled occasionally.

"Ladies and gentle-Pokemon!" Pikachu said, holding a microphone in one paw as she gazed down at everyone from her position on a tall podium. At her words, an audience filled with Pokemon cheered wildly. "Welcome to the Ultimate Wondrous Spectacular Cooking Face-Off! In this corner we have Buizel, renowned for his affiliation with serious business! And in that corner, we have Pachirisu, famous for her energetic love of food! You know the challenge. You know what's at stake. Contestants! Prepare to begin!"

The audience cheered again. Across the stage, their eyes met. Pachirisu giggled and waved at Buizel, while he just glared as the countdown began.

"Five! Four!"

Sweat started to line his face. "I must win this," he muttered to himself.

"Three!"

"This …"

"Two!"

"… is my destiny!"

"One!"

"Good luck, Buizel-chan!" Pachirisu laughed.

"Begin! GOGOGOGOGOGO—"

Immediately they were off, grabbing berries and chopping at them amidst the audience's cheering. Wanting to pack a punch with his perfected pie, Buizel selected all of the spicy berries before him. As he chopped them, he spontaneously decided to add several dry and sour berries to counteract the spicy flavor. He didn't want whoever was eating this pie to burn their mouth.

Once he'd finished chopping up his berries, he immediately began to put together his pie crust. Glancing up from his work for just a second, he did a double take: Pachirisu was bouncing about at lightning speed, steamrollering through tasks that would give him a bit of trouble. Gritting his teeth, he continued to form the crust. He _must _be victorious!

The crowd's excitement rang through the stage as he finished placing the cut-up berries within the crust and started to top it off with crisscrossed strips of leftover crust. It wasn't even finished, yet the scent made his mouth water. Surely, he told himself as he placed it in the oven, he was a guaranteed winner with a masterpiece such as this—

"PaaaAAAchiiiIIIriiiIII …" the electric squirrel said in a monotone, charging up all of her electricity so that all of her fur stood up on end.

The audience craned forward, expectant. Buizel cringed; he didn't think he really wanted to see what was about to happen.

"SssssssssUUUUUUUUUUU!"

She unleashed all of her charge at her own pie, dazzling everyone with a blinding flash of light. When it faded, Buizel had to blink several times to get rid of the afterimages. Then he wished he hadn't: sitting there before a tired Pachirisu was a perfectly cooked pie. Its crust was a gorgeous golden-brown, its scent heavenly, its circular shape utterly amazing.

His heart sank even further when he noticed a burning smell coming from his own oven. Opening it, he groaned in dismay at the sight of his blackened, charred pie. He never could get the hang of ovens.

The timer beeped; two minutes were up.

"Competition … FINISH!" Pikachu declared. "This has … this has truly been the most incredible pie-making contest since the invention of pie." She wiped a joyful tear from her face. "Both are wondrous pie-makers; however, only ONE … can be the best. Pachirisu, you shall henceforth be known as the Unendingly Glorious Empress of Pie forever and ever!"

Flowers rained down from above, and the crowd screamed its approval. But Buizel slumped forward on the counter, dejected. He would always be known as the one who had _almost _become the Unendingly Glorious Emperor of Pie.

"Buizel-chan?"

He jumped. Pachirisu was standing next to him, looking triumphant and wearing a huge crown that was bigger than her whole body.

"Hail the Empress," he said dully. "Guess I'm your slave now, Majesty."

"Oh, Buizel-chan, you know I can't shame the only one who could stand up to me!" She nudged him with a paw playfully. "You almost _did _defeat me. I'll honor that by only giving you one order."

"Hmm. Fine, what is it?"

"That we're friends." She extended the paw towards him, smiling cutely. "I won't annoy you so much then."

He perked up. "Well, if that's all …"

They shook hands, and a spark accidentally leapt from her palm to his. He yelped in pain as electricity coursed through his body.

"Whoops!" Pachirisu giggled, letting go of him. "Got a little excited! Sorry, Buizel-chan. Ready to go take on the world as pals? Goody!"

And she bounced around manically, sending her crown flying as she zigzagged off of random objects. This would be quite a challenge, Buizel mused …

But then again, he liked challenges.


	9. RendShipping: Grovyle & shiny Celebi

Just so everyone knows, pairings are done in the order they are requested (or the order they are randomly generated, if there are no requests for a given period of time). So if you really want a story for a particular shipping, sooner is better than later as far as requesting goes. Otherwise you might have to wait a couple weeks or so before the story comes up. ^_^;

To-do list: RocketShipping, ContestShipping, LagomorphShipping, ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping

Warning: PMD3 spoilers ahoy!

* * *

**RendShipping – Grovyle & shiny Celebi (K+)**

The wind is blowing. It's been so long since we've felt the breeze tickling our skin, or seen it rustle through the grasses of the plains, or heard it whistling its eerie song. It's a cold mountain breeze, but it's overwhelmed by the warmth of your embrace and the hope blossoming in our chests as we gaze out over the rocky vista of Vast Ice Mountain. The horizon's glow brightens, and the deep, guttural rumble roars louder as the earth again starts to spin around its axis.

My eyes start to blur with tears. Why is it that we can't see this beautiful, final morning? Why won't our eyes ever track the sun across the sky again? And that great, terrible choice still looms before me, choking my throat with sorrow: will the last thing I set eyes on be the dawn we've worked so hard to renew, and see the sky free of darkness for the last time …

Or will it be you?

Throughout this timeless, unending nightmare, we watched friends and allies succumb to the Primal, until even the last and best of them resorted to their bloodthirsty urgings. But there was the hope: the "we" was always a "we", never diminished to simply "I" or "you". Somehow, miraculously, our partnership kept us sane and pure. We were the past, struggling against the future. We were civilization's final stand against the tyrant of time. We were the light in the darkness.

Maybe it's that old syndrome we used to scoff at, back when time was taken for granted, but in a sense we've been the last two Pokemon on earth. During this darkness, I became so accustomed to fighting back-to-back with you that I couldn't even imagine life without you. The memories of the past were already slipping away – was that what started the others' downfall? – but the ones with you in them were cemented in my mind. They still are, in fact. And they're the happiest ones I ever had …

You're watching the sunrise. The sky is lightening, filling with all those pure pale colors. I hadn't realized I'd missed them so much, until now. But, beautiful as they are, they're intangible. Your touch is real, even though we're both fading away.

_You _are real.

Your arms tighten their hold around me, gently, protectively. "They did it," you whisper, and I remember your old once-human partner and his friend, returned to the past of light and hope.

"They did." I tilt my head backward and notice that you're looking down at me, meeting my eyes. "And so did we."

Your smiling face, tired and triumphant, lowers toward mine. My heart is a caged bird, beating against its confinement with frail wings, crooning with joy and wailing with sorrow all at once.

Our lips meet, and my tears are dried into tracks of salt by the warmth of your face and the touch of the breeze.

The sun rises, and thus, with a kiss, we die.


	10. RocketShipping: Jessie & James

And this hits the ten-chapter mark! Thanks for the suggestions, everyone. ^_^

To-do list: ContestShipping, LagomorphShipping, ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping

* * *

**RocketShipping – Jessie & James (K+)**

"Is all this real?" James asked worriedly, as Jessie dragged him down the stony castle corridor. As they passed a window, he caught sight of the blurred theme park below them: roller coasters and colorful booths and running, laughing children …

"Of course it's not real, stupid!" she snapped back at him. "It's just a lot of silly special effects."

"Pretty convincin' special effects, though," Meowth commented, trailing behind them slightly as he watched the silvery image of a ghost slip through a solid wall.

"Obviously. This _is _the best attraction in the whole park, in my opinion."

She abruptly stopped before an open door; the others, still carried by her momentum, collided with her, and they all tumbled to the ground like dominos.

"Ouch!" she hissed. Twisting up to glare at James, who had landed on top of her, she smacked him across the face. "Don't do that, klutz!"

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his face as they climbed back to their feet.

"Welcome!" a voice within the nearby room called out. Forgetting their mishap, the trio glanced inside to see a man wearing a snarling Mightyena mask, standing beside an old, warped wooden chest. "Here to help me destroy the boggart, have you? Splendid! Come in, come in, don't be shy …"

"Boggart?" James asked quizzically as the man ushered them into the room.

"Lurks in the dark and quiet, but when forced to come out into the open …" The man threw his arms apart dramatically. "It takes the form of whatever its confronter fears most. So naturally, having to deal with multiple people at once makes it easier to subdue." He removed a wooden wand from his pants pocket, pointing it at the chest. "When it emerges, you must think of how to make what you see _funny. _Boggarts simply can't _stand _public humiliation."

The trio exchanged glances. "It's probably just a Ditto," Jessie remarked sharply.

"Sounds scary …" James bit his lip.

"Scary, nothin'! I got nothin' ta be afraid of, so no sweat, Jimmy-boy!" Meowth nodded toward the Mightyena man, gesturing carelessly. "Fiya away, wolfman."

"Excellent!" He smiled at them innocently, as if he hadn't heard their criticisms.

They watched expectantly as he flicked his wand at the chest; it sparked realistically as the chest's door swung open, revealing a shadowy interior. James thought he could see a glimpse of bubble-gum pink within before a leg stepped out, followed by the body of whatever shape the thing had taken—

Jessie screeched. The boggart screeched as well, and James was surprised at how alike the two looked: both with the similar hairstyle, lipstick, facial shape … in fact, if it wasn't for the boggart's old, wizened countenance and utterly filthy nightgown, he might've said that they were—

"It's me!" Jessie wailed, tearing at her hair. "What have they done with my _hair …_?"

But the Mightyena man was quick on the uptake: he flicked his wand again, and abruptly the boggart sprouted a ridiculous covering of fluffy, colorful feathers. It squawked pitifully, flapping its arms around.

Jessie immediately swiveled towards her chuckling companions, and they gulped fearfully at the fury coloring her face; but then the boggart changed again, and this time it was Meowth's eyes who bugged out.

"No!" he screamed, reaching out uselessly at the vast pile of burning money before him. "Not dis! Anyting but dis!"

The man waved his wand again, and an all-too-familiar black-haired boy climbed unharmed out of the pile. "Wow!" he said, staring at the fiery cash before him. "A new Pokemon! I must catch it!"

Jessie and James didn't bother to hide their snickers as Meowth scowled. "Really?" he asked nobody in particular, as the boy-apparition reached out to try and touch the flaming money. "Da twoip, _funny_? Surely dat isn't da best ya got!"

As if to suit his challenge, the boggart shifted again, boy and all, and suddenly the trio was simply staring silently …

The angry-looking double of Jessie stared back at them.

After a moment of stunned disbelief, James fled. He couldn't stand the sheer horror of sharing the same room with two Jessies at once.

* * *

He wasn't sure where how he'd gotten to the dark, quiet room. He only knew that he couldn't risk coming out from his hiding place; Jessie's angry shriek had already told him what would happen if he did.

Quietly shutting the door, he looked around curiously and noticed for the first time that there was only one thing in this room: a tall, ornate mirror that seemed to shine with a light of its own. He peered at it for a moment, then hesitantly approached. After all, Jessie might take a couple of hours to cool down. He might as well find something to do.

The mirror towered over him; craning his neck, he noticed that someone had scribbled the words "The Mirror of Tnaw Od" at the top. Wondering what on earth that was supposed to mean, he looked back down again, expecting to see his scared, exhausted reflection …

And he did. But it wasn't alone.

Jessie was standing beside it.

A yelp escaped him, and he quickly turned towards the spot where she would be – but she wasn't there. He looked at the mirror again; there she was. Puzzled, he cast another cautious glance to his side, then examined the image further.

She was smiling out at him. Not the vengeful smile he and Meowth were always dreading, nor the devious, plotting smile the twerps hadn't yet learned to fear. It was a caring, genuine smile, one that he'd rarely seen on her face before.

He tried to think. Someone had told him about this mirror, before they'd gone into the park … it was something about what it was supposed to show, something more than just one's reflection. Heart's desire, wasn't it?

_But – but that can't be right! _he thought, frowning in confusion. _That'd mean I … I _love _her!_

The mirror-Jessie winked, as if hearing his thoughts.

_And the boggart, _he told himself desperately, trying to stop staring helplessly into the image's kind eyes. _The boggart became Jessie when it saw me. But my biggest fear can't be my heart's desire, no way …_

The image put an arm around his reflection's shoulders, drawing him into a hug.

_Can it?_

Feeling dizzy, he sat down; the reflection and the image mimicked his movement. He watched them quietly, feeling a strange combination of emotions course through him: a powerful joy, a brooding uncertainty, a terrible sadness. He wondered what was real, and what was simply in his head. Two versions of Jessie that he'd come to know over many long, hard years. Two paths that would lead him to fates he couldn't see.

But which path would he take?

He sat there, thinking, and the reflection and the image watched him back, there in the peaceful eye of the storm.

* * *

So you heard I like Harry Potter? :D


	11. ContestShipping: Drew & May

To-do list: LagomorphShipping, ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac

A/N: I'm not meaning to bash songfic writers. I'm simply trying to be tongue-in-cheek. :P

* * *

**ContestShipping – Drew & May (T)**

May was sick of starring in songfics.

She was sick of being called Juliet, sick of mistaking airplanes for shooting stars, sick of willingly getting herself caught in a bad romance, sick of bragging about being a California girl (for crying out loud, Hoenn and Johto weren't anywhere _near _the United States!), and sick of crying all over her guitar – after all, the finish could only stand so much salt. She'd already ruined fifty-seven of them.

So she asked Drew if he could pretty please find an author who _wouldn't _twist her life to suit a single song – no, scratch that, an author who would avoid the plotless nonsensicality that plagued the fanfic industry.

Drew was initially skeptical of this request, although not because he disagreed. Rather, she had been rendered virtually unintelligible – and even unrecognizable – by the sheer number of things she'd been forced to get high on in her last fic. Apparently the author had really needed to get the point across that love was her drug.

After that trying half hour, he consented to go find such an author. However, as he reemerged from her trailer and stared down the crowded main road of Follywood, he realized that this would be a harder task than he'd supposed. There were already thousands of authors he'd worked for, and few of them had been worth it. He vaguely remembered each studio he walked past: that one was the one where he'd caught Deoxys and killed Darkrai with it; that one over there had him make out with some eight-year-old vampire kid whose name he couldn't remember; that one was where he'd been just yesterday, where he'd died giving birth to Ash's kid. Outside of the authors' magical control, he'd instantly healed back up good as new, but he still felt a sagging, aching sensation in his gut that he was pretty sure men weren't supposed to have.

"You know," he mused to himself, watching one of those foreign gym leaders emerge from a studio with knives sticking out from every square inch of her head, "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I were a girl. They have it so much easier here …" Then the image of drugged-up May resurfaced in his mind, and he immediately took it back. At least _he _could shake off a crash.

His eyes roved from studio to studio, until they finally came to rest on a darkly-colored one he didn't remember seeing. Not that that detail was relevant: he'd worked in so many studios by now that they were starting to blur together. Still, it was worth a try. He couldn't be forced to do anything worse than he'd already done, right?

He had just stepped into the coolness of the lobby, his eyes blinking in the comparative darkness, when a Gardevoir wearing a headset grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him down a hallway. "Yes, he just stepped in," she spoke into the headset. "Right now, sure. Come on, you," she added to him, noticing that he was trying to drag his heels. "You're late for your appointment with Miss Pesticide."

"Appointment?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't make any appointment!"

She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think the _characters _make the appointments? Ah, here we go." They halted in front of a door marked "The Boss". The Gardevoir, holding tight to him with one hand, rapped the door sharply with the knuckles of the other. "Here he is, Boss!"

"Thanks, Gira," a feminine voice from within called. "Just send him in, will you?"

The door swung open, and Gira the Gardevoir, not missing a beat, shoved him inside. As it closed behind him, Drew noticed that the only light in the room was a single lamp on a long metallic desk, throwing several things – including the face of the author behind the desk – into sharp shadows. The author reached to her side with a hand and scratched behind the ears of a Meowth sitting on the desk; the cat purred happily at the touch, closing her eyes.

"So, you're here," the author said. She snapped her fingers, and a simple armchair materialized. "Pull up a seat. We have business to attend to."

Drew complied, sitting opposite her and feeling slightly worried. In spite of his past assurances, the dingy feel of this studio was starting to make him nervous. Perhaps there _was _some new torture that would finally break him …

"It's not that," the mysterious author said dryly, and Drew realized that her author powers had probably been scrutinizing even his mind the second he'd stepped inside her domain. "I don't really give a damn about you anime-only characters. But we've had an appointment for a while."

"But I didn't even know you existed until now!" he protested.

"Author powers, dude. Now look, May sent you to get her in a fic where she wouldn't have to deal with all _that _nonsense, right?"

"…Yes."

"And you're helping her find what she asked for, right?"

"Yes."

"So you care about her."

"Y— what?" He blinked, confused at the sudden turn the conversation had taken. "You mean romantically? That's in all those shipping fics authors co-star us in. In canon, we're friendly rivals." He rubbed his chin. "But she _is _one of the most talented rivals I have. Contests aren't much of a challenge if she's not—"

"You're thinking in terms of canon," the author interrupted, waving a lazy hand dismissively. "You haven't been seen in the canon in a hundred episodes. You haven't had an active role in it in almost two hundred. Your glory days are over, Drew. Why are you _really _helping her?"

Her comment stung him. Why did she have to remind him that the fic authors had complete control over him by now? Still, _this _author was watching him from the shadows, waiting for his answer, and he knew better than to irritate an author. "Because she's really messed up right now," he decided to say.

"There are thousands of other characters in other fandoms who're feeling even worse. Why help May rather than them?"

"I don't even know them!"

"And?"

"And, like I said, she makes Contests challenging. There _is _still a chance we might appear in the anime again, so I can say it! Hell, I probably might not even bother with the whole thing if it wasn't inevitable I'd face her."

"You're really hoping to get seen in canon again, aren't you."

"Absolutely."

"Would you say that your sole role in the anime is to provide a rivalry figure for May?"

"Uh, probably."

"And if you stopped doing Contests, then you _definitely _wouldn't appear in canon anymore."

"Maybe …" Her queries were starting to confuse him. Where was she headed with this?

"So basically May's the only thing keeping you alive."

"_What?"_

He gaped at her like a fish, realizing the net she'd drawn him into. She just leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. He had the distinct impression that she was smirking at him.

"Logic, my dear Drew," she said silkily, examining her fingernails. "Well, I've gotten what I needed."

"But—?"

"Oh, and May," she said, cutting across his words. "She'll be perfectly fine. Let me set up a little window of time for both of you to just relax without any authors banging at your door, for, say, an hour or so?"

"How—?"

"There're many layers of fiction you need to peel back before you hit reality." She chuckled, and her Meowth grinned, sharing in her humor. "Goodbye, Drew."

"Wait—!"

She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly he was standing in May's trailer again. He stared around in disbelief – yeah, this was it, all right. The walls were decorated with those ribbons she'd won, plus some shots of her time onscreen, back in the old days when life wasn't pure unadulterated hell.

"Drew?" May sat up on the couch, looking at him curiously.

He looked back, wondering at her appearance; it was as if she'd never been forced to be in that drug fic at all. Even those horrible little dots marring her wrists were gone, as if they had never been. She seemed to notice this too; she glanced down at them, frowning slightly in confusion at her abrupt recovery.

"What'd they say?" she asked, putting down her hands to stare at him again.

"Some rest," he said. "We've got an hour."

She smiled. He smiled too; this was the May he'd almost thought had died forever, the one he'd originally come to know and love.

Wait, what?

Shrugging off the weird thought, he rummaged through the shelves for a bag of microwavable popcorn. That and a game of dominos should make a nice, mild plot for the time they had.

* * *

Self-insert fail. D: But on the other hand, I also want to write more about Follywood now. Stupid plotbunnies.


	12. LagomorphShipping: Pikachu & Buneary

Lulz, shortest one yet. :P

To-do list: ValetShipping, CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping

* * *

**LagomorphShipping – Pikachu & Buneary (K)**

Buneary was utterly smitten by Pikachu.

She adored his complete fearlessness in battle, his incredible power, his friendliness toward allies and tolerance of foes. He had stayed by Ash's side for almost his entire life, devoting himself to his master's goals of mastery with unwavering loyalty. Through thick and thin, they had roamed the land together, questing to become the best. He'd defeated Pokemon of all kinds, even powerful dragons and monsters that she couldn't even bear to look at. And he would never, ever back down from a fight.

Of course, the smooth feel of his fur was also a huge plus.

So in essence, he was her knight in shining armor – and she was sure that someday, somehow, she'd be able to make him see that she was the damsel he'd fall in love with.

There was only one little problem with her idealism, one that nobody else had the heart to tell her …

* * *

"Please, can you tell her?" Pikachu pleaded.

Torterra snorted. "Are you kidding? She's too terrified of me to hear anything but a roar from me. And in any case, I sure as heck don't want to be on the receiving end of her Ice Beam."

Pikachu sighed and turned to Togekiss. "Would you …?"

But the angelic bird simply shook her head. "Alas, forgive me, dear Pikachu," she trilled in her ringing, songlike voice. "But I cannot in good conscience break her heart so. It goes against my code of happiness, and while I am aware that it would ease your mind considerably, the pain she would feel would not be well counterbalanced by your relative comfort."

Next Pikachu looked to Piplup, but he only scoffed. "You kidding? I'm not going to do that! I'm on too high a pedestal to even smile at a peasant like her. Don't you dare ask a stupid question like that again."

"Pikachu didn't even put the question to you, moron!" Buizel snapped. "Anyway, sorry, Pikachu, but I'll have to turn you down too. I don't know about how to handle this kind of stuff, and I think she's intimidated by me anyway." He smirked, looking proud.

"Please?" Pikachu asked, getting desperate. "_Anyone?_"

But nobody was willing. Mamoswine even hastily feigned sleep, hoping to avoid attention.

Pikachu sighed again, glancing over at Buneary, who was playing Frisbee with Pachirisu some distance away. The attention was very flattering, true, and there was no reason to dislike her – in fact, once Buneary overcame her shyness, she could be one of the most fun Pokemon to play with. Possibly it was her cheery, naïve, hopeful face that made everyone reluctant to shatter her dreams. Maybe someday there'd be a time when Buneary had matured enough to take the news that she'd been sorely mistaken. There'd be tears shed, naturally. It'd take a load off of Pikachu's mind, that was for sure.

But for now, she couldn't bear to tell Buneary that she just wasn't interested in other girls that way.


	13. ValetShipping: Darach & Caitlin

For those who were confused with the LagomorphShipping one, yes, Buneary thought Pikachu was a guy when she was really a girl. S/he always seemed like a girl to me, so yeah. :P

To-do list: CrystalShipping, IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping

* * *

**ValetShipping – Darach & Caitlin (K)**

There was a fire crackling in the hearth. Aside from that, and the insistent tapping of the detective's pen, everything was quiet. The near-silence was unbearable, but nobody dared to call attention to themselves by breaking it – after all, to the distraught Lady Caitlin, anyone could look suspicious at this point.

"It appears," Detective Looker Handsome remarked, finally lifting his eyes from his scribbling notes to the suspects and their mistress, "that the stolen Pokemon never even left the castle."

Everyone gasped.

"Is it true?" the Lady demanded, sitting up slightly and fanning herself more furiously than before. "My beloved Houndoom, still within these walls?"

She threw out a hand dramatically. Her butler, Darach, was familiar by now with her gestures, and quickly placed a glass of some dark, aromatic tea into her palm; she grasped it and took a sip, waiting for the detective's reply.

"Yes, Lady Caitlin," Looker said. He glanced at his companion Croagunk, who gave him a dopey grin. "You see, every Poke Ball emits a unique electrical signature. The sensors over the doors record the signature of every Ball that enters or exits the Battle Castle, and Houndoom's ball was not one of them."

The Lady frowned slightly, confused. "But if it is has not been taken from the castle, then where is he?"

"I cannot say exactly where he is," Looker admitted. "But it appears that the thief was planning to use Houndoom for his own purposes."

"More sugar, milady?" Darach murmured in her ear. She nodded distractedly, eyes fixed on the detective as the butler added a spoonful of sugar to her tea.

"Ah," Looker said, scowling slightly. "I _have _determined the identity of the culprit, but … I can't say it. It's far too cliché."

"I shall forgive you for using a cliché, so long as you choose to use it," the Lady said, taking a sip of tea.

"Very well," the detective relented. "The butler did it."

Darach froze. The Lady looked as though she were about to spray tea everywhere.

"You see," Looker went on, as everyone stared in amazement, "my dear friend Croagunk discovered a checklist in his trashcan. It was marked with the heading 'For the Lady's Birthday', and one item was the sneaking away of your Houndoom. Why this is I cannot say for certain, but if it was for your birthday, I would assume it would cause no harm to anyone."

"I should hope so," the Lady said, regaining her composure. She turned in her comfy chair to throw an accusing glare at Darach. "Valet, what is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive me, milady," he said, bowing slightly and looking pale. "He is correct: my intentions are secretive but innocuous. It was necessary that I procure his help without your knowledge."

"And why is that?" she demanded. "Tell me at once!"

He sighed. "Very well. I had hoped to surprise you with it at the party, but as the situation demands …"

Rummaging within his vest, he withdrew Houndoom's Poke Ball. Ignoring the murmurs of the spectators, he released the elegant hellhound from his confines. The Lady stared in surprise: her Pokemon looked exactly the same as when she'd last seen him, but for the shiny black box clamped in his mouth.

"Dear Houndoom!" she exclaimed, and the loyal dog bounded to her with a wagging tail. As she scratched behind his horns, he dropped the smallish box into her lap, and she glanced at it curiously.

"Only his fires were hot and yet delicate enough to help me with this project," Darach explained, looking sheepish. "Consider it an early present."

Her indignation now shifted to curiosity, and as she lifted the lid of the box, her eyes widened and her hands flew to stifle a gasp. Settled on a dark cushion within was a glittering tiara of the purest silver, curling in an ornate pattern around shining pearls and sparkling diamonds. Gingerly she set the delicate creation on her head. It fit perfectly, as if she had worn it all her life.

"Happy early birthday, milady."

She gazed at him for a moment; then, to everyone's astonishment, she leapt from her chair with a girlish squeal and pecked him gratefully on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, butler!" she cried, beaming at him. "It's so marvelously exquisite! No wonder you wished to keep it a surprise!"

As Darach blushed furiously and everyone else murmured to each other in wonder, Looker glanced at Croagunk. "Do you suppose we need be involved further?" he asked the Pokemon.

Croagunk rolled his eyes. Houndoom, standing nearby, simply shook his head and chuckled.


	14. CrystalShipping: Eusine & Crystal

iR4WR: Actually, FriendShipping is Jessie, James & Meowth. ^^;

To-do list: IceskateShipping, KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping

Why do these keep getting shorter? D:

* * *

**CrystalShipping – Eusine & Crystal (K+)**

Suicune had a problem.

Ever since Lord Ho-Oh had resurrected them from the terrible wreckage of the Tower, she and her siblings had been fleeing from all manner of trainers, coordinators, collectors, researchers, and evil teams. None had been of particular interest to her, and none had given her any amount of trouble—

Until now.

Because now there were two very powerful trainers after her – both goodhearted, both ambitious, both of great renown throughout the land. And both very set on catching her.

She remembered when she had first seen them together, months ago, when she had reawakened and fled the basement of the Tower: a man and a girl, watching in awe as she and the others emerged into the world again. She had not known then that the man had studied her legend for years, nor that the girl had been recruiting strong Pokemon for her quest.

But she knew now. Oh, did she know.

The wind whispered of them constantly. It told of how they had argued relentlessly over who truly had a right to own her – own _her, _the embodiment of storm! – after her awakening. It told of the man, who defended the importance of legends and incapacitated those who wished to poach her. It told of the girl, who defeated those who plotted to overthrow the land. It told of how the two had encountered each other again, had settled their differences and focused on their common goals.

It told of how they had agreed to seek her out, together.

She knew theirs were the best of intentions. Yet she could never bring herself to face them, and not simply because she relished her freedom and feared for its future: it was because they had been brought together by the chase.

She understood the great respect the man now held for the girl. She knew how the girl – who was by now no longer a girl, but a young woman – had grown a deep admiration of the man. And during the years of the hunt, she had come to realize that her pursuers had begun to feel something else for one another. Something pure and bright.

And she worried that if she let the chase end, whether in capture or in decisive escape, their budding relationship would shatter like a crystal rose. Such an end was unthinkable.

So she continued to outrun the two, just one step ahead, never speeding, never slowing, always wishing that their bond would strengthen enough to give up this goal for another, more realistic one, and wondering how she would finish the endless race when that time finally came.

And all the while the wind whispered of their keen eyes and beating hearts.


	15. IceCastleShipping: Ice & Kate

Looking at the list I'm using, I realized that this one's actually called Ice_Castle_Shipping. Huh.

Just so people know, I knew next to nothing about the Ranger games before writing this. So if I get something completely and horribly wrong, blame Bulbapedia.

To-do list: KeeperShipping, BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping

* * *

**IceCastleShipping – Ice & Kate (K+)**

A terribly cold breeze rushed out to meet Kate as she pulled back the vast double doors. She shuddered once, teeth chattering, as she pulled her overcoat tighter around her shoulders. Snuggled up in one of the large pockets, her trusty Pachirisu poked her head out; she and her partner peeked into the ruins of the old castle.

"Chi?" the squirrel asked quietly, almost unheard next to the distant shriek of a far-off blizzard.

Kate glanced down at the Pokemon nervously, having heard the worryingly exhausted tone in her voice. "It's okay, Pachi," she assured her, scratching her ears with glove-covered fingers. "We just need to get in, find that silly Burmy, and get out. Nothing to it."

Pachi chattered softly in agreement. Neither wanted to think about the part Kate had intentionally left out: _And retrace every step we've already taken to get back … go through that trek in the snow again._

Stepping inside the entry hall of the ruined building, Kate couldn't help but gasp quietly: it had only been a few years since she'd been here, back in the Dim Sun crisis, and yet it had already gone into accelerated disrepair. Large chunks of masonry lay scattered about on the floor, beneath the large holes in the ceiling which they had once been part of. Pillars had crumbled into piles of freezing stone. Everything was covered in a fairly thick layer of snow.

The howl of the wind outside still rang in the air as Kate gingerly started to make her way across the snow-strewn floor, trying to avoid the ominously sharp chunks of ice protruding hungrily from the snow beneath her. But within the castle, there was only stillness. Even the sound of her footsteps was swallowed up in the snow. It felt eerily like a graveyard.

"Burmy?" she called softly. She glanced up at the ruined ceiling reflexively, worried that her voice might trigger an avalanche.

"_Burmy?" _her voice echoed back, little more than a whisper.

Something rustled softly in that direction. Hoping it might be the lost bug Pokemon, she forced her numbing legs to carry her across the large room, keeping her hand near her holster in case she needed to withdraw the Capture Styler in a hurry.

It was only about a minute later that she had reached the threshold of a long, dark hall, but to her snow-addled brain it felt like far, far longer. Hugging herself for warmth, she stared down the less snowy, though no less creepy, corridor.

"Burmy?" she tried again, daring to raise her voice a few decibels.

"_Burmy?" _the echo repeated.

"Supa," Pachi squeaked, sounding resigned. Normally, the sight of such darkness would make her cower in fear, but now she was too tired and cold to even protest.

Kate simply patted her furry head again, starting to walk down into the unknowable shadow. Very soon, nothing could be seen but the very faint bluish glow of Pachi's normally invisible electrical field; yet even that light couldn't help Kate from stumbling every now and then on a bit of rubble.

"Please, just let us find Burmy," she murmured to herself, feeling exhaustion start to lay hold on her. "Just let us find it, so we can get out of here …"

Eventually a pinprick of light appeared in the distance, easily visible against the inky blackness. Starting to feel a bit more hopeful, she began to jog toward it, vaguely eager to escape from this castle – in the darkness, it felt as if some great beast had devoured her whole. Her steps quickened into a run, and the light gradually grew brighter and larger.

"Burmy!" she cried out, desperate to complete this cursed mission once and for all.

"_Burmy, Burmy, Burmy," _her echo replied tauntingly, and a sudden, belated realization sent a fresh new chill down her spine: that echo had not been her voice at all.

She gasped in shock: a dark shape abruptly stepped in front of her, swallowing up the light like some unexpected eclipse. Surprised and frightened, she attempted to skid to a halt, but an inconvenient patch of icy stone under her foot sent her tripping onto her front, sliding for several feet until she had come to a halt at the foot of the mysterious stranger. Pachi's pocket had been far enough to the side that the squirrel wasn't crushed by her weight, yet the impact of hitting the floor elicited a faint squeak of pain.

_I'm dead, _Kate panicked, watching her breath curl upward in the corona surrounding her foe. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

"Haven't changed at all, have you, noob?"

Kate blinked. She knew that voice …

A pale, slender hand reached down into her line of vision. Tiredly she reached up to grasp it with her own, and as she did it helped her get to her feet again. Rubbing the brand-new scrape on her face, she looked cautiously into the face of the young man standing before her.

Ice simply smirked back. She noticed vaguely that he was easily less warmly dressed than she – in fact, if she remembered right, it was that same outfit he'd worn back when he'd fled the overthrow of Dim Sun. Not the monochrome stripes she would have expected. But of course he looked perfectly at home in the subzero chill.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding out a small pink shape. It took a second for it to register that this was the missing Burmy, sleeping in his arms – at least it'd had the intelligence to convert to steel-type.

She tried to answer, but her lips felt heavy and puffy, so she simply nodded.

He jerked his head forward, mocking her nod, but gently deposited the bug into her outstretched arms all the same. Then he produced another item: a pinkish spray can – an Ice Heal – apparently unopened. She blinked in surprise as he shoved it in the pocket containing the barely-conscious Pachi.

"For the runt," he explained, rolling his eyes. "She looks terrible."

There was a meaningless moment of silence. She continued to stare at him, confused and wondering.

Then, swiftly, he leaned forward and softly placed his lips on hers. "You idiot," he murmured, letting his minty breath warm her face. "I can't decide whether to call you brave or stupid."

And he slipped away into the darkness again, his cape trailing behind him.

She stared at the spot he had been standing long after he had gone, wondering – not of how she'd inform the Rangers that he was still on the loose, no.

She wished instead that he could have warmed more of her than just her lips.


	16. KeeperShipping: Falkner & Lyra

To-do list: BeachShipping (PMD2), BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping

* * *

**KeeperShipping – Falkner & Lyra (K+)**

"You know," Lyra remarked, drawing her knees up to her chest, "I really hope Heaven doesn't look like this."

Falkner looked out beyond the shelter of the tiny cave. It did look rather ironic: masses of huge puffy black clouds drifting above and below them, spewing torrents of rain and the occasional thunderbolt. But there was a rushing wind of incredible speed, swaying the trees rooted precariously on the rocky mountainside. He was no meteorologist, but it was pretty obvious that the storm was going to get even worse.

"I don't know about that," he said, looking back at the miserable-looking girl. "The sky's very temperamental. Even Heaven would have its bad days, I'd imagine."

"Or this is Hell on a good day," Lyra huffed. _She _was having a bad day, that was for sure. Though perhaps not as bad as Pippi, lost out there in the howling gale …

Cynthie, her Quilava, lay curled up at her feet, feeling sulky thanks to the oppressive humidity. Like her trainer, she wished that Pippi wasn't so excitable – the newly evolved Togetic, having noticed that her height had doubled, had immediately flown into a psychotic hysteria and soared away toward this mountain. Now she was probably lost, and, like all lost things, was in need of finding.

The shock of the evolution was understandable, Lyra had thought as she and her friend trekked up the mountain after her. The reaction to said shock, however, was less than excusable.

"I just hope we can find her," she muttered, resting her chin on her knees. "If the storm gets too bad, she'll go _completely _crazy."

Falkner chuckled and stroked his Pidgeot's long crown of feathers. The rain was coming down in thick sheets, but even that was nothing to the magnificent bird's keen eyesight; he stared out into the rain with narrowed eyes, just in case Pippi should pass into view.

"A twisted angel for a twisted Heaven," the young man mused. "Fitting."

"Oh, I wish you'd take this seriously." Lyra shivered in the cold breeze.

Falkner watched his friend's melancholy expression. Normally she'd be bubbly and full of energy, but this expedition seemed to be taking a lot out of her. "Of course I am," he replied. "But I can enjoy things if I want, can't I?"

Lyra shot him a tired glare. "Did you come up here just for the windy weather, or what?"

A hurt look leapt across his face. "Of course not!" he said indignantly. "If Pippi were lost in some desert, or even in an airless cavern, I'd help you find her. The breeze is just a bonus, as it were."

For a moment there was only the rush of wind, as Lyra let his statement sink in. Then she lifted her head, blinking at him in surprise. "Really? I thought … well … I thought you were just in this for the thrill."

"Hardly," he scoffed. "I'm in this for you. And Pippi, of course."

"Um." She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He grinned back, taking her hand comfortingly. "What are friends for?"

She said nothing, but simply squeezed his hand once.

They sat there for a long time, holding hands in the dim light, waiting for the rain to relent. As Cynthie yawned and curled up into a tighter ball, Lyra couldn't help wondering if, perhaps, Heaven didn't need to _look_ like this …

Maybe it just needed to _feel_ like it.


	17. PMD2 BeachShipping: Hero & Partner

Vacation – Wi-Fi = no Internet last week. So sorry about the lack of new chapters during that time. D: And yes, I am well aware that this doesn't make up for it.

Also, I'm probably not going to have another one up by tomorrow. Depends on how well the surgery goes. :/

I intentionally kept the species vague for this one. Otherwise it'd be two pairings instead of one. And that's cheating. :o

To-do list: BackdoorShipping, GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping

* * *

**BeachShipping – Hero & Partner (PMD2, T)**

It was another fine day at the Wigglytuff Guild: the sun was shining, Chatot was humming to himself, and Loudred's obnoxiousness was pissing people off, as usual. Not much was going on that breakfast – most people had already left and started off to do some chores. I was busy munching on a gorgeous muffin, filled with delectable flavor and color, when Hera suddenly uttered a small gasp and clutched her head.

"'T's wif you?" I asked through a mouthful of muffin.

She stayed still for a few seconds, then shook herself back to reality and gave me a slight glare. "You know, swallowing sometimes helps," she said shortly, rolling her eyes. "Boys."

I gulped it down. "Sorry. But really, what just happened? Was it the Dimensional Scream again?"

"I guess." She made a confused face. "Doesn't happen so often now, does it … not since Dusknoir's plotting and whatnot. That's what triggered it," she added, pointing at an apple in a bowl on the table. It was the one I'd picked up and put back just a few minutes before.

Noticing the shrewd look she was giving me, I drew back slightly. She was probably pissed at me again for being picky, but in my defense, it had that weird little yellow spot on the stem. Surely a decent apple would not have such a terrible flaw. It had to be poisoned.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered, breaking eye contact and getting up.

I snatched up the last of that muffin – that sweet, golden, berry-licious muffin – and followed her out of the mess hall. I wasn't sure what was going on, but she was acting kind of strangely, looking at me out of the corner of her eye as if I was going to eat her.

She didn't actually say anything, though. At least not until we'd walked a good quarter mile or so to the edge of Treasure Town, at which point she seemed to have decided to abruptly let off a bit of steam.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME, ROGER!" she hollered, swiveling around suddenly and surprising me out of my cake-filled reverie. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO HOVER AROUND ME LIKE A STUPID FLY ALL THE TIME! NOW KINDLY LEAVE ME ALONE, OR I WILL SHOVE THIS FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

Okay, a _lot _of steam.

"Um … okay then," I muttered, watching her storm off in some random direction. "Fine with me. Not that I cared about what was bugging you or anything. I mean, come on. Get real."

So I sulked during the whole stroll through Treasure Town, with my mind warring between Hera's problem and the comparative flavors of cake. Which was a big deal, you know; if something can actually turn my attention from _cake, _it was … something. I dunno. Maybe she was turning into a pastry.

"Hey, Roger," Xatu called from within his shop.

"Hey." I went over to him, mostly because I had nothing better to do. Usually on days off, I'd follow Hera around – she always knew where to go for excitement. "How's things?"

"So-so. But I'm guessing I'm better off than you right now, eh?"

"What? How'd you—?"

"You can probably hear Hera's yelling clear over in the Hidden Land," he said, waving a wing dismissively. "The Scream again?"

"Yeah."

He gave me a sly look. "Bet I could tell you what's got her panties in a bunch."

I blinked. "No. Really?"

"Sure. I'd need a bit of incentive, though."

Rolling my eyes, I retrieved a thick wad of cash from my bag, which he accepted eagerly. Because money is the one language that everyone is willing to learn, that's why.

"Thanks much. Now …" He leaned against the counter, squinting his right eye and staring into the distance. I followed his gaze, feeling confused for a minute, until I realized sheepishly that he was looking at nothing in particular. Not in this time, anyway. "Hmm. Ah. Well, I can't say for sure exactly how far into the future she saw. But you're both fully evolved, so I'm _guessing _you're adults by then."

"Sweet." I pumped the air with a triumphant fist. Bigger bodies meant easier ass-kicking and pie-eating.

"You've graduated from the Guild and moved to Sharpedo Bluff."

"Cool."

"And you make some seriously hot love on the floor."

"Ye—_WHAT_?"


	18. BackdoorShipping: Gary & Tracey

Before getting surgery yesterday, I realized that there was a whole week where nobody requested. So make that +1 random pairing for you, and -4 wisdom teeth for me.

*checks randomizer*

Bill x Yellow. Yeah. Hey, it's not even crack :P

For this one, I was a bit on the fence as to whether it should be K+ or T. I settled on T. Because suicide is serious business, that's why.

To-do list: GreenxLyra, OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping

* * *

**BackdoorShipping – Gary & Tracey (T)**

Tracey Sketchit, fulltime renowned artist and part-time deep thinker, was currently about as miserable as he'd ever be.

Not to say that he was letting it show, oh no. Years of attending banal art shows had helped him to perfect a smile that could fool even the most observant conversationalist into believing he was having the time of his life. Said smile was usually a mask – especially after the earlier years of his career, after the novelty of being a notable contributor to his field had worn off. And today … today his mask was so utterly false, and so at odds with his inner turmoil, that he felt as if he'd been snatched from one of the Halloweens of his youth.

Today's patron, a heavily-Botoxed woman, probably desperately clinging to her late fifties, was going on enthusiastically about his latest showcased work, the centerpiece of today's show. He smiled slightly and shuffled in feigned embarrassment in all the right places, while letting his eyes drift every now and then to the homage he'd made of his old friend. The picture was of his Scyther: haughty stance in spite of his old age, wings chipped, scales scuffed up, scythes poised at the throat, eyes seeming to stare beyond the confines of the frame. Light colors, many bordering on white, brought the Pokemon almost to life, as if halfway trapped in a spirit world. Only its eyes seemed to be truly real, solid black eyes tinged with blue and shadow and death.

Scyther hadn't really committed suicide – generally it was only the wild or freshly-captured of his kind who followed that macabre practice. Instead the noble insect had died gradually, quietly, relenting at last to the rotting fingers of time, as would all who walked upon the cursed earth.

Tracey glanced sadly at the last vestiges of life glimmering in the painted eyes.

_Nobody truly understands what they have until it's no longer theirs._

The patron's speech ended on some overused remark, dissolving into the soft appreciative applause of the guests. Tracey shook her hand woodenly, forcing his mask to remain solidly in place, while the half-alive eyes of his old friend bore into him with a mixture of pride and pity.

* * *

Tracey left early. He never could understand the point of lingering longer than was necessary. Everyone had seen him, seen what he had managed to capture of Scyther's last days, seen the patron's unending existence wherever she went, with a Botox-stretched smile announcing her hollowness to the world.

Hollow as Scyther's drying husk.

His limousine pulled up to meet him at the front like some large dog, throwing light off the tinted windows. Throwing the door open and stepping inside, he let his mask disintegrate, revealing the mark of exhausted weariness that grief had left on him. Here, behind the blackened windows, he could be who he truly was.

"Back to the hotel," he muttered.

The driver consented, and the limo slowly reemerged into traffic. Tracey buried his face in his hands, letting his eyes peek out between his fingers to stare at the clean floor under his feet.

Scyther was gone. Forever.

"No need to drive so slowly, Ted," he said, wrenching the words from his gloomy thoughts. The sooner he put that false serenity behind him, the better.

In front of him, the driver twisted slightly in his seat, shifting his cap slightly as he grinned at his passenger. "I'm not Ted."

Tracey froze in surprise. Slowly he raised his head, meeting the eyes of the unexpected replacement. "Gary? What … where's Ted … I mean, why—?"

"On his break." Returning his gaze to the road ahead, the surprise chauffer continued to smirk, as if laughing silently at some silent joke. "So what'll you do, Tracey? Planning to jump out? I'm about to get on the highway, so good luck with that."

Tracey said nothing. He gripped the handle of his door, already quietly unbuckled.

"It wouldn't be worth it," Gary said, as if reading his thoughts. The grin slid from his face as he tightened his gloved grip on the wheel. "Tracey, I know you miss Scyther. I understand completely. My Electivire was killed by a rogue Dugtrio, did you know? Just buried him alive while we were exploring Rock Tunnel." His voice was now almost monotone, deliberately concealing emotion. "There wasn't even a reason for it. He was just … gone."

Tracey listened. The door remained unopened.

Gary swallowed. "But I got over it. It took me a long time, but I did. I couldn't let his death weigh me down for too long, not with life still flowing on."

The limo purred swiftly down the long, empty road.

"Advil," Gary said suddenly. "I found myself holding a bottle full of it, once. I think I was about to swallow every last pill in there. And I would've, I really would … he'd died protecting me, that Dugtrio had been going for me at first. It was my fault he was dead. Why should I live instead? But you know …" He swallowed. "It wouldn't have been fair. To everyone else I knew, I mean. They still liked me, even though I was unworthy of their love. And if Electivire's death could trigger mine so easily, what was to stop mine from triggering another's? And theirs, causing yet another's? It would've been just a long, endless string of pointless deaths. I would've caused more misery to the world than that Dugtrio caused me.

"But I didn't, Tracey. I needed to stay strong, for them. And I let go."

He glanced in the rear-view window at Tracey, who stared at his hand, resting there on the door handle.

"Don't do it, Tracey. You won't believe how glad you'll be, down the road." And taking one hand off the wheel, Gary reached around the back of his seat – miraculously managing to keep driving straight – and grasped Tracey's hand, very gently prying his fingers from around the handle.

He continued to hold his hand for the remainder of the drive.

And Tracey let him. Because he realized – and the revelation was an unexpected light at the end of the tunnel – that Gary was completely right. Things happened, and life went on. He needed to remember Scyther as he really was, eyes sparkling with humor rather than dulled with decay. And he understood, finally, how he could let go.

He only needed to hold onto something else instead.

And, incredibly, he'd already found that something else.

He squeezed Gary's hand softly, in gratitude and maybe something more. A small, genuine smile lifted the corners of his mouth for the first time in a long time.

And life went on.


	19. TokiwaShipping: Green & Lyra

To-do list: OhMyGoshShipping, HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping

* * *

**TokiwaShipping – Green & Lyra (K)**

She annoyed him. Well, of course she did. If you asked him, she was just too chipper for her own good. And she didn't even have a reason to be. So what if she'd overthrown the Neo Rockets practically on her own? That was nothing, nothing at all next to his days of bringing down those plotters when they were still at the height of the power. Of course, _he_ hadn't gotten any credit for it. Not with Red acting like an idiotic hero or whatever.

So he hit her with the next best accusation.

"Why do you nickname your Pokemon?" he asked scathingly. "Is it supposed to help individualize them, or what? Because it doesn't work. There's not a lot of difference between two members of the same species." He shook his head disparagingly. "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know that."

Lyra gave him a look. "Oh, really? So I guess Pokemon are just convenient tools, then. Reminds me of something a Rocket would say, or one of those whatsits in Orre, like, say, Cipher. I didn't know you approved of them."

"I don't!" he snapped back, bristling. "We've been over this, remember?"

"Yes," she said, stroking Cynthie's nose idly; the huge Typhlosion lay at her feet, glaring halfheartedly at the young man seated opposite them. "But I still can't see much of a difference between you and them. You know, Green, I actually thought you were a more understanding person than them. Huh. Guess not."

He didn't say anything, but instead just sat there, fuming. She smirked, pleased that she'd struck a nerve.

Cynthie yawned and turned her head to look at Venusaur, who stood beside his trainer and looked extremely bored. "When are they going to stop arguing about this?" she asked him tiredly. "They've been fighting over this thing since they met. I lost count at the twentieth squabble."

"Thirty-three, actually." Venusaur lifted a great paw and scratched behind a stubby ear.

"What I can't understand," Cynthie went on, trying to ignore their trainers as they resumed their heated discussion, "is why they keep at it. It's a waste of energy, and frankly, I think it's just ridiculous. Why can't they just settle on an opinion or something? Agree to disagree, you know? Then we can just go our separate ways and never have to look at each other again. Not that I don't like talking to you or anything," she added hastily, "but surely you get what I mean. This arguing has to stop one way or another."

Venusaur nodded, scratching in the dirt thoughtfully. After a while he looked up at Cynthie, looking almost mischievous. "I think I can arrange that."

And he sneakily began to extend a pair of vines from the base of the flower growing on his back, trying not to attract the attention of the arguing humans. Not that they were going to stop arguing, anyway.

"I'm not like them!" Green exclaimed. "They were in it for profit. I'm in it for glory. There's a huge difference."

"Profit and glory are often the same thing," Lyra reminded him. "And even if they're not, I don't see a lot of glory for your Pokemon. It's not like you actually respect them or anything."

"Of course I respect them! What, am I supposed to fight my opponents' Pokemon with my bare hands? I'm not going to treat mine like trash. I raise them to their full potential. Which reminds me, you don't." He folded his arms as if he had won.

"Oh really?" she said dangerously, leaping to her feet. "That's a funny thing to say, coming from a gym leader who I beat in, oh, fifteen minutes flat! If mine are as weak as you say, then I should have lost, is that right? Or is it just because I'm some sentimental little girl that you can't stand losing to?"

He also got to his feet, not noticing the long vine snaking up behind him. "I raised my Pokemon from wild animals to expert battlers. You coddled your little gift Pokemon like babies and turned them into mindless cutesy things. Of course your Pokemon are weak! The gym battle was a fluke! And not everyone who likes powerful Pokemon is a maniac bent on domination!"

"Yeah? Well you, Green Oak, are a jerk!"

"And you, Lyra Hart, need to stick labels on your Pokemon to tell them apart!"

"Well, you're just—"

_Snick!_ went the two vines, catching the trainers around the backs of their knees and knocking them forward into each other.

"Oof!" went the two surprised humans, collapsing onto the ground in a pile.

Cynthie raised an eyebrow at Venusaur, who was retracting his vines again with a smug look on his face.

"Ow," Lyra muttered, rubbing her head as she attempted to disentangle herself from Green's body.

"Sorry." His voice sounded muffled. "Can you get up? You're extremely awkward to be underneath."

She blushed bright red. "I'm trying, but I might've strained something."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You have to admit," Venusaur said, smirking slightly as he watched them struggle, "this is a lot more entertaining than bickering over training methods."

Cynthie just rolled her eyes.


	20. OhMyGoshShipping: Loudred & Sunflora

Twenty chapters, woot!

To-do list: HasidicShipping, WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping

* * *

**OhMyGoshShipping – Loudred & Sunflora (K)**

April 9~

Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that Chatot still has Loudred out there getting Perfect Apples! I've barely seen him since we arrested those Haunter; how am I supposed to apologize for getting him into trouble? He seems all tired and grumpy at Mess Hall, and by grumpy I mean even grumpier than usual! It's probably all my fault. If only I weren't so helpless all the time, he could be doing whatever he wants! Urrrrgh. It's just not fair. Might go talk to Chatot about it.

April 10~

Chatot says Loudred deserved it. Oh my gosh, is he serious? He wasn't even there to see him help me! He doesn't know how much I needed his help, or how well he managed to knock those ghosts out. I mean, seriously! He's just so powerful! I'm actually surprised they sent me to do the mission, instead of him. What with the type disadvantage and all.

April 11~

I tried talking to Loudred today, but he was actually asleep for once! I guess all that Apple-picking is tuckering him out. It took me a while, but I managed to drag him back to his room. Oh my gosh, he's so noisy even when he sleeps! He has this weird whistling snore that's almost as loud as his yelling. It's almost cute, actually. I still feel really bad for making him this tired, but listening to him snore … I don't know. I'm all confused right now.

April 12~

That Roger boy from town came up here again. And Loudred scared him off again. He was back on sentry duty, even though he didn't seem very happy about it. He was even louder than usual this time! His yelling was scary, but I decided to talk to him about it anyway. I mean, if he was being rude because of me, then I should deal with it. At least that's what I thought. But oh my gosh, he just yelled at me to go away! Can you believe him? That's what I get for acting mature. Hmph.

April 13~

Oh my gosh, Loudred actually came up to me today. He said he was sorry for being snappish yesterday, and that he's still feeling really tired from Chatot's punishment. I said I was sorry for getting him in trouble, but he just waved it aside, yelling that it was nothing. Then I asked him if he was feeling okay, and he shouted that he was. We talked for a while about the Haunter thing, and I actually got him to laugh when I mentioned how surprised those ghosts were when he showed up. I've never seen him so happy before, even though he looks dead tired! Maybe it's because we made up. Oh my gosh, maybe it IS! I didn't know he was that concerned about me! I wasn't sure why he'd lied about Chatot sending him down to help me with the Haunter, but now I guess he's looking out for me! I might ask him about it tomorrow. I hope I don't get all embarrassed. Wish me luck!


	21. HasidicShipping: Barlow & Crawford

It's already been a month since I started this. Ye gads, seriously? Wow. Thanks for the support, everyone. :D

Avrel the Teller: By Eleanor you mean Elaine, right? ^^;

To-do list: WristShipping, NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF

* * *

**HasidicShipping – Barlow & Crawford (K)**

Usually the Ranger Base was a fairly calm location. Oh, there were the odd scuffles, to be sure: whatever little drama happened in Vientown was sure to seep into the Base before long, and the Rangers themselves were only human. But Rangers were also Rangers, and it was only once in a blue moon that they wouldn't have the problem all taken care of before the day was out.

But today was different. Today Barlow had returned, ready to take charge of the Base again – and Crawford, who'd watched over it in his absence, seemed to be of the opinion that it benefited more under his own leadership. And naturally, Barlow had a rather different opinion. Not that Crawford seemed to care.

"Anything you can do, I can do better~" Crawford said in a sing-song voice, skipping around the older Ranger, half mocking and half playful. "I can do anything better than you!"

Barlow huffed. "No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

He glared daggers at Crawford, whose afro was bobbing up and down slightly. "No, you can't!"

"Yes I can, yes I can!" Crawford came to a stop in front of him, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm just better at leading than you are. And anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later—" He leapt onto his hands, performing a sudden handstand. "I'm greater than you!"

Barlow was unimpressed. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're NOT."

"Yes I am, yes I am!" He flipped effortlessly onto his feet again.

"Look here," Kate said hastily, stepping up and taking them both by the elbow. "You're not getting anywhere by arguing like this. Why don't you two actually _prove _that you're better at leading than the other?"

The other Rangers, watching from a safe distance, nodded in agreement.

"Oh, all right," Crawford said, sighing in an overdramatic manner. Barlow just glared at him.

They made their way north towards Vien Forest, where they stood in a well-lit glade. Bird Pokemon flitted about above them, chirping to one another. Kate folded her arms, waiting for them to do something.

"Hmm," Barlow muttered, noticing a lithe orange form scuttling among the trees. "I can get a Buizel with a single noodle." He withdrew a container from his bag and opened it – and the aquatic weasel leapt at him, stuck its head into the food within, devoured it all and scampered back into the woods before he'd had a chance to register that it'd even noticed him.

"Sure," Crawford said, smirking. "But I can get a Spearow with a bow and arrow."

He grabbed some sticks off the ground. Nobody was quite sure what he did next – his hands were just a blur – but soon he was holding a crude makeshift bow and arrow. He fitted the arrow to the bowstring, waited until a Spearow was fluttering by overhead, and let it fly with a _twang._

The bird squawked in surprise: a few long flight feathers had been torn from its wing, skewered by Crawford's arrow. Rather than fall at his feet, however, the Spearow flapped its other wing sharply downwards, creating a mighty gust that carried it over the treetops and out of sight.

Crawford sighed.

Somebody shifted in the ranks of watching Rangers. "Why can't they just use the Capture Stylers like normal people?"

Trying to shake off his embarrassment, Barlow brought out the rest of his lunch, a carefully wrapped sandwich. "I can live on bread and cheese," he said, before taking a bite out of it.

Crawford raised an eyebrow. "And only on that?"

Barlow nodded. At that moment, however, a small yellow mouse darted out of the undergrowth, jumped up, snatched his sandwich, and scurried away, giggling as only a Pichu can.

Crawford exploded with laughter. "So can a rat!"

* * *

By the time the sun had started to set, the Rangers were heading back to the Base, tramping up in groups of two or three. Barlow followed, feeling dejected. Crawford had proved that he was the better bargainer, the better drinker, and the more practical dresser. Surely the others preferred him as the Base leader. After all, what could he do that Crawford couldn't do better?

"Hey, Barlow." Crawford was leaning on the doorframe of the Base, waiting for him. "Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."

Barlow groaned. He had to sing on top of everything else?

"I can sing anything sweeter than you."

"You already said that," he growled.

"Just try." Crawford was smirking again.

Barlow sighed. "No you can't," he tried, forcing his voice to be flowing rather than choppy.

"Yes I can," Crawford replied, his tenor sounding light against the rumble of Barlow's bass.

"No you can't." Barlow found himself leaning forward slightly, toward the door. He just wanted to get into the Base and get some sleep. His eyelids started to droop. He was so tired …

"Yes I can." Crawford's voice was almost a trill. Was he leaning forward too? Well, they _had _been going through the same trials …

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

Something brushed against Barlow's nose. His eyes flew open, and to his horror he saw Crawford drawing back from his face, lips puckered slightly, smirking like the cat that caught the canary. "No you can't, can't, can't!" he said in a growling gasp, stepping away hastily.

Crawford gave him a sly, superior look. "Yes I can, can, can!"

Barlow couldn't take it anymore. He hurdled through the door with a resounding crash.

"Let's be partners!" Crawford called after him. "Yes, we can~!"


	22. WristShipping: Blue & Sabrina

These just get shorter ...

To-do list: NeoShipping, BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping

* * *

**WristShipping – Blue & Sabrina (T)**

Sabrina wasn't a lesbian. At least, that's what she kept reminding herself.

"Idiotic little girl," she muttered, catching herself thinking about that incident again and furious about it. "Flaunting herself like that. And at that age, too … how old was she again? Twelve? Thirteen?" She shook her head in disgust. "What a little whore."

Kadabra listened to her grumbling, half annoyed, half amused. On the one hand, it was difficult to meditate when his trainer was talking to herself. Twice he'd almost lost concentration, and had to hastily lift himself again with his psychic power. If there was anything he _didn't _want, it was looking like a fool and falling on his rump because he hadn't been paying attention.

On the other hand, his trainer was talking to herself. And that was always interesting.

She was still sitting cross-legged on the floor; her distraction seemed to be preventing her from floating like Kadabra. The walls of the gym cast weird shadows about them, though the ceiling above had been partially opened, allowing the sunlight to creep in. Not that either of them cared.

"She provoked me," Sabrina mumbled venomously, eyes half-open and glaring. "She taunted me. Of _course _I was going to rip her dress open."

Kadabra rolled his eyes. She'd done no such thing; she'd ordered _him _to slash at the girl's chest. Not that it had affected _him _in any way. Human anatomy was far less interesting to him than human psychology, after all. But it had certainly affected Sabrina.

"I wasn't expecting Poke Balls," she was saying. "I was expecting boobs. You can't blame me for being surprised _not_ to see boobs."

Perhaps her mind had been addled by the subsequent onslaught of Growl and Sing? Or possibly just the surprise of seeing a Clefairy and Jigglypuff bursting out of her chest? He knew _he'd _been surprised. Humans were strange creatures, but not strange enough to do _that._

"I'm not interested in girls," she told herself. "Everyone knows that. But when I see that little whore again, I'll actually grope her and beat her to the punch. I have to. Knowing her, she'll pull the same trick again next time. I can't let that happen …"

Kadabra highly doubted that. The young girl had been sneaky, and lightning never strikes the same place twice. Though perhaps hands do.

Sabrina wasn't a lesbian. She just wanted to grope Blue's chest.

Human psychology was strange indeed.

* * *

You know, it's really, really weird for a straight girl like me to write about girls groping each other. o_0


	23. NeoShipping: Butch & Cassidy

I deserve a medal for reading My Immortal yesterday, start-to-finish, no stopping. Yes, _that _My Immortal.

To-do list: BreederShipping, 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping

* * *

**NeoShipping – Butch & Cassidy (K+)**

It was a dark and stormy night.

"Um, what? No it isn't. It's eleven o'clock in the morning!"

"Don't you get it, Botch?"

"It's Butch."

"It's supposed to be so dark and evil here that it's always night! Which doesn't make any sense, actually, since there's no place on the world's surface that's dark all the time. Except for the poles during winter, I guess."

"... There was a tumbleweed rolling by the last window. Oh, and there's NO SNOW."

"Well, excuse me for trying to come up with a reasonable explanation!"

It's a story, you two. It doesn't need a reasonable explanation.

"... Um, who said that?"

The narrator. Duh.

"Wait, we have a _narrator _on our hands?"

Well, yes. That's why I said narrator.

"You know, this is really freaky. We can't even see you!"

Why _should _you see me? I'm a narrator.

"... Okay then. Whatever. So tell me, oh great narrator, what are we doing here again?"

Well, the two of you are part of an epic tale. To be exact, it's a story of how the two of you travel across the dreary wastelands of the land of Darkmort, defeat the minions of the Evil One Whose Name Is Never Mentioned, and climb the Tower of Shadowy Horror and Inner Turmoil, all in order to get to the Bracelet of Destiny, the source of ultimate power for the Evil One Whose Name Is Never Mentioned. And the only way to destroy the Evil One Whose Name Is Never Mentioned is for one of the two of you to put it on, and deal with the power struggle that comes afterwards. Oh, and the two of you are in love. That was a given, though.

"Um—"

"What the hell? That was just ridiculous! It's like some random idiot wanted to rip off Lord of the Rings and just pulled stuff out of his butt. And you said 'the two of you' four times. And 'the Evil One Whose Name Is Never Mentioned' is mentioned three times. Seriously, are you _trying _to be annoying? You could've at least shortened it to Eowninm or whatever. And Darkmort is _the_ most contrived name for a country I've ever heard of. Period. End of story."

_Not _end of story. I'm the narrator, I get to decide what happens. And what happens is that the story doesn't end. You and Buffy are in the Tower of Shadowy Horror and Inner Turmoil, and an evil Zubat is jumping at you in an attempt to eat you alive—

"Zubat can't jump!"

"It's _Butch!_"

—but just when it's about to latch its fangs onto you, Bluff leaps in front of you and takes the bite! And he collapses in your arms while you kick that Zubat to hell.

"It's Butch. And I wouldn't just collapse! I'm not _that _pathetic."

"How am I supposed to hold Beach _and _kick it without falling over? Or are you just relying on anime physics like everyone else?"

Oh, that one's easy. You were trained in the art of the ninja at the age of three. Which is part of what Buck finds so attractive about you.

"Butch."

"Okay, this is going too far. Look here, pal. Just because we're anime characters doesn't mean we're automatically ninjas. In fact, I couldn't care less about ninjas. Go write about that poison gym leader if you really want to. Or better yet, drop Pokemon fanfiction altogether. Go watch Naruto or something. Because, believe it or not, we have a little something called _canon._ Heard of it? No? Ever _watched _Pokemon before? That's canon. _That's _who we are. Not this ninjas-in-Dorkfart thing you've got going on. Just two normal Rockets looking to put down those weirdos with the rat and those other weirdos with the cat. And if I fall in love with Beverly here, it's not because he's a uber-hot bishie with abs to put that idiot wolf kid to shame, or because he's talented and athletic. He's not either of those. It's because he's my friend and I've got to know him really well, and we just have really compatible personalities."

"... We're compatible?"

"Figuratively. Don't get any funny ideas, Baywatch."

Ah, Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy. Don't you understand? Nobody wants to read about plots and relationships developing naturally! It all has to fit to how I, the narrator, want it to be!

"What kind of rock are you living under? _Everyone_ with an IQ over twenty wants to read those sorts of stories. What _nobody_ wants is a random mix of stuff that only makes sense to total imbeciles. Like why you started _in the middle of the story_, after all the generic traveling and minions, when Beefy and I are climbing the Tower of Sh—"

Stop acting like a baby. You're hurting my imagination.

"_What _imagination?"

"Well put, Birthday."

I am _extremely _creative! It's only to haters like you and Bob that my stories look like crap. J.K. Rowling first wrote parts of Harry Potter on dirty napkins!

"J.K. Rowling also had a college degree, years of experience to draw upon, and an actual original idea. Whereas _you_ are probably just some fourteen-year-old girl who plays Final Fantasy every waking minute. Or Dungeons and Dragons. At least you can actually write coherently, without any lolspeak or whatever they're calling it now."

Lolspeak? No. Mom doesn't let me talk to strangers online.

"... Well, from what we've seen, you don't seem to know _us _too well."

...

...

"Where'd she go?"

"Who knows? Or rather, who cares. She's not bugging us anymore, that's all that matters. Wise observation there, Birch."

"Oh, hi!"

"I mean Butch! Butch! Get out of here, Brendan, I wasn't referring to you!"

"You said 'Birch' pretty clearly. And look, I'm all dressed up for it and everything! I even have a Robin Hood outfit!"

"Urgh. Tell you what, how about _you _stay in here in La-La Land while me and Bumpkin go our own way."

"Sure, I guess. Oh no! ZUBAAAAT!"

"Whatever. Where to, Bit—?"

"It's Butch. Look, I'm sick of all this sinister-ness and stuff. Why not go out for ice cream or something?"

"Don't play lovey-dovey with me, mister. What I said earlier was to back up my realism argument."

"Sure. If you say so. Let's start a story of our own, shall we? 'It was a bright and sunny day ...'"


	24. BreederShipping: Brock & Suzy

Wait what whoa. Tara and Twilight? _That_ I have to see. For the lulz, you know; they're both so easy to mock. :D

And all references are intentional, because I can't think up my own witty lines. :P

To-do list: 99Shipping, DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping

* * *

**BreederShipping – Brock & Suzy (K)**

There comes a point in every young Casanova's life when the many women he claims to love begin to look the same. In Brock's case, it was literal.

"Ah, these clerics," he lamented, wandering down the stony corridor while gesturing in a dramatic fashion. "For the lovely pink and white of each sweet Genevieve who passes through these hallowed halls ... 'tis as the light of heaven's moon reborn! Yet," he added hastily, noticing his companion's sudden movement, "one can, in spite of sighs and swoons, tire of the moon given sufficient time. For my heart yearns for the light and warmth of an unseen sun."

The bucktoothed frog, just a pace behind his master, withdrew his glowing fingers sulkily.

A trumpet fanfare suddenly rang outside, though it was largely muffled by the stones in the walls. Surprised, Brock rushed to the window and looked out into the courtyard, Croagunk lurching up behind him. A procession of people on horseback was streaming in through the main gates, while people were starting to flock towards them from several castle doors, waving handkerchiefs and cheering.

"Pray tell, grinning friend," Brock asked, not taking his eyes off the scene below, "who comes hither? And what sparks the joy of these my fellows?"

"Are you deaf, fool?" a voice snapped at him. "They praise the name of the king himself! 'Tis he and his procession of noble knights and servants that graces us with its presence."

Turning toward the speaker, he groaned to see that approaching him was none other than that red-haired, hot-tempered duchess, looking rather annoyed by the trailing gown she had to wear for their arrival. In fact, Brock thought it safe to say that the dress, temporarily replacing her unladylike tunic and leggings, was making her even madder than usual.

"Come hither, slime," she snarled, seizing his ear as she passed, so that the poor groomer was painfully dragged along. "Stop mooning about and look alive. If there is one thing I shall refuse to tolerate, it is your behavior tarnishing this castle's reputation! Not to mention my own ..."

But by the time they had descended several flights of stairs and crossed through multiple hallways, the crowd in the courtyard had already partially dispersed. The raven-haired king was dismounting from his heaving Rapidash, discussing some subject with a few of his consorts, while one of his servants attended to the weary steed.

"Your majesty," the duchess cried, curtsying deeply. She fluttered her fingers almost imperceptibly, but the signal was not lost on Brock and Croagunk, who knelt awkwardly behind her. "A thousand pardons for my late arrival. I was delayed in our many preparations."

"'Tis of no concern," the king replied, laughing. "I myself should have arrived here three hours ago. But who is this you have brought?"

"Ah." The duchess sighed, straightening up again. "'Tis the court groomer. He has much prowess in the brush and the lute, but none else. Your horses have traveled a long way in a short while, and so I offer his services in attending to them for the duration of your stay."

"A fine proposal! I have brought my own groomer, yet I am sure that another to help will be much appreciated."

"It would indeed, majesty," the servant agreed, smiling.

"Splendid. Now, Madame Misty, concerning the state of affairs ..."

The entourage of nobles made their way towards the castle, though the duchess cast Brock another sharp warning glance. He failed to catch it, however, for his eyes were full of the sight of the servant before him.

"Is this some apparition?" he exclaimed, staring at the dark-haired girl before him. "Or perhaps a phantom of my own fading intelligence? If so, I wish my mind to never set itself right! Suzette!" He leapt forward and grasped her hand.

"Ah, Brock!" she laughed. "What a sight for sore eyes! But your memory can yet improve. I asked before that you call me Suzy."

He grinned, then abruptly doubled over, moaning loud enough that several passersby shook their heads knowingly – a disgruntled-looking Gardevoir even snickered at him as she passed. Croagunk chuckled, withdrawing his hand from his master's stomach.

"Oh!" she cried, as he painstakingly tried to straighten up again. "He attacked you!"

"'Tis nothing," he replied, wincing. "He has a terrible habit. But worry not, I have become accustomed to it. In any case, what of you? What of traveling with the Scissor Troupe?"

"They are well," she said. "Particularly because favor of our performance reached the ears of the palace court, and the king requested that we entertain him. He was pleased with what he saw and heard of our antics, and of the glowing condition of our animals – so much with the latter, in fact, that he asked that I care for his own Pokemon. And thus you find me: groomer to the king's own steed. But come, the horses are yet weary, and we may continue to speak as we fulfil our duties."

Taking hold of the sweaty animals' reins, they led them across the cobbled courtyard, past the straw-strewn stables, and towards the water trough. A fox sat waiting for them there, twitching her nose expectantly as they approached.

"Ah, Vulpix, my sly friend!" Suzy exclaimed, smiling. "How well you knew we would come this way. I am sure Brock would be pleased to feed you his delicious food again."

"For such a lovely creature, I would be honored," Brock agreed. Vulpix sniffed at him as he passed, wagged her six tails, and trotted along behind them.

The sweaty Rapidash lowered their heads to drink, snorting at each other; their flames flickered fleetingly with every gulp. Loosening the saddles and harnesses, Brock and Suzy patted their necks and murmured words of calming praise, while Croagunk watched them work with his usual lazy grin, and Vulpix watched the lavish show of attention with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Will you be staying for long?" Brock asked, shooing away a buzzing fly.

"I hope so," Suzy said. "For this is a lovely castle, and I may grow used to it. But more importantly, and to speak plainly, I have wanted to see you again. For few display such skills in grooming as to rival my own, and of those, you are the only one whose company I enjoy."

He smiled happily at her, and when she beamed back, he felt as though he were glimpsing the sun for the first time.


	25. 99Shipping: Arcanine & Ninetales

To-do list: DecadeShipping, VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping

* * *

**99Shipping – Arcanine & Ninetales (K+)**

In a rush of unnatural wind, time seemed to slow. An eerie calm followed, weighing heavily on the souls of all present. The feel of fur in his mouth jerked him to reality, and a flash of horror came him; he realized too late that he had made a grave mistake. Heart racing, he hastily spat the furry objects from his mouth, hoping against hope that by some miracle she hadn't noticed.

She had.

"To seize one of my tails," she said slowly, locking piercing ruby eyes onto his widening black ones, "is to elicit a curse to last a thousand years. And you have seized three."

_It was a mistake! _he tried to say. _I was just trying to Bite what was closest! _Yet the words never came. His jaw stiffly open, frozen by terror and exhaustion and perhaps something else.

"You shall live," she continued imperiously, "for three thousand years. Age shall not affect your flesh, but you shall wander the wilderness, regretting your error, while friends age and wither and pass into the dust in your wake."

Though only half his height, she seemed to loom over him, all creamy fur that billowed without the touch of earthly wind. He felt himself cowering, felt moisture starting to form in his eyes. He was still little more than a puppy.

"Learn your lesson well," she commanded. She paused, as if deciding whether to say something else, and then turned and dashed away over the rocky hills, her tails streaming behind her.

He whimpered, then realized that he could move again. Ears still pinned against his skull, he turned toward his master, who stared after the ghostly fox long after she had vanished.

* * *

His master comforted him, assured him that near-immortality was hardly a curse at all. Yet he could not shake off the heavy feeling that had settled in his bones and in his gut. He was cursed. A marked dog, something to be avoided. The other dogs could sense some change in him, something transcending sight or smell. It made them uneasy, though they couldn't decide how or why. They saw his despair and pitied him in their way, but they were careful to keep their distance all the same.

He never could say afterward when he realized his master had gone well into adulthood. He only knew suddenly, without warning, the human was bent almost double, smelling of prunes and dust and rot. And he knew that on one gray afternoon he heard the wailing in his master's house, grief-calls of his master's children and grandchildren and servants, and it was followed by a procession through the village, an upheaval of earth, and then silence.

He glanced around the kennel, wondering what the other dogs thought of this, and realized belatedly that they had all been dead for decades.

There was some scuffle or other as to who would claim the land afterwards, and the conflict snowballed into a war that ultimately destroyed the castle. There was a day when, roused from his lethargy by the acrid scent of fire, he realized that the kennel wall had been completely torn away. Initially the chance of escape did not appeal to him, and he wished only that some of the falling rubble might crush him and end his misery. Then he remembered the words of the fox, clearly as if she stood beside him, reminding him that he would live for three thousand years. She had not specified whether anything would be able to kill him. The implications were chilling.

He left the castle altogether – there was nothing there for him anymore – and bounded away from the pointless wars and the soldiers whose deaths he envied.

* * *

He watched the near-destroyed village for a while from his den on a nearby mountain, falling asleep for months or years at a time. At odd intervals he would awaken to notice that something below had changed. A farmer had tilled the soil again. Buildings had been rebuilt. The village square would ring with shouts. The village would be in ruins. And the cycle repeated itself.

He couldn't understand why it mattered. The land would last. They would not.

Sometimes he would hunt the prey that roamed on the mountainside. Sometimes he would unleash a bloodcurdling howl that would send every creature within miles scampering.

All times felt empty.

* * *

He returned one day to his den, a fresh-caught deer in his jaws, to find the fox waiting for him. She watched him, ruby eyes glittering, but it didn't seem to matter to him. The dull ache within him left no room for fear. She'd already cursed him; there was little she could do to make his plight more unbearable. So he said nothing, as did she.

He ate his fill, licked his chops without enthusiasm, and noticed her staring at what meat remained. He felt a brief surge of defensiveness – he had captured his prey himself, and surely she could do the same. Then he caught himself and brushed it aside. There would be more deer when he was hungry again. He met her eyes, gave her a slight nod, and padded to the den's shadowy edge to give her space.

She accepted his offering, and when she had finished, she swept her tails across the floor, almost wagging. "Thank you."

He grunted.

"Arcanine," she said, in a voice with a note of something he couldn't identify, "the curse of my tails is not a voluntary reaction. The energy shifts to the offender whether I wish it to or not."

He didn't look at her. But her voice reached his ears all the same.

"You did not deserve this fate," she said. "I can think of no one, no matter how vile, who does. But my kind do not appreciate those who invoke it, for with every millenium we cast upon a mortal is also another thousand years we must endure. I did not tell you of this before because I was sorely angered when you damned me to live another three millenia. It took me these last two centuries to come to understand and forgive you."

He grunted again. But her words struck a chord in him. Somehow he saw the truth in them, the most honest words he had ever heard.

"It may be longer before you will do the same for me, if at all." She got to her feet. Was that a hint of regret in her tone? "If so, know that it is a great comfort to be in the company of those who bear the same burdens you do. Search for me, and I will be found."

And then she was gone.

* * *

He remembered that day clearly. He heard the memory of her words whispering to him as he watched the village grow into a town, then a bustling city. His lucid thoughts wrestled against his despair. And as he slowly came to accept her apology, the lucid thoughts increased. There was someone out there who would share his pain, if he would let her.

He was no longer alone in the world.

When he left the den behind for good, he set off after her, putting the echoes of agonized howls behind him. Off he went, following the ghost of a vulpine scent that he had once tracked for a long-dead master.

The hunt would finally end.


	26. DecadeShipping: Froslass & Scizor

To-do list: VatonageShipping, KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping

* * *

**DecadeShipping – Froslass & Scizor (K+)**

"The vote of the elders is unanimous. The youngling must be exiled."

The clan's mocking hisses ring in the thin wintry air. "Unnatural," some call. "Monster," say others. I even hear one that mutters, "Witch-child".

I see my parents staring back at me from the crowd, as if illuminated among all the mingled expressions of horror and suspicion. They're impassive, emotionless, as if I'm just a stranger to them. Yet when finally meet their gazes, they hastily look away. They don't want to be associated with me.

"It may wander the plains with the criminals," the speaker says. I cannot see his face. I'm not sure I want to. "It may drown itself in the sea if it wishes. But never shall it linger with us again, on pain of death. And it will leave immediately."

It. I am an _it_ to them now.

I am escorted from the valley, heavily guarded. Everyone we pass watches me warily, murmuring amongst themselves. The spirits tell me it's partly due to jealousy. A Snorunt is not supposed to be capable of learning the Forbidden Technique. Even the Glalie have only a tenuous grasp of it, and the few times it is demonstrated at the festival, their aim makes it unlikely that the target will be frozen at all. But the spirits have taught me to overcome such mundane difficulties.

They stop at the edge of the valley, watching me intently and waiting for me to leave. I could freeze them solid, right here, right now – I've done it before, that's how they know my power. The spirits are pleased with this idea. They whisper to me, urging me to encase them all in that ice that even now creeps in my veins. I can see myself pushing them down the rocky slope, letting them fall and shatter. No one would know.

But I don't. I have nothing more to do with the clan. I turn and walk into the vast expanse of ice beyond.

My place is with the spirits now.

* * *

I don't encounter any criminals. The spirits are displeased with this.

On the fourth day since exile, I encounter a peculiar crevice in the ice. The spirits remind me of tales the elders told, tales of small expedition groups in the Burning Lands, exploring mysterious places called dungeons in search of something of value. Treasures, I believe. Stones that sparkle more beautifully than ice.

The spirits don't need to tell me to venture inside.

I enter the dim cave, lit only by what cold light streams through the opening behind me. A shriek assaults my ears, followed closely by the swooping shape of a Swablu. I backpedal a few steps, reflexively releasing a shimmering icy beam. It hits, and the bird drops out of the air, hitting the floor with a faint crunch. I step over its shivering body without giving it a second glance.

There are a few more Pokemon on this floor, and I dispatch them with equal ease. Finding the shadowy stairway at the opposite end of the room, I climb down to the next level. I find myself growing annoyed at my opponents' relative weakness. True, the spirits add to my strength, yet one would imagine that living in conditions such as these would toughen them to some degree.

The challenge is slight, but as I continue my descent, I feel myself tiring ever so gradually. It has been a long while since I have eaten or rested, and it is only the spirits' whispering that keeps my eyes open. I lose count around the seventh floor, or perhaps the eighth. The spirits don't remind me; they're unconcerned with such a trivial matter.

The final floor is inhabited by an almost troublesome Empoleon, whom I manage to defeat with the spirits' own spectral energy. Stepping past him, I marvel at the sight before me: a ring of glowing crystals of ice, encircling a particularly large and dazzling crystal, which scatters pearly-white light across the floor. There are no stones, but that does not matter. The spirits are content, as am I.

This is our queendom now, they decide, as I gaze at my unearthly prize.

* * *

I am not sure how much time has passed before he arrives. Some of the spirits say it has been a year or so. Some say it is a century, though my body does not betray such age.

It is while I stare into the depths of the main crystal that I first hear the sounds of conflict. There is a crunch of metal bashing against ice, followed immediately with a shattering sound. I look towards the exit, puzzled. Only I have managed to defeat this dungeon. Who else could have the strength?

My question is soon answered: a lanky red shape steps into view, wings humming softly. He raises a pair of pincher-claws reflexively as a Weavile bursts out of the shadows, baring her own claws to strike. Her ambush startles him, but he only needs to bring down a single claw, sharply and decisively, against her crested head. A yowl of pain escapes her as she crumples to the ground at his feet.

I cannot help but stare. What is this creature that so easily intrudes? He is glaringly out of place in my icy domain. Perhaps he is from the Burning Lands.

He glances around warily, waiting for another attack that I know will not come. The Pokemon of this dungeon are well aware of my residence here. I am respected and, more importantly, feared. Few dare to descend to my floor, and fewer still linger. The spirits are pleased with this arrangement.

When he is satisfied that there is no immediate danger, he lowers his claws and strides in my direction. A faint _cling_ resounds every time his feet strike the ice. His body is metallic? I find myself marveling at this alien creature. Perhaps it has been constructed ... a complex machine? No. His golden eyes, locked onto the main crystal, are too alive and determined.

The spirits chatter to themselves in confusion. For once, I ignore them.

It is not until he stands before the crystal that he notices my presence. His eyes widen ever so slightly. I cannot blame him. Why would he expect to see a little one such as myself, after encounting a horde of monstrous creatures?

I meet his gaze. He is powerful, but he fails to intimidate me.

"Snorunt," he says finally.

Something unfamiliar flutters in the pit of my stomach. I frown slightly, confused. I cannot remember feeling anything without the influence of the spirits. Neither can they. They are murmuring to each other.

"I do not wish to harm you," he says. His voice is raspy from exertion, but kind. He has an accent I cannot place. "I'm called Scizor. I am only seeking an elusive treasure."

"You knew of the crystals?" I am surprised, as much at the possibility as the sound of my own voice. It is dry from disuse.

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, though I've never seen a Dawn Stone of such odd formation. It is quite lovely."

Dawn Stone? I glance at the crystal. "It does not look like a stone."

"The Stones I refer to are a peculiar type of crystal. Many consider a Dawn Stone such as this to be the most beautiful, as it generates its own light." He shifts his gaze back to me, a knowing look in his eyes. "They can also evolve a few select Pokemon. You've never heard of Stone evolution? The Pokemon simply needs to touch the Stone in order to take on its new form. And the Dawn Stone is notable for evolving Snorunt."

I blink, startled. "But Snorunt will evolve to Glalie naturally," I say, trying to ignore the excited chatter of the spirits.

"Yes. However, a female Snorunt – particularly one with a supernatural affiliation – could use a Dawn Stone instead."

The idea is staggering. I stare at the crystal, wondering what I will become if I touch it. The spirits urge me, more strongly than before. They understand what will happen. They wish for an increase in their own ghostly power.

I seize it with a stubby hand without a second thought – a hand that stretches into something like a narrow wing as I find myself shooting upward. I cringe initially, wondering if I might hit the ceiling, but the sensation halts as abruptly as it starts. Suddenly I am larger, something greater, floating effortlessly above the icy floor. Though Scizor is remains taller, it is not by much; the crystal itself, whose pearly light winks out, is suddenly remarkably small.

I gaze at my slender new form, then smile at him in wonder. He smiles back.

Abruptly my mind is overwhelmed. The spirits are ecstatic, immersing themselves in the newfound well of power within my soul. For a moment, my limbs are no longer my own: bursts of ice and pulses of shadow emanate from my outstretched wing-hands. I am not alarmed. It has happened before.

But Scizor is alarmed.

"Froslass!" he calls, eyes wide. He leaps forward, buzzing in alarm, and seizes me to hold me steady. His claws pin my arms to my sides.

The spirits do not like this. They retaliate.

My vision turns blue as the spirits yank my arms free, throwing Scizor to the side as if he were a mere pest. He staggers backward as my body swivels to meet him, and he barely has the chance to blink before the spirits summon a wave of terrible chill. In my detached state, it seems as if the thick layer of ice is only crawling up his feet, his legs, his torso. He struggles, wings beating and arms flailing furiously in a futile attempt to free himself.

He is frozen.

The spirits' glee is powerful, but my horror is more powerful still. I hardly notice that my body is mine again, floating swiftly over to the terrible ice cube that has captured his last terrified movements. Only his eyes indicate that he is still alive, and they follow me, pleading for help.

But I cannot reverse the Forbidden Technique.

Abruptly I am stricken with a painful wave of loss. Only now do I realize that I consider him a friend, him who gave me my new name as my body turned on him. Never will he return to the Burning Lands, or find the treasure he seeks. What he could have told me of his world will eternally remain a mystery.

He lives, yet he is dead. And I have killed him.

I throw my head backwards and wail while the spirits triumph.


	27. VatonageShipping: Keith & Kate

To-do list: KatexIsaac, OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping

* * *

**VatonageShipping – Keith & Kate (K)**

"And over there are the grounds," Keith said, gesturing toward the pasture to the building's left. "Now, as for the school itself—"

"What was the problem with just telling us where things are?" The new guy tapped his foot impatiently, and the Starly on his shoulder shifted slightly. "Why are you _showing _us? I'm pretty sure I can find everything for myself in, oh, three seconds."

Keith tried to ignore him. He would have vastly preferred pummeling him to a pulp and shoving him off the dock, but considering the third member of their party, it simply wouldn't be proper.

Kate was the aforementioned member of the party, and in spite of the excitement twinkling in her bright blue eyes, she glanced about nervously. "Are there really only two classrooms?" she asked, ignoring the white-and-blue squirrel bouncing around her feet.

"Three, actually. But the teachers are pretty cool. And anyway, Mr. Lamont always says that the missions are the important part of our education." He gazed up at the school dramatically, trying and failing to smooth back his hair. He hoped Kate was watching.

"'Mr. Lamont always says …'" The new guy scoffed in disbelief. "Wow. Are you for real? I thought suck-ups of that magnitude only existed in cheesy B-movies."

"Kellyn!" Kate hissed, elbowing him. "Be polite!"

"We'll see how good you are when you drop out," Keith snapped back. "So you'd better pay attention."

Kellyn fumed. Kate just sweatdropped.

"Now, this is the ground floor," Keith continued, throwing open the main door to reveal a hallway with walls practically covered with notices and bulletin boards. "When we're not on missions, we're usually doing something in here. This classroom is Ms. April's, she's great." He rapped on a classroom door with his knuckles.

"Yes?" a voice called from within.

"Ms. April?" Keith opened the door partway, revealing his companions. "Hi. These are the new students, Kate and Karen."

"I'm _Kellyn_!"

"Mm. I'm just showing them around." He beamed angelically at the teacher.

"All right, Keith," she said, smiling back as she shuffled her papers. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"Trouble?" Kate glanced at him.

"Nothing serious!" he said hastily. "Just the usual little mishaps. Well, we really must be going, Ms. April. Have a nice day."

"I'll bet," Kellyn said the second Keith had shut the door, "you're the worst student here, and that includes the drooling kid on the bench outside."

"Kellyn," Kate muttered warningly.

"I am not!" Keith fumed. "I'm a model student! Just ask any staff member here! Like Mr. Kincaid, for one!" He strode over to the door opposite Ms. April's room and yanked it open, furious.

Then he blinked.

Twenty-five seated students and one standing teacher blinked back at him.

"Uh …" He flushed in embarrassment, slammed the door quickly, and darted away. Kate and Kellyn followed, confused.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" Mr. Kincaid bellowed from within his classroom.

Kate and Kellyn skidded to a halt. Keith, on the other hand, failed to look where he was going, and smashed into an inconveniently placed door.

* * *

"You didn't look stupid," Kate assured him later. "It was just a little mishap."

Keith groaned and gripped the ice pack tighter. "I'm never going to live it down."

Pachi, Kate's energetic Pachirisu, sniffed his free hand. He smiled and scratched behind her ears. She chattered happily at his touch.

"Wow." Kate blinked. "He usually shocks people who pat him."

"Good to know." He forced a smile. "Where's what's-his-face?"

"Kellyn? Probably chasing the local Pokemon with his silly Starly." She sighed. "He's a great person, really. I think you two just rubbed each other the wrong way."

"I guess. At least I managed to make one friend – make that two," he amended, tickling Pachi's chin. "So, there's this great place down by the dock. They make_ the _best burgers you've ever eaten. Care to join me for a bite?"

"Sure!" She beamed at him, and his grimace morphed into a sincere smile.


	28. BrightMindShipping: Isaac & Kate

To-do list: OuchShipping, GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping

* * *

**BrightMindShipping — Isaac & Kate (K)**

It was the most difficult decision of his life: Pakulski had unbelievable kicking power, but Grzeskiewicz had significantly more speed. He wondered whether or not the accuracy and focus stats would cause definite differences in performance in this case. If Pakulski were in defense, he could send the ball to his offensive teammates in a heartbeat. Swap him for Grzeskiewicz, though, and the opposition wouldn't even get close to the goalie before he'd apprehend them.

Isaac sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Online soccer RPGs were serious business.

A door slammed open, sending a terrible barrage of blinding light into the basement. Isaac threw a hand over his face, squinting up at the dark shape marching towards him.

"All right, Isaac," Kate said, seizing his arm. "Let's go."

He tried to yank free, but failed miserably. "Not right now, Kate. I've got a serious international tournament coming on, and I need to get my players in position before it starts."

"What a pity. C'mon, daylight's wasting."

"W-what?" He gripped the edge of his desk. "You want me to go … out _there?_"

She grinned wickedly. "Yep. I'm taking you … _outside._"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

* * *

The sun was shining gently on the grassy park. Nobody was enjoying themselves much, however.

"—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

"Isaac!" Kate hissed, elbowing him. "Pipe down already, please! Everyone's staring at us!"

"But Kate!" he whispered fearfully, glancing around at the glaring passerby. "The tournament's starting in maybe five minutes! I've just _got _to go back and sign in before it starts! Please, Kate, it's the crucial point of my entire life!"

Kate sighed, idly pulling up a few blades of emerald-green grass. "I know, Isaac. That's the problem. You spend so much time in that dark hole of yours that the internet becomes your god. And you're sacrificing your life to it. I'm putting a stop to that, because I can't stand watching you live solely on microwave pizza and Mountain Dew."

"_I'm_ the god," Isaac replied defiantly. "I get to tell people what to do. Now let me go!"

He tried to get to his feet, but Kate had a firm grip on his arm. After several rather embarrassing moments of him whining and pleading, he caught a look at his watch and slumped in defeat.

"It's no good," he said in a melancholy tone. "The deadline's past."

"Good." She loosened her hold on him. "Now, why don't you just sit out here and relax in the _real _world … Take off that hoodie, for starters. You must be sweating bullets!"

"I'll burn!" he protested fearfully, drawing his oversized sweater tighter around himself.

"I brought sunscreen." She lifted a bottle to prove her point. "C'mon, Isaac, just stay out here with me for a while. The real world's even more exciting than your little online fantasies."

His eyes roved over the puffy clouds on the horizon, the man playing fetch with his Houndour, the kids giggling on the swings, and a group of young women laughing together over fresh picnic food. Then he looked over at Kate again. She was smiling at him, looking expectant.

"… Okay," he muttered finally, trying not to feel annoyed at the flicker of triumph on her face. "But I'm heading back at three. Got it?"

She wanted him to stay for longer, of course, but she didn't press the matter further. He was only going to do this one step at a time, and as long as it was some amount of progress, she was fine with it. Still, she sighed inwardly as he struggled to free himself from his sweater.

Why couldn't he understand that she was only trying to help?


	29. OuchShipping: Skitty & Wailord

To-do list: GaiaShipping, BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping

* * *

**OuchShipping – Skitty & Wailord (T)**

"We've been hit! We've been hit!"

Panic swept through the passengers as another great shudder rippled down Jack's large body. His eyes screwed shut against the pain as the object dug deeper into his flesh, releasing a murky cloud of blood into the numbingly cold water.

Straining to keep his head despite the growing panic, he heard the crew shout amongst themselves.

"Go keep everyone calm—"

"Women and children first! Women and children—"

"—and send out an SOS, we need backup—"

"What'd we hit, crewman? For the love of Mew, tell me it's not an iceberg."

"N-no, sir, it's not an iceberg."

"Thank heavens."

"It's a UFO, sir."

A shrill scream was suddenly silenced by the sound of a spectacular splash.

"… A UFO."

"Yes, sir."

"You're telling me that a UFO just happened to be floating in the Atlantic, right in the path of our whale."

"Yes, sir."

"You're fired. Jones, take the helm. I need to find myself a change of pants."

Jack's eyes fluttered. He could feel the strength starting to drain away. He felt himself sinking as his once-frantic fin movements slowed to a weary, feeble effort. _So … tired …_

"Jack!" cried a familiar voice.

His heart leapt at the sound.

"I'm coming, Jack! Move, you—"

"Lady, we need you to get into a lifeboat with the rest of the passengers—"

"Let me _through!_" Soft, tiny paws padded over towards the very tip of his head, in spite of the captain's shouts. "Jack, oh Jack! Stay with us, please, Jack! Say something!"

"Ow," he moaned.

"Jack! Don't give up, Jack. Even if you sink and die, I'll go down with you. Because without you, my heart won't go on!"

"Thanks, Rose," he rumbled weakly.

"But really, Jack. I want you to live. I want to travel with you back and forth across the Atlantic, or wherever else you'd want to go. I want to get married to you and maybe even raise a family of our own. And don't worry, we'd work the physical technicalities out."

"Rose," he said, amidst the shouts and screams and swearing, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my hundreds of pounds of heart. And I would never, ever crush you, especially if you'd decide to be on top of it for once." He sighed. "But alas, our lives aren't going to continue much longer. It would take a miracle otherwise."

"Oh, Jack," she sobbed, burying her fuzzy face into his blubbery skin.

At the opposite end of Jack's body – that is, the portion farthest from his head that hadn't yet been swallowed up in water – a Gardevoir's eyes snapped open. "Finally!" she muttered, starting to glow. "All this dramatic noise was ruining my concentration …"

And everything within the nearest five acres vanished into thin air.

* * *

Kansas had seen everything. Its landscape, or rather what passes for a landscape, has been ravaged by countless tornados. It has seen entire towns disappear from its dusty surface. It watches civilizations of wheat wither and die, although nobody cares because wheat civilizations, like their human counterparts, are incredibly uninteresting.

Kansas had, in fact, been of the opinion that it would no longer be surprised by anything, barring the sudden midair appearance of a bleeding Wailord, a damaged UFO, hundreds of passenger and crew Pokemon, and millions of gallons of salt water.

Well …

* * *

"Yes, I'm alright," Jack repeated, although the bustling Chansey medics cheerfully ignored him.

Something small nuzzled against his side. Twisting ever so slightly, he looked downwards and smiled to see Rose beaming back up at him.

"Rose," he asked, "will you marry me?"

The Skitty burst into tears again, though they were tears of joy this time. "Yes, Jack," she cried, "oh yes, I will!"

And they kissed as well as they could, there among the flashing lights of ambulances and news broadcasts and the protests of a disgruntled Clefable being led from the wreckage by government officials.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	30. GaiaShipping: Gardenia & Cheryl

Thank you, Tara. Thank you for utterly destroying what remained of my innocence and sanity. Where did that panda come from, anyway?

To-do list: BlueVelvetShipping, NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok

No, I don't know why I'm calling them Dodge and Run. It was just the first thing that came to mind. D:

* * *

**GaiaShipping – Gardenia & Cheryl (K)**

"Aaaaand welcome back to _A Trainer's Day! _Today, Dodge and I will be interviewing two of the most prominent members of the environmentalist community, not to mention two of the strongest trainers in Sinnoh: Gardenia and Cheryl!"

The two young women looked up from their ice cream cones, startled at the sudden appearance of the two reporters and their obnoxious-looking cameraman. Why was it that whenever they were going out, people started bothering them? It must be another writer at work.

"So tell us, you two: what are you planning to do for the day?" Run the reporter asked, shoving a microphone in front of their faces.

They exchanged incredulous glances for a brief moment. Then, clearing her throat, Cheryl spoke up. "Well, we were thinking about just walking around here in Eterna Park for a while …"

"Great!" Run exclaimed. "We'll just follow you around for a while, okay?"

"Sure," said Gardenia, because there was no polite way of refusing.

The two got to their feet and began to walk along the long, winding trails of the new park, licking their ice cream as they passed picnickers and kids playing soccer. It was all very beautiful to watch, but it was impossible to fully experience it while Dodge and Run asked inane questions about their training methods. How were they supposed to enjoy themselves on their date when these people were tagging along?

Authors ruined everything.

Suddenly, the mighty rumble of a distant engine caused the air to start trembling. They paused, looking in the direction of the sound. Cheryl's brow creased in worry.

"Is there some sort of excavation going on?" Dodge asked in an effort to fill the relative silence.

"Not that I know of …" Gardenia frowned. She wondered vaguely whether she should be worried by a threat, or pleased by a distraction.

"Hey, look!" Cheryl exclaimed, and they followed her gaze to see a figure sprinting towards them from the shadows of the trees at the other end of the park. "It's an obligatory masculine appearance!"

"Indeed." Gardenia took a bite out of her cone as the young man skidded to a stop in front of him. "Because you obviously just can't write femslash without one. But seriously, Roark, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry," he said, trying to get his breath back, "but you need to come with me, quickly! My dad's trying to flatten part of the forest for his mining operations!"

"We'll see about that!" she declared, lifting her half-eaten cone to the sky dramatically. Unfortunately, the remainder of her ice cream cascaded out of it and splashed all over Roark's helmet.

"Ooh!" Run squealed. "Drama and ecological struggling! I love it!"

"Wait." Cheryl frowned in confusion. "Why would he do that? Eterna Forest has absolutely nothing to tempt the mining industry."

"Cheryl," he said patiently, trying and failing to wipe off the ice cream, "we're in a shipping one-shot. Common sense isn't _supposed _to apply."

"Very well." She lifted her own cone to match Gardenia's pose, sending more ice cream dripping all over him. "Lead on!"

* * *

After much hurrying through the forest, filled with curious Pokemon watching them dart past, the three teens finally reached a wide clearing, wherein a massive bulldozer could be seen steadily rolling towards the trees. As it approached, they soon recognized the bearded features of Byron.

"I LOVE this machine!" he was hollering to himself over the tremendous noise. "It's just like a gigantic shovel … but with WHEELS!"

Gardenia and Cheryl stepped forward, placing themselves directly in the bulldozer's path. "Time to end this," Gardenia declared, placing her hands on her hips.

Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend. "Protect the forest!"

They high-fived, ignoring Dodge and Run as they burst out of the woods behind them.

"What's this?" Byron asked, slowing the bulldozer to a gradual halt barely five yards away. "Roark, I specifically told you _not _to bring resistance! It's FUTILE … Why do you have ice cream all over your head?"

"Dad," he called back, ignoring that embarrassing observation, "I'm pretty sure people like the forest as a forest. And don't you need a license to drive that thing?"

"Oh, forget the law," his father laughed back. "I have money!"

"Sir," Gardenia cut in, "with all due respect, you will get out of this forest and never come back ... in a bulldozer, I mean ... or else."

Byron just chuckled at her.

"It looks like a standoff!" Dodge was saying, smiling into the camera. "Who will win?"

"Why are you asking rhetorical questions?" Cheryl asked. "They're not getting anybody anywhere ..."

Still laughing, Byron decided to simply circumvent the girls by throwing the bulldozer a few feet in reverse. It backed up a few feet, then halted. Apparently it was designed to go forward, the whole forward, and nothing but the forward.

"See?" Gardenia called. "Not even your shovel with wheels wants to cooperate."

He clenched his teeth, shaking his fist at the sky. "CURSE YOU, PLOT-INDUCED MALFUNCTION!"

Cheryl giggled, then turned to Gardenia. "What do you say we spend our date saving the forest?" she asked.

Gardenia grinned. "Can't think of anything I'd rather do."

They sat down cross-legged on the grassy earth, holding hands and smirking as the miner fumed about his foiled plan. And this time, Dodge and Run couldn't ruin their happiness. Not unless they wanted to risk getting close to that bulldozer.

All in all, it was a relatively happy and peaceful ending, so the author grew bored and decided to turn her attention to writing something exciting and scary. Because, you know, nonviolent protests are boring. Even for news crews.

"They're _not _boring!"

Whatever you say, Gardenia. Whatever you say.


	31. BlueVelvetShipping: Cynthia & Hunter J

Out of thousands of Pokemon fics, only seven are in the western genre. Lulz.

To-do list: NightlightShipping, BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping

* * *

**BlueVelvetShipping – Cynthia & Hunter J (K+)**

"So this is the famed Jaybird, is it?"

A less experienced bandit might have dropped the sack of money. But not the Jaybird. Instead she swiveled around, straightening up from her crouching stance, and fired in the general direction of the speaker; the bullet slammed into a wall several feet away, sending nearby men scattering off with alarmed exclamations. It was an intentional misaim, a warning for the other to walk away while it was still possible.

But the stranger didn't look as if she were going anywhere.

The Jaybird's eyes, hidden beneath the tilted red hat, narrowed – the sight of the woman's pristine, squeaky-clean vest, chaps, boots and hat, all as black as night during the monsoon, looked glaringly out of place in the dusty little town. Her long hair was braided into a single blond braid, held together with black-and-gold fastenings that brought to mind the ears of those moon-dogs that sometimes went after the cattle. Sunlight glinted off of the star-shaped badge on her vest.

"A city girl?" The Jaybird couldn't help but smirk. "They went and requested a city girl to be sheriff this time? Didn't think they'd've given up so pathetically." She laughed, a sound that left little doubt as to the inspiration for her name. "Next thing you know they'll be dressing up any little girl for the job."

The sheriff's calm demeanor remained unruffled. "True," she admitted smoothly, "I'm not from around here. But I've got two dozen bullets made and refined in city factories, and they'll work just the same here—"

The Jaybird wordlessly shot at her and bolted for the door. Rather than hear a pained cry, however, she heard an echoing bang of gunfire, and a gaping hole was torn through the base of the sack. As she darted down the deserted street, money – crisp, forest-green bills, practically fresh from the mint – poured out behind her, leaving a trail of wealth in her wake.

Though she wondered vaguely about her prize's decreasing weight, she failed to notice this until she had at last returned to her hidden lair, at which point she was feeling foolish and furious at the same time for having practically led the law right to her doorstep.

Truly this new sheriff was far cleverer than she'd thought. How intriguing.

At the feel of cold metal bands snapping shut around wrists, a less experienced bandit might have panicked or vowed revenge. But not the Jaybird.

She was considering the blond sheriff more seriously this time, even to the point of grudging admiration, as she planned her next escape.


	32. NightlightShipping: Umbreon & Espeon

To-do list: BatorangerShipping, EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping

* * *

**NightlightShipping – Umbreon & Espeon (K+)**

Izzy loved Eddie. She really, honestly did. The problem was that he tried too hard to reciprocate the affection. At best the romantic pile-on was interesting, at least from a psychiatrist's point of view. At worst it was mind-bogglingly infuriating.

Eddie tried again, stepping out into the sunlight and puffing out his chest. "This is the pelt of a killer, Izzy!" the Espeon declared as the gem on his forehead sparkled.

Izzy twitched her tail, feeling it slap lightly against the ground. "Okay then. What's the punch line?"

"Punch line?" He deflated visibly. "Don't girls find that predatory angsting attractive?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, you know what _I _find attractive about _you_? The fact that I can't read your mind." He squinted at her, as if watching for words to come crawling out her ears. "You could be thinking _anything, _and I wouldn't even know."

"Because, you know, my being a dark type has nothing to do with it."

He leaned in close, a deranged expression creeping onto his face as he sniffed her heartily. "You're like my personal brand of heroin," he rasped.

_Now he's just reaching, _the Umbreon thought, getting to her feet.

"Izzy?" he asked, his faux addiction morphing into honest confusion. His ears and tail drooped, making him look almost like a hurt puppy.

She looked back at him, immediately feeling regret for her initial disgust. "I'm sorry, Eddie," she said, shaking her head. "It's just … those things you're saying aren't really romantic. Actually, they're not really close to romantic. What kind of girl wants to be compared to heroin?"

"Well, there's that Ste—"

Her impatient sigh cut him off. "I'm just getting really sick of it. Nothing against you, you're a great boyfriend. It's your sense of romance that needs fixing."

And she stalked off, leaving a dejected Eddie behind her.

* * *

Izzy watched the sun set from her position on the mossy boulder, rethinking what she'd told Eddie. She _had_ been a bit blunt with him, she told herself. And he really was just trying to be nice. She couldn't blame him for that. He didn't know better, anyway, considering the large amount of females who found all sorts of odd things attractive, including males who inexplicably glittered. Was it his fault that she wasn't one of those females?

She bit her lip. Hopefully she hadn't shaken him up too badly.

Twilight grew dimmer, and her rings seemed to shine yellow in the shadows. A couple of curious bugs fluttered around them, but she shooed them away.

By the time she finally decided to go back and find him, the stars had begun to glimmer in the navy blue sky. She stretched her back, yawned magnificently, and began to backtrack through the woods, scarlet eyes recognizing places she'd passed on her way to the boulder – her sense of smell was perfectly fine, but her superb night vision rendered using said sense unnecessary.

Eventually, after several minutes of trotting through the trees, she came upon the meadow where they had last spoken. He seemed to have run off, however, so she put her nose to the ground and followed his scent, which was tinged with despair and embarrassment.

Closer to the road, she noticed a decrepit old truck sitting in the long grass, reeking of gasoline and rust. She disliked the idea of approaching it, but Eddie's scent seemed to continue in that direction, so she drew near, wrinkling her nose.

Curled up near one of the flat tires on the other side was Eddie, gazing off towards the stars. He was shivering in the oncoming breeze. Izzy felt another pang of guilt at his sad expression. She had to make it right.

She padded over to him, sitting down at his side without saying a word. Eddie jolted slightly, startled at her sudden appearance. He opened his mouth, paused for a long moment, and shut it again.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Izzy told him. "You didn't mean to be annoying. And I could've told you more gently, so I'm more at fault here than you are."

A Hoothoot called out eerily somewhere.

"Actually, you were right," Eddie admitted after a pause. "I was spouting off contrived nonsense that crazed gothic teens would want to hear. Just because you're dark doesn't mean you're goth, so there's no reason that you'd agree with them about those 'sweet' nothings."

"Thanks for noticing," Izzy said with a hint of dryness.

"Maybe we could put this behind us?" he suggested. "I don't want to jeopardize our relationship. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to act like the stars of some over-publicized cheesy romance novel." He looked up at her, blue eyes meeting red ones. "If the feel is more genuine, I think our feelings will be, too."

She nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

They sat there in the dark for a while, not saying anything. Izzy silently thanked whatever legendary was watching over her, pleased beyond reason that their love hadn't dissolved over something incredibly trivial.

"Huh," Eddie remarked at length, looking at his girlfriend's yellow rings. "It's getting really, really black out there. Ah, well. I guess you'll do for a sun."

He squeaked in surprise when she glomped him savagely.

"Awww, Eddie!" she squealed happily, nuzzling him. "That was so sweet!"

"It was?" Eddie replayed what he'd said in his head. He wasn't quite sure what made his statement sweet. Maybe it was because she was a girl. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to complain about it.

She rolled off of him, grinning. "It was."

He couldn't help but sigh in relief. Now all he had to do was analyze his words, isolate whatever it was that turned her on, and reuse it in a way that wasn't immediately obvious.

Ah, romance.


	33. BatorangerShipping: Kellyn & Solana

I'm utterly shocked that no one's written on this pairing before. I mean, these two actually interacted in canon! For crying out loud ...

To-do list: EtherealShipping, SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraxSnorlax

* * *

**BatorangerShipping – Kellyn & Solana (K+)**

"I don't know, Starly," Kellyn admitted, staring up at his bedroom ceiling with his arms crossed beneath his head. "It's going to be an awfully big step."

The black-and-gray bird, perched at the end of his master's bed, fluttered his wings slightly. "Arly?" he asked, tilting his comparatively large head to the side.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Kellyn glanced at the digital clock on his desk, which displayed the late hour in glowing red numbers. So late, and he still couldn't fall asleep! "We're going to a new region tomorrow. Not a new town, a new _region_. It's practically light-years away. We might not see Mom and Dad for years. Kate'll be coming, but she's crazy. And there're probably even more weirdoes there than you can shake a stick at." He sighed. "It's all just so _foreign_."

"Ta." Starly shrugged.

He looked at the clock again, trying to suppress the impatience rising within him as excitement and nervousness battled fervently. Why couldn't there be a Ranger School here in Fiore? What was so special about boring old Almia, anyway? Besides the low exchange rate, obviously. And now that he thought about it, how were his parents going to dig up enough money to pay for his whole education? They weren't expecting _him _to come up with the cash, were they?

He wasn't sure exactly when his troubled musings dissolved into uneasy slumber. But then, one never can tell …

* * *

"_Is this real life? Or is this fantasy~"_

Kellyn glanced around nervously. He was standing in the midst of a pink fog, with Starly perched on his shoulder, without any pants. "I hope this is a dream," he told nobody in particular.

"Of course it is," declared a voice to his left. He spun towards it, but saw only more fog in that direction. "But why should that mean it's not real?"

"… Because they're mutually exclusive."

"Touché. But in all seriousness, this isn't your usual running-in-place-while-the-monster-closes-in dream. I need your help, Kellyn. On a mission, I ran into an extraordinarily powerful Pokemon, and it's trapping me in a cycle of endless nightmares. I'm worried that if I try to escape alone, I'll fail miserably."

Kellyn put a hand to his chin, thinking. That voice sounded familiar … "Solana?" he asked nervously.

A young woman materialized out of the fog, relief apparent, teal hair askew, the Plusle on her shoulder peering curiously at him. Kellyn jumped backwards, startled and suddenly extremely aware of the faint breeze rustling his boxers.

"Thank heavens," she said. "I couldn't show myself until you named me … how are you, anyway? It's been quite a while since we last saw each other, huh?"

Kellyn nodded. Solana had left Fiore for the Ranger School over a year ago. She must have graduated, then. She also seemed to have developed considerably. He slapped himself mentally at the perverted thought. "Yeah," he managed to say.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're 'yeah'?"

He blushed. "I—"

A deep, icy howl cut him off. They all stared into the fog, the hair on the back of their necks standing on end.

"It's annoyed," Solana muttered. "The sooner we can defeat it, the better." She took a few steps into the fog, then glanced back at him, grinning mischievously. "Coming?"

He nodded again, and they set out into the mysterious beyond.

* * *

They traversed a plain filled with clowns and a river made of fish, while the fog grew steadily darker around them until they were surrounded by deep maroon. Solana held up a hand, halting her companion. "It's over there," she whispered. "I can feel it. You ready?"

Kellyn glanced at Starly, who seemed to have morphed into a sparkling golden Staraptor on the journey. Considering the setting, he didn't even try to figure out how a massive Staraptor could still sit on his shoulder. He wouldn't have been surprised to see himself in a Robin Hood outfit, actually.

A massive shadow loomed at them from the darkness, eying them with a cold blue stare. Its white hair streamed behind it dramatically as it raised its claws.

"Charge!" Solana yelled, pulling a sword out of nowhere. Staraptor and Plusle lunged at the shadowy fiend; the former beat his broad wings furiously against its form, while the latter, who seemed to have developed feathery wings, pelted it with her crackling spheres of light. Solana followed them, slashing at it with her blade, but it didn't even faze the creature, which was beginning to summon a massive wave of darkness.

Kellyn watched them, feeling both nervous and envious. What was he going to do? He didn't think he'd be able to use a sword as deftly as Solana, who was incidentally doing it with such style that it would have intimidated him anyway. Arrows would feel like some cliché. What else …?

His fingers brushed against something, though nothing could be seen there. Curious, he grasped the unseen object and pulled it out of thin air, revealing it to be a metallic object that made him grin slightly. He could use this. He'd seen it on TV all the time.

Taking careful aim at the fiend, which was attempting to choke the three attackers with its darkness, he squeezed the trigger, pouring out an onslaught of bullets that caught it by surprise. The shadowy assault halted, and it screeched horrifically, glaring at him with murderous intent – he shrank back slightly, nearly dropping the weapon – but it simply exploded into slivers of darkness that withered away in the foggy air.

The others stared at him.

"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I guess an AK-47 isn't as dramatic."

Solana swooped towards him and caught him in a massive hug, beaming at him. "Are you kidding? It was genius! The way we were going, it might've taken ages to bring it down. But you found a shortcut! Never overlook the simple ways, huh?"

He blushed a vivid crimson. Staraptor and Plusle smirked at him.

The lightening fog grew thicker, starting to obscure their vision further. Kellyn glanced around; he could barely see five feet in front of him. "Is it ending?" he asked.

"Yes." Solana gazed at him proudly. "Thank you, Kellyn. You've been an incredible help; I really don't think we'd manage to escape without you. I guess you're my knight in shining armor."

_Or no armor, _he thought, remembering again that he wasn't wearing any pants.

Quick as a flash, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you in Almia!" she called to him, as the fog swallowed everything up and he fell out of dreaming through the other side.

* * *

The alarm buzzed shrilly. He slapped at the snooze button, missing it several times before unintentionally knocking it to the floor. Groaning, he reached over the side of the side of his bed, felt around for the annoying clock, grabbed it, and savagely stabbed the button. It finally fell silent, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow," he grunted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at Starly, who also seemed pleased that the alarm clock of doom had been conquered. "That was a really, really weird dream. You were in it, you know."

Starly rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't it have been weird if it were actually real?" He glanced out the window, squinting in the sunlight. "If Solana really did run into some nightmare-inducing monster? Maybe it's just because I've been looking forward to seeing her. No, wait, I wasn't before …"

Shrugging to himself, he stepped out of bed, stretching his cramped limbs. Several seconds passed before he realized that something was off with this situation. He looked down.

The grinning duck faces on his underwear looked back at him.

He stared at Starly, who met his shocked gaze with a smirk. After all, underwear never lies.


	34. EtherealShipping: Gardevoir & Froslass

Lulz, chapter 34. NO, I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY PORN SCENES TO CELEBRATE IT. :/

To-do list: SexistShipping, PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraxSnorlax, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping

* * *

**EtherealShipping – Gardevoir & Froslass (T)**

Gira wasn't sure why Steve was just gaping idiotically at the weird floating white thing instead of pointing the Pokedex and being useful once. Then again, she wasn't sure how or when he'd collected enough brain cells to form complete words. There wasn't a lot of point in expecting much from Steve, unless said expectations concerned eating, sleeping, farting, and generally making an ass out of himself.

"_What seems to be its body is actually hollow," _the Pokedex was saying anyway, because even the Pokedex was more useful than Steve, and Gira had already memorized every last 'dex entry from the internet.

The creature was watching them curiously, head tilted to the side, wing-arms swaying slightly in the chilly breeze. "Ooh," she was crooning to herself.

"Ai!" Chia called to her, smiling and waving her own ear.

"What the heck is she doing out here in the middle of an abandoned theme park?" Keba asked, glancing around nervously.

"What are _we _doing out here in the middle of an abandoned theme park?" Gira corrected her Leafeon friend, glaring in the direction of a rickety old roller coaster. "At least it's not perpetual night, but seriously, come _on_. What are we supposed to find, a monster clown?"

"This used to be a funhouse~!" Steve shrilled in a voice so horribly off-key that it approached goodness from the other side. "But now it's full of evil clowns~"

"Shut up, you fool," Gira snapped, hands to her ears.

"Oooh!" the strange Pokemon squealed suddenly, floating swiftly over towards Gira and catching her in a surprise hug around her middle.

Everyone blinked.

"… the hell?" Gira finally managed. "She's not supposed to do that, is she?"

"_Don't ask me, I'm just a Pokedex," _declared said piece of machinery.

"Ignoring the fact that it's your function?"

"_I hadn't taken into account the mind screw-iness that follows you guys like bad luck."_

"Fair point."

"Oooooooh~!" the Froslass sang, squeezing Gira more tightly and burrowing her icy face into the slender shoulder.

Gira sweatdropped.

"I feel pretty," Steve told everyone matter-of-factly. "Very, very, oh so pretty pretty flower. I feel pretty and kinda smart-ish, and G—"

"YES, WE KNOW!" Gira snapped, making everyone besides the Froslass jump. "I KNOW THIS LOOKS GAY! STOP RUBBING IT IN, YOU RUBBER-HEADED MINION!"

Froslass just nuzzled Gira's chest.

"… Why am I here?" Keba asked plainitively.

* * *

After a couple more hours of doing virtually nothing in the abandoned theme park, Steve at last decided to depart, prompting a concerted sigh of relief from his Pokemon. Gira, however, found a perfectly valid reason not to relax just yet.

"If anyone comments on this," she growled, noticing the expressions of those they passed, "I will cut out your innards with a spoon. A _sharp _spoon."

They didn't doubt it, but it was hard not to snicker behind her back. After all, what else could a person do upon catching sight of a severely pissed-off Gardevoir carrying around a giggling Froslass, piggyback style?

"And now for something completely different!" Steve laughed, shoving a thumb deep up each nostril.

"Why do you put up with it?" Keba asked, eyebrow raised at the ludicrous sight of his friend's clingy friend. "You could just blast her off, right?"

"Yes, I could." Gira sighed. "But I glanced through her mind, and she's been wandering that place all alone for a long time. And even though she's annoying as all hell, she's really very sweet. Can't blame her for going stir-crazy in the park of doom, now, can I?"

"Guess not," he conceded, still staring incredulously at the icy Pokemon gripping her shoulders.

"Geh lab?" Chia wondered, tilting her head to the side.

Gira shrugged. The Froslass just squealed happily at the movement.

_You know, _the Gardevoir decided, _when they said hell freezes over, they really weren't kidding …_

Another wave of Froslass's glee and admiration swept over her.

_But it's a lovable hell, damn it._

So she carried her ghostly passenger without complaint, ignoring comments from passerby and Steve's increasingly retarded antics.


	35. SexistShipping: Gallade & Froslass

To-do list: PiketShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraxSnorlax, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping

* * *

**SexistShipping – Gallade & Froslass (T)**

Sir Galantree stared at his surroundings in astonishment. He stood on some type of dark, stony lane, the likes of which he'd never seen. He noticed that a white line traced each edge, and a double yellow line, most likely the most important of the three, ran down the path's middle. Remarkable! He had never seen such order in a road. It was truly alien.

Ahead of him a huge object turned a corner and started towards him, narrowed eyes glowing madly, metallic hide gleaming in the fading light. It slunk swiftly toward him on strange, circular paws, its growl deepening to a rumbling roar as it drew ever closer. It was truly a terrifying beast, but Sir Galantree stood his ground. A true knight never backed down from a challenge. And who knew? Perhaps this monster was terrifying the town. He would be doing everyone a service by annihilating it. He tensed, unsheathing his arm-blades, ready for combat.

As the beast neared, he noticed that a wide section above its eyes was transparent, revealing that a distressed-looking human was sitting inside. Sir Galantree tried to ignore the horrific implications, but they barraged his mind anyway. By simply looking at the monster, one would be capable of seeing the victim it was currently digesting! He forced himself to swallow his revulsion. He must free the human before digestion had fully occurred.

The human appeared to be shouting something, though little could be heard over the sound of the monster's snarl. Sir Galantree understood. The victim was simply worried that he, too, would be devoured by the monster, and was attempting to warn him off. He smiled and shook his head. He was too noble to leave the human to his fate.

The monster was barely ten feet away when it emitted a horrible screeching sound. The knight gritted his teeth. He would not let this terrible beast glory in his death! He raised his blades before him, screamed a noble war cry, and charged.

* * *

Gira wasn't the only one to stare. Everyone within watching distance wore the same expression of incredulity as they witnessed the Gallade slice into the car's hood with a horrible _SCREEEEEEEEE!_ Everyone aside from Froslass, that was. The icy ghost, hanging onto her Gardevoir companion's arm, instead looked curious, interested, and almost amused.

The driver, whose prolific swears were now mostly the products of panic, attempted to swerve around the knight, yanking the wheel around as hot air blossomed from the ruined hood.

But Sir Galantree would not be deterred.

"DIE, FOUL BEAST!" he shouted, swiveling around and slashing at a rear tire in a single fluid motion. Off-balanced, the car appeared to slump backward slightly as the driver decelerated sharply, coming to a shrieking stop.

Sir Galantree looked proud and pleased at his seeming victory, in spite of the burn on his blade.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD?" the driver roared, leaping out of his sorry-looking car and storming towards the surprised Gallade. "WHAT THE F—"

An icy gust of wind cut him off, pushing him off his feet and sending him sprawling on the asphalt. Gira did a double take: Froslass was floating before Sir Galantree, wing-arms folded protectively. She sure hadn't expected the ghost to leave, especially after she'd been hanging onto her arm for the past several days.

Then Froslass turned to the knight, and her expression melted into one of admiration. "Oooooh~!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and nuzzling him affectionately.

"… Are you well, madam?" he asked finally, looking awkward.

Gira sighed and floated over towards them, circumnavigating the steaming wreck and the fuming driver. "Do I _want _to know why you're here?" she said, exasperated.

"Ah, mage!" he exclaimed. "Is this where you live? I find myself in awe at all of this. I was questing when I ran afoul of a mighty dragon, who banished me here in his wondrous spell. But your monsters are even more terrifying, truth be told."

"That wasn't a – actually, never mind, his lawyers will spell it out for you when they show up. Are you okay? Your blade looked like it got pretty banged up."

"'Tis all well," he said, for Froslass was running her chilly hands over the burn, presumably cooling it with her own chilly powers. "Methinks I have won myself a lady of the snow. Perhaps she is a princess."

"She's a stalker with a crush, at any rate." Gira shrugged the matter off. This wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. "I hope you know what you're doing here, Galantree. There's not a lot of room for knights in shining armor here."

"Not outwardly, no," Sir Galantree agreed, smiling back at Froslass. "But I believe that there is plenty of room for me in this maiden's heart."

Froslass giggled, blushing purple.

"Heh." Gira smirked. "You know, before you said 'heart', it sounded like you were going to try and get into her—"

It was at that point that a convenient fire truck came careening down the road, sirens wailing and horn honking.

"Behold!" Sir Galantree gasped. "'Tis a foul bloody dragon! Hear the sound pouring from its terrible unseen maw! Prepare to taste death, fiend!" He brandished his blades again, then glanced at his admirer. "Lady, if you can stand against this danger with me, I shall forever honor your courage."

Froslass floated at his side, forming a ball of icy energy between her hands as she glared heroically at the truck, daring it to keep rushing closer.

Gira sweatdropped. "I don't even know why I'm here," she muttered, and teleported away before the real violence could occur.


	36. PiketShipping: Pikachu & ketchup

To-do list: SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraxSnorlax, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping

* * *

**PiketShipping – Pikachu & a bottle of Ketchup (K+)**

"My master's eyes are nothing like the sun;

In fact, I find him on the whole quite dim,

For though he is a kind and loving one

He chases after danger on a whim.

Now, if I may adhere to something else

Of shape so sleek and liquid sweet and pure,

Then I would gladly sigh as my heart melts

Rather than roll my eyes while I endure.

Oh ketchup! I am sky and you are sun,

For you provide my life with joy and light,

And I give you a place to sleep, in turn,

Within my belly as day turns to night.

How do I love you! Sugars nutritious

With redness forms into what's delicious!"

Pikachu looked up from her sonnet, bowing as the other Pokemon clapped politely. A sense of pride swelled within her. It hadn't been easy for her to write, that was for sure. Getting the rhythm and rhyming right was _hard_. But if it meant honoring her beloved ketchup, it was worth it.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Togekiss gushed, her sweet voice piping over the fading applause. "Your happiness and adoration is wondrous indeed … I can truly tell your love for ketchup is strong and sincere." She wiped a joyful tear from her eye with a quivering white wing.

"It was pretty cool," Buizel agreed, nodding. "I especially liked the first part. Ash is a cool guy and all, but he can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Meh," Croagunk said, shrugging. "Who am I to know good poetry? Still, the part about the sleek shape and sweet liquid made me feel all tingly." His face stretched into a creepy grin.

"Well, hey," Pikachu said, spreading her arms. "The point is that it wasn't terrible, right?"

"B-but … b-b-but …" Buneary stammered, her eyes wide and bright as she stared up at her not-so-secret crush, "b-but it wouldn't be serious, w-would it? I mean …" She blushed furiously. "You're not really _in love _with ketchup, are you?"

"Well …" Pikachu began, shifting slightly.

"Oh, get real, peasant," Piplup scoffed, folding his flippers. "Even you should know that Pikachu's not weird enough for that sort of thing. Or does your head have more fluff in it than the rest of your puny little body?"

Buneary's eyes welled up with shining tears. Before Pikachu could compose herself enough to assure her with an adequate lie, the bunny dashed away, sobbing obnoxiously.

"… But Buneary's as tall as you are," Happiny put in matter-of-factly, completely missing the point.

"Pluppy-kun," Pachirisu said just a little sharply, "why can't you be a little less of a weirdo and start accepting people for who they are? It isn't Pikachu-san's fault that she's romantically involved with bottles of ketchup. Love in any form is love, so stop being intolerant. OR I WILL KILL YOU."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Hi," Pachirisu added, grinning cheekily.

Everyone aside from the loudly snoring Mamoswine turned towards Pikachu.

"Is this true?" Buizel asked quietly, so that he was almost unheard over Mamoswine's next snore.

Pikachu's mind worked rapidly. What was she supposed to tell them? That she relished every lick of ketchup she'd ever had? That she sometimes snuck a bottle from a restaurant and murmured things to it while everyone else was asleep? That she sometimes pictured herself mothering little half-Pichus dripping with ketchup and even worried that she might eat them? Of course not. Why would they be able to take it? Heck, it even freaked _her _out a little.

"Of course not," she managed to laugh. "It's ketchup. It's, like, the least romantic thing on the planet." Unless her passion for it was channeled through a sonnet, of course. But she kept that little gem of an addition to herself.

"Yeah, but you're still in love with it, Pikachu-san," Pachirisu insisted, still grinning.

Piplup snorted. "I guess Buneary's not the only bubblehead in the kingdom. Keep saying that, squirrely, you might get yourself to believe it."

"Kingdom, huh? And whose kingdom would that be again?" Buizel asked sharply, bristling.

Pikachu couldn't help but sigh in relief as everyone's attention turned toward the two feuding water-types, who had begun to exchange blows again. They'd almost found her out. She'd need to be more careful about concealing her passion for ketchup in the future. If only Pachirisu hadn't put the idea out there …

_Guess I shouldn't have written the silly sonnet in the first place, _she thought sheepishly, wincing along with everyone else as Buizel smashed Piplup's face with a nasty Ice Punch. _Bringing it up like that, and in public, too. Must be my own fault._

Still, she couldn't help hoping for night to come quickly, so she could smother her dinner with the delicious condiment. And maybe even mutter sweet nothings into the cap afterwards, before falling asleep. She couldn't help but smile a little in anticipation. When it came to love ...

_What fools we mortals be._


	37. SoulSilverShipping: Silver & Lyra

This marks one of the few times when I got an idea for the pairing almost right after it was suggested. :o

This one's actually one of my personal favorites. No, the fact that it's the longest one so far - and longer than several BF chapters - has nothing to do with it. :P

To-do list: FranticShipping, GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash's PikachuxPaul's Electabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioxEspeon, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraxSnorlax, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping

* * *

**SoulSilverShipping – Silver & Lyra (K+)**

_Birth_

Two newborn babies slept in neighboring cradles in Cherrygrove Hospital's maternity ward. One bore the start of chocolate-brown locks; the other had tufts of crimson.

* * *

_Age One_

Mrs. Sakaki smiled. "See?" she crooned, dabbing at her little boy's face with a linen napkin. "It wasn't really icky at all, was it?"

He smacked against the tray of his high chair. "Yech," he spat, scrunching up his face.

She sighed to herself as he helped him get out. _If only the boy's father were here_, she told herself. _If only there was more to my husband's life than his organization. Taking care of little Silver would be so much easier with his help. _She shrugged, kneeling and setting her son down on the living room floor beside his many toys. _Still, I suppose he feels obligated to—_

A series of frantic knocks jolted her out of her thoughts. Frowning slightly, she straightened up again, striding out of the room. "I'll be right back, sweetie," she promised, throwing a reassuring glance over her shoulder.

The knocking continued to pound relentlessly on the front door; in fact, she noticed vaguely that it increased in frequency as the seconds passed. "Very well, very well, I'm coming," she muttered to no one in particular, grasping the silvery handle and turning it.

She started in surprise: a young woman stood there on the front porch, attempting to keep a hold on the convulsing toddler in her arms. The woman's dark hair was disheveled, her clothes dirty, her face tear-streaked and pleading. Mrs. Sakaki had heard rumors of common people living in huts in the nearby forest, but she had always brushed them off. Apparently there was some basis to them after all.

All this passed through her mind in a second; in another, the strange woman stumbled forward, just managing to keep her choking daughter from tumbling from her grasp.

"You have to let me use your phone!" she begged, eyes wide with anxiety. "She's choking, I don't want her to die, please help, just let me dial, please …"

Well, common people or not, Mrs. Sakaki knew a desperate situation when she saw one, so she nodded and hastily ushered the tearful woman indoors, through the lengthy entry hall and into the living room. Little Silver glanced up curiously from his toys as his mother snatched up the phone, punched in 911, and waved at her visitor to sit. The woman did so, sinking weakly into a sofa and releasing a pent-up sigh.

Half an hour later, the medics gave their last assurances to the women that the toddler would be just fine, leapt back into their ambulance, and rolled out of the driveway again, lights no longer flashing. Mrs. Sakaki couldn't help but smile as her visitor embraced her daughter, crying silently.

"Thank you," the woman whispered.

"Please, it was no worry," she replied, stooping down to kiss little Silver's forehead. "As a favor from one mother to another. I am Ariana Sakaki." She extended a slender hand, wedding ring sparkling slightly in the light. "I believe I missed your name. After all, I can hardly expect to keep in contact with you otherwise, now, can I?"

The woman's face lit up. "I'm Talia," she said, shaking the offered hand. "Talia Hart. And this …" She smiled down at her bleary-eyed daughter. "Is my lucky little Lyra."

Ariana smiled.

* * *

_Age Two_

"Now, what comes after two?" Talia asked again, seated before the two toddlers. Her clothes were in much better repair now; in spite of repeated attempts to decline Ariana's offers, the redheaded woman had insisted that she help her friend in making her financial struggles a little easier, dropping in a good word or two for every potential employer. She was grateful for the help, but was still feeling quite overwhelmed by the turn of affairs. It was so hard to believe that she now owned a phone!

"Tree!" Silver exclaimed.

"Fwee!" Lyra said, half a second later.

"That's right!" She lifted up a couple of fingers, counting as she did so. "One – two – three! Aren't you both so smart?"

"Yeah!" they chirruped, smiling at each other.

"Macaroni's ready!" Ariana called from the kitchen.

Squealing in anticipation, the two struggled onto their little feet, anticipation lighting up their fingers. Talia smiled. Little children seemed to prefer simple foods to the rather costly gourmet baby mush Ariana had bought prior to their friendship. At least now she was giving something in return.

* * *

_Age Three_

"I don' wanna go!" Lyra wailed, tears streaming down her face as she plopped down on her bed. "I don' wanna leave Silvoh fohevoh! Mommy, no …"

"Oh, sweetie," Talia crooned, sitting down next to her and pulling her close. "Is that what you were worrying about? New Bark Town is interesting Silver's mommy, too." She lowered her mouth to her daughter's ear, as if imparting a deep secret. "In fact, I think they're going to move there, too."

Lyra looked up, still sniffling. "Weally?"

"Really. And you and I can live in a great big house next to Silver and his mommy, and we can have parties and sleepovers with Silver and with all the other kids in the neighborhood!"

She wiped her face with a sleeve. "Silvoh'll be dere?"

"I'm betting on it."

"Good." She nestled against her mother's side. "Den I'll come."

* * *

_Age Four_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you …"

The light of eight candles brought the faces of the people surrounding the cake into dim focus; the back porch light remained uncontested as the main source of light, washing gently over the yard. Children giggled and shrieked, excited to finally get to dessert, while smiling parent chaperones kept an eye on them in case things got too out of hand. Silver bounced around on his stool, eager to blow out the candles, birthday hat sitting atop scruffy red hair. Lyra waited only slightly more patiently, leaning so far forward that Talia had to keep reaching over her shoulder and pull her braid behind her back again, away from the flickering flame.

Lyra was still surprised, and immensely pleased, that her best friend shared her birthday. There was something special about that, she thought, eyes glinting in candlelight. Something unique, a kind of magic that linked them together. Her world was small; how many other four-year-olds could have the same birthday?

"Happy birthday, Silver-and-Lyraaa … happy birthday to you!"

Everyone cheered; some put in that obligatory addition, "And many more~" while other cheered for the birthday kids to make their wishes already. She glanced at Silver, who seemed to be thinking about his wish. They were special, birthday wishes were. Maybe, when two kids made their wishes at the same time, they were extra powerful. It made sense.

_I wish me and Silver'll always be bestest friends, _she thought. _Forever 'n' ever 'n' ever._

She puffed out her cheeks, and the two of them extinguished their candles.

* * *

_Age Five_

"But Silver!" she protested, trotting behind him, "they're just kiddin'! There's no such thing as cooties!"

"I guess," he said sheepishly, glancing around as if worried other boys were going to mock him. "I've been pals with you forever, and I'm not dead yet … but they'll pick on me, like callin' me a _girl!_" He looked disgusted at the thought.

"What's wrong with girls?" Lyra asked, arms folded.

"Oh, you're okay," he added hastily. "You're fun, you get into trouble, you're not scared of bugs. You're more like a boy. I mean ones like _them._" He pointed at a few figures in dresses skipping rope in the far-off playground. "They're all cootified."

Lyra made a face. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm really a boy. Girls are gross."

"Really gross," he agreed.

"Like, super-ugly-snot-nosed gross."

"Yeah."

And from that day on, Lyra was the local tomboy.

* * *

_Age Six_

"I want to catch _this _Pokemon on my journey," Lyra said matter-of-factly, showing off a book she'd found at the library. She pointed at the colorful pictures on the page, while Silver looked over her shoulder. "And this one, and that one too. But especially this one. It's called …" She squinted, trying to figure out the pronunciation over a drawing of an elegant blue wolf. "Soo … suey … coon? Suey-coon. It's the most powerful water Pokemon ever."

"I thought they weren't real," Silver said, frowning slightly.

"They're legendary. But they're still real. I heard something from somebody about how this one guy is going all over the place looking for Suey-coon, and he wants to catch it and be the greatest thingy ever. Or something. I dunno."

"Huh." He looked thoughtful. "Wouldn't you need normal Pokemon first, though?"

"Yeah. I still can't decide what Pokemon I'll pick, though. They were giving away these flyers at the new lab, and they had stuff on the starters on them. I'm gonna take either the fuzzy one or the blue toothy one. The green one is too girly." She stuck her tongue out.

Silver nodded. "I know I'm not taking it! Don't worry, there's still, like, a million years until we start our journeys. Lots of time to decide."

"I guess." She gave the blue creature a final glance before shutting the book. "I'm hungry. Are we going to your house for lunch?"

* * *

_Age Seven_

"Mom and Dad are getting together again," Silver finally revealed, scowling.

Lyra smiled. "Isn't that good news? I thought you wanted that to happen."

"I did."

"I don't get it."

He didn't say anything for a while, just kicking his legs slightly as they dangled out of the tree house. She just sat beside him, waiting patiently.

At length, he sighed moodily. "Dad wants Mom to move to Kanto," he said. "Something going on over there or whatever. She's going to drag me along." He scoffed. "It's stupid."

Lyra felt something drop out of the bottom of her stomach. "But you're my best friend!" she blurted. "We're supposed to be together all the time! You can't just go, it's all crazy!"

"I know," he grunted. "But there's no arguing with Mom."

She folded her arms. "Hmph. It's no fair."

"Really no fair," he agreed, glaring at the forested landscape below and beyond. "It's a billion times funner here with you than over in stupid old Kanto." He shifted, withdrawing something from his pocket. "Here, I want you to have these."

Lyra stared at the little cutting of flowers grasped between his fingers. "Flowers? Ew, you better not be turning into a girl, Silver."

"They're not just any old flowers," he insisted. "They're forget-me-nots. To help you remember me. And they're blue, so they're not really girly." He looked away again. "I don't want to forget you, Lyra."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay," she said, taking them gently. They were kind of pretty, but not exactly in a girly way. "I'll keep 'em. And every time I see them, I'll think of you." She smiled at him. "Forever 'n' ever."

He managed a smile. "Forever 'n' ever."

* * *

_Age Eight_

Lyra pulled the letters from the mailbox, leafing through them half-heartedly. She hadn't heard from her old friend for a long time … two months, was it? Three? She reached the last one, and her heart sank: there was her own letter, returned to sender. Again. She'd never reach him at this rate.

She sighed, turning and heading towards the front door. Maybe the new kid would be willing to play. Ethan, Talia had said. She shrugged mentally. It couldn't hurt.

In the tiny little vase on her windowsill, the forget-me-nots were wilting.

* * *

_Age Nine_

"Our organization is in ruins," the man muttered, stalking about the room tensely. "All of them defeated by a mere boy. Even I have lost to him. I see no point in continuing it."

Ariana tried to reach out to him again. "Giovanni, we can still—"

"I will not be arrested like a common criminal!" he shouted suddenly, smashing his fists against a table.

"Maybe if you felt like running, I—"

"When I want to hear your opinion," he growled through gritted teeth, "I will ask for it. In the meantime, be silent!"

Seated outside the room, back to the wall, Silver gritted his teeth. That man – he could hardly think of him as _father _– had no right to talk to his mother that way. But he couldn't do a thing about it. Harsh lessons at Giovanni's hands had taught him that much.

"Purr?" his father's Pokemon asked, padding up to him.

"Hush!" he hissed. The sleek Persian fell silent.

He couldn't decide what he was supposed to do. Giovanni had promised him many things, each more outlandish than the next, for the day when Team Rocket at last conquered … but it had never happened. A couple of rookie trainers had seen to that. Now they had nothing.

Trainers … his eyes roved towards his Persian, standing still and watching him plainitively. He could become a trainer. Travel the land without a care for what happened here in this stinking place. Get a Pokemon with some power to it, one that could help him. One of Oak's starters … no. They were too close to Pallet Town. Word of the thievery would get out, and Giovanni would connect the dots, deduce his location, and swoop in to punish him.

He shuddered at the thought, quickly casting about for another solution. Johto, perhaps? Yes, of course. Considering all the hassle it would take to get to a region … sure, Giovanni would never think to look for him there. And they had a lab there, too, with its own starter Pokemon. Not to mention that, for whatever reason, he felt a grudging surge of excitement at the thought of going to Johto. He couldn't see why – the region meant nothing to him, nothing – but he still felt inexplicably drawn to the place. He decided to trust his gut on this one. It was all or nothing.

"Purr?" Persian meowed quietly as the boy got to his feet, determination etched onto his features.

"See you, Persian," he murmured, patting the big cat's head absently as he slunk towards the vast entry hall. "I'll be celebrating my tenth birthday as a trainer."

And he headed off for freedom.

* * *

_Age Ten_

"I mean, the whole coming-of-age thing is exciting and all, but training isn't everything!" Ethan was saying. "Breeding's got the whole range of possibilities! There's grooming, and feeding, and breeding too, obviously—"

Lyra suppressed a sigh, keeping her eyes fixed on the lab up ahead. Ethan meant well, but he just didn't understand that breeding held as much interest for her as wading in a cutesy cotton candy cloud. _Give me a tough road over a cushy thing like breeding any day._

"I can still save a place for you in the program if you're interested!" he called after her as she stepped off the road and onto the walkway leading up to the lab.

She just rolled her eyes.

Inside, the nerdy-looking professor guided her around for a bit, droning on about Pokemon and whatever else he could think of, before he finally and mercifully led her towards a tray holding three Poke Balls, each with an elemental symbol over it to distinguish the Pokemon within. He started to tell her about said Pokemon, but she cut him off hastily, explaining that she'd already studied the three starters and knew a fair amount about them, at which point he just gave up.

Chikorita was definitely out – way, way too cutesy. As for the other two … she rubbed her chin, thinking over it. Something flitted across her memory, the color red. It was only momentary, but somehow she felt herself drawn to that scarlet shade. Red. Right now she wanted red.

"I'll take Cyndaquil," she said, and the professor exhaled in a badly-disguised sigh of relief.

She hadn't gone twenty steps from the lab when a loud crash and a cry of alarm brought her swiveling around, dashing in the direction of the unexpected commotion. Near the back of the lab, where window glass lay scattered across the grass, she noticed a red-haired boy her age attempting to scramble up the fence. It didn't take a genius to see what happened.

"Hey, you!" she shouted, causing the boy to topple off the fence in surprise. "Yeah, you, with the guilty conscience! What d'you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the boy replied coolly, brushing himself off slightly before attempting to pull himself over the fence again.

"Oh, no you don't!" she exclaimed. "Cynthie, take him down!"

The boy sighed, dropping to the ground again and removing his own stolen Poke Ball. A second later, a blue crocodile materialized, glancing about curiously for a moment before getting pummeled by the fiery rodent's flying tackle.

"Get up and Scratch it!" he barked, turning and finding handholds on the fence for the third time. When he reached the top, however, he saw to his dismay that the Cyndaquil had been relentless in her barrage, resulting in a thoroughly unconscious Totodile.

"Nice job, Cynthie!" Lyra cheered. Then she turned to the boy again, as he wordlessly recalled his Pokemon. She frowned slightly, thinking. Something about him was intriguing her, though she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. "And where're you going?"

"Away from you, girl," he replied, swinging his legs over the top of the fence.

"The _name _is Lyra!" she clarified, before indignation was replaced again by curiosity. "And you are …?"

The boy, who'd been about to jump to the other side, paused. He was staring at her, though not in a way that made her feel angry or embarrassed. He seemed instead to be somewhat confused, looking as though he were trying to memorize her face. She wouldn't have been surprised if his expression mirrored her own.

The sound of wailing sirens seemed to snap his mind back to reality.

"Silver," he said shortly. "My name's Silver."

And he was gone.

* * *

_Age Eleven_

Silver peered suspiciously into the darkness. There was definitely somebody coming this way. Idiots. Couldn't _anyone _let him train in peace?

He swung the flashlight beam into the other's face. He was rewarded with an angry shriek and a sharp smack.

"What was that for?" Lyra demanded, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Why do you keep following me?" he asked, ignoring her question. He placed a hand on his injured cheek, gritting his teeth. She always agitated him.

"I _don't _follow you," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just exploring."

"So your little anti-Rocket campaign can be put on hold?" He scoffed. "Typical."

"They're not a problem," she snickered. "With that leadership …"

The memory of Giovanni's leering face floated to the surface of his mind. He pushed it away.

"Haven't you tried opening this door?" she asked, moving around him and standing before an imposing-looking iron door. She pushed at the deadbolt, but if it was moving, it wasn't being obvious about it.

"Old basements …" He waved a hand dismissively. "The only interesting things in here are wild Pokemon. And even then, a lot of them aren't up to par. In fact—"

The deadbolt slid free with an abrupt screeching sound, prompting the two to jump practically to the ceiling. Heart racing wildly, Silver turned to glare at Lyra, but she was already pulling the rusty old door open. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he joined her, and the two peeked into the room beyond.

Three enormous beasts gazed back at them.

The door flew open of its own accord; the beasts leapt, easily clearing their heads in a rush of wind, soaring through the air for several feet, hitting the ground running, going, going, gone, until even the sound of their mighty footfalls faded into echoing nothingness.

They stared after the creatures, eyes wide.

"Suicune …" Lyra whispered almost reverently.

The name of the beast stirred Silver's memory again, tantalizingly. In the midst of his stunned astonishment, he felt a twinge of annoyance. What was with this girl?

* * *

_Age Twelve_

"Can you stop showing off?" Silver growled, tapping his foot impatiently. "It's unbelievably annoying."

"So are you," Lyra retorted, but put her badge case away all the same. "Been a while, huh?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Hard to remember."

She blinked. "What?"

"You know, with you popping up all the time, I tend to lose track." He strode away nonchalantly. "I have places to be. See you later, _girl_."

She glared after him until he'd turned a corner and left her sight, though the word _remember _lingered in her brain for far longer.

* * *

_Age Thirteen_

"C'mere!"

"Urk!" she gasped as a hand snagged her by the back of her shirt, pulling her into the broom closet nearby. She managed to get in a punch to the jaw before the door completely closed, plunging everything into blackness.

"Ow!"

A red beam flashed, releasing the slender, fiery form of Cynthie the Quilava. In the light of her flame, Lyra's angry expression and Silver's fresh new bruise were both plainly visible.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" she growled, taking a step towards him.

"I didn't know it was you!" he exclaimed hastily, holding up both hands as if to protect himself. "I was just going to knock out the first Rocket I saw, I swear!"

"And you manage to nab the only fake one in the middle of a hundred real thieves," she huffed. "Nice going. Probably blew my cover—"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry, okay? Now, I guess you were going to get to the Tower—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say you were sorry?" She ogled him as though he were some fascinating creature in a zoo. "Silver the Snooty, saying sorry? Pinch me, Cynthie, I'm dreaming."

"I already said it," he said tersely.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find another way to get into that Tower." And she was out the door before he could get in another word.

He sighed, slumping to the floor. With Cynthie gone, everything had been swallowed in shadow again.

Not that he cared. He was considering what would happen when Lyra made it to the top of the Tower. Ariana would be there – his mother, the infamous Rocket Executive. He didn't know what exactly had occurred there since he'd fled, but he knew that, villain or not, she was still the closest thing he had to family.

He wondered vaguely how the confrontation would go and found himself surprised that he was putting his faith in Lyra to win it.

_

* * *

_

Age Fourteen

"Silver Sakaki~" she sang, skipping over to him.

He shook his head to himself. She could be so disgustingly cheery at times. _And _she was showing off again. Typical.

"Where have you been hiding?" she asked in an almost accusatory tone, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to cheer me on against the Elite Four. I didn't hear you yelling for me."

"I don't yell for anyone," he replied, half incredulous that he was repeating such a silly statement. "Isn't it enough that I was there … _Champion_?"

She grinned. "Well, at least you called me that."

"You're gloating again, you know."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are—" He caught himself. "I can't believe I'm arguing about this. You _are _gloating, girl. Word to the wise: people'll appreciate your achievements more if you don't shove them in their faces."

"I came here to talk to Silver, not some Zen dude," she said, rolling her eyes. "How're things?"

He remembered a time when he would have simply sneered at that question. Now he simply nodded thoughtfully. "Fine."

_

* * *

_

Age Fifteen

"Mr. Sakaki?"

The two glanced up from their conversation to see a weathered-looking youngish man approach their bench, a blue frog striding through the grass alongside him.

"Oh, business and whatever. I can go—" Lyra said, starting to get up.

"You will _not_," Silver interjected, pulling her back down. "We haven't finished talking. Yes, I'm Silver, what seems to be the problem?"

"Silver," the man repeated with a nod. "I'm Looker Handsome, private investigator. I've been following a rather macabre case, and we ended up making a … distressing discovery." He shifted uncomfortably. "We found your father, Giovanni Sakaki, at the bottom of Tohjo Falls. Evidence suggests suicide."

He said several other things, but Silver didn't appear to have heard. By the time Looker had given his condolences again and departed with Croagunk, his head was buried in his hands, fingers clenching hair like a lifeline.

Lyra still didn't know a lot about his past, but she did know that Silver's relationship with his father hadn't been a particularly smooth one. With that in mind, it was hard to understand why he appeared to be grieving for him. If Giovanni was really as cruel as she'd heard, why would Silver bother mourning?

Still, she sat beside him as the sun crossed to the lower western sky and sank beyond the horizon, respectfully silent in the midst of chirping Kricketot, then the somber call of Hoothoot, then the soft fluttering of Zubat wings. Hours passed, and neither moved or spoke.

It was very late, or else very early, when Silver finally sat up straight again and sighed. "Thanks for sticking around," he muttered. If he had cried at all, the darkness masked his tears.

She squeezed his shoulder. "What are friends for?"

Friends? He mulled over her words, attempting to pull himself out of his despair. Friends were for weaklings. He didn't need one, he assured himself.

And yet, sitting there in the darkness, he found that he did.

_

* * *

_

Age Sixteen

They stood atop a mighty cliff, gazing down at Tohjo Falls. The mighty waters gushed earthward, throwing the light into misty rainbows that shimmered and sparkled.

Lyra hoped Silver wasn't thinking morbidly about this. He seemed to have gotten over the news of his father's death, but it had to be difficult standing just feet from where the man had plummeted the year before. Sometimes she wondered if Silver blamed himself for the tragedy. She hoped not. It wasn't his fault.

"You know," he said after a long moment, "as far as dying goes, he didn't have such a bad one. Might've even been exciting, with all the shrieking air and pounding water flying past." He smirked slightly. "Power to the end, huh, Dad?"

He shook his head, almost chuckling as he touched Lyra's shoulder and turned away.

_

* * *

_

Age Seventeen

Silver drummed the edge of the fence impatiently. Shouldn't she have come home by now? It was almost ten. He glared into the darkness, counting every second that flitted by as he waited for the first sign of approaching headlights. That date of hers had better watch his step.

Soon he was watching the car pull up in front of the house, belching gasoline, as Lyra emerged from the passenger's seat. She waved goodnight to the driver, and Silver couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Everything was fine. She was okay.

"Silver?" she asked, walking onto the porch as the car drove away. "What're you doing here?"

"Making sure you got home safely," he replied.

She scoffed. "My mom's just inside waiting. I'm pretty sure I don't need two people watching the clock for me."

"You never know."

"Oh, come on, Silver. Ethan Solo's not a bad guy. It was just a date, nothing serious." She stared at him shrewdly. "Kind of weird that you should be worried about me."

"I wasn't worried!" he said defensively. "I was just …" He glanced around, fishing for a word. "Concerned."

"Concerned," she repeated, smirking.

"Whatever." He shook his head, stalking quickly away before she could needle him about it anymore.

_

* * *

_

Age Eighteen

"And then Arceus summoned this enormous blast of windy shadow, or something, and there was the egg!" Lyra gestured wildly for emphasis, almost knocking over her soda. "Can you believe it, Silver? Cynthia doesn't think something like that's going to happen again in, I dunno, a couple hundred years. It was _utterly incredible_, Silver." She took a deep breath, then sighed. "I wish you could've seen it."

He nodded, not mentioning that her happiness at the memory easily made up for it.

_

* * *

_

Age Nineteen

He swallowed, hearing the doorbell echo within the house. Shuffling his feet slightly, he glanced at the purplish tulip to make sure it was still snug and secure in the flower box. He knew Lyra would have brained him if he'd brought roses instead.

Talia opened the door. "Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"Ms. Hart, I've, uh …" He held up the box, then realized she might misinterpret his gesture and instead continued speaking. "I've come for Lyra. I mean, to take her out. For the evening. For a date." He cursed himself silently, wishing he could be more coherent.

Her smile grew wider. "I know. She's mentioned it to me."

He sighed. Girls …

Then Lyra appeared beside her mother, and the thought vanished.

_

* * *

_

Age Twenty

"There's something about sunsets," Lyra mused, staring at the colorful sky with wondering eyes. "It's like, there are all these colors, in the _sky_, that logically shouldn't go together at all. Except they do. And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"But not the most beautiful thing _I've _ever seen."

She squeezed his hand tighter. "Oh, you," she giggled.

"No, I mean it!"

"I know, I know ..."

Grass and flowers brushed against their ankles as they waded through the meadow together, hand in hand, watching Pidgeotto soar above them, chasing each other on the breeze. Trees stretched towards the sky, branches thick with leaves. Lyra took a deep breath of crisp, cool air. What could make the scene more perfect?

A patch of color appeared in the corner of her vision. Turning her head, she noticed a patch of little blue flowers standing out from the surrounding grass. Silver, noticing her distraction, looked over as well.

"What do you know," he said, reaching down and plucking a few out of the ground. "Forget-me-nots. I didn't think they'd start blooming this early." He offered them to her, a miniature blue bouquet. "Don't forget to remember me, milady." He smirked, giving a mocking bow for good measure.

She snorted with laughter, pinching the flowers from his grip. "You're too kind, good sir," she said, playing his little game. "But surely you know blue is no color for—"

She froze, staring at the flowers. He shot her a surprised look, somehow understanding.

"No color for a girl," she breathed.

And suddenly a montage of memories flashed behind her eyes: opening presents, scampering about playfully, getting mud all over little clothes as she tossed dirt at shrieking girls nearby – all with a scarlet-haired little boy. Sitting in a tree house, taking a small flower much like these from the boy. And then long years of cold boredom, waiting to find herself.

Not realizing she'd lost it already.

"Don't forget me." Silver swallowed hard.

Lyra raised her eyes to meet his. "It was you," she breathed, a wondering smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "It was always you."

"Lyra …" he murmured.

She threw arms around neck, standing on tiptoes to plant her mouth on his, tears forming in the corners of her eyes at the joy of finally remembering. "I won't let you leave me again," she gasped, breaking away to pause for breath. She stared into his amazed face, and he simply grinned back at her. "No more forgetting. I'll keep you in my heart forever."

"Forever and ever," he echoed, drawing her close to him and resuming their kiss.

_

* * *

_

Age Twenty-One

Two newborn babies slept in neighboring cradles in New Bark Hospital's maternity ward. One bore the start of crimson locks; the other had tufts of chocolate-brown.


	38. FranticShipping: Ruby & Sapphire

Just so everyone knows, changing a Pokemon's trainer, gender, or coloring does not change the Pokemon itself. Shiny Bulbasaur x Leaf's Charmander, for example, is basically the same pairing as normal Bulbasaur x wild Charmander, so if you ask for one, don't expect me to accept the other anytime soon. Of course, tweaking above details for the pairing's initial story is perfectly fine.

... Maybe I should update the first chapter with that. Hm.

I don't know how I'll ever manage to repeat a chapter as good as yesterday's. But hey, parodying the lovechild of Lord of the Rings and Star Wars comes close, right? :P

To-do list: GracefulShipping, KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash'sPikachuxPaul'sElectabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM)

* * *

**FranticShipping – Ruby & Sapphire (T)**

Ruby had been dreaming about the strange girl on and off for the past few weeks. There was something extremely alluring about her, even though she appeared to be all malnourished from her torment within the darkened cell. Or perhaps it was _because_ of it. He tried not to dwell on that too much, but he did anyway, little pervert that he was.

The last time he'd dream about her, she'd actually looked up and glared in his direction. Almost as if she knew he was there. It was kind of hot, actually.

But that weird Norman person was trying to babble on about something else, so he pushed his perverted thoughts away and tried to listen for once.

* * *

Their pursuers caught up to them, of course. No trouble, no hassle, no contest. But he still hated the fact that they were trying to drug him up and prevent him from using magic that he couldn't really do anyway. He knew he'd just end up with a major crash later on. Not that he'd actually tried drugs at home. Of course not. That would just be silly.

"You're really stupid," he managed to slur.

"Stupid?" the Gardevoir hissed angrily, kicking him with a slender leg. Or maybe it was a skirt. As far as he knew, there wasn't a lot of difference there as far as women were concerned. "You're being stereotypical, d'you know that? I'd say that makes me angry, but it's too cliché. So go to sleep and then go to hell. Please. Honestly."

"I didn't mean anything by that," he droned sleepily. "I just meant to say that women of all species are stupid. No harm done."

Gira's face turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Don't kill him yet!" her companion yelled hastily, keeping the chains tight around Zuzu's muzzle and the horses' necks. "The Authoress wants him alive!"

She clenched her fists. "You're. Right. Keba," she forced herself to say through gritted teeth.

"Zuzu," Ruby called out obliviously, "get out of those chains already. You're being dumb."

"Me?" his Pokemon snapped incredulously, struggling against his chains. "Me? I'm just a giant Mudkip with stupid wings! You're the one with the supposed magic, you fool."

"I don't care." He glanced blearily over at Norman, who was slumped against a tree. "Is he dead? He's lucky, he doesn't have to deal on that floating chick that found her way out of the kitchen."

"And look what I brought with me from that kitchen, asshole!" Gira exploded, grabbing a knife out of nowhere and hurling it towards him.

"Who's there?" Keba called out into the woods, completely ignoring the drama around him.

"NOOOOOO!"

Norman inexplicably threw himself into the knife's path, where it sliced through his ribs like a good little knife. He slumped to the ground uselessly, because respawning doesn't work outside of roleplaying games.

"Oh dear," a stranger commented, stepping out of the woods. "I seem to have arrived too late. Well, I guess I'll kill you two anyway."

"Dammit!" Gira snarled, seizing Keba's paw and teleporting the two of them away.

"Hi," Ruby said, smiling at the stranger. "We're okay, thanks. Except for the knife thing, but it didn't stick me." He looked back at Norman. "Oh wait. Damn."

* * *

"Ruby," Norman rasped, slumping further down against the cave wall, "I'm going to take a ridiculously long time to finally die off, but I just thought I'd let you know that I used to be a Pokemon trainer, too. And you're the most lovable idiot I've ever seen. Now go off after that hopeless cause I've been leading you towards, yeah?"

And he closed his eyes.

Ruby watched him for a moment, realized he people wouldn't be able to actually help him anymore, and threw his head towards where the sky would be were the cave ceiling not in the way.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU—"

* * *

Later, after Zuzu turned Norman's grave into a massive lump of pressurized coal, the stranger who had "saved" them finally spoke up.

"Some people call me handsome," he said in a very angsty tone. "But my actual name is—"

"Looker?" Ruby asked.

Zuzu facefaulted.

"_Red_," Red said tensely. "I'm the tall, dark and handsome one with a mysterious past that I can't believe I just mentioned, so if you bug me too much I reserve the right to skewer you on my overly-described sword."

"Hey, I have an overly-described sword too!" Ruby said excitedly. "Let's see whose is the most awesome."

Red shrugged. "Whatever."

After ignoring several long, boring paragraphs concerning the length, shape, color, balance, hilt, blade, and pummel of each sword, Red and Ruby realized they'd accidentally skipped over the actual sparring and found themselves sitting on the ground, facing each other and panting hard.

"I think," Red managed to say once he'd gotten enough breath back, "that either being a Pokemon trainer can somehow replace years and years of fencing experience, or you're the biggest Gary Stu I've ever seen."

"But his name's Gary _Oak_," Ruby corrected, and then wondered why Red was smacking himself on the forehead.

* * *

They journeyed across the land for an inordinately long amount of time, heading towards an unfriendly military stronghold for no reason in particular. Ruby and Red sparred some more on the way, possibly because Freud was right and a sword is never just a sword, and Zuzu kept flapping around, feeling utterly useless because there was no way even a giant winged Mudkip could hope to carry around two teenagers and two horses all at once.

Ruby dreamed more about the mysterious girl. She appeared to be bleeding several times, or bruised, or worse yet, badly groomed. Yet she always managed to glare at something. He liked the way she still looked proud even after all the presumed torture. It was pretty hot, and the torture stuff made it all deliciously kinky. Zuzu, who could read his trainer's thoughts, mocked the boy relentlessly for it, snickering whenever he found him dwelling on the matter.

At long last, the group managed to arrive on the outskirts of the stronghold. Unfortunately, a group of dark Pokemon ambushed them the next day, possibly because a plot is a plot and _something _needs to happen.

"Dammit!" Ruby shouted before one of them knocked him over the head, making him black out uselessly.

When he awoke, he noticed he was lying in a cell. After spending several pages taking in his surroundings, the cell door clanged open and an evil redhead strolled inside.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked dully.

"Your worst nightmare," the evil redhead replied evilly.

"A Shade?" he gasped, shifting moods as the drama demanded.

"Of course not." The evil redhead suddenly leapt about the room, bouncing off the walls and ceiling rapidly before landing in his original position. "I am … a ninja!"

"OH NOES!" Ruby screamed.

"Oh yes," the evil redhead laughed evilly. "A ninja. Because you see, years of hard work really _will _make you more powerful than randomly becoming the last Pokemon trainer. What is your name, by the way?"

"Ruby," Ruby whimpered.

"No, your other, more powerful name!"

"… Brendan?" Ruby tried.

The evil redhead facepalmed. "You know what, never mind, this isn't worth it. We put you on drugs again, by the way. We know you're useless with magic, but I really needed an excuse to piss you off, so have fun with that." And he turned and left, cackling evilly to himself.

"YOU FIEND!" bellowed Ruby.

He sulked for a while after that, and afterwards, when he decided that he wasn't getting anything done and needed to find a way out of that place, the strain of too much thinking proved to be extremely tiring, and he blacked out again.

When he awoke, he realized that he could use magic again. "Oh yays!" he squealed, and promptly decided to take his sweet time at opening the cell door instead of blasting it open, because he didn't think to sense whether there were guards outside the cell.

There _were_ guards there, actually, until Red swooped in out of nowhere and killed them to the brink of deadest deadness. "You useless twit," he muttered casually.

"Thanks!" Ruby cheered, and promptly ran through the jail, magically throwing open doors. "Hey, you know, this is a jail!"

"No duh, Sherlock."

Then he reached the cell he'd been looking for.

The girl was beautiful, dressed in a lovely greenish-brown tunic and pants that flaunted all of her womanly charms. Her brown hair glinted in the moonlight. She was even more beautiful than Zuzu, and he was the prettiest Mudkip in the history of all Mudkip!

"You know," Ruby drooled, "if you washed all that dirt off, I would totally tap you."

There was indeed dirt streaked all over her face, but nothing nearly as dirty as the glare she was shooting at him. Naturally, she fainted half a second later.

"You smell like a forest," Ruby told her anyway, dragging her along after them. "And there's a leafy bra under your shirt. So it's obvious that you must be … an ELF!"

Red facepalmed.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" the evil redhead asked evilly, dropping down from the ceiling to land in front of them. "Attempting to ruin the world with your Gary Stu abilities? The Authoress is desperate to have you neutralized. Come with us, and I promise not to rip your head off."

"His name is Gary _Oak_!" Ruby shouted, while everyone else sweatdropped. "And Pokemon trainers have one thing ninjas don't!"

"Oh really? What is it, then?"

At that moment, something crashed through the ceiling.

"Pokemon!" Ruby exclaimed, making the evil redhead facefault. "Take us out of here, Zuzu!"

"What, no comment about how I evolved?" the giant flying Marshtomp said sulkily, but nevertheless scooped them up and carried them away, much to the evil redhead's chagrin.

* * *

"You see, going through the treacherous desert that no one in living memory has ever survived navigating is the perfect way to escape the Authoress!" Ruby said, grinning stupidly.

Red didn't even try to point out the obvious flaws in the plan.

They spurred their horses on over the course of the next couple of days, covering an inordinately large stretch of land, because obviously horses are like cars and can easily travel forty miles per hour. Of course, the fact that they were traveling through a _desert_ might have had something to do with it, considering that they were fire-types, but the logical problem of exertion was simply overlooked altogether.

"Yays!" Ruby squealed on the third day, when they at last saw mountains so ridiculously tall that they had banished the laws of physics to some dank room, where they cried quietly in the corner. "See the mountains, Red? We'll make it to the rebellion in no time at this rate!"

"I don't care about your bloody rebellion," the other growled, but since there was nowhere else to go, he mainly tried to pretend he was the one in charge.

Later that evening, when they decided to make camp and show the horses a bit of mercy by letting them sleep, it dawned on Ruby that people normally didn't sleep as long as the girl was. Usually they either woke up or died. This being a quasi-medieval setting, the possibility of a coma didn't even occur to him. He decided to look into her mind and see what the problem was, because partially decent doctoring was one of his Gary Stu abilities.

Her mind seized his the second he made contact, leaving him squeaking in mental pain.

_So you're the one,_ she muttered.

_The one for you, I hope._

_Shut the hell up, trainer._

_Anything for you, my dearest elf._

_Um, what? I'm not an elf, moron. Did you even look at my ears?_

_I've looked at all of you. You're the hottest elf I ever saw, and I've seen one, and she's you, so I know._

…

_Who are you?_

… _Sapphire. And should I call you Pervert?_

_Does pervert mean boyfriend?_

_N— actually, considering some romances, sure it does._

_Then yes, I am Ruby the proud pervert. We're searching for the rebellion._

_Probably the only smart thing you've ever done._

_Glad you approve!_

_Ugh. Look, when you come to the mountains, take a left at the valley, then right at the bigger mountain you see, then straight towards a lake thingy. Piece of cake._

_I like cake._

_Good for you._

_Did that evil redhead hurt you?_

_The ninja, Maxie? Of course he did. Duh. He wanted to get key information from me in order to help crush the rebellion in the name of the Authoress and wipe out all opposing Gary Stus._

_He's Gary _Oak!

She ignored him. _He thinks they're bloody annoying. Can't say I blame him, actually._

_Then … why didn't you just tell him what he wanted?_

Sapphire was quiet for a moment, considering the question. At last she said, _I guess it's because the world's just not right without any heroes, even though you're a complete idiot._

_Thanks!_

_No problem. Now hurry up and get to the rebellion._

_Sure, but can I grope you first?_

The mental equivalent of bared nails was brandished at him. _If you want your ass kicked into the next century when I wake up, then sure, go right ahead._

_Thanks! _He broke the connection, ready for more misadventures.

Within her own mind, Sapphire sighed to herself. _Stupid hero, now he's got me blushing._


	39. GracefulShipping: Wallace & Winona

EspeonxLucario is actually DayShipping, but hey. ^^;

SUGARPESTICIDE YOU NEED TO STOP MAKING THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT FFFFFFF-

To-do list: KantoContestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, Ash'sPikachuxPaul'sElectabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM)

* * *

**GracefulShipping – Wallace & Winona (K)**

Winona raised an eyebrow at the red-and-white sphere in his hand. "You're giving me a Pokemon?"

"Consider it a token of our friendship," he replied, failing to suppress a hopeful look.

She scoffed and turned away. "'Friendship', is it? You just want us to pick up where we left off. We've been over this before, Wallace. It's ended. Over. Done with. History. And so on. Please don't insult my intelligence by saying this is about friendship. I'm not sixteen anymore." Shaking her head, she started to walk away.

"Wait!" he cried, and she did, wondering dryly what he wanted to say. "Just … just see what it is first. I think you'll like it, I really do."

She was more than a bit skeptical, but nevertheless she turned and walked back towards him, accepting the offered Poke Ball. In a beam of light, its occupant emerged– a broad, rather flat Pokemon with floppy antennae, flapping its wide flippers casually to keep itself floating a few feet. "Taaaaaiiiii~" it chirruped, smiling up at her.

"Awwww, he's so _cute_!" she gushed, unable to resist kneeling down and catching the Mantyke in a hug. "I absolutely _adore _him! Thank you so much!"

"Glad you like him," Wallace said with a smile, tossing her Mantyke's Poke Ball.

"He is so sweet." She scratched behind her new Pokemon's antennae. "How did you get him, Wallace? Aren't Mantyke next to impossible to catch?"

"They are rather difficult to capture, yes," Wallace admitted. "But I persevered. It was well worth the search to see your face light up like that."

She smirked up at him. "I'm not going to fall right in your arms just because you brought me a Mantyke," she said, hoping that was true. After such a great gift, it was hard to be sure.

"I wasn't really expecting you to," he said sadly. "Still, a man can dream." He turned to leave, then paused, glancing over his caped shoulder. "Ah, when you'd like to evolve Mantyke, come over to Sootopolis. I know a place where Remoraid show up in the hundreds. It's the easiest way to find one." With a flutter of his cape, he vanished.

She watched him go, then smiled down at her new Pokemon as it nuzzled her affectionately. She could already see herself raising it to its full potential, playing with it, riding on its back over Fortree City. She knew it would want to become a Mantine someday, powerful and beautiful and graceful. Perhaps this could be her gift to him in return. It would please him to no end to see a mighty Mantine in her possession. It was the least she could do, really.

"Maybe we could even give him a magic carpet ride," she mused, and then mentally kicked herself for saying it so sincerely.


	40. KantoContestShipping: Harley & Solidad

To-do list: PreciousMetalShipping, Ash'sPikachuxPaul'sElectabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping

* * *

**KantoContestShipping – Harley & Solidad (K+)**

"This will not do!" Harley shrieked. "They WILL love my cookies!"

He paced back and forth in his enormous secret underground rainbow-colored lair, fuming as he still waited for results to pop up. Various mechanisms sprouted from the walls, ceiling, and floor, and several times he nearly tripped over something. The enormous screen dominating one wall, stretching almost from floor to ceiling, displayed a number of brightly-colored graphs. None of said graphs were telling him what he wanted to hear. It was oh-so-stressful being a supervillain, especially when the current evil plan was not moving along as planned.

His secretary, completely unfazed by his frustration, opted to read a generic cowboy novel rather than pay attention to him. She was well used to his tantrums by now.

"They have always laughed at my gorgeous planning!" the Cacturne-suited man exclaimed, throwing his arms about dramatically. "They never take the pretty person seriously. Well, I plan to change their itty-bitty brains to love me and everything I do. When they become my adoring slaves, we will certainly see who's laughing!" He shook his fist at nothing in particular.

"Excellent idea," the other commented, not listening to him in the slightest. She turned a page of her novel, biting her thumbnail in boredom.

He paused in the center of the room, gazing up at the shimmering ceiling and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Take note, Solidad. This latest scheme will have more than my delicious cookies, although they will certainly be there, and be delicious too. A cookie simply isn't a cookie if it isn't delicious~! But right now, a cookie is not enough. There must be something else, another precious thing I can use to enslave the whole world … something to dazzle them out of their puny little minds … like SPARKLES~!"

And to demonstrate, the air around him glittered as he winked.

"..." Solidad turned another page.

Harley paused, then looked over at her. "Solidad, dearie," he simpered, skipping over to her like a unicorn high on sugar, "I asked you to take note of my evil plan. Either you're the fastest secretary I've ever had, or the slowest. And slow secretaries aren't very darling."

She finally looked up from her book, deciding to take pity on him. "Harley," she said patiently, "I'm the _only _secretary you've ever had."

"Fair point," he sniffed sulkily.

"But in any case," she went on, striding over to a control panel and pressing a few buttons, "the sparkle attraction plan has already been tried. A female supervillain once used it in an attempt to subdue women with imaginary fairies, siphon numerous monstrous abominations from her mind into those who received her work, stifle all intelligent thought, win over willing slaves, undermine the entirety of society, and receive millions of dollars for it."

The graphs on the screen disappeared, only to be replaced by a series of disturbing pictures. A horde of pasty-white teenagers wearing black. A wedding between two people who could hardly be adults at all. A smirking woman with no other distinctive features. A dead-looking, young-looking man with terribly oily hair and a pouty face.

"Ooh, that guy!" Harley _tsked_ his disapproval at that last image. "Terrible hygiene, terrible attitude. Where's the smile? That silly boy. He's just a makeover waiting to happen~!" He squealed to himself gleefully, then calmed down again in a blink. "I'm guessing she succeeded? I mean, sparkles are pretty, right?"

"Society is more cynical about her than she would have expected, so for now her losses and gains are fairly balanced. But you see what I mean." She tapped another button, and a drawing of the dead-looking man lay on the ground, actually dead, with several happy looking people dancing nearby in celebration. "Sparkles have a negative connotation now. If there was anyone in the entire world who would have taken sparkles seriously, the supervillain's plot changed their minds in a hurry. People will scoff if you use sparkles, Harley. They'll make jokes about your skin—"

"My skin is fabulous!" he retorted, stroking one hand with the other gently. "Smooth as a baby's tushie, pale as the dazzling moon, and not a wrinkle in sight! It's far too lovely and delicate to be mocked by those fools, darling though they might be."

"I'm sure it is. But my point remains. Don't use sparkles, Harley. You'll be risking your reputation if you do."

He rubbed his chin diabolically. "True," he said. "After all, not everyone is fabulous enough to appreciate sparkles the way I do."

Solidad facepalmed.

"Thank you so much, Solidaddy-o dearie~" he sang, seizing her hands. "Without your advice, I would've gone ahead and embarrassed myself in front of all those wriggling little darlings. But thanks to you—"

"Don't mention it," she said, smiling at him. "It's my job."

"Oh, you're such a tease," he laughed. "Plenty of secretaries just blindly follow orders like little fuzzy lambies, and then their silly bosses fail on a hilarious scale. But you're kinder than them, Soli-sweetie. I simply adore you."

She returned the screen to normal, blushing slightly. "So what will you do now?" she asked, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Why, the original plan, of course," he replied, eyes twinkling evilly.

"You mean—"

"Yes." He threw his head backwards, towards the ceiling. "RELEASE THE COOKIES~!" he screamed, and immediately broke into giggles that made Solidad sweatdrop.

* * *

"Drew, you pig," May scolded, swiping the package from his fingers, "I told you not to pig out before dinner! Now you'll be all irregular again."

"Better me than you," he replied smoothly, wiping the crumbs from his mouth.

May scowled. "You ate nine of them."

"And you had three. For a girl, that's obscene overeating."

"Oh, you are _so _going to get it!" she snarled, chasing after him out the Pokemon Center and through a street full of bemused onlookers.

Suddenly there was a soft popping sound; May suddenly found that her eye level had just dropped by about four feet. Her stomach rumbled tellingly, and her heart sank.

"What …?" Drew asked, while passerby snickered at them.

"Those cookies," she told him, looking at him and noticing that he too had transformed into a spotty little Spinda. "We ate them … and they ate our shapes."

They thought about that for a moment.

"HARLEY!" they shouted.


	41. PreciousMetalShipping: Gold & Silver

You know what's annoying? Putting loads and loads of emphasis on the differences between game, anime, and manga characters. I mean, come on. Gold/manga!Silver and Ethan/game!Silver would be the same ship if it weren't for those meddling kids being all meticulous with their shipping. I mean, really? What kind of person has that much time on their hands? A complete nerd? Geez.

... And now I'm a hypocrite. Goody.

To-do list: Ash'sPikachuxPaul'sElectabuzz, TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF

* * *

**PreciousMetalShipping – Gold & Silver (K)**

It was hard to imagine that those five statues had once been alive – had once lived, breathed, walked, run, smiled, laughed, cried. It was easier to imagine that they would simply stand there for hundreds of years, worn down slowly and meticulously with barrages of rain and creeping lichens, until at last their stone faces would crumble away and there would be nothing to mark them as special.

But it was very, very difficult to imagine that the plan to revive them could work.

Gold sat on a nearby branch, hanging low enough to idly tap at the ground with his billiard cue. He knew he should be feeling at least a little creeped out by those frozen faces, gaping at something that had long since vanished. But instead, he felt rather sorry for them. He knew _he _wouldn't want to be completely helpless like that.

"Would you believe me," he finally asked the statues as a whole, "if I said that your fate depended on a sleeping pixie and a grotesquely short midget?"

They had no response to that.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled to himself; the sound seemed echoing and lonely. "I don't believe it either. But Crystal says it's that or nothing."

A breeze rustled through the leaves, reminding him of a day years before when they'd foiled the evil plans of their icy nemesis in Ilex Forest. He made a face, knowing that he would've preferred action like that to this terrible waiting.

His eyes wandered over to a particular statue with long hair, one who was once the youngest of the five. A sad smile appeared on his face, reflecting the memories of fighting against that other boy – and later, funnily enough, at his side.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Silver," he said, watching the point of his cue bounce against the ground. "But if you are …" He paused, letting a sigh escape his lips. "If you are, I just want you to know that if this doesn't work out … that I really, really respect you. In fact, I might go so far as to call you my friend."

Silence was the statue's only reply.

"You're probably laughing at me, if you're listening. But I'm okay with that. It's better than if you're just ignoring me, like you used to." He smirked. "You know, if someone told me, after we first met, that I'd be having this 'conversation', I would've laughed too. But in the end, I guess I'll either just be laughing with myself … or laughing with you."

With a single catlike movement he jumped from the branch to the ground, ready to head out. Then he paused, glancing back at that stony figure standing there so pathetically. It kind of made him want to go and comfort the boy within. He almost told himself no. He knew what Silver would say about _that_.

But then he imagined standing there, his mind juggling with unbearable fear and unbearable boredom. Forever.

He strode over to the statue and threw his arms around it in a great big hug.

"Hang in there, buddy," he said, patting it on the shoulder. "We're going to get you out of there." He wasn't sure whether or not he was only reassuring himself, but he couldn't leave Silver alone without some glimmer of hope.

After several minutes, he finally drew away and glanced around at the other four statues. Their faces were still frozen in shock.

"Oh, don't give me that look," he scolded them. "You'll be getting out too. Honestly …"

And after a last smile at his friend, he strolled away, twirling his billiard cue and whistling an airy tune.


	42. StaticBoltShipping: Pikachu & Electabuzz

Originally I was at a complete loss for this one. And then I remembered what chapter it was ...

To-do list: TickleShipping, CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping

* * *

**StaticBoltShipping — Ash's Pikachu & Paul's Electabuzz (K+)**

"Psst! Pikachu!"

Pikachu yawned widely, ignoring the voice. She was far too comfortable, lying there in the sunny field. She knew the others were, too, scattered about the immediate vicinity and drinking in the sunlight. It was so nice to have a couple of days off battling, especially after that painful incident with the—

"Pikachu! You awake?"

Her eyes cracked open, and she glared at the stalks of grass dancing cheerfully in the breeze. Couldn't they take a hint, whoever it was? Surely it could wait until after she'd finished her little rest. That wasn't too much to ask, right?

"Pikachu!"

She rolled over, flopping onto her back and covering her eyes with her paws to block out the sun.

"Pikachu, you're being paged." The tone in Staraptor's voice brought a definite smirk to mind.

Groaning loudly, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Immediately she noticed that all of her friends were staring at her, some suspicious, some amused, many confused. Infernape in particular looked absolutely livid. "Can I help you?" she asked them dryly.

"_The enemy _wants to talk to you," Infernape snarled, throwing a dirty look towards a spot in the surrounding trees. "Perhaps you can tell him to shove off."

Following the fiery Pokemon's glare, Pikachu noticed a lanky yellow figure looking back at her, almost camouflaged in the semi-shadow with those black stripes. Their eyes meant, and he instantly beckoned to her, looking a bit excited. "Electabuzz?" Pikachu asked nobody in particular. "What is he doing here? Kind of weird for him to show up without Paul anywhere in sight." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, _he'll _be out of sight before long," Infernape growled, starting to get up.

"I'll go talk to him," Pikachu said hastily, jumping to her feet. "I don't think he means any harm."

Infernape's eyes narrowed into slits. "And if he does? You've never defeated him before."

"I'll be fine," Pikachu assured her. "If he tries anything funny, I'll come straight back here. Okay?"

"… Fine." Infernape seated herself again. "But don't come crying to me if he tries to rip you in half."

Walking towards Electabuzz, Pikachu felt the gaze of all her friend bore a hold into her back. She tried not to feel embarrassed by all the obvious attention. But then, they had never seen a situation like this. She couldn't _really _blame them.

"Pikachu!" Electabuzz exclaimed as she drew near. "Hey, listen, I think I need your help with this thing I found, I think I know what—"

"Where's Paul?" Pikachu asked, cutting him off. "Shouldn't he be hovering around somewhere?"

"He's not too close to here," he replied. "Actually, the thing is, I snuck down here. You see, I found this one thing, but none of the other Pokemon want to help me find out everything it does. So I thought hey, since you've been to all kinds of places, maybe you could … you know, help me?"

His plea seemed pretty sincere, she decided. Really, all she had to do was follow him and see what he'd found. What could possibly go wrong? "Sure," she said aloud.

His broad smile instantly assured her that was the right answer. "It's over this way," he said, turning and moving through the trees.

Pikachu lingered just long enough to wave to her friends before jogging after him.

* * *

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at an area where the trees were sparser and thinner. "Aha, here it is!" Electabuzz exclaimed, scooping a small, strange machine off the ground. "Right where I left it? Care to guess what it is, Pikachu?"

She glanced at it, then gave him a clearly unimpressed stare. "It's a calculator."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's some kind of extended Pokedex! Here, I'll show you."

"Electabuzz, it's a _calculator_!"

"With _letters _on it?"

"Well … most graphing calculators have letters on them!"

"Most what?"

"Though that doesn't look remotely close to a graphing calculator … okay, I'll bite. Show me what the 'extended Pokedex' is supposed to do."

His eyes lit up, and Pikachu was surprised to find herself significantly less annoyed. "Great! Okay, first we need to type in something … like me! Yeah, that should be great … let's type that in. How do you spell 'Electabuzz', anyway? I-L-L-E-K—"

"Let me," Pikachu insisted, taking it from him and punching in the correct spelling instead. "All right, now what?"

"Now this," Electabuzz replied, pushing a large red button.

Instantly words began to scroll up on the screen, accompanied by a smooth voice emitting from an unseen speaker. _"Electabuzz," _the voice said, _"a subspecies of the unique Earth race of Pokemon, capable of incredible destructive electric power with just a twitch of the finger, and don't even get started on what happens if they use the middle one—"_

"Earth?" Pikachu squeaked, sinking to the ground as color drained from around her cheeks. "_Earth?_"

"What?" Electabuzz watched her in concern, while the extended Pokedex continued to describe him. "What's so terrible? We _do_ live on Earth, don't we?"

"If it needed to say that it's Earth," Pikachu explained weakly, "then that can only mean that … you know … _this _isn't from Earth."

"… So it's an alien technology, then?" He stared at the thing in her paw with a new respect, as though worried it could suddenly bite her.

A Kricketot chirped somewhere.

"Guess I was right," he tried to joke. "It's not really a calculator."

She tried to crack a smile at that. "Wonder what it says about us …"

He cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Us?"

"You know …" She waved a paw about, gesturing around them. "Earth."

"… Ohhh. I get it now. Because when you said 'us', I thought you meant … um … anyway. Earth. U-R-F—"

"Let _me _type it in!" she insisted, hurriedly doing just that. "Oh, I really, really hope there's nothing about an invasion in here!"

"Well, if there is, we can stop it!" Electabuzz declared. "And if we can't, we'll run off together to survive somewhere safe and kill them all off if they try to get us. Like in that twenty-eight something movie, except without the infection part. Yeah, that could work …"

Pikachu stared at him.

"Earth," he repeated, clearing his throat.

"… Yeah. Okay, pushing the big red button …"

She pushed. They waited.

Words scrolled.

"'Mostly harmless'?" Electabuzz's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "That's all it says? 'Mostly harmless'? Really?"

"Guess we don't have to worry about that invasion," Pikachu breathed, visibly relaxing.

"Sure, but 'mostly harmless'?"

A terrible howling gargle some distance away silenced them. They glanced at each other, wide-eyed with fear.

"Aliens?" he whispered.

"Sounds like it." Pikachu tiptoed toward a large bush nearby and peeked through it, rustling its branches as little as possible. "Unless Snorlax is back and has a digestive problem …" She paused, then cringed. "Nope. Definitely aliens."

Electabuzz joined her, and through the bush they watched a horde of large suited creatures with green, rubbery-looking skin, stomping through the woods and scouring the ground, tossing sticks and leaves out of the way before moving along a few feet and repeating the process.

"They're looking for something," she whispered.

They glanced at the extended Pokedex.

"We could just, you know, leave it somewhere they'll find it," Electabuzz suggested, swallowing hard. "Can't hurt, right?"

"That is the best idea I've heard all day."

Setting it down in a spot where only a blind person would fail to see it, the two backed away from the bush, made sure that the aliens weren't about to crash through it, and hastily turned and sprinted away as quietly as possible.

* * *

At the edge of the meadow, they finally decided that they weren't being pursued and stopped running, panting heavily and feeling immense relief at having escaped. "I'm sorry, Pikachu," Electabuzz said once he'd gotten his breath back. "I shouldn't have brought you to see it. I didn't know there'd be … you know … aliens."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she smiled up at him. "Hey, are you kidding? It's not every day that you get to see an actual alien landing party. It was actually pretty exciting."

His tail twitched. "But what if they don't leave?"

"They will. I mean, appearance of alien technology, plus appearance of aliens looking for something ... basic math, even when dealing with aliens. I don't think they'll be sticking around."

"I hope not."

"Me too." Pikachu glanced over at her friends, feeling rather embarrassed when she saw that they were staring at her. "Well, um, I guess I'd better … you know, go. They're waiting for me."

"Yeah, Paul might be wondering where I went off to by now." Electabuzz shuffled his feet. "Hey, this might sound kind of weird after all that almost-encounter thing, but I was wondering if … uh … if we could hang out again? Just talk, maybe train, or maybe find nicer-looking aliens?"

"What, and beat me up again?"

He cringed. "I didn't really want to. Taking that as a yes anyway, see you later!"

And he darted off nimbly, while she gaped after him.


	43. TickleShipping: Skitty & Eevee

To-do list: CemetaryShipping, EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM

* * *

**TickleShipping – Skitty & Eevee (K)**

Poking his head around a corner, Eevee peeked into a grimy alleyway. Although the day was overcast and dark, and although the alleyway was shadowy, he was fairly sure that he could see well enough to determine that Skitty wasn't there. Huffing in slight frustration, he resumed his padding along the sidewalk, considering what had happened recently.

She_ wanted to show us her eyes, too, _Eevee remembered, as he cast a glance through a wide store window. _And it would've been fine, really. But of course Electrike _would_ put her down._ His fur bristled. _The jerk. He didn't care that she ran off crying, if it meant he could feel better about himself._

Window after window after window he peered through, seeing cashiers and barbers and all sorts of people going about their business. The longer he searched, the more worried he became. She might have gotten lost, or hurt, or kidnapped. He hated thinking about such things happening to somebody as sweet as Skitty.

At the edge of the park he finally heard a faint sniffing sound. Ears standing alert, he moved through the well-mowed grass, steadily increasing his pace as the source grew closer until he was all but running towards a bench, upon which he could see her huddled up in a miserable pile of fur.

"Skitty!" he called out, skidding to a halt just in time to avoid smashing into the bench.

She lifted her cream-colored face to glance down at him with slit eyes. He caught just a glimpse of it to see that it was all streaked with tears, before she lowered her head down onto her paws again. "What do you want?" she sniffled, twitching her large ears.

He leapt up onto the bench, sitting himself beside her and feeling slightly heartened when she didn't scoot away. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Do I _look _okay?"

"Skitty, if this is about your eyes—"

"Of course it's about my eyes!" she quavered. "I was always worried that they would make me look incredibly ugly or freakish, and Electrike proved that they did. I'm never going to open my eyes that wide again." She trembled.

Eevee sighed. "Ugly? Freakish? Skitty, if today were Opposite Day, I might agree. But it's not, and your eyes are amazing."

"No they're not," she insisted weakly.

"Yes they are. Electrike doesn't know anything about ugliness. Honestly, I think he's just jealous. I mean, it's a bit of a blow to his ego that he doesn't have your angel eyes!"

There was a long moment of silence in which he realized what he'd just said. Embarrassment settled in.

"… Angel eyes?" Skitty asked finally, looking up at him again.

"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, that was a really awkward thing to say—"

"No." She tilted her head to the side, as if analyzing him. "No, it's not. I never thought about it that way before."

She paused, looking hesitant for a moment. Then she opened her eyes fully, no longer simply squinting. He couldn't help but marvel at those huge sky-blue irises, glinting with the light from the blindingly bright clouds above.

"I always thought they were alien eyes," she admitted, meeting his awestruck stare. "I guess I never really saw them as anything else."

"They'll always be angel eyes to me."

"Thank you, Eevee. That means a lot to me." She grinned at him, eyes flashing.

He blushed and turned away, feeling highly conscious at her giggle. At least she was happy again.


	44. CemetaryShipping: Gengar & Froslass

I'm sorry to say that since I'll be heading off to college and adjusting to dorm life, this will be going on a hiatus for a while. Could be a couple days. Could be a couple months. Regardless, I plan on returning to this as soon as possible. Until then, thanks for reading, and TTYL.

To-do list: EphemeralShipping, BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping, NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue

* * *

**CemetaryShipping – Gengar & Froslass (K)**

"Right, now here's what we'll do …"

The two ghosts snickered silently as the gang outlined their plans. "Fools," Gengar laughed, grinning insanely as he always did. "Don't they know by now that we can pass through walls? One would think that leading those childish gyms would wise them up by now."

"Hush, dear." Froslass held a finger up to her mouth, though she too was attempting to stem her giggling. "We don't want them to hear us."

"It's still ridiculous," he chuckled, floating out of the wall and into the hall; his love followed him, wing-arms fluttering eerily. "They're definitely not the first investigators trying to nab us. And how did any of _them _think they could catch us here, in our own house? We know it brick by cobwebbed brick."

"We can never be too careful," Froslass replied serenely.

"Whatever you say. Hey, how about pulling another trick on them? Just a little one, practically harmless."

"Gengar, they're setting up their trap—"

"Oh, traps never work. Listen closely …"

* * *

Gardenia swallowed, staring at the door that led to the second-story landing. "Like, why are we the bait again?" she asked weakly.

"Because you two will run the fastest when the ghosts are chasing after you," Volkner replied, almost patiently. "You and Turtwig will lure them down the stairs, while Candice will use the electric fan to push them back up the stairs. Then they'll push hard enough against the air current that once she jumps out of the way with the fan, they'll just fall forward into the Ghost Containment Unit, where Roark can just lock them in."

"Rohm pran," Turtwig grumbled.

"But like, what if the electric fan has one of those lightning ghosts living in it?" Gardenia asked, shivering under her green tunic. "Like that one time with the open barbecue and the closet full of oranges?"

"Relax," the blonde tried to assure her. "There's no electricity in this house. A Rotom can't possibly be living here. And if there is, at least I don't have to worry about it."

"Ranks a rot." Turtwig turned to glare at him, then squealed in terror as the two ghosts leapt out of the wall. "Ruh-roh! Rarenia, rit's rose rhosts!"

Gardenia's face lit up. "Ooh, roasts? Where?"

"Rot roasts," he corrected, "_rhosts!_"

She followed his gaze to where the two fiends were floating. "Oh, you mean ghosts ... Oh. Run, Twig, run!"

They tore through the door, across the dusty landing, and down the rickety stairs, with Gengar and Froslass on their heels. "See, isn't this fun?" Gengar snickered as they flew downward. "They think we're walking right into their silly little trap!"

"Yes, I guess so," she admitted, nodding.

The spiral staircase was inordinately long, and the ghosts were gradually drawing closer to the tiring duo of Gardenia and Turtwig. Once the first-floor landing came into view, though, the girl and her turtle put on an extra burst of speed, practically printing to the finish and leaping out of the way as a black-haired girl stepped out of the shadows, wielding an enormous fan.

"Take that!" Candice shrilled, flipping the switch and sending a whistling gale at the ghosts.

"Oh no!" Gengar cried mockingly, laughing to himself as the wind slowed them to a virtual standstill. "The air is moving! I'm simply petrified! I might just die!"

"Too late for that," Froslass said, smirking in spite of the air stinging her eyes.

It took a considerable amount of effort for the ghosts to keep themselves from being swept back up the stairs. What Gengar had failed to foresee was the fact that Froslass was somewhat more solid than he was, so when Candice finally jumped to the side and the wind stopped blowing at them, the spiky purple ghost easily regained his balance while his icy counterpart toppled forward down the stairs, right towards a little metallic box with lights flashing colorfully on its sides.

"Froslass!" Gengar cried out.

A miner standing close to the box hastily pressed something on the remote control in his hand, and the box opened, unleashing several beams of light that touched Froslass, converting her into a gaseous form and hauling her towards captivity. With a howl, Gengar threw himself after his love, allowing himself to be captured as well just before the last bits of light had vanished from view and the box sealed itself shut.

"Got them," Roark declared, scooping the little box off the floor.

The two girls stared at it.

"Why would that Gengar follow Froslass?" Gardenia asked finally, looking puzzled.

"Love?" Candice shuddered. "Can't really see it happening, but ..."

"I guess." Roark shrugged. "If they are, at least they're together."

"Ha!" Volkner's voice called from upstairs. "My plan actually worked this time! You all said it wouldn't, but it would!"

"Roh, roy," Turtwig muttered, while his human friends sweatdropped.

* * *

"Gengar, you didn't have to follow me."

"And never see you again?"

"You can't see _anything _in here."

"Fair point. You're not going to say 'I told you so', are you?"

"Well, I have considered it, but it seems we've both learned our lesson. Oh, do keep your chin up, dear. This prison can't last for eternity."

"You're right. Okay, we can just wait it out until it finally disintegrates or rusts or gets blown up, and then we can have our revenge on them, even though they'll be long dead by then!"

"I never thought you'd be able to sit still for even a minute."

"Not like I have a choice."

"Thanks, Gengar."

"For what?"

"Keeping me company."

"Ah, what's a little imprisonment among lovers, really?"

"Why, nothing at all, am I right?"

"Nothing indeed."


	45. EphemeralShipping: Molly & crystal Entei

I'm baaaack! Coming to you from the land of blazing sunshine and eternal traffic, aka the university. And to be honest, college isn't all that bad. Although the constant "What's your name? Where're you from?" can get _really _grating ...

I actually should have gotten back to this sooner, but I was trying to hurry up and finish reading Latias' Journey, which incidentally is simultaneously the most hilarious and most horrifying thing I've ever read. And it's wondrously epic. Go read it. Now. But get the kiddies far away first, for the love of all that's holy ... unfortunately, after reading that fic I got a bad taste in my mouth whenever I thought of Molly or Entei, so please forgive the ridiculously short length. D:

In any case, these might take a bit longer to pop up than they used to, considering schoolwork, etc. But rest assured PV is alive and well. ^_^

And yes, the previous story did indeed use the Sinnoh GLs in Mystery Inc.; nobody be hating on the gender-flipped roles of Shaggy and Velma, kay? Kay.

*looks at list, blinks, cracks knuckles*

To-do list: BayShipping, ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF

* * *

**EphemeralShipping – Molly & crystal!Entei (K+)**

The portal had long since been shut, the Unown confined again to their bizarre realm, her parents returned to their own. Time passed, though the memories of those twisted days remained imprinted in her mind, and she could seldom help but wonder what her otherworldly acquaintances were doing now. Her musings made her a quiet, thoughtful child, gazing into space on occasion and thinking of them.

Her mother and father, noticing her behavior, were disturbed by the possibility that perhaps the Unown had done something to her. They knew that the creatures had not broken her mind, for she exhibited the behavior of any other girl, though they worried about the implications of her new high intelligence. And yet … something about her seemed to shine, if not on a physical plane. She didn't seem abnormal, just different. Separate. Other.

So they worried, and she wondered, and she grew.

And he watched.

For though he had been taken from the physical world, the mighty lion remained in her dreams. Whenever she retreated to slumber, he would stride by her side across fantastic mindscapes, protective and bold. Being a creature of dreams himself, he knew the dangers lurking in the human mind, of the horrors that only the dreaming and the demented could conceive. He sometimes wondered how a human could survive so close to insanity, but then his dream-companion would look to him, smiling, and his thought was lost.

He had promised to protect her, his once-daughter. He would not let her down.

And as the nightmares failed to touch her, he caught glimpses through her waking eyes of her own world, where his efforts had strengthened her and all were unconsciously impressed by her subtle aura. She could not remember him upon waking, but it did not bother him. Such was the nature of dreams, after all.

If he could only keep her safe, he was content.

Time could pass in reality, but out there on the dreamscape, as the two of them bounded across valleys and oceans and mountains of dream-stuff, their companionship was timeless.


	46. BayShipping: Bill & Yellow

... You guys _do_ know that I won't be getting to those later pairings for at least three months, right?

Why oh why do these get shorter gahhhh.

To-do list: ShoppingShipping, LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF

* * *

**BayShipping – Bill & Yellow (K+)**

There was something about Yellow.

From the moment that they'd first met, when he'd struggle to avoid drowning and being mauled by a highly touchy Seadra, when he'd just started to despair when a blond figure had come bursting out of the undergrowth and proved to be a savior – from that moment, Bill had wondered what it was that made the young trainer so interesting. Oh, of course there was the fact that he was a Pokedex holder – adventure and intrigue followed those sorts of people like a lovesick fanboy. And there was the life debt Bill owed him, naturally. But there was something else about the hat-toting young fellow. Something Bill couldn't quite put his finger on.

Maybe it was his strange powers that made Yellow so fascinating. Bill had met very few psychics before, and they had all used their power for ambitious purposes. But Yellow would simply calm or heal an angry or wounded Pokemon with a soft touch. It pained him to harm even his foes. There was such _compassion _in him ... was it because he was empathic, or were those protective urges natural? Bill often found himself wondering along those lines, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt sure of his friend's innate goodness.

Lately he had come to realize that his attraction to Yellow had taken on more than one meaning. He wasn't sure what to think about this. The idea of having a crush on another man had felt utterly wrong to him, especially if that man were only a boy. He had been solely been attracted to women, thank you very much; women with beauty, and charm, and wit, and enough brains to dominate him mentally ... mmm, nothing short of a computer geek's wildest dream. And yet ...

And yet ...

There was something about Yellow – something about his shining eyes, knowing smile, and oddly high-pitched giggle – that he couldn't help but feel drawn to.


	47. ShoppingShipping: Brock & May

You know what's awkward? Misreading lasagna as vagina. And suddenly the cafeteria looks a lot less appealing.

To-do list: LazyPervertShipping, LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping

* * *

**ShoppingShipping: Brock & May (T)**

"Okay, guys!" Brock exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "I think it's time you all learned about the birds and the Beedrill."

"Birds and Beedrill?" Ash asked through a mouthful of stew. "Hey, is that a special battle strategy? It sounds like you'd need a strong bug and bird Pokemon to start with, right? And would it be a double battle, or would they switch out for each other?"

Brock sweatdropped. "That's not exactly it …"

The group had been traveling for the entire day, as usual, and now they had set up camp alongside the trail, feasting on Brock's superb cooking. The three younger humans stared up at him a bit wearily, wondering what exactly he wanted to talk to them about. The Pokemon, on the other hand, were chatting amongst each other in their own language as they ate. Clearly they were utterly unconcerned by whatever he had to say.

"You see," he went on, eager to get this out of the way before they lost interest or he lost nerve, "there comes a time in every person's life when they find themselves falling in love. They start out by getting to know each other, then hugging, then kissing—"

"Ew."

"—and then going on dates," Brock said, ignoring Ash's interjection. "They spend more and more time with each other, to the point that simply being in each others' company isn't enough—"

"What do birds and Beedrill have to do with this?" Max interrupted, drumming his fingers against the Pokenav impatiently.

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, when the two people decide that they love each other very much, they take it to the next level."

He paused for breath, and in that second realized that everyone was staring at him. Blood crept into his face as he thought about what he was going to say.

"There's … there's a ritual," he said, fiddling with the edges of his chef's apron. "A ritual that a man and a woman do, hopefully when nobody's watching … it's, uh, very powerful, exciting, and pleasing, and it takes everyone's breath away. Most people hope they can do it sometime during their life."

"If it's that good," May spoke up curiously, "then why don't people want other people to watch them and enjoy it?"

In the Pokemon's circle, Grovyle snickered. Pikachu shot him a warning glare.

"Well …" Brock's blush deepened. "It's a very personal thing, really. Though I think there might be several places in Las Vegas where it _is_ public … So, anyway, when the two people in love decide to take it to the next level, they start by … um …"

He looked back at their young shining expectant faces, suddenly seeing that this was going to be even more awkward than he had expected.

"Dancing around!" he blurted. "They do a weird cha-cha thing … and it summons lots of, um, Beedrill. And a bird, of course. And the Beedrill all fight each other to the death, and then the last one tries to inject the bird with some special venom. And if it works, the bird turns into a Pelipper and uses the special venom to create a baby, which it gives to the woman nine months later."

"AHA!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I KNEW babies came from the Pelipper, I just knew it! Thanks, Brock, now Gary owes me twenty bucks!"

Brock sweatdropped, even as he sighed inwardly in a strange relief. _I didn't even have to scar them for life, _he congratulated himself, as Ash cheered, May looked thoughtful, and Max rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the Pokenav functions. _And that's the end of that._

Or was it?

* * *

Late that night, long after everyone had huddled into their sleeping bags and drifted into slumber, Brock's dream of giant floating water balloons was interrupted by a hesitant whisper.

"Brock?"

He ignored it. He was too busy leaping from one squishy balloon to another, after all. Dreams were fun.

"Brock?"

He could feel himself beginning to awake. With a low groan, he pulled his eyelids open and stared up at the face of his feminine friend. "May?" he slurred sleepily. "What d'you need?"

"Well, to be honest," she said softly, looking slightly awkward, "I was wondering if you and I could try that birds-and-Beedrill thing you told us about earlier."

"_What?" _He jerked up into a sitting position, suddenly not sleepy at all.

"Because since you said it was amazing and so on," she went on in a rush, "so I was wondering if we could try it so I could get a feel for it and do it on my own. You know, since there's a Contest coming up, and I don't think I could stand it if Harley tries to humiliate me again. This should show him."

He stared at her as if she were speaking a different language.

"Just a thought," she said timidly.

When he finally remembered to close his gaping mouth, he couldn't help but feel guilty that she'd been deceived so badly. Maybe protecting children's innocence wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And then there was her rather pleading look. Should he set her straight? He knew the answer to _that _right away: if he did, she'd be utterly horrified and accuse him of trying to set her up for child molestation. Better to leave her in the dark then.

Still, he had to do _something_.

"Um," he said. If he weren't permanently squinting, he would have blinked owlishly. "Well. I …"

"It's okay," she said, looking downcast. "I guess I understand if you don't want to. I mean, we're not in love or anything, so I guess it wouldn't be as personal or something." She started to turn away.

"Wait!" he blurted, leaping to his feet and stepping towards her. As he had forgotten he was still in a sleeping bag, he naturally fell forward and landed flat on his face, startling her into staying there. Grunting, he pulled himself out, got to his feet, reached out, and grasped her hand. "Wait, May. I do want to, really I do. And it wouldn't be fair of me to get your hopes up like that for nothing, would it? Maybe we could … I don't know … think of something similar, but on a tamer scale. You know?"

She nodded, and a nervous smile appeared on her upturned face. "Thank you, Brock. This means a lot, it really does. When should we start?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"More interesting this way." He glanced at the still-sleeping forms of Ash and Max, looking shapeless in the darkness. "Unless you'd rather put it off?"

"No, of course not!" She beamed at him expectantly. "Let's do it!"

Brock nodded, pushing the obvious double entendres out of his mind as he began to wildly improvise.

* * *

Onstage, Beautifly swooped sharply down and pretended to stab deep into Combusken's stomach with her proboscis. The fiery chicken screamed on cue, unleashing a Fire Spin that circled about the two Pokemon. Flapping furiously, Beautifly released a gust of Silver Wind that combined with her partner's Fire Spin, creating an intriguing, fiery, sparkling mixture that swirled around them. Obviously it was supposed to signify something that no young child should know.

"And it looks like May is going for an unorthodox approach!" the announcer was saying over the crowd's interested murmurs, commenting on the unexpected way the double appeal had turned out. "I personally have never seen such a _provocative_ appeal before, but it seems to be working like a charm for her!"

May, who had no idea what "unorthodox" or "provocative" meant, simply smiled confidently as her Pokemon continued to play out the appeal. When all this was over, she decided, she would immediately go find Brock and thank him for this. It was one of the better performances she'd ever done, that was for sure.

In the stands, Ash angrily continued his tirade. "How could you do this to me, Brock? We're best friends, and then you go and do that birds-and-Beedrill thing with her instead of me! Does this mean you care about her more than you care about our friendship, Brock? Does it? DOES it?"

While Brock attempted to explain as he kept his eyes on his female friend below, Max simply rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that there was something here he just wasn't getting.


	48. LazyPervertShipping: Spenser & Solana

I want to shorten this silly list but I want to get more BF chapters written and posted but I want to start working on Follywood already but I need to do homework and GAH I'M SO CONFUSED FFFFF

To-do list: LucarioxDelcatty, EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF)

* * *

**LazyPervertShipping – Spenser & Solana (K+)**

It was a gorgeous moon, covered in the lush greenery of summery forest as far as the eye could see. Verdant bushes streaked by in leafy blurs, and the occasional small animal could be briefly heard squeaking in alarm as the speeder bikes zipped past; the unidentifiable little beasts bounded away as fast as their furry paws could carry them. Pure blue skies stretched above the marvelous canopy, creating a pure, fresh feeling in the air – even the Death Star hanging ominously in the sky like some pseudo-moon couldn't dissipate the sensation of life teeming all around. In short, it would be the perfect place for a romantic outing or other such event.

But this was no romantic outing. This was war.

"Can't you steer that thing?" Solana hollered at her driver, taking aim at another one of their pursuers.

"This isn't as easy as it looks, princess," Spenser snapped back tersely, weaving in and out of a particularly dense patch of trees. "Maybe we can swap places and hope we don't crash."

"We'd have a better chance of survival, then, the way you're going on," she teased, pulling the trigger.

_PEW_! went her blaster, sending one of the Squadtroopers veering sharply to the side, ramming his speeder bike into an enormous tree. The resulting fireball set several small nearby plants and one surprised rodent aflame.

"Yes!" She smirked at her minor victory. "Amazing how I could hit him with you swerving all the time."

"Amazing how I could steer with you shouting all the time."

"You're just jealous." She watched their foes slowly gain on them, bringing her blaster up again.

"Jealous?" he snorted. "Of who? You? The mice? _Lunick?_" He scowled at that last guess.

"Jealous of him going up against Vader? Please." She waved the suggestion away like an irritating fly. "Anyway, forget all that and try to drive. Honestly."

He complied, fuming as he tightened his grip on the handles.

Solana rolled her eyes good-naturedly. _He's been too uppity, _she mused, setting her sights on another white-garbed goon. _Can't he get a hold of himself sometime?_

_PEW_!

They sped on, continuing their little chase as the goon toppled off his soon-to-explode bike.

* * *

When they had at last taken out all of the pursuing Squadtroopers, the two soared back to the enemy base, noticing charred craters and scattered white armor that marked the way they'd come. When they at last came in view of their destination, they were met with the encouraging sight of their rebel allies overcoming their foes, fighting alongside the native electric mice and the huge, fearsome-looking shape of Cawbacca.

"Keep it up!" Spenser called to his Fearow friend; leaping off the bike as soon as he'd haphazardly parked it near a pile of burning rubble.

Solana sighed to herself as she also disembarked, readying her weapon as she followed him into the fray.

Faced against blaster, tooth, claw, and primitive makeshift weapon, the Squadtroopers gradually found their once impressive number dwindling fast. In a surprisingly short time they were outnumbered, to the point where even the most belligerent fighters knew better than to decline surrender. Cheers began to echo in the woods as the rebels realized that the seemingly hopeless plan had worked. The base had been conquered.

"Plus!" exclaimed one of the rodents suddenly, pointing up at the sky with a scarlet paw.

Everyone followed its gaze and gasped in astonishment: the Death Star above them had exploded, creating a spectacular light show of fire and smog that was impressive even from their viewpoint millions of miles away. Spenser, though exhausted, couldn't help but smile at the scene. The evil that had been orbiting the moon for so long was thoroughly destroyed. At long last, they had won.

The rebels cheered, laughing and slapping each other on the back in celebration. To them, this marked the end of years of hardship and persecution at the hands of the Empire. They could once again travel the galaxy without fear of being seized and executed, allowing them a freedom none of them had really enjoyed since the death of the old Republic.

The rodents squeaked and chattered to each other at the good fortune, tackling each other happily. Primitive as they were, some of them had connected the appearance of the Death Star with the erratic tides of their moon's stormy oceans. As for the others, superstition and suspicion had prompted them to place it and the invasive Squadtroopers firmly in the enemy category.

And Solana was smiling. He nodded to himself, started to turn away, and did a double take. Lunick had been up there on the Death Star! Lunick, who had stupidly decided to be a hero and throw himself at Vader's mercy! He was fairly sure that those two were strongly attracted to each other. So what the hell did Solana have to be happy about?

"He wasn't on it," she said, as if reading his thoughts. She stared up at the dissipating mess above, emotion shining in her eyes. "I could feel it."

He stared at her, his momentary relief of the idiot hero's survival quickly drowned out by his own personal dilemma. The two would get together afterwards, he knew it. The princess and the hero, a perfect match … "You love him, don't you?" was all he managed to say.

She lowered her gaze to meet his. "Yes," she said, as though it were obvious.

He nodded in submission. "Fine," he relented, barely trusting himself to speak. What right did he have to get in their way? He was still a nobody, though probably a soon-to-be-highly-promoted nobody. He glanced away, trying to get a hold on himself…

Only to look back at the sound of her laughter. "Spenser," she chuckled, shaking her head, "it's not like that. He's my uncle's great-aunt's fifth cousin's great-grandson."

He froze. _Did she just say …_ Possibilities blossomed in his mind. A powerful sense of what she was trying to say consumed him, leaving him staring blankly into her eyes.

"I love you," she said, drawing closer to him.

And he knew then that she did. For why else would she bicker so much with him only to smile at his triumphs and go so far as to save him from that fat slug? And through the trials of the war, they had learned to trust each other. She was certainly far more tolerant of his ship and Cawbacca, that was for sure.

And definitely more tolerant of him.

"I know," he replied simply.

And they kissed each other, there in the midst of triumph and joy as the Empire began at last to crumble.


	49. CairoShipping: Lucario & Delcatty

There was a Star Wars marathon? I had no clue. To be honest, I haven't watched Star Wars in over a year. I feel so ashamed of myself. D:

Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH ENGLISH PROF FOR NOT TELLING US ABOUT THAT PAPER UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE IT WAS DUE :/

To-do list: EgyptianFurShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping

* * *

**CairoShipping – Lucario & Delcatty (K+)**

Stories are often only too eager to elaborate on a hero's bold adventure: embarking onto a perilous quest, encountering foes and allies in unlikely places, learning the meaning of friendship or whatever equivalent value is currently in vogue, and at last rescuing a lovely lady from a dragon or other terrible beast. The hero's wit and talent are only increased, the dark side is vanquished, good wins yet again, and there is much celebrating and storytelling on the matter.

What they _won't _talk about is the depression, the exhaustion, the criminal lack of hygiene, and certainly not (heaven forbid) the feelings of the lovely lady.

"Ugh," groaned the aforementioned lovely lady, a Delcatty who was currently rubbing her head with her forepaws as she squinted up at the newcomers. "Couldn't you keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty rest."

The noble trio of rescuers simply stared at her. After a sufficiently long awkward pause, one of them, New Bus the Lucario, spoke up. "Madam," he managed to say, "kindly arise and depart with us, for you are free once again to roam the land."

"Free?" Her ear twitched as a fly droned by lazily. "Free how?"

"Free from that wicked Dragonair," he explained patiently, while he wondered silently what her IQ might be. "He sits yonder, defeated at last."

Yawning widely, she lifted her head up to see the huge blue dragon cowering in the corner, who was wincing as he gingerly poked at one of his many bruises with his tail. "Oh, you beat up Bernie? That was nice of you. But I could've left all by myself, it's just that this floor is so _comfortable …_"

New sweatdropped. "Mayhap you were in the grip of … oh, screw it." He swiveled toward his companions, scowling in frustration. "What the hell is this, honestly? You two lied, this is nothing like a role-playing game at all!"

"Yes it is," Roger argued through a mouthful of sandwich. "It has dungeons and bosses and delicious food. But it's real life, so you can actually eat it!"

Hera rolled her eyes as her partner chewed noisily. "We never said _anything _about this being like a game, or a quest, or whatever," she told the Lucario matter-of-factly. "We just said we were going to be on a mission that happened to be somewhat longer than usual, one that involved a dull dragon and a damsel in distress. The clichés were purely coincidental."

"I resent your stereotype!" Bernie the Dragonair remarked from his corner. "Just because I have a fifth grade education doesn't make me stupid!"

Everyone ignored him.

"It isn't fair!" New whined, kicking a rock in frustration; unknowingly, he sent it flying into Bernie's face, making the dragon whimper in pain. "Missions are supposed to be glamorous and easy and fun and exciting! Not utterly and horrifyingly difficult!"

"It _is _an easy mission," Hera remarked. "Easy for us, anyway. After the things with Dusknoir and Primal Dialga and that idiot Darkrai, a Dragonair is a piece of cake."

"And we like cake," Roger added, smiling as he withdrew a slice from his bag.

"This? Easy?" New slumped against the wall, another wave of exhaustion rippling through him. "We've rummaged around constantly for food, slept in the rain and snow and tornados, been chased by a mob of Igglybuff, attacked by freaking ceiling clingers, gotten lost about a hundred times, almost fell over a waterfall _and _a volcano, almost got sacrificed to heathen gods, almost got eaten by those zombies in the abandoned mall, got caught in an evil computer program, almost got our innards sucked out, and narrowly avoided being really badly crushed, crippled, burned, poisoned, stabbed, frozen, eaten alive, buried alive, sliced open, tortured, drowned, dehydrated, rickrolled, or any other really painful thing." He buried his face in his paws, groaning. "And it wasn't even worth it."

Hera and Roger stared at him for a moment, then glanced at each other. "Yes," Hera finally said. "Yes, it is."

"Yeah, all in a week's work, really. And there can be surprisingly delicious food if you know where to look!"

"Look, kid, I'm sorry this didn't turn out to be what you hoped, but you have to understand that this is what we do. We save people and find cash, and in the end you finally earn a good night's rest. I thought you knew all this when you asked us to recruit you in the first place!"

"I _thought_ I knew," he muttered.

The other two just shrugged. In his corner, Bernie moaned pitifully.

"I think it's nice you came," the Delcatty remarked suddenly. She got to her feet, stretching spectacularly as she let out a huge yawn.

New stared at her. "… You do?"

"Sure! I mean, you didn't need to or anything, but you wanted to. You were being all heroic and dashing, like any good knight." She giggled, twitching her tail.

"Wow, I …" He blinked, looking thoughtful. "I never thought of it that way before. I mean … I … um … wow."

"Yeah." She gave him a mischievous look. "And I didn't even need to be rescued, but I decided to let you beat Bernie up anyway because you're so knight-like and everything. Because then when you rescued me, you would be my knight in shining armor and I'd have somebody to look up to!"

"… There are so many holes in that logic it might as well be Swiss cheese," Hera remarked flatly.

New ignored her. His sense of adventure, once diminished by long days of hard travel, began to well up within him. "You really think so?"

"Definitely." The Delcatty grinned at him. "I'm Rose, by the way."

New smiled back at her. "I know, it was on the rescue request sheet. My name's New Bus."

"New Bus? That's a fun name." She giggled. "It'll be neat saying it a lot of times … if you want to get to know me better, of course."

"Of course!"

"Great!"

They gazed at each other fondly while Hera rolled her eyes in disgust, Roger glanced around the cave for more cake, and Bernie halfheartedly started to plot vengeance against all of them.

Stories are wrong on a lot of things. But one of the few things they gets consistently right, is the satisfying sense that the challenge, no matter how bleak, is always worth it in the end.

Especially if it's a piece of cake.


	50. EgyptianFurShipping: Lucario & Lopunny

Wait, lose the game? ... FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-

Fifty chapters~! *breaks out the confetti and Mario Kart* Can you believe it? Fifty chapters already! I honestly never would've thought I'd make it this far when I started. It's amazing. Thank you all, for rreading, reviewing, and everything. ^_^ And supplying ships for stories, of course. Even though the below list has around the next seventy chapters.

... *cries*

To-do list: SpecialJewelShipping, ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping

* * *

**EgyptianFurShipping – Lucario & Lopunny (T)**

"Oh New, sweetie~" Lopunny sang, swaying seductively from side to side. "I have a little sweet some-some for you to see~!"

"Not right now!" New Bus the Lucario called back, keeping his eyes glued to the widescreen TV as he jerked the Wii Wheel around. "I'm only in fifth place! I need to pass Waluigi!"

Lopunny sagged, letting her shoulders slump. She gazed down at her puff-covered hands, peering at the pom-pom-like fur with scrutiny. They were just as pretty as they'd been before, she decided. She looked back up at the video game, in which New's plumber driver had just tossed a cute little black bomb at the lanky purple demon-thing in front of him, exploding as soon as it hit the ground and sending the enemy driver flying into the air. She stared in disbelief. Surely that idiotic little pastime could not be anywhere nearly as captivating as her gorgeous self! And yet there it was, and there _he _was, grunting in satisfaction as he passed his foe.

"Why won't you make those noises by getting with _me_?" she whined, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ooooooh, Koopa shells!" New cheered, jabbing buttons. "Yessss ..."

"I brought a cake," she crooned, pulling a platter of it seemingly out of nowhere. "Chocolaty goodness, your absolute favorite!"

"Eat bananas, runt!" he laughed, lobbing yellow peels at another unsuspecting driver.

"Not hungry, then?" she chirruped, throwing the platter out the window, which resulted in a loud crash and a pitiable feline yowl. "Okay, how about a nice massage? It's real nice, it'll take all those aches and kinks out of your muscles. And you know, maybe I'll help you discover little places you didn't even know you had." She flexed her short fingers, as if groping at the innocent air.

"Haha! Take that, Birdo! Birrrrrrrrdo!" he jeered, rolling the 'R' obnoxiously. "Won't be getting in my face anymore, will you?"

"Oh, for the love of …" Dropping her hands to her sides, she marched over to the Lucario, standing between him and the TV. "New Bus, if you don't start paying attention to me, _I'll _get in your face!"

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled, leaning hard to the side in order to look at the screen. "I'm trying to get the Gold Star Cup here! You're ruining everything!"

She stomped a step in the same direction, blocking his view again; he simply shifted to the other side, biting his lip in concentration as he continued pushing buttons without missing a beat. Lips pressed together angrily, Lopunny stepped in front of him yet again, but New, undeterred, simply swerved both his wheel and body to the side, incidentally avoiding a fatal drop in the process.

"New Bus!" she snapped, trying to swoop down and grab him but failing miserably. "What part of 'I want to make gorgeous steamy love to you' don't you understand?" She paused, frowning slightly. "Wait, I never actually _said_ that, did I? Lopunny, you idiot …" She facepalmed in annoyance, wondering why she hadn't made it clear to her should-be bed buddy …

"Bowser, you oaf!" New hollered, smashing through blue boxes in an attempt to find awesome power-ups. "What are you doing? Get out of first place, you're not the player character here, wipe that smile off your face, that doesn't even make sense!"

… But it didn't seem to have mattered, anyway.

"…" Lopunny growled, clenching her paws into fists. She was going to knock him a _really _good one.

She pulled her arm backward, fist ready to fly forward and smash into a hapless jackal skull, when—

"YES!" New leapt about five feet off the ground, pumping his fist exultantly. "I WON THE GOLD STAR CUP! I DID IT! I WON! I FINALLY WON! DID YOU SEE ME, LOPUNNY, THAT WAS SO EPIC, I WON, IN YOUR FACE BOWSER, WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW, HUH, SEND ME DRIVING INTO A BOB-BOMB, I DON'T THINK SO, YOU WENT DOWN AND OUTTA TOWN! WHOOHOO!"

He bounced off of various things, danced crazily about the room, sang to himself loudly, and threw his arms around Lopunny as he planted a firm kiss right on her mouth.

Lopunny simply stood frozen in his embrace, not daring to move.

"I'M DE WEENER!" he cheered, breaking abruptly away and jumping around again. "WHO'S DE WEENER? MARIO'S DE WEENER!"

She stared into thin air, slowly raising a hesitant paw to touch her lips. Did he just kiss her? After all that trouble she'd gone to, getting his attention, had it finally paid off? She felt her face grow hot, and a stray giggle escaped her. Maybe now she could actually get him to—

"And now just of the rest of the Grand Prix to go!" New declared, holding the Wii Wheel above his head like a trophy.

_THUD!_

"Lopunny?" He glanced downward, looking confused at why she would have fainted at such a momentous occasion. "Lopunny, are you okay?"


	51. SpecialJewelShipping: Silver & Crystal

Is pissed because Rhetoric teacher said parking is not an issue we're allowed to write on. Gee, THANKS FOR TELLING US THAT BEFORE WE STARTED WORKING ON IT. :/ But anyway ...

List is getting close to a page on MS Word, so I'm planning on close suggestions for a while. Since you weren't expecting that to happen so suddenly, I'll leave it open until the next chapter gets posted. So this is pretty much your last chance to suggest a ship. (Why no, this is not an attempt to get an explosion of reviews. Why'd you ask? That's such a silly idea ...)

To-do list: ColosseumShipping, NostalgiaShipping, RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping

* * *

**SpecialJewelShipping – Silver & Crystal (K)**

"Can't I have him?" Crystal begged, trailing after Silver like an adoring puppy.

"No," Silver said for the hundredth time. "He's my Pokemon, and he's going to stay my Pokemon. Stop asking for him."

"But he's a Sinnoh Pokemon!" Crystal gestured wildly at the Weavile walking nearby, who was looking increasingly perturbed by all the unwanted attention. "I don't have any Sinnoh Pokemon at all, and I need to start catching them right away! He'd be a perfect addition to my collection, he's such a fine specimen after all, and he's even kind of cute!"

"Vile?" Weavile protested, making a disgusted face and a retching sound.

"'Cute'? Are you serious?" Silver stopped walking, shaking his head in disbelief. "Weavile isn't cute. He's tough. You have really weird taste, you know that, Crystal? I mean, what else do you find cute?"

"Ahhh …" Crystal paused, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, that's a secret."

Silver stared at her.

She blushed and glanced away. "It's nothing."

He folded his arms.

"Really, it's nothing!" she protested.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it!" she shouted. "I'm serious, Silver, it's absolutely, positively, and completely nothing!"

He raised the other eyebrow.

"STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" she hollered, her face brilliant red. "HONESTLY, SILVER, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TALK TO Y—"

He abruptly halted her by pulling her into his arms and planting a firm kiss on her mouth.

"…" was all Crystal could say.

"…" Silver replied eloquently.

"…" Weavile remarked, looking shocked.

When they finally broke apart a minute or so later, Silver took a deep breath and said, "You know, you should've said something a long time ago. You've been waiting years for that, haven't you?"

She nodded slightly and giggled feebly, her cheeks now a deep purple. He smirked back at her, reaching over to tease her hair fondly and getting punched in the face for his trouble.

On the sidelines, Weavile sweatdropped nervously. Humans and their courting could be so abrupt sometimes.


	52. ColosseumShipping: Wes & Rui

Apologies for the delay. Midterms are already starting :o Stupid college ...

Aaaaand suggesting is now **closed. **Please don't whine about it, you've had a week to get those suggestions in. It _will_ reopen in the future, but probably not in the near future. If you try to suggest a pair before that time, you will be cheerfully ignored. :3

Oh, and here's another random pair to round off the list (because messing with you guys is fun):

Koon x Mebukijika.

Oh HELL YES Koon is like Falkner Redux and Mebukijika is one of the best grass-types ever and fffffff this makes me happy. :D

To-do list: NostalgiaShipping (GrovylexPMD2HeroF), RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**ColosseumShipping – Wes & Rui (K+)**

It wouldn't have been an ordinary day, in any case. After all, they were on a mission to steal Shadows from ignorant townspeople and malicious grunts, to purify them without getting their heads bitten off, and to take down the evil Cipher before it was too late and the entire region was corrupted. Ordinary would have been the exception rather than the rule, and a welcome break besides.

Still, normalcy was only a matter of perspective: some days were more obviously normal than others. Vicious, shaggy Shadow canines were something they saw nearly every day. But psychotic, cute Shadow fish attempting to rip out their hearts? Not so much.

"I HATE YOU!" said fish snarled, flopping around on the ground ridiculously. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Wes shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't know what they were thinking. I mean, a Shadow _Luvdisc_?"

"Well, they _do _want to Shadowfy every Pokemon …" Rui watched the fish warily, looking slightly displeased at its invisible aura. The newly-Snagged Pokemon, growling at her angrily, pushed itself towards her in a leap that was far from graceful, but she simply batted it away with a flick of her foot. "This might be taking it too far, though."

He sighed. "You think?"

"DIE!" the Shadow Luvdisc shouted, flailing stupidly on its side. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! D—"

"I can't decide," Umbreon said to nobody in particular, "whether that's disturbing or hilarious."

"Oh, that's easy!" Espeon told her. "The most disturbing things are obviously hilarious, and the most hilarious things are clearly disturbing. So it's a package deal, really!"

Umbreon's eye twitched, but she wisely decided not to reply.

"But weirdness aside," Wes said, prodding at the roaring fish with his toe, "why's it acting like this? It's one thing for a Houndoom or Metagross to want to kill … but a Luvdisc? Even if it's a Shadow, it should still be, you know … more gentle or giggly something. It _is _incredibly girly, after all." He made a face at it.

"Hey!" Rui protested, placing her hands on her hips. "Just because it's pink and heart-shaped and associated with girls doesn't mean you have to hate it!"

Wes just rolled his eyes.

"DESTROY!" the fish exclaimed, snapping in their direction (or at least attempting to snap, due to the unfortunate permanent puckering of its mouth). "DESTROY THE BOND! THE BOND IS TOO BRIGHT!"

Espeon nodded wisely. "Yeah, he always gets out of those deathtraps, even though his nemeses always expect him to die. Those silly evil masterminds … What?" he asked defensively, as the others stared at him incredulously. "I can be meta-savvy, can't I?"

"…" Umbreon tried to ignore him. "But what does he mean by a 'bond'? Hmm."

The Luvdisc tried to leap at Rui, imaginary fangs bared, but she just kicked it away. "You know, it wasn't acting like when I first saw it, but when you came over it started freaking out." She took on a thoughtful look. "Maybe it hates you."

Wes snickered. "Wouldn't be the first one, then."

"They might be onto something," Espeon commented, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

Umbreon scoffed at him. "What, that everyone's now in a conspiracy to bombard Wes with bad intentions in order to crush the will to fight out of him?"

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard," Espeon said, causing Umbreon to facefault. "I'm talking about the hate issue going on here. Luvdisc are supposed to be cheery and sweet, aren't they? They can even sense love, and even go out of their ways to draw destined lovers together. But since this one is a Shadow … maybe it's trying to tear Wes and Rui apart instead! Not physically, I mean. Well, actually it _would _be physically, since they wouldn't be close together, but not physically as in limbs flying all over the place … oh, you know what I mean."

Umbreon blinked. "That … that's actually the smartest theory I've ever heard you come up with."

Espeon grinned. "Thanks! I think …"

"So if it's trying to tear them apart …" Umbreon raised an eyebrow. "Then would that mean … it detects something between them."

"Yeah." Espeon smirked at the two humans, who seemed by now to be taking turns kicking the idiot fish. "I've always suspected it. I wonder if _they've _suspected it, though I bet they haven't because they've been bickering all the time, which would lead to the whole 'she-is-not-my-girlfriend' denial, although that's only on Wes's part because he's probably not a girl, and that stuff in turn would lead to them always sticking together anyway because they know that they don't know that they don't know that they know that they're lying to themselves about the whole thing, even though part of it is because Wes needs Rui in order to identify the Shadow Pokemon, which is weird because you can always tell which ones are Shadows just by watching them act psychotic, but I guess he lets her stick around anyway because of he's impressed by her incredible psychic aura-reading ability, and also because of the denied 'not-my-girlfriend' thing and the fact that he subconsciously doesn't want her to go out with anyone else, which is a bit counterproductive because at this rate they're never going to go out with each other anyway, because they don't know that they're so in denial and that each of them really does like the other one, and not just in a friend way, because they're obviously in denial—"

"We can hear you, you know," Wes interrupted him.

"… Oh. Right."

Espeon blushed, although not as deeply as Rui and _definitely _not as deeply as Wes. They two humans made a point of glancing away from each other, chuckling nervously.

"Thank you, fish stick," Umbreon remarked. "You just saved us possibly several months of unresolved romantic tension."

The Luvdisc could only tremble with rage.


	53. NostalgiaShipping: Grovyle & PMD2 Hero

To-do list: RangerShipping, RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**NostalgiaShipping – Grovyle & PMD2 Hero (T)**

The two slunk through the undergrowth, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. They knew that any shadow could conceal a potential enemy; any patch of tall grass could hide a trap. True, this was a time of light – none of the fat, lazy, and happy people of this era had even begun to turn Primal yet. But there was always the possibility that the Primal Lord had sent his minions after them to prevent the dark future from being lit. One could never be too careful. It was a lesson that they had learned the hard way.

Grovyle tensed as he caught a brief movement at the corner of his vision, spinning swiftly around with leaf-blades poised to strike; but his so-called enemy turned out to be a little Combee, buzzing happily from flower to fragrant flower. He relaxed slightly, but refused to let down his guard.

"Isn't it strange?" murmured Hera, gazing around at the verdant jungle around them. "All this greenery … I haven't seen anything like it since the Collapse. All of the forests were just ugly and shriveled as hell after that." She shuddered slightly, remembering the evil time they had narrowly escaped.

"I'm green too, if you haven't noticed," Grovyle replied dryly, slinking alongside her past bushes and trees.

"Yes, I've noticed," she admitted, patting his leafy head idly. "Lucky for me. if you weren't there, I might've forgotten that green was a color."

He couldn't help but smile at his human friend's statement. "And if _you _weren't there, I might have forgotten all about love and hope and ended up turning Primal like the rest of them."

"Now you're being silly," she laughed quietly, wiping her sweaty bangs out of her face.

"I'm being honest," he said, thinking of former good friends who had succumbed to the madness before his very eyes. "I could've turned just like _that_." He snapped his fingers ruefully.

"Oh, Grovyle," she sighed, shaking her head. He glanced up at her in confusion, but she didn't elaborate.

At length they reached the shore of a small, secluded pond, buzzing with flies and choked with algae. Pausing to catch their breaths, they felt waves of exhaustion, which they had hitherto dammed up to the best of their ability, pound over them mercilessly. There was a loud ringing in Grovyle's ears that he hadn't noticed before, and Hera's feet were so blistered that they resembled raw meat. It was all they could do not to devour all their rations at once, so long had their trek been.

"You know," Hera murmured tiredly, casting her drooping eyes over to the filthy waters, "I haven't had a decent bath in a long time …"

"That doesn't look particularly decent," Grovyle remarked, watching a clump of primordial sludge drift lazily across the pond's green surface.

She managed to raise an eyebrow. "Compared to some of the things we _drank _in the dark future, this is practically pasteurized."

"Touché."

She fingered at the edges of her sweat-soaked shirt. "Strange that I haven't taken this outfit off since it all went to hell … What?" she demanded weakly, noticing Grovyle's gaze.

"Well ..." He glanced away awkwardly, more out of habit than anything. "We've been going out for a long time, haven't we?"

"If going out means kicking ass together, left, right, and center, then yeah, we have."

"And we trust each other more than anything. I don't think love goes much deeper than that. So …" He trailed off, shifting awkwardly. "Maybe we should take a moment to, you know, seal the deal."

She shot him a weary glare. "Grovyle."

"Hmm?"

"We're in the middle of a potentially lethal jungle, possibly teeming with the Primal Lord's spies, and we're on a mission to avert the dark future before it begins in _this _time. Celebi's counting on us, she's holding Dusknoir off for us … that is, if he hasn't gotten past her already. We need rest, we're in a hurry, and you want to put all that off just to _sleep with me_?"

He cringed with embarrassment.

"I would've thought your priority would be to kick their asses out of the picture," she added.

"Yes, but then I met you."

"Touché."

"Hera, if we actually manage to succeed, we'll be erased from existence. We might never have another chance …" He faltered, already aware that he'd lost the argument.

She sighed. "Grovyle, as much as that tempts me, we can't put our happiness above the condition of the future. You know that."

He hung his head. "You're right, Hera, as usual. I'm sorry."

She smiled and put her lips to his sweaty forehead. "So am I, but that's just the way it is. Now, would you mind scouting the perimeter and giving me some privacy?"

"Sure." He slowly pushed himself to his feet, cringing as they ached in protest. "For you." Nodding towards her, he braced himself, took a deep breath, and began to dart through the undergrowth again, vanishing almost instantly into the dense clusters of leaves.

"Thank you," she called softly after him, a non-ironic giggle escaping her lips for the first time in a long while.

Her words were faint, but he heard them all the same. _You're welcome, _he thought, allowing a smile to brighten his face as he took off …

… Only for it to flip upside-down as a terrible scream ripped the air behind him. Whirling around in a flurry of leaf-blades and panic, he sprinted back the way he had come, small feet digging viciously into the earth as crashed through the undergrowth, no longer caring if he was heard.

He burst back onto the shore of the pond just in time to see a floating flare of darkness wink out of existence. Blinking, he cast his eyes swiftly about the area, wondering where she could have gone: her clothes were scattered here and there, shredded to ribbons, but Hera herself was nowhere in sight. Otherwise, everything was exactly as he'd left it. There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle, though that scream had suggested otherwise.

"Hera!" Grovyle called out, worry etched into his tone. He focused his attention on listening, alert for any noise that might suggest she had been taken in a particular direction.

No returning shout greeted him.

"HERA!"

Still no response.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over him. How could this happen? He'd literally turned his back on her for a minute, and she'd somehow been snatched away. He should have stayed here with her, in spite of her protests, to make sure she was safe …

Then he thought of the dark future, and the Time Gears that would prevent it. His hands curled into fists as he opened his eyes partially, narrow slits staring determinedly at what remained of his love. "You were right, Hera," he said to nobody in particular. "Our mission comes first. I don't know what happened to you, but rest assured I'll finish this all for you. And if I find the bastard who took you …"

An overhanging Weepinbell dropped down towards his head, drooling mouth poised to strike as it fell. Without looking up, Grovyle swept a glowing leaf-blade over his head in a shining arc, slicing at the pitcher plant and swiftly knocking it out. As it hit the ground, he lifted his determined gaze towards the sky, glaring into the shadows that evaded the filtered sunlight.

"There'll be hell to pay."


	54. RangerShipping: Lunick & Solana

Long wait was long, sorry. Busy with college and drama and homework :o

To-do list: RepairShipping, IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**RangerShipping – Lunick & Solana (K+)**

It wasn't easy being Top Rangers, but somehow the two of them managed to pull it off, with the added bonus of an actual social life on the side. Now the two were off on a dangerous trek through forest-covered mountains, with only each other and their trusted partners to turn to. Their mission: discover why the all the Houndoom were inexplicably migrating in this direction, and stop them if it was deemed necessary. Such a perilous adventure could only be given to talented, experienced Rangers, so being chosen was obviously considered to be a great honor.

Lunick, of course, didn't see it that way.

"You know," he remarked, after finally managing to pull himself over a cliff's edge and avoid a terrible and messy death, "everyone could've saved so much time by just implanting a tracking device in one of those Houndoom. Then we could monitor their movements from headquarters, see their destination, and voila, problem solved."

Solana nodded reluctantly. "True. But if they were part of some sinister scheme, a tracking device wouldn't do much good in breaking them up, now would it?"

"That's what helicopters are for," he quipped. She ignored that remark, simply patting his head instead.

Once he had managed to get his breath back, the two continued to climb the face of the mountain, keeping an eye on a lone Houndoom padding far ahead of them. This was their main lead, for they had been following the beast for the past several days, keeping their distance as they let it unwittingly guide them towards its destination. It was only too easy to get lost in these woods, and most of the time it was only the dog that prevented them from wandering aimlessly as well.

What soon happened was therefore inevitable.

"What d'you mean, 'he's gone'?" Lunick asked Minun incredulously. The little blue mouse just shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll have to just go and look for him," Solana sighed, glancing around as if the hound were about to randomly pop up out of nowhere. "Come on." She started off in one direction with Plusle at her heels, realized that there was a lack of footsteps behind her, and turned around again to see Lunick still standing where she'd left him, hands in his pockets and head hanging down. "Lunick, what's wrong?"

"It's hopeless," Lunick sighed dejectedly, not seeming to notice Minun patting his head. "We've been doing this for so long, and I honestly don't know if I can take much more of this. I mean, I'm so tired, and cold, and … what was that other one?" His stomach rumbled on cue. "Right, hungry. And I just want to turn around and go back and take a nice long nap …"

"Oh, Lunick." Solana walked back over to him, shaking her head and smiling. "Listen to yourself. Have we ever let anything stop us before? No, of course not! We've battled vicious Pokemon, and the Go-Rock Squad, and worse yet, the bureaucracy. Those weren't some very pleasant things to go up against, I'll agree with you there. But they never got us to back down, never!"

Lunick frowned thoughtfully. "… I guess not …"

"And even in our darkest hours, we've never given up. You know why? It's because we've always had each other." She gazed at him fondly, then reached out and seized him in a hug. "And I need you to stay with me, Lunick. Because I can't do this on my own."

"Plus!"

"Sorry, Plusle!" she gasped, nerves singing and hair frazzled at her indignant mouse's Thundershock.

Lunick, whose hair was also standing on end, managed a grin. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "You always did see the silver lining, Solana."

After several minutes of hugging and jealous shocks from Plusle and Minun, the two Rangers continued up the mountain, hoping that they were headed in the right direction. They had been stumbling over the rocky terrain for nearly half an hour when a distant howling sound made them pause. "Did you hear that?" Solana asked a bit nervously, looking over at her partner.

"Yeah." His eyes narrowed in thought, then widened in realization. "It must be all the Houndoom!"

"It's coming from this way!" she exclaimed, pointing. The two of them resumed their trek at a more hurried pace, carefully darting over stones and roots to avoid tripping and twisting their ankles.

When they finally made their way out of the forest and to the edge of a short cliff, they had to blink several times to make sure their eyes weren't deceiving them.

Below them stood a short platform, ringed by a throng of over a hundred baying Houndoom. The dogs were facing the strange scene on the platform: it was a blue-haired man, bound in ropes and strapped upside-down to a tall pole. He was giggling like a maniac, and it was easy to see why: The nearest Houndoom were all licking at his face and hands, or scrambling over each other in their attempts to cover him in slobbery dog kisses. Nearby stood a gleeful-looking young woman, who had demonic wings and horns for some reason.

"C-call your dogs off!" the man managed to gasp in between bouts of laughter. "Call them off, p-please!"

"You have to promise you'll marry me, Marth," the demonic woman replied, grinning evilly.

"N-no!" he choked out weakly.

"You sure? I think you might end up changing your mind," she said with a smirk, watching him dissolve into a giggle-induced spasm as the dogs continued to lick him, tails wagging.

From their vantage position, Solana and Lunick glanced at each other. "… Huh," Solana said finally.

"Should we stop them?" Lunick asked, watching the scene nervously.

Solana shrugged. "It doesn't look like it's causing any harm. Permanent physical harm, anyway. And it does give me an idea or two …" She turned to grin at her partner mischievously.

Lunick turned deathly pale. "Oh no …"


	55. RepairShipping: Ollie & Elaine

You may be in the mood for something that's fluffy rather than snarky. Well, guess what.

To-do list: IpanemaShipping, SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**RepairShipping – Ollie & Elaine (K)**

The violin music drifted across the neatly trimmed lawn, sweet and soothing, but it did nothing to ease Elaine's nerves. She wondered for the hundredth time if they were really ready for this, fidgeting ever so slightly at the thought. Panic was starting to creep up again, and for one agonizingly long moment she considered running away. She half-consciously planned the scene: darting through short green grass in those dainty shoes, weaving through the seats of her friends and family as they stared after her openmouthed.

Should she run? Should she leave this all behind?

Then Professor Hasting smiled and took her arm, and she was being escorted through the rose-covered arch and into the sunlight.

It seemed that everyone she knew was there: Kate, grinning like an idiot; Kellyn and Keith, for once pausing their bickering to gape at her; Rhythmi and Linda, looking as if they were about to squeal in excitement; Barlow, face set into a scowl in an attempt to stem emotion; Crawford, who was bawling his eyes out; Isaac, the DSi on his lap temporarily forgotten; Spenser, blinking just a little too often … all in their best outfits, all respectfully silent, all anticipating what was to come.

And there at the altar, at the end of that path cutting through them all, stood Ollie.

She couldn't help but blush and grin at the sight of his beaming face. Had it really been only a year ago that they had found him in the woods, lost and confused and scared? And now … now he was so much more confident, more talkative and eager to lend a hand. How could she have ever thought of leaving him there at the altar?

They drew closer, walking ever so slowly. Her Dragonair, as well as Kate's and Kellyn's Pachirisu, moved ahead of them, acting as the bridesmaids. They were dressed in tassels and ribbons and bows, much to the chagrin of Kellyn's relatively masculine Pachirisu. In another setting, the humorous situation would have drawn out a flood of giggles, but here there was simply the sound of the violins and the rustle of her shoes against the grass.

The Pokemon bridesmaids scattered flowers throughout the air, pink and purple and white flowers that were almost as lovely as the bouquet she held in her shaking hands. She wasn't exactly sure who had brought it, but there was something about its sweet scent that calmed her down slightly.

With every step her heart pounded more wildly against her ribs, as she grew simultaneously more terrified of what was happening and more grateful that she hadn't acted on that terror.

As they reached the path's end, the Professor smiled even more broadly, lifting the glittery veil from her face and backing away towards his seat at the front of the assembly. There was nothing to hide her glistening wet eyes from them, now. But she could hardly care at this point, for her eyes were for Ollie and Ollie alone.

He took her free hand gently, wearing his shy sweet smile as always, and it was all she could do not to burst into joyous tears.

The minister said something about how they were all gathered to witness a fine union. She couldn't hear him, nor did she need to. The assembly was watching it; she and Ollie were living it.

It was as if the rest of the universe had ceased to exist, if only for a little while.

And then they were saying their I do's and he was slipping that shining silver ring on her finger, and the minister at last allowed them to break the tension and she was dropping the bouquet thoughtlessly as she leapt into his arms and kissed him, tears streaming down her face as the violins sang a celebratory tune.

There was a flash of pure light, and the surprised newlyweds and assembly glanced towards it, realizing in astonishment that the bouquet had transformed into a dainty green-and-white creature that floated close beside them, smiling happily up at them. As they all gazed in wonder at it, the fox-like Pokemon rose higher into the air, gently touching noses with Elaine and then Ollie. Then it soared off, scattering sweet flowers across the entire setting as it did so, sending the flora raining on snoring elders and wide-eyed children alike.

As it flew towards the distant horizon, the entire assembly cheered for the astonished newlyweds. Their marriage had been blessed by Shaymin; none could doubt this union now, and none could dream to, for none could hope to find a better omen.

And all of this was only the beginning.


	56. IpanemaShipping: Keith & Rhythmi

Man, I can't manage to pull off decent humor lately. As the lolcats would say, I haz a sad D:

To-do list: SylphShipping, ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**IpanemaShipping – Keith & Rhythmi (K)**

Keith swung his legs back and forth over the water, feeling bored. "So how about those two new kids coming over from Fiore, huh?"

"Huh?" Rhythmi glanced over at him, tearing her gaze from the rippling ocean horizon.

The boy resisted the urge to sigh, instead tapping his fingers against the wooden dock. To say his friend was a little out of it would be a massive understatement. "Remember? Mr. Kincaid said a couple of newbies were coming all the way from Fiore to be at this school."

She blinked at him. "Aren't _we _newbies?"

"I mean newer than us," he amended.

"Oh. Right. Um …"

She trailed off into awkward silence again. They stared out at the small shapes of boats drifting along deep blue currents, bobbing up and down ever so slightly. Boats, like the one those new kids would be arriving on any day now … Keith bit his lip. Why was he so anxious? They'd just be students like him, no big deal.

"You're kind of on edge," Rhythmi remarked after a sufficiently long pause, watching a Wingull flap awkwardly above the waters. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head automatically. "Of course not," he denied hastily. "Just a weird feeling, is all."

"Huh." Rhythmi blinked, but otherwise kept her eyes on the bird. "That's too bad. You get kind of cute when you're worried." She smiled dreamily.

Keith stared at her for a long, long, long while. And then he stared some more.

"Well, I'm off to get a stick of sweet cotton candy," she said, pushing herself into an upright position. She stretched, yawning widely as the salty ocean breeze tossed her hair about. Then she turned towards the still-sitting, still-staring Keith, her hand stretched out to him. "Coming?"

Through his state of numb shock, he replayed her "cute" comment over and over again in his mind, vaguely considering that, while new students might indeed be a cause of concern, the present was certainly more of an excitement.

"S-sure," he managed to stutter, grasping her hand.

As for the Wingull, it found considerable amusement through chuckling to itself about that highly awkward conversation. Its laughter was abruptly cut short upon crashing painfully into the window of a seaside dentist office. Naturally, the two kids were too wrapped up in their own dazed thoughts to notice.


	57. SylphShipping: Celebi & Jirachi

To-do list: ElegantShipping (LeafeonMxGlaceonF), NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**SylphShipping – Celebi & Jirachi (K+)**

Jirachi had a bigger sleeping problem than any other Pokemon, leaving her in a dormant state for entire millennia at a time. Celebi had that uncontrollable urge to constantly flit through time, living a uniquely nonlinear existence that almost nobody could relate to. Had they been paired up with anyone besides each other, the relationships might have fallen apart at the snap of the fingers. Together, however, they were perfect, a match made in heaven.

It was so easy to spend time together: Celebi would appear during Jirachi's rare week-long periods of waking, and they would make sure to spend as much time together as was Pokemonly possible. And when the time came again for Jirachi to snuggle into her sleeping place and wrap her wish-tags around her body like little blankets, Celebi would have no trouble simply traveling ahead, or behind, or perhaps even sideways through time to a point when she was once again awake. Or, perhaps, he would simply visit her while she slept and give her Absol guardian a much-needed break, protecting her from the unlikely yet entirely possible risk of a threat approaching.

Relationships certainly could be unusual between beings that existed in five dimensions at once. Of course, this made their attempts had being relatively normal even stranger.

"Could you pass the jelly?" Celebi asked, as he spread peanut butter on one half of his sandwich.

Jirachi smiled and reached out to him, the filled jar grasped in both tiny hands. "Of course!"

"Thanks!" He grasped it happily, unscrewing the lid and using a knife to spread some across the rest of his sandwich. "Did I ever tell you how great you are, Jirachi?"

"Only every waking moment," she teased.

"Well, I do exist in every moment multiple times," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But you're right, even with that note in mind, I do think of you that often. You might say you're on my mind all the time."

She giggled bashfully, blushing slightly.

They sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of a green, grassy field, dotted here and there with broad-leaved trees and fluffy-looking bushes. The calls of a small flock of Starly could be heard as the little winged forms soared above them, heading towards the horizon. It was a stunning attempt at normality, and yet a rather effective one, for they themselves were the only supernatural things to be seen for miles around.

Or at least, so they thought.

"Victory in the HOUSE!"

Upon hearing the voice from above, they glanced upward in unison, and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a small figure growing larger very rapidly. Half a second later, it had landed with a cringe-worthy crash, flattening poor Celebi into the picnic blanket.

"Oh no!" Jirachi gasped, darting forward in alarm. "Are you both okay?"

"Yes," the two Pokemon groaned as one.

"That move didn't go as well as I expected," the newcomer added, examining his bruises as he pushed himself off of Celebi and onto his feet. "But it doesn't matter. I! Will! Have! VICTORY!"

And he jumped into a cheesy pose, flashing a V-sign with his claws.

"Good for you, Victini," Celebi said tersely, wincing as he poked his bruises gingerly. "But do you mind? We were having a nice picnic before you fell out of nowhere."

"Picnics are AWESOME!" Victini exclaimed. "Can I hang here for a while, and use this food to build up the strength for victory?"

The two glanced at each other. This was supposed to be their private time together, for just the two of them, but it would be incredibly rude to send him off. "… Okay," Jirachi said cautiously.

"Righteous!" Victini yelled happily. Celebi fumed silently.

For the next half hour, the two were forced to listen to the fire bunny go on and on about his latest accomplishments (or "victories", as he preferred to call them), while winking rather flirtatiously at Jirachi every now and then. Naturally he didn't notice that she was fidgeting about, feeling awkward and bored at the situation. And Celebi … well, Celebi found his patience running out very quickly. He wanted nothing more than to put Victini in his place.

But what could he do? In a conflict, he'd be at a clear type disadvantage. He certainly couldn't let Jirachi keep feeling this uncomfortable. And they were wasting their precious time together …

"That's it!" he exclaimed to nobody in particular. "Time! Of course!"

And before the other two could give him confused looks, he'd thrown himself several centuries backwards in time.

He noticed when he reappeared that the field looked quite similar to its present day form: sunny, green, grassy, and peaceful. There was, however, a towering apple tree some distance away, its branches heavy with fruit. An idea forming in his head, he fluttered over to the tree, rising into the air so he could pluck off a shiny red apple with ease.

Turning around, he started to fly back, only to realize that he wasn't exactly sure which spot he had come from. All this grass was just so similar …

With a shrug, he simply headed towards a likely spot, landing lightly on the ground. His eyes glowed a faint green, and a flock of sparkling leaves popped into existence around him, whistling almost eagerly. Using his mind, he directed them towards the spot in front of him, and they swooped down, digging slightly into the earth before flying up again, creating a strange flurry of motion as they circled around. In almost no time at all, there was a small hole sitting before him. He tossed the apple in, letting hit the ground with a satisfying thump before directing the leaves to sweep the dirt over it. Once the hole had been filled in, the leaves shimmered out of existence, leaving him alone in the field.

"This should work," he muttered to himself as he leapt forward in time again.

He reappeared some distance from the spot from the picnic, hovering beside a towering apple tree that certainly hadn't been there before. Jirachi, Victini, and another version of himself didn't seem to have noticed any sudden appearance, however. It had presumably already been there in this timeline, and in any case two of them were staring at the third for his surprising outburst: "That's it! Time! Of course!"

"Bugger!" Celebi muttered to himself, casting himself back through time.

He arrived back in the past, just as the other version of himself had summoned the Magical Leaves. Noticing the apple in the other's hand, he swooped down and snatched it.

"It won't work here!" he said, ignoring the other's exclamation of surprise. "We need to go further!"

The other blinked, then shrugged and nodded, swiftly winking out of existence and creating a time-space paradox. The trick with a paradox, however, is that it cannot technically exist if it is not thought about. Having learned the hard way about this, Celebi was very, very careful not to consider the issue. He didn't want to accidentally unleash another eldritch abomination in Tokyo, after all.

Taking control of the Leaves that had remained, he fluttered over some yards to a new spot, created another whole, set the apple in it, and filled it again. His work accomplished, he smiled to himself in satisfaction, casting himself forward in time once more.

He reappeared in the present day, surrounded by the leafy green of an apple tree's foliage. Fluttering forward a few feet, he peeked through a gap in the branches to see the picnic directly beneath him. He felt rather pleased to see that none of this change had been seen as unusual by Jirachi, Victini, and himself ("That's it! Time! Of course!")

Knowing he had to take advantage of the element of surprise, Celebi cast his eyes about for an apple. Finding one, he pinched the small branch it was dangling from, causing it to rapidly age and wither to the point that it could no longer support the apple's weight.

Below him, his other self winked out of that time, leaving Victini stunned enough that he didn't register the ominous snap and whistle until the large apple had conked him hard on the head.

The fire legend blinked, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Peace," he grunted vaguely, automatically flashing a V-sign before toppling backwards into a dead faint.

"Victini?" Jirachi asked, frowning at him in confusion. She looked upwards, noticed Celebi grinning at her, and brightened considerably. He could almost see the gears in her head turning rapidly. "Celebi! Did you do this?"

"Indeed," he replied. He turned his attention to Victini, and the fire bunny, no longer able to resist his powers, was unceremoniously tossed backwards in time. "I didn't want him to keep bothering you. I do wish he'd grow up."

"So do I," she agreed, as he fluttered down to her. "Thank you so much, Celebi, he was starting to freak me out."

"You sleep for a thousand years and _he_ freaks _you_ out?" he teased.

"Well, of course!" she laughed, hugging him. "He tries _too_ hard to be normal."

"He does indeed." He smiled again and gently kissed her forward. "Now, where were we before that unpleasant interruption?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Something about time?" she guessed.

"Possibly." He shrugged and let her go with one hand, using it to rummage around in the picnic basket. "Time for some cupcakes?"

She nodded eagerly. "Time for some cupcakes."

And so it was that they kept their grip on a little piece of normality, in spite of the apple tree which, what with the new distortions and ambiguities in space-time, may or may not have actually been growing there beside them. But it's best not to consider that.


	58. ElegantShipping: Leafeon & Glaceon

Regarding the last chapter: XD I actually adore Victini, he's my favorite cute legend so far (bar Shaymin). I just thought obnoxiety suited his personality. And as stated, there _are _discontinuities in the fabric of space-time, leading to those situations that had best not be thought about, because it might result in an eldritch – oh crap. I just inadvertently birthed another Godzilla with my mind, didn't I?

Regarding this chapter: this is easily the longest one yet! :o Not counting the SoulSilver chapter, of course. The only stories that would surpass _that _would be the two planned for involving parodies of certain well-known examples of terrible writing, and so of course there'll be a lot to make fun of and why am I telling you this anyway.

Warning: The T-rating below is not for sex jokes or ridiculous action, but for parodying a rather touchy event in recent American history. If it offends you, feel free to call me a cold, heartless monster.

To-do list: NidoranMxNidoranF, StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**ElegantShipping – Leafeon & Glaceon (T)**

Keba really hated Gira right now.

If only she hadn't insisted that the three of them split up for this vacation in Middle-Earth. She seemed to be under the impression that since misery loved company, it was only natural that the craziest and mind-screwiest adventures happened when they were together. As such, she had proposed that they should all go their separate ways for a while, and meet up later on when the portal to their home world was due to reopen. When he'd protested, the Gardevoir then made an alternate proposal involving his tail, Mount Doom, and a screwdriver.

Gira could be very convincing when she needed to be.

As most of the tourist locations were already fully booked, the trio had drawn straws to see who would go where. Keba, of course, had been unlucky enough to end up with Minas Morgul, which not only sounded dreadfully distressing but was sure to make him ill from a severe lack of sunlight. It did give him some amusement when Gira ended up with Mirkwood, though. From the look on her face it seemed that she, too, understood the irony in sending the fair maiden into the land of elves. He only wished he could somehow sneak behind her to watch _that_ unfold.

Chia the Wynaut would be heading towards the mines of Moria. Gira hadn't been particularly worried about that, although Keba certainly had been. After all, such an adventure was sure to end with a great deal of pain and bloodshed, product of an epic battle between her and a Balrog. One of those would be a terrifying, mysterious, and seriously underestimated creature, and the other would be just a Balrog. He felt rather sorry for it.

But as for _him,_ he would rather be watching that battle than having to deal with _this _right now, even if he _was _seated next to a very pretty Glaceon who had introduced herself as Glinda. Because if that separation hadn't happened, he wouldn't have had to hurry around all the time to get to three different connected flights, or feel serious nausea and anxiety whenever his plane took off or touched down, or have to deal with the current hijacking incident going on.

"Attention, passengers!" A strange voice was crackling through the speakers, almost blocking out the crackling of lightning as they flew through Mordor's sky of ominously black clouds. "This is your friendly terrorist speaking! We are currently at an altitude of four thousand, eight hundred ninety-three feet, heading east by southeast to our final destination. We will be arriving in approximately thirty minutes, at which time this plane to crash fatally and dramatically into Minas Morgul. If you would prefer an alternate method of death, please remember that there are a limited number of parachutes beside the escape hatch, and try not to curse at all the tears I made in most of them. I worked hard on them, you see. Thank you for your attention, and we hope you enjoy the limited amount of time you have left. Please try not to panic too much."

Naturally, much panicking ensued.

"Aw, no you didn't!" somebody shouted angrily. "Too soon for that, fool, too soon!"

"Too soon?" the voice replied inexplicably. "My dear little runt, it's been nine whole years. And personally, _I _think that the genocides and holocausts and massacres and wars and collapses of civilizations that all cost millions of lives should cause more shock and outrage than a little plane crash. But that's publicity for you. Any other overly outspoken victims?"

"This is an outrage!" a Lucario yelled, glaring up the aisle at the closed door separating the passenger cabin from the cockpit. "I have half a mind to go up there and beat him to a pulp!"

"Very heroic of you, New Bus," the voice from the cockpit said dryly. "And I suppose _you _know how to fly a plane?"

New Bus turned pale and said nothing.

Keba groaned and slid down further in his seat. "Great," he moaned, covering his face with his leafy green ears. "Just great. I hope Gira's happy for sending me to my death, I'm going to give her _such _a hard time about it when I come back as a vengeful spirit that can only be vanquished by young weirdoes with a Technicolor van and a catchy theme song, or by older weirdoes with an ambulance with a makeover and an even catchier theme song, or by some little kid or young woman who talks me into leaving everybody alone and basically brainwashes me, which is an oxymoron if you think about it, because souls obviously don't have brains, although how they can remember who to haunt after death is beyond me."

Glinda sighed and shook her head. "Keba, Keba, what are you saying? We'll all live."

"Doesn't look like it." He glanced out the window, where the hellish landscape of Mordor could be seen beneath them, and swallowed hard, covering his face again. Why did the ticket people always put him in the window seat?

"But it's true." Her eyes narrowed cunningly. "I'll make sure of it."

He peeked curiously over at her from between his ears. "How?"

She didn't answer right away, instead glancing over her shoulder before saying in a low voice, "I'm an ice witch."

"A nice witch?"

"An _ice _witch. Although, I'm not cruel, and I didn't mean to imply that I was … you see, Keba, I when I evolved at Ice Rock, a mysterious god blessed me with the power to manipulate ice as I desire. He – or she, I can't truly remember which it was – left me no instructions, but departed instantly. Since that day I have searched for that lonely god, while using my powers for good. I must keep it a secret, however, since I once made the mistake of summoning a blizzard to freeze a den of thieves, and the townspeople tried to burn me at the stake." She sighed, lowering her head so that her long ears drooped past the sides of her face dramatically. "It has been a lonely time."

Keba blinked. "… That's interesting," was all he could think of to say.

"Thank you," Glinda told him. "Now, I must stop this terrorist, lest I pay for it with all our lives in the wreckage of Minas Morgul." She stood up, stretched the kinks out of her legs, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Follow me, Keba. I will need your help in defeating him."

"Uh …" Keba blinked again. "I don't think so. You see, I don't know anything about magic, so there's no way I can help you cast a spell or summon a blizzard or something. Although, I don't think you'd need my help anyway, since most ice Pokemon are perfectly capable of summoning blizzards without any help. Which is interesting, since none of _that _is considered magic …"

"Keba," she said sternly, pointedly ignoring that last observation, "I did not say you had a choice in the matter. You will come with me whether you like it or not."

She whipped her ears around, summoning an icy breeze that lifted the Leafeon off of his seat. She then hopped into the aisle and strolled briskly towards the front of the plane, and Keba, though he struggled to stop hovering, couldn't stop the chilly breeze from carrying him along behind him. Most passengers failed to notice them, being either overly panicky or broodingly reflective; the few who did notice them watched them cautiously, hoping they weren't about to do something stupid.

Only too soon they had reached the door separating them from what appeared to be certain doom. It was clearly locked shut, but Glinda, looking utterly unfazed, stood on her hind legs, placing the front ones on the door and concentrating.

"S-surely you can't be serious!" Keba protested, teeth chattering.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Keba, if anyone's sure about anything around here, it's me. And don't call me Sirius."

The door abruptly slid open. Smiling to herself, Glinda padded inside, Keba trying and failing not to hover after her.

The cockpit wasn't a mess. Controls weren't ripped out, buttons weren't smashed, the forward window wasn't cracked, and the walls weren't full of bullet holes. In fact, the only thing that suggested something horribly wrong was going on was the human pilot, bound, gagged, and tossed in a corner. He was making a valiant effort to free himself, but it wasn't working, because he was just a human.

"Why hello there, inferior guests," the hijacker said cheerfully, swiveling his chair around to reveal his features: long, blue, snakelike, his head winged and horned, his neck and tail dotted with sparkling orbs. "Come to visit my lair of conquest, have you? Very thoughtful. I am Bernie, the Evil Dragonair." He puffed out what passed for a chest, allowing himself an evil smirk.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Glinda observed casually.

Bernie blinked, deflating. "A what?"

"When one situation or person is in blatant contradiction with one of its attributes," Keba explained, still twisting in midair. "Like this, for example. Dragonair aren't evil: they're supposed to be very peaceful, helping to calm storms with their supernatural weather abilities and preferring to avoid trouble when they can. An Evil Dragonair is an oxymoron."

"Oh? Well, you may believe what you like, my leafy friend, but I am still evil! As evil as an evil being can dare to be evil, that's how evil I am!"

"Um, that was a rather structurally awkward sentence," Keba remarked cautiously.

"Yes," Bernie agreed, suddenly all coldness. "Yes, it was. And I suppose that is why everyone I come across must mock me for having a fifth-grade education. You all laugh, feeling oh so pleased about your fancy caps and gowns and flimsy diplomas and PhDs compared to my lost life of broken crayons and red grading stamps, never once considering that perhaps life was not as pleasant for me as it must have been in your cushy three-bedroom homes with the fireplace and the dog and the and the jovial father with his newspaper and the sweet plump mother fixing up a sautéed roast every night, while I was forced to watch my father's brains drip from his skull as the tax collectors laughed to themselves and squabbled over the still-smoking gun, leaving me with the terrible responsibility of supporting my extensive yet steadily dwindling family as the leaves shriveled and died and the snow howled in a terrible storm …"

He trailed off dramatically, gazing out the window at the smoky clouds outside.

"Holy crap," Keba breathed, misty-eyed. "Are you serious?"

Bernie smiled at him. "Nope! Ha, you idiots actually believed that? It's one of the most clichéd Tragic Villainous Backstories™ in the history of everything! Now, it's been fun screwing with you fools, but I've got a plane to crash, so if you'll just let me destroy you fairly in an unfair fight, how about we—"

He abruptly stopped speaking, realizing belatedly that Glinda had been charging an icy white orb of tremendous power this whole time.

"Oh, sh—"

She nodded sharply at the dragon, ears flapping decisively, and the magic icy orb whistled from in front of her face, through the air, and into Bernie's skin as it slammed him against the ground with enough force to rock the plane itself ever so slightly; as it did, it exploded into a flurry of enormous blue snowflakes that solidified around him, gradually encasing him in a thick layer of ice.

Naturally, it was impossible for him to move.

Keba and Glinda blinked at him.

He completely and utterly failed to blink back.

"HERO TIME!" New Bus shouted heroically, bursting into the cockpit and swinging his fists around stupidly. "Put your hands up, you fiend! I'll drive the plane myself before letting you keep it in your grubby, slimy little paws – oh, he didn't kill the pilot. Sweet!"

And the two Eeveelutions simply watched as the late Lucario stepped over to the bound human, rubbed his chin for a moment, and then punched him hard in the face.

The pilot jerked awake. This was a perfectly natural thing to happen, for nobody wants to be punched in the face twice by a Lucario. "Huh? What? Where's the – who're – what's my—"

"Bad news, driver!" New exclaimed obnoxiously. "If you don't get over it, we're all going to die!"

The pilot glanced blearily out the window, groaned, and rubbed his temples. Clearly he was not having a good day.

Keba sighed. "Hooray, we've finished with this snake on this plane, but I'm still hovering. Glinda, could you put me down?"

* * *

When at last the slightly woozy pilot had managed to land safely at the airport near Minas Morgul, the passengers were only too happy to disembark, Keba most of all. He stepped onto the sweet, sweet ground once more, and at that moment he vowed never to ride a plane again. From now on it would be strictly foot travel, trains, cars, buses, bicycles, motorcycles, boats, horses, unicorns, tanks, giant seahorses, teleportation, inter-dimensional portals, and any other mode of transportation not involving flight.

Bernie was nowhere to be seen. The droves of armed forces that had arrived to apprehend any ill consequences were baffled at this turn of events. Keba wasn't, of course. It was only natural that the villain should escape justice and even logic, regardless of such situations as being frozen solid in ice, on a plane with parachutes only operable by opposable thumbs. New Bus, who as the designated hero had taken all the credit, was trying to convince everyone that Bernie had been somehow killed by a nonlethal blow and been reincarnated as himself, but almost nobody was idiotic enough to believe that.

The Leafeon sighed and shook his head. He missed bright and sunny days that weren't ironic.

"Heading somewhere, Keba?"

Somewhat surprised, he looked over to see Glinda approaching him, her luggage rolling along on the tarmac behind her. A distant volcano behind her spewed brilliant lava, casting a faint orange glow against her pale blue fur and causing it to shimmer slightly in the light.

He almost smiled. If there was one thing he was going to miss about this incident, it would be her, never mind all that hovering she had put him through. "Oh, I don't know," he replied, glancing at his own luggage. "I should probably start with finding a hotel, and then maybe look for a decent tour group to join. _Someone _tried to convince me that Minas Morgul looks stunning around mid-evening, so I might as well see if that's true, if nothing else."

"Sounds like a good plan," she said, nodding. "Mind if I walk with you?"

He blinked at the unexpected question. "Um, sure, I don't mind."

They began their stroll through the city, leaving that airport and its cursed plane behind in exchange for buildings with fascinating, twisted architecture and locals, many of whom were rather curious about the recent hullaballoo. "Keba," Glinda asked, as they passed a club full of break-dancing orcs, "I want to thank you for what you did earlier."

"Thank me?" He raised an eyebrow. "For what? All I did was float around while you cast the spell that stopped Bernie and saved us all. I did nothing."

"Funny," she replied, also raising an eyebrow, "but I distinctly remember only being able to charge the Cryo Sphere thanks to a certain Leafeon managing to distract Bernie the Evil Dragonair with technicalities and said Evil Dragonair's own psychotic ego. After all, if said Leafeon hadn't distracted said Evil Dragonair, I have no doubt whatsoever that said Evil Dragonair would have noticed me immediately and wiped us both out with a single Flamethrower."

"I … I … that was nothing," Keba stammered, blushing faintly without knowing why. "I-it was just common sense, that's all. You learn a lot about its uses when dragged into crazy situations involving crazy monsters and killers and spirits and stalkers and rickrollers. But I can't do anything a nice witch can do."

"An _ice _witch, Keba," she corrected, stopping and smiling at him; out of habit as well as politeness, he stopped and faced her. "That's just it; it's not _just _common sense. It's hard to have it when you're an ice witch, after all, since there's so much magic and god-searching to do with it. I suppose you could say that common sense is really _uncommon _sense. In a way, you saved the day with _your _power."

He considered that angle. "Well, when you put it that way …"

She grinned at him and, to his utter astonishment, leaned forward and licked him softly on the cheek. "Glad you can see that," she said, taking advantage of his stunned silence and locking her deep blue eyes into his soft brown ones.

He looked into her eyes.

She looked into his.

He looked into hers.

She looked into his.

He looked into hers.

She looked into his.

He looked into—

"Oh, forget suspense, I like what I see, okay?"

And he planted a kiss on Glinda's mouth.

He still hadn't forgiven Gira for getting him into that mess. He was still going to give her an incredibly hard time about it, regardless of what her response afterward might be. But for now, he might ease up on his nagging, by which he meant he would ease it up more than usual, considering her tendency to snap at people who disagreed with her. For now, he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

As long as he had Glinda here, in this twisted hell of a tourist trap, he'd be fine.

After all, that's how love works, right?


	59. NidoranShipping: NidoranM & NidoranF

Ahahahaha late stuff, sorry. I put things off too much this time D:

Happy Halloween, dear readers! 'Tis that time of year again, when the night is alive with ghoulies and ghosties and wee student beasties. In the spirit of the season, I'm going to bend my own rules and allow the **210th** reviewer suggest **one** (**1**) pairing to be added to the list! Hooray, etc. But please don't spam for it, spam doesn't make good Halloween candy. :P

Fishing for reviews what do you mean fishing for reviews don't you have any faith in me at all honestly.

To-do list: StreetShipping, PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**NidoranShipping ****– ****Nidoran Male & Nidoran Female (T)**

The Rodentia Gang was a cheery lot, especially for their dreary little town. Day after day, when the great clanging bell marked the end of lessons, the townspeople could easily hear the young eleven-year-old Pokemon scampering hastily from the school, eager to dash away from dull classrooms and towards adventure. Not that the townspeople minded all the noise and activity that tended to happen; after all, kids would be kids, and as long as they didn't act destructive or overly obnoxious, there was no reason not to let them have their fun. And so the rodents played and plotted in their own trivial schemes, whose outcomes were seldom were as harmful as uprooting a large berry bush.

When school at last let out for summer vacation, there was naturally a great deal of excitement and daydreaming about the excess in free time. The noise they made suddenly seemed longer and louder to the weary adults, who retained enough tolerance to grit their teeth and ignore it. The Gang might have quieted somewhat if they'd heard of their elders' discomfort, but as they tended to be out with the other Gang members from dawn until dusk, the message went untold and unheard.

It was a grand old time.

The Gang's clubhouse gathered far more frequently as Pichu, their self-appointed leader, called them together for many meetings, sometimes as often as five times a day. He would lay large papers flat on the stump which served as a table, pointing out diagrams and crossed-out thoughts as he told them his ideas for their activities that day. Usually nobody would object; after all, he had the best ideas.

Of course, this did not mean that they reacted with the same amount of enthusiasm to said ideas. Minccino would chatter excitedly in agreement as he bounced in place very rapidly, which for him was roughly equivalent to standing perfectly still. Plusle and Minun tended to control their eagerness until their leader had finished making his remarks, at which point they would erupt into raucous cheers, cheeks sparking. On the other hand, Azurill usually just shuffled his feet nervously and said nothing at all. Bidoof stared at him with rather glazed eyes and a drooling mouth, and Rattata often only _just _managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Emolga often found himself falling asleep halfway through. And poor Sentret and Patrat were assigned almost exclusively to lookout positions, and as such often needed to be filled in on the briefing that they failed to hear.

As for Renny and Dory … well, their attention spans tended to be on and off.

Before Dory's initiation, the Rodentia Gang had by coincidence only contained male members. When she had requested to join, there had been initially been a great deal of conflict over whether Dory should be allowed in. That conflict was quickly turned into an anxious effort to please her, however, once everyone had watched her effortlessly kick Pichu's rear in a scuffle. And naturally Pichu couldn't turn her down, not when everyone had seen her beat him so easily. He'd be called sore loser faster than Minccino could decide he was hungry. So he'd let her in, and everyone else admired her nervously, particularly Renny.

So the story goes. She had managed to capture his heart, at least as much as an eleven-year-old heart _could _be captured, and now they were night inseparable. Nobody minded this arrangement much, aside from Pichu, and then only when they were distracting each other while he outlined plans to the group. All in all, life was good for everyone, and the Gang's antics fell into a usual pattern of events that were fun, if rather average.

Until the day the clown came.

It was a cloudier day than usual. Pichu was demonstrating his latest idea for the day with a large pink methane balloon, trying to suppress his growing annoyance at Renny and Dory's giggling, when Sentret and Patrat came rushing into the clubhouse, panting heavily. Everyone looked over at them in surprise; they had never actually had to report someone approaching their meeting place. Well, aside from the principal incident, of course, but nobody brought _that _up if they could help it.

"What is this?" Pichu asked, just a bit sharply.

"It's a clown," Sentret gasped, rubbing a stitch in his side. "An evil clown."

Rattata raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell a clown is evil just by looking at him?"

Patrat gave him an exasperated stare. "What other kind of clown _is _there?"

"… Fair point."

A shadow fell across them, and they all turned to see the clown himself standing in the doorway. He appeared to be just any other Mr. Mime, at least to the casual eye, but if one looked closely enough one might see the vertical slits that passed for his pupils, or the sharpness of his teeth when he grinned at them hungrily, or the jagged claws that sprouted from his twitching fingers.

Azurill squealed nervously and darted behind Pichu. Everyone else, however, didn't look particularly impressed.

There was silence for a few long moments.

"You're supposed to be scared," the clown said flatly, looking annoyed.

Renny blinked. "Why?"

"Why? _Why? _I'm a clown, little rabbit! An evil clown, but not just that … an eldritch abomination! You see, I am the most evil thing you little worthless children will ever come across in your short and miserable lives, for I am the one, the only, DOLLARSMART!"

Dory stared at him. "So you're the personification of cheap chain stores everywhere?"

The clown facepalmed. "Dollar_smart_, little fool, not Dollar-Mart. Get it right."

"Well, I'm too busy working out the scientific details to make sense of all _that_," Pichu remarked, rubbing his chin. "You see, I'm trying to figure out how you could cross your shadow across the entire floor when you're only about four feet tall."

"It was for a dramatic entrance!" Dollarsmart exclaimed.

"Not really," Sentret replied. "We already told them you were coming."

"Well, then, it was to show how EVIL and DARK I am!" Dollarsmart laughed evilly.

"Didn't work," Rattata said.

Dollarsmart pressed his cracked lips together. "But it had to work! I'm an eldritch abomination, you pestilent vermin!"

"B-but we don't even know what an edip abberberation is!" Azurill protested, peeking over Pichu's head nervously.

"… And yet she knew what 'personification' meant," the clown remarked flatly, gesturing towards Dory.

"She's smarter than us," Renny said.

"Aw, Renny, you sweetheart!" Dory exclaimed, startling him by grabbing him in a crushing hug.

"Yeah!" Plusle and Minun cheered, jumping around happily as pom-poms of electricity began to form around their hands. "Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!"

A vein started to throb in Dollarsmart's head. "You runts are really beginning to annoy me …"

"That's nice," Emolga yawned, barely audible over the twins' chanting. "But you're boring us. Can you go away?"

"No, you pathetic fool. Well, if nothing else will bother you, how about I just EAT you all?"

And the clown opened his mouth far, far wider than a mouth that size should be able to open, revealing long, yellowing teeth that swiftly lengthened into rotting fangs dripping with tarlike saliva.

The Gang swallowed collectively. If there was one thing that all rodents were afraid of, regardless of who they were or what they believed, it was the threat of being eaten.

But Dory pulled herself together and stood up, planting herself between her friends and the evil clown. "No," she said firmly, glaring up at him. "I am _not _going to let you eat my Renny."

Renny's heart fluttered. His girlfriend was so brave!

Dollarsmart scowled at her. "You're supposed to be terrified," he told her, sounding very put out.

"Well, I'm not terrified, I'm annoyed. Here we're having a club meeting, and you just come barging in without even being invited, telling us that you're going to scare the crap out of us and even _eat_ us. That's not scary, that's just really, really rude and uncalled for. Not to mention that as a humanoid you shouldn't even be eating us alive. And don't start on the eldritch abomination thing again, because that doesn't even make sense. So kindly get out before really bad things start happening."

The gang gazed at her in admiration. Renny actually fainted from excitement.

"Really?" the clown asked ominously. "That's a funny thought, because if anything bad's going to happen, it'll happen to ALL OF Y—!"

"'T's going on here?"

Dollarsmart swiveled around, and the Gang peeked around him to see the newcomer, who was standing in the doorway and munching on a muffin. "Who are you, you cretin?" the clown growled, brandishing his claws.

The other swallowed the rest of his muffin whole. "I'm Roger of Team Conundrum, pal. Who're you supposed to be?"

The clown smiled evilly. "Your worst nightmare."

Roger looked up and down at him. "Hmm, nope, you're not. Sorry."

Dollarsmart gritted his teeth. "What the hell do you mean, I'm not? I am more evil than anything you have ever seen in your worthless life."

Roger shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"You haven't! I take pleasure in the evil of life! I've drained all of the moisture out of bodies and left them as living husks! I've pulled only one eye from a victim's face, allowing him to watch me crush it with my fist! I've ripped unborn children out of the womb just by glancing in their direction!" Dollarsmart's voice grew steadily shriller, as if desperate to prove his evilness. "I've sliced throats open from the inside, impaled every body part imaginable on these claws, shorted out life supports, driven people to insanity, literally scared people to death, created politics, peed on a wedding cake, flattened – URK!"

Dollarsmart spun around from the force of the kick, hands clasping his jaw as Roger pulled his foot back, tensed, and leapt into the air, slamming the evil clown to the ground with astonishing force. "YOU FIEND!" Roger roared, pounding his nemesis's head into the ground repeatedly. "WEDDING CAKES ARE THE MOST SACRED AND DELICATE OF ALL FOODS! ONLY THE MOST CALLOUS BASTARDS PEE ON THEM!"

"H-hooray!" Dollarsmart wheezed, as his head started to bruise. "_Someone_ here thinks I'm an actual threat!"

The Rodentia Gang looked on incredulously.

"Can we go?" Azurill piped up weakly.

"Of course not!" Dory retorted. "That Dollar-Mart needs to feel some pain for his obnoxiousness!"

Pichu glanced at the pink methane balloon in his hand. Then he looked back at Dollarsmart, and a sly smirk spread across his face. "Gang," he said, "I know what we're gonna do today."

Five seconds later, there was a loud BANG, a disgusted gasp, and a fleshy-sounding thump as Dollarsmart fainted amidst the remains of the popped balloon, knocked completely out by the horrible stench. Everyone else's noses crinkled, and Minccino cheerfully threw up all over Bidoof, who didn't seem to notice.

"Ugh …" Renny groaned, pulling himself up a bit shakily. "What's that smell? Did he eat us already?"

"Renny!" Dory exclaimed, hopping over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He grinned. "Duhhh …" he grunted stupidly, nearly fainting again.

"Huh. Thanks for that, little man," Roger said, nodding towards Pichu in appreciation as he attempted to sling the fainted evil clown over his shoulder. "Ow, he's heavier than I thought he'd be. You guys want to help me carry him over to some pals of mine? They can deal with him a lot better than I could. _And _they have Boston cream pie, which makes them instantly awesome."

The kids glanced at each other, shrugged, and nodded, stepping up to Dollarsmart and each lifting one of his limbs. "Who're we taking him to?" Dory asked, grunting from the surprisingly large weight of the evil clown's forearm.

Roger lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Why, the Ghostbusters, of course!"

"…"

"Our parents aren't going to believe any of this happened, are they?" Renny remarked.

"Well, _we _believe it," Dory said stoutly, as the group began to slowly carry Dollarsmart out the door. "And that's what matters, right?"

Renny nodded, knowing there was nothing he could add to his girlfriend's statement that she wouldn't have added herself. She was just awesome that way.

That day, the day when they had defeated a terrifyingly evil clown, marked the beginning of a new era for the Rodentia Gang. More monsters, never seen in that town before, were inexplicably encountered later on, attempting to eat the young rodents or worse, and yet they persevered, expanding their imaginations and confronting their fears. Pichu suddenly gained a whole lot more respect for his pink methane balloon trick, and nobody could deny he was leader material. As for Renny and Dory … well, "happily ever after" didn't even cover it.

Events were, indeed, far more than average.


	60. Wes & Chaser Emok

The fact that a ship was _supposedly _named, but actually isn't (i.e. "StreetShipping"), bodes ill. Very, very ill. Even more so after the search term "Emok" failed to come up in **Bulbapedia** and had to be tediously searched for through multiple pages … although that's relatively irrelevant, it was more of an annoyance than anything, but regardless. _Please_, people, don't just make up shipping names. It saves a lot of hassle.

Also, that offer is still up for grabs ... *whistles innocently*

To-do list: PokeShipping, LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, KoonxMebukijika

* * *

**Wes & Chaser Emok (K)**

It was an average day in dusty old Pyrite Town: the air was thick, muggy and dry, swimming with irritating specks of dust and shimmering in the light of the annoyingly bright sun. But Emok, slumped half-asleep against a stone wall, was soon roused from her boredom by the excited gossip passing between her fellow teens.

"And then he jumped on his bike and left the guy crying in the dirt! Seriously, it's like anything and everything that was ever awesome in this place all got together and grew silver hair!"

"If he only left Phenac the other day, how would you even know?"

"Um, how _wouldn't _you know, _duh_."

"So is the hero really coming here?"

"Guess so. Loads of those Shadow Pokemon here, _somebody _was bound to try and come and take care of them."

"About time."

"Pretty neat. Is it true he's cute?"

"How would I know? I only _heard _about it."

"Well, okay then, miss snippy-pants."

Emok yawned and watched them bicker, a thoughtful look crossing her face. A hero? Coming here? That would be a welcome change. Definitely better than whatever the usual people in town could offer, that was for sure. Could he really as tough as they all claimed? She hoped so.

"Ooh! Ooh!" one of the girls shrieked suddenly, pointing at a dust cloud on the horizon. "That must be him! That _has_ to be him!"

"Oh!" the others gasped, watching it grow steadily larger.

Shaking her head, Emok smirked to herself. Being too excited wasn't going to endear them to him, she knew. _She _was going to play it cool.

They all watched as the dusty cloud drew closer and closer, for once ignoring the annoying sun. After what seemed an absurdly long time, they at last caught sight of the shape of the motorbike in the cloud. It soon became easier to see as it slowed to a stop, no longer throwing up puffs of sand.

And its rider was easier to see, too: a skinny form draped in a dark long coat that billowed out behind him. His silver hair was swept back by the sandy wind, and the goggles concealing his eyes glinted in the bright sunlight as he swung himself off the motorbike, landing on the ground easily. Two slender, catlike Pokemon followed suit, taking up positions on either side of him.

Emok blinked rapidly. She hadn't expected him to be _gorgeous._

"Well, there you have it. He's the hero, obviously."

"But how can you tell?"

"He hasn't got dirt all over him."

The others facepalmed.

As the hero started to walk towards town, seemingly ignoring the squeals of teenage girls as he passed them, Emok's heartbeat started to quicken. Would he save her from this drab, dull existence she led? She could help him with his Shadow-stealing thing. That'd prove she was a useful companion, certainly. And maybe, after all that was over and done with, they could go off to some other land and start up some new adventure … She could only stare at him coming closer, powerless to do anything but grin like an idiot.

"Hey, Wes!" a voice by the motorbike called out. "Wait up!"

And a girl in pigtails, maybe two or three years younger than the hero, jumped off the passenger's seat of the vehicle and scampered after him.

Emok froze for several long seconds.

"Sorry, Rui," Wes said sheepishly, glancing behind to make sure she was catching up. "Didn't want to lose you."

The female onlookers groaned quietly, but Emok's hands clenched into fists. He couldn't have a female companion already, she told herself. He just couldn't! It should have been _her!_

And before she knew what she was doing, she had leapt to her feet, marched over to Wes, and cupped his head in her hands. "What's a hottie like you doing with a wallflower like that?" she heard herself croon.

From behind the dark goggles, Wes blinked.

"Wallflower?" Rui yelled indignantly, hands on her hips as she stomped over. "_Wallflower? _Who're you calling a wallflower?"

And she kicked Emok in the shin, seized the unresponsive boy's arm, and dragged him away, fuming silently to herself.

Leaving Emok standing there, alone.

"Did I …" she muttered, staring down at her hands as she came back to her senses. "Did I really just do that?"

"Um, yeah," a random onlooker replied nervously, edging away. "Yeah, Emok, you did."

Emok didn't look at him. She was too busy staring at her hands, the face of the hero engraved into her mind's eye. "I blew it," she said quietly. "My one chance, and I blew it."

And though afterwards she wished and prayed that he would return to see her again, he never did. Life in Pyrite Town was cruel that way.


	61. PokeShipping: Ash & Misty

So, funny story: I was busily at work on the original PokeShipping story, feeling very pleased at how it was turning out, when I looked at the word count and realized that it was going to be much, much, _much_ too long for a simple one-shot. You see, it was based partially off of My Immortal (yes, _that_ My Immortal), but with a lot more plot and characterization, and a lot less screwing around in more ways than one. Even considering that Tara's chapters are ridiculously short, I managed to expand the first one to over 1300 words, or two and a half pages. Yes really. So, in order to save you all from spending over an hour reading a single one-shot, I'm not using it here.

Of course, the story itself is just too good a writing opportunity to pass over completely, so I'll probably be putting it up as its own story eventually.

But I digress; there's a much shorter and simpler story just below.

To-do list: LuxioMxEspeonF, LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, AuraSightShipping, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, DarkraixKate, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, SightShareShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika

* * *

**PokeShipping – Ash & Misty (K+)**

"Ash Ketchum, you big idiot, I am going to _kill _you!"

"But Misty—"

"You've really done it this time! Some great idea you had, wasn't it, going about and being a stupid hero again, I _told _you this was all a bad idea, but _no,_ don't listen to Misty, she means well but she doesn't know best! Well, screw you, Ash, I hope you're happy now, because _I'm _not!"

"Misty, I'm—"

"What, you're sorry? Well, good for you, but that doesn't exactly change anything, does it? Save your apologies, Ash, and just help me out here."

"But I don't know if I can—"

"Really? Are you _really _pulling that card on me, Ash? You don't know if you can do it, Mister Take-On-The-Legendaries-And-Go-Running-Off-Triumphantly-Into-The-Sunset-With-Pikachu? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of _course _you can do it, you idiot. Stop having an out of character moment and just work with me here!"

"Well, I – that isn't _all _me, Misty—"

"Yes, yes, I know, your Pokemon are your friends and you couldn't have done any of that without them, I've heard it before. I'm talking about what you can do as a _person,_ you idiot. It doesn't have to be about Pokemon _all _the time."

"I know, I was talking about _you!_"

"… Me?"

"Yeah, Misty, you! I couldn't have taken on all those challenges without knowing you were there with me, could I? And honestly, if you left I don't think I could do much better. You've helped me so much, Mist, and I think that I … that I …"

"That you what?"

"That I like you!"

"…"

"…"

"!"

"Really! Come on, Misty, do you think I could ever be happy with one of those girly girls! It's so much better liking you, you're smart, you're tough, you're there for me even when there are bugs all over the place … You're good for me, Mist. I really couldn't do any of this without you."

"Ah … Well, this is all very sweet, Ash, and thank you, I, I like you a lot too—"

"I know, we're apparently going to get married someday."

"… So you heard that, huh?"

"Pretty clearly, yeah."

"Wow. That must've been embarrassing."

"For me or for you?"

"For you, but I wasn't exactly on cloud nine saying it either. Actually, I honestly couldn't believe I was saying it at all."

"Neither could I."

"I know, your expression when you realized what I said—"

"Seriously! It was so weird hearing it from you, actually—"

"That had better not be a bad thing!"

"No, no, no, it's not! I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way I did, and it was really surprising to find out like that! Nice, but surprising. Plus, that seemed a bit out of character for you, really …"

"Now, wait a moment, are you pulling that out of character card on _me _now?"

"It's kind of true, so yeah."

"Well … I guess I deserve it just a bit. I mean, turns out you weren't being out of character back then, so I shouldn't have pulled it on you."

"That's all right. I'm sure actual defilements are still to come further on."

"True that … but Ash—"

"Yeah, Misty?"

"This is all very well and good, and I'm glad we finally established that we like each other and could maybe even go out sometime if you behave, but—"

"But?"

"But why the hell are we having this conversation while I'm _dangling from the edge of a moving train car?_"


	62. CircleOfLifeShipping: Luxio & Espeon

Had a bit of a heroic BSOD the other night, when my backpack (and my laptop, which was in it) went missing. I spent about two hours hanging around the university help desk freaking out, but luckily it turns out the guy who took it was in a hurry and thought it was his own backpack. Which means you get the next chapter now, instead of Christmas or whenever. It made me happy ^_^, although my writing skills might have been compromised because of that shake-up. Man, I hope not.

Poor, poor Luxio. It only has nine official ships with it, compared to Luxray's fifty-four. First-evolution Pokemon get no love at all, honestly.

To-do list: LightrockShipping, ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, Riley & Rui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxPokabuM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, HaughtyShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**CircleOfLifeShipping ****— ****Luxio & Espeon (K+)**

"Have you seen her?"

The Glameow opened one eye slightly, feeling somewhat displeased at having his rest interrupted. His annoyance quickly faded, however, at the sight of who had woken him: a young purple cat with large ears, a forked tail, and a pair of wide, blue, panicked eyes. He thought he recognized her as Esme the Espeon, one of the Pokemon from the hills a few miles away; but it wasn't like her to have her fur was heavily smudged with dirt, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a while. She looked so distraught that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Have I seen who?" he asked kindly.

"My baby," she panted. "Elle, she's an Eevee, she's only this tall, this long, brown and furry, wearing a little leafy wreath on her—" She abruptly cut off with a hacking cough; it seemed like she hadn't had any water in a while, either.

The Glameow quickly searched his memory for an Eevee that might have passed by that way, but he could think of none. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her."

"Oh," the Espeon sighed, her ears drooping even lower. "All right, thank you anyway."

And she went on her way, calling for her young lost daughter every now and then with a shaky voice. Psychic powers no longer served her as they once had, not since her old mate had left.

After a few more hours of wandering fruitlessly about the grasslands, Esme reluctantly settled to the ground, exhaustion overwhelming her. Eyelids fluttering, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the bright overcast sky, her head and paws throbbing. A tremor of despair ran through her. What if she never found Elle?

She wondered if any of this would have happened if the father had decided to stay. She supposed not; he could have easily hunted for prey while she stayed behind to watch their daughter. But he could never settle down, and she was certainly not the only female on the plains. And now here she was, searching for the only thing in the world that still mattered to her and failing.

She closed her eyes and shut out the world for a while.

* * *

Lavi stared out at the target before him, eyes narrowed and nose twitching. He crouched into the long grass, unmoving, as the Pidgey before him hopped along through the grass obliviously. Although he was starving, he forced himself to wait until the bird had finally caught hold of a Caterpie and settled down to devour it. Only then did he leap out at it, eyes flashing as a bolt of static struck the bird and stunned it enough to be rendered helpless. He dispatched it with a quick blow and then, practically drooling, sat on his haunches and began to eat.

A pitiful mewling caught his attention. Somewhat surprised, the Luxio stood up again and prowled cautiously towards the noise, ears standing to attention above his face and mane. Sniffing at the air, he instantly noticed that the Pokemon, whoever it was, was very lonely and terrified. The scent seemed to be coming from a scraggly bush nearby, and he poked his head inside it, wincing at the spiky branches.

Sitting in the midst of those branches was a little Eevee, staring back at him with wide eyes and ears pinned back. She was shivering with fear, and a frightened whimper escaped her throat.

"It's okay," he assured her, smiling for the first time in a while. "I won't hurt you."

"I want Mama," she mewed, sniffling.

He tilted his head. "Who is your mama, Eevee?"

"Esme Espeon," she replied. "She lives a long way away. I don't know where I am, big lion! A big, scary black crow took me and flew away!"

"Murkrow will do that," Lavi muttered to himself.

"But it was okay," she added. She seemed to be overcoming her shyness quickly, for she grinned childishly at him. "He got low and I bit his foot. Then I tried looking for Mama."

"Well, then, we'll just have to find your mama, won't we?" he asked.

"You'll help me get to Mama?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. He couldn't just leave her there, after all. "But first things first; you look pretty hungry. I caught a Pidgey just now, do you want to share it with me?"

Her fluffy tail wagged. "Yeah!"

* * *

Night came and went, and Esme continued her aimless trek through the grasslands. Even after her rest, she was still very tired, and her body wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep again. But she had to keep searching, she told herself. For Elle.

Still, when the sun began to set that evening, she couldn't help but feel utterly discouraged. It seemed as if Elle could be anywhere—

"Mama!"

Her breath caught in her throat. Swiveling around, she caught sight of the little Eevee, bounding down a grassy bank towards her. "Elle," she croaked, feeling suddenly alive again. "Elle!"

"Mama!" The little fox tackled into her mother, inadvertently knocking her down as she nuzzled her flank. "Mama, we've been looking everywhere for you! I missed you so much, Mama!"

"Oh, Elle," she crooned, licking her daughter's furry head affectionately, "I've missed you too. Please, Elle, please promise to stay by the den from now on, okay? I don't want to get separated from you ever again."

"I know, me neither, Mama," Elle agreed. "I promised Lavi I'd be more careful next time, so nothing can get me like that Mu … Mur … Murkrow, like that Murkrow did."

Esme blinked. "Lavi? Who's Lavi?"

Up on the bank, the Luxio watched as the mother and daughter were joyfully reunited. He smiled at the sight, but it was a sad smile: he remembered a day years ago when he, too, had been separated from his family as a cub. Unlike Elle, nobody had bothered to help him, and he had never seen them again.

He saw Elle and her mother turn to look at him, the Eevee smiling widely and the Espeon watching him curiously. Belatedly he realized that he'd probably been sticking around too long; after all, he'd played his part in the little adventure. They probably didn't need him intruding on their family moment.

Then, to his surprise, the two walked in his direction, through the grass and up the bank, until they stood directly before him. He glanced at the Espeon nervously, wondering if she'd attack him.

But instead she beamed at him. Even though she looked absolutely filthy and run-down, she seemed to be positively shining with happiness, and her eyes shimmered with gratitude. "Thank you," she murmured, inclining her head towards him. "Thank you, thank you … I don't know what I would have done if … if you hadn't …" She sighed, then gave him a tired smile.

"You're welcome," he said, nodding respectfully in return. There was something about her, he realized, that drew him to her, but he didn't dare mention that. "I didn't want Elle getting hurt."

"Me neither," Elle remarked. "Getting hurt is no fun. It hurts."

Her mother nodded wearily. Her eyelids drooped, and then, to their astonishment, she toppled towards the ground, half-asleep.

Lavi didn't think. He threw himself forward onto the ground before her, and it was his body that stopped her fall, rather than the hard, tough earth. A second later he wondered why he had done it.

"Mm?" the Espeon mumbled. "Thanks … Lavi, was that your name?"

"… Yes," he said, once he'd recollected himself. He realized how awkward it probably looked, having her body draped over his back like that. "I'm Lavi."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, voice slightly slurred. "My name … my name's Esme."

Lavi looked over his shoulder at her as she fell asleep right then and there. Esme, he thought, letting the word echo in his head. It fits her, he decided, watching her as her back rose and fell with each breath. She looked truly at peace.

"Aw, Mama looks cute," Elle commented. She looked as if she were thinking for a moment, and then, to his surprise, she trotted over to him, lay down, and curled up in a ball against his side. "You're warm," she said, covering her paws with her big fluffy tail. "Are you going to be my daddy?"

He blushed furiously. "No," he said, a little too quickly.

"I think you are," she said. "I like you, and Mama likes you. You're going to be my daddy."

It wasn't until she had fallen asleep as well that Lavi realized she had been absolutely serious.

And, even more surprising, it sounded like it might actually be a good idea.

He yawned widely and lay his head down on his paws, smiling at the feel of the others' bodies against his and the sound of their rhythmic breathing. He'd really missed having someone to care for.


	63. LightrockShipping: Brock & Dawn

Stupid power supply just _had _to give out right before I needed to work on my issues paper, meaning that this had to be put off. Screw you, technology.

But anyway. In honor of the latest Harry Potter movie (which I still have not seen, sadly), here's a partially cracky little tale based on that beloved series! Woot.

(Oh, and speaking of Harry Potter, that Ash/Misty My Immortal piece I mentioned earlier is now up. Yes, already. And it's actually _not _very cracky, sorry to disappoint.)

To-do list: ClapShipping, FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, Riley & Rui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**LightrockShipping – Brock & Dawn (K+)**

It had been a decent day's work: our heroes, the terrific trio, had successfully slipped in and out of Galactic Headquarters, picking up some key information about the villains' next plans. Officers were heading towards the scene of the crime at that moment, and it seemed as though everything was once again just fine and dandy.

Except for the little problem that their unorthodox method of disguise had left Dawn in an … interesting state.

In the boring hospital room, Dawn covered her face with the scratchy hospital pillow. "Why did it have to be a catgirl?" she moaned, her voice muffled and uncharacteristically depressed.

Brock honestly didn't have a good answer for that. "I don't have a good answer that," he replied redundantly.

"Urgh." Dawn tightened her grip on the pillow, inadvertently digging her budding claws into the pillowcase. "Stupid Dittomorphine … just _had _turn me into something that _sounds _like it'd be cool but really, really isn't. Screw this."

"Well …" Brock glanced at her a bit nervously, wondering exactly how ticked off she was. "You made a really good distraction. Because, you know, Ash and I probably couldn't have gotten hold of their plans without you turning those grunts into drooling loony goons."

"Mhm. Well, good to know that my pain and suffering makes you happy."

He cringed. "Sorry."

A few long moments of silence stretched between them awkwardly. Brock tried not to watch Dawn's tail twitch too much.

After a while, Dawn removed the pillow with deliberate slowness, sighing dejectedly. "It just sucks, that's all," she told him, meeting his gaze with eerily huge and circular eyes. "I look seriously awful. I scared poor Piplup half to death, he didn't understand why my face was shifting and all. And now I think even my color vision's going!"

"Hey," Brock said, placing a hand over hers cautiously. "Just take a deep breath, okay? Nurse Joy'll probably be able to fix this."

"I hope so." She shifted slightly, wincing as the pillow rubbed against the spot where one of her ears had been. "Do I _want _to know how Ash took it?"

He grimaced. "No."

"Tell me anyway," she insisted, suddenly grinning with a mouth full of sharp cat teeth. "His terrified reaction might have been funny."

"Well, um, actually he just stared and blinked for about a full minute. And then when you passed out, he tried to catch you with an Ultra Ball."

"… What."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed for his idiot friend's antics. "Then he got over it. Right now he's outside training his Pokemon, probably because he's really embarrassed that Pikachu got defeated by a Magikarp on the way here."

"Sounds like Ash," Dawn agreed, scoffing. "If only I could still roll my eyes …"

"You can still sweatdrop," Brock reminded her.

"Oh, right," she realized, quickly sweatdropping.

"Exactly. Well, Ash can be a bit scatterbrained sometimes, you know. It wouldn't have hurt if he came up here to check up on how you were doing, though."

"But _you_ did. Thank you for being here for me, Brock," she said, smiling again. "It really helps, actually."

"No problem." He returned her grin, although he was rather unnerved by it. "As long as there's a lesson about friendship or something in here, everything will be fine anyway."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "I thought that the lesson had something to do with misusing drugs," she said, looking confused.

"I guess there's that too," he conceded. "Especially since we want to get the whole business behind us. Speaking of which, would you want to head over to one of those dockside places for something to eat, once this is all taken care of? Without Ash, if you want."

She nodded. "Absolutely. I seem to have a craving for a rare-cooked cheeseburger."

"Sounds like a plan."

Neither of them seemed to notice that they had somehow gone to holding hands. But of course, that's just something that happens in life. Even if the Dittomorphine wasn't.


	64. ClapShipping:Gary's Left Hand&Right Hand

You know your project's gotten out of hand when you're seriously considering making a Christmas special for it. Yes really, a Project Valentine Christmas special. It wouldn't necessarily deal with romance per se, but more likely with the characters that have been, and will be, featured in PV. Naturally, much holiday hijinks and fourth-wall-breaking would ensue. It may or not actually be written, depending on how finals, family, and current fics define my time, but I am thinking about it. And it sounds like fun.

Anyway. Looking through the official list, I have seen that there are 13 official names for ships involving Gary's hands. What.

To-do list: FireredShipping, GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**ClapShipping – Gary's Left Hand & Gary's Right Hand (K)**

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

_Clap! Clap!_

Gary glanced down at his hands. He was fairly sure that he hadn't meant to clap along to the song. Then again, he supposed, maybe it had turned him nostalgic and somehow lured him in with the beat. A weird explanation, of course, but it was the only one that made even an ounce of sense.

The daycare kids he was helping to watch didn't notice his confusion, naturally; they were too busy singing along to the song, mimicking another helper's movements as she guided them, singing cheerfully.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

_Clap! Clap!_

They'd done it again. Gary raised an eyebrow; he _definitely_ hadn't meant to clap that time.

"If you're happy and you know it, if you really want to show it—"

_Freak occurrence, that's all, _he assured himself, making a mental note to check with Gramps and see if this wasn't some sort of spasm that only old people were supposed to get.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

_Clap! Clap!_

And again! He stared at his hands, now lying innocently on his knees. Something was up here, he could tell: something that seemed to be turning his hands into those freakish little windup monkey paws, minus the annoying cymbals. Not that the clapping seemed bad in and of itself. It actually felt strangely nice, which of course disturbed him.

"If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet!"

_Clap! Clap!_

Several of the children curiously glanced over at him, and a couple of them even had to stifle their giggles at what seemed to be a silly mistake on the young man's part. The other helper, who had just stomped her feet along with the kids, raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, causing him to blush and look away in embarrassment. _Why can't they stop clapping? _he thought pathetically.

"If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet!"

_Clap! Clap!_

This time more kids giggled, and fewer of them tried to hide it. Gary, who had decided to try and ignore them by focusing on the hands themselves, watched as they came together twice more. Somehow, watching them move on their own accord, meeting palm to palm in front of him, wasn't quite as anxiety-inducing as he'd thought it would be. It was less creepy than he had initially thought, actually, and more … more like they were meant to touch in the first place.

Which was a stupid idea, of course. That would be like saying they were romancing each other. And they were _hands_. Hands couldn't fall in love.

But still …

"If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it …"

But still, he thought, bringing them together to grasp each other, it felt right. And what else mattered, really?

"If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet!"

_Stomp! Stomp!_

The kids glanced back at him, feeling a bit disappointed that the young man hadn't messed up by clapping instead of stomping. But they got over it soon enough, following the other helper as she led them in waving their arms. And Gary was left to watch them, while his hands simply held each other, confessing their profound mutual love through the touch of warm skin.

After all, nobody said that romance has to make sense.


	65. FireredShipping: Ash & Zoey

I have no idea what the Gary's hands thing is about. But craziness is expected in the Pokemon fandom, of course. Remember guys, these are the same people who thought up Misty's hand/Brock's ear and Ritchie/a rock. *sweatdrop*

To-do list: GinsuishouShipping, EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**FireredShipping – Ash & Zoey (K)**

"This fedora is all right, isn't it?" Zoey asked, gripping the wide brim of her hat in her fingers to adjust it slightly.

Ash nodded distractedly. "Sure, sure."

"No, I mean it. Really, Ash, I need to make this look right. I want y— … I mean, Ursula's going to be in this one, and I am _not _about to let her flaunt that ribbon around."

"I know, I know," Ash said airily. "I just really kinda need to help train Gible, because he's still got problems with his Draco Meteor business. I mean, not that _I _have a real problem with his meteors always falling down and bashing into Piplup. But Dawn's been getting worried that it might be 'reversing the positive effects of his consistent ego-boosting and spotlight stealing', whatever that means, so I need to spend as much time helping him redirect it as possible."

"Sure, of course. But Ash, I'm serious, does the fedora look okay? Or do I need a hat at all?"

"I dunno." Ash stifled a yawn with a gloved hand. "Does it matter?"

"Obviously it matters. Now come on, help me out here. Does the fedora work or not?"

"Zoey, I honestly don't know. But are you sure it really matters? You never really put much of a point on caring how you looked before. And Ursula's been in Contests with you, too, so there's no point in acting like this is all a big deal or whatever. So why start caring about how you look now?"

She froze, still staring at herself in the mirror. "… I care about how I look," she heard herself say, trying to keep her voice even and not disappointed in the slightest.

"Not really. You're the most tomboyish person I know, especially compared to Dawn. Well, _one _of the most tomboyish people I know. The other's in Kanto somewhere, probably getting therapy for all that physical and psychological straining to pull mallets out of misplaced pockets of distorted reality. _But_ that's beside the point. The point is, you've never made a big deal about appearance. Your appearance, I mean. Obviously you care about your Pokemon's appearance, since otherwise you'd never win Contests, ever. But you've always stuck by that maroon suit all this time. Why change to a dress now? It's sort of a girly thing, not like you."

"Okay. _First _off, it's a trench coat, not a dress. As in, the thing that those spies wear all the time in movies. The fact that it is blue and knee-length does _not _make it a dress. _Secondly_, I don't have to wear that suit all the time. It's not like we're anime characters with ridiculously limited wardrobes, honestly. And third, it's a change in pace. Different and eye-catching, you know? The sort of outfit I'd want to use to get attention from y— … the judges."

Ash rubbed his chin, putting in some pained effort to look thoughtful. "That … actually does make a lot of sense."

"And I _do_ care about how I look," she repeated, tilting the fedora to one side of her head, then to the other, examining it with a critical eye. "Not everyone who takes the time to look over their appearance has to wear a dress. Take people with tuxedos, for example. They might not be all dazzling rainbows, but they won't exactly thank you for spilling coffee all over them. And I'll have you know that that maroon suit is so shiny, it once blinded a man."

"Holy cow! What happened to him?"

"He ran back to Pewter City. But anyway, _now _do you believe me?"

"I … I guess so." He watched her continue to shift the fedora around, tugging subconsciously at the brim of his cap. "It's just ... you looked fine before, it's just this new outfit is so much … cooler, I guess."

"Oh! Is _that_ what you meant before?"

"What did I mean before?"

"Not caring about how I look."

"Oh yeah, that. It's like a natural look, the one from before. Like it fits you. Not that this new one doesn't fit you now. It's just that the other one looked like it had, you know, grown off of you. And sort of grown on me, actually. That's all I meant."

She had to grin at that. "Well, thanks."

"No problem. It's true, after all."

"You're too kind, Ash Ketchum." Turning away from the mirror, she put her hands on her hips. "You _sure_ this looks okay enough for the Contest?"

"Positive."

"Excellent." She frowned thoughtfully. "Just one thing."

"Yeah? What?"

"Does the fedora go with it?"


	66. GinsuishouShipping: Eusine & Lyra

Classes are done for the semester. Hooray! Finals begin next week. Nooooo!

In any case, I've begun work on the Christmas special. With any luck I'll be able to actually finish it by Christmas.

To-do list: EmpiplupShipping, ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**GinsuishouShipping – Eusine & Lyra (K+)**

"—had to tell her that over and over again! Because every time I did, she just said 'Okay, Eusine, I know,' and then immediately forgot about it. So she waits a whole _five hours _before thinking to call me that I've wasted half my life and it's only _now _started roaming the world. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with her?"

Morty watched his cowlick-sporting friend furiously kick the gym's wall, only to yelp and hop around on one foot, holding the other in both hands. Eusine could be so weird at times, he decided.

"Maybe it really did just slip her mind," the blonde suggested.

"Yeah, right," Eusine scoffed, still cringing and bouncing around aimlessly. "She just wanted to go after it herself. You know what she told me when we first ran into each other? 'Suicune's my favorite legendary beast too, and you've inspired me to try and catch it!' Because obviously I'm going to let my life's work end up worth nothing, and just let her get it for no reason at all! Who does she think she is?"

"Well," Morty replied smoothly, leaning against a wall, "I think it'd be safe to assume that she thinks she's Lyra."

"_Thank _you!" Eusine snapped, voice dripping with sarcasm as he hopped about. "Thank you _so _much for that little gem of wisdom, Professor Obvious!"

Morty lazily raised his hands in front of him. "Hey, it's not like you were looking for an actual answer."

"Damn straight I wasn't looking for an actual answer. I was looking for Suicune."

"Terrible jokes aside, you might – _Eusine, watch out!_"

"Huh?"

_CRASH!_

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh …!"

"Bugger!" Morty exclaimed, racing across the gym to the broken window. "That's the seventh one he's busted so far …"

He peered out over the shards of broken glass, and stared in disbelief.

Several yards below, Eusine was indeed falling, albeit very slowly. His savior, a small white fairy-like bird, had grasped his arms with her little hands, and was now flapping her stubby wings furiously in an attempt to lift him back to the broken window. "Tiiii~!" she gasped, calling out to someone.

From the ground, a familiar voice responded. "Pippi, what—? Wait, is that Eusine?"

"Damn it," Eusine grunted. "Is that Lyra?"

"Yes, this is Lyra," the other voice responded a bit dryly. "You're welcome, by the way. Pippi, I think it might be easier if you brought him _down_."

"T'oh!" the Togetic grunted, slapping her forehead in realization and letting go of Eusine in the process.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Pippi! Try and catch … oh crap."

_THUD!_

Pippi and Morty cringed at the nasty landing, feeling sorry for both of the brunettes.

"… Owww."

"EUSINE!"

"Ahhhh …"

"Get off of me NOW."

"Ugh …"

"What in the name of Suicune's butt are you whining about? _You _got a soft landing!"

"I just … ow …"

"He's fine, Lyra," Morty called down, grinning as he realized they wouldn't be permanently injured. "He's just a bit dazed at being saved by you, that's all."

"Yeah, that's it," Eusine grunted, rubbing his foot. "Saved by a freaking angel."

Lyra blinked, pausing in her attempt to push him off of her. "Huh?"

"Or bird, I guess," he continued, gesturing vaguely upward towards Pippi. "Hard to tell what most Pokemon are supposed to be."

"… Oh. Oh, her, right. I thought you were talking about … never mind."

"What? OOF!"

He rolled a few feet away from the force of Lyra's push, allowing her to get to her feet a bit shakily, wincing. Pippi, slowly starting to feel concern, fluttered downward on rapidly beating wings to see how her trainer was faring, mostly ignoring Eusine.

"Thanks for trying, Pippi," Lyra said, patting her Pokemon's head. "Eusine, were you ranting about Suicune again?"

He glanced up at her, still cradling his foot. "How did you know?"

"Oh, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Whenever you start going into monologues about how great Suicune is and how you plan on capturing it no matter what the odds and how life isn't fair about that anyway, stuff like this—" She gestured upwards towards the broken window, from which Morty was still looking on with interest. "—stuff like this happens like crazy. Lucky I was in the neighborhood, or else we'd have your face plastered all over the obituaries. And _that _sure wouldn't be fun."

"Oh. Right."

"But anyway. Falling and bruises aside, I actually came here because I heard that you were hanging around somewhere in Ecruteak. I wanted to tell you—"

"Couldn't you have just called me?" he interrupted. "I mean, that would've been simpler than walking all the way here."

"No, actually, I couldn't have. You deleted your number from my Pokegear, remember?"

"Did I?"

"Yes. You know, the time when I told you about Suicune being asleep, and you started crazy and ran off crying?"

"N-no. That whole hour is a blur to me, really … I know I didn't cry, though."

"Yes. Yes, you did. Sobbing the whole way. It was actually pretty hilarious."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! ANYWAY, what I wanted to tell you was that I spotted Suicune the other week, prowling around the Lake of Rage. It's probably somewhere else by now, but …"

He stared at her, an look of shock spreading across his face. "You mean—?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "it's still in Johto. Just thought you should know before I, you know, get to it first." She smirked.

He said nothing, merely staring at her in disbelief. Pippi glanced from one to the other, back and forth, waiting for something to happen.

Then her words finally registered to him, and his expression abruptly changed to one of delight. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, beaming. "Now I can truly hunt the beast of the north wind again! Thanks to you, Lyra, I can at last follow my dream and claim Suicune as my own! Because, of course, it's obvious that I will reach it before you!"

"Um," Lyra said, taken a little aback at his sudden shift in mood.

"You won't regret it!" he laughed, swooping down, lifting her into the air in an unexpected hug, and spinning around rapidly. "I'll give you credit for it, believe me! I can see the headlines now: 'Eusine bags beast at last; champion hopeful proves key'! Oh, this will be so, so great!"

Up above, from the broken gym window, Morty watched the ecstatic Eusine twirl and the surprised Lyra fly around and around, nearly smacking into a very confused Pippi. "What were you saying about Lyra again, Eusine?" he asked nobody in particular, allowing himself a smirk.


	67. EmpiplupShipping: Darach & Dawn

I'm considering reopening submissions over the holidays. You know, my gift to you guys and all that. Which is actually an extra gift aside from the Christmas special, but whatever.

To-do list: ContuckyFriedShipping, RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**EmpiplupShipping – Darach & Dawn (K+)**

"You should not have come."

She spins towards the voice, startled, eyes finding nothing but shadow cloaking those places furthest from the windows. It is as if she only imagined that imperative statement, but for the pounding of the echoes against far-off walls and the frantic drumbeat of her own heart.

The throne room is massive, spacious, elegant, grand – a setting for a fairy tale, perhaps, with vibrant stained glass windows set along in even intervals, colors barely glowing in the remaining light streaming from outside. There is a long, violet carpet beneath her boots, stretching along a dusty, checkered floor, ending at the foot of a glorious throne of red and gold, fit for royalty.

The throne is empty. The room falls into darkness. Nothing stirs.

She clears her throat, feeling the air begin to coat her throat with a fine layer of dust. "Where is the Lady?"

She hears the sound of her own voice, again and again: louder echoes amplifying hesitance, softer ones stifling purpose. The dying echoes are broken whispers, hissing in mockery.

There is silence. It is as if, just out of the corner of her eye, a funeral proceeds: a melancholy air hovering around invisible bearers of an invisible coffin.

"The Lady?" the other voice repeats, surprising her again with its suddenness. "The Lady has found another place, one which suits her. The Lady will not return to Sinnoh. You have come in vain."

Again, she cannot tell where he is: the room grows gradually darker, shadows creeping blindly outwards from their dank corners as dusk begins its reign. She swallows reflexively, eyes still darting about, searching. "But," she says, "the Battle Castle must still be serving challengers, right? Even if the Lady's gone, you're still here. You do battle for her, anyway."

This time, her echoes still linger in the air when he replies. "How wrong you are, how wrong you are… The Lady completed the air of the Castle. Would a challenger navigate his way through its grand halls, knowing that only a humble butler would await him at the end as his reward? No; she was the capstone, and when she left …" He allows himself a chuckle, a dry, mirthless sound. "The entire Castle comes crashing down."

Gooseflesh ripples softly down her arms; she hugs herself against the draftiness of the oncoming night's chill. "How long has it been?" she asks quietly.

He understands her meaning. "Too long."

She wonders what she can say, but nothing comes to mind.

"But why are you here?" he asks. His voice is quiet and uncertain, for brusqueness would not have suited him. "Why have you traveled so far from your home, simply to undergo a challenge you have already completed? The experience would not have been exciting, for history would merely be repeating itself, and you would be well aware of what to expect. And now … now there is nothing here for you to see. Nothing but grime and shadow and the tarnish on her throne."

His musings are so bleak that she suspects he almost believes them.

"But … but there's more here than just those things," she forces herself to say. "You're still here, as the final challenge. And as long as you're here, the spirit of the thing is still in this place, even if the mood isn't … The Castle doesn't need to be glamorous to work. I've been in the gyms, and most of them weren't nearly as flashy as any of these Frontier challenges. But they're still alive, just like the Castle is."

He says nothing, even long after her voice stops reverberating off of the walls.

"And," she adds, slightly more confident now, "when I came here this second time, I knew I'd have to battle you. I was even looking forward to it. The first time was exciting enough … there aren't many battlers as skilled as you. I wanted to see that side of you – the real you – again."

She lets those words echo for a while, wondering if she has said too much. It doesn't seem to matter, for he says nothing at all.

"If you ever change your mind," she says, turning back to the grand doors, "I could always come back and battle you. Maybe even help you turn this place around, if it'd convince you that the Castle's spirit is still alive."

Her boots sink into the carpet with every step, back towards the maze of grand halls she traveled through to get to this point. She wonders if he has listened to her words at all, and if he is even there, still watching her from the shadows. She hopes that he will at least consider it. She doesn't want him to suffer anymore, alone in the dank Castle.

As she reaches the threshold, his voice whispers to her. "I would like that."

She glances back, hand still on the door, smiling at a man she cannot see. Perhaps he will understand, she decides, tension dissolving from her muscles as she realizes he has felt the touch of hope again.

And then she is gone, leaving him alone to further consider her words.


	68. ContuckyFriedShipping: May & Blaziken

Finals are OVER :D And I'm finally home for Christmas break! Now if only I'd stop being sick ...

Yes, you read the summary right. Submissions are indeed reopen for the next few days, partially because it's the holdiay season, and partially because it'll be interesting to see how people take this and what could go wrong really. I'd like to ask, though, that there is only **one** request per review. Otherwise the list will quickly regain those eighteen ships it lost since I closed it.

To-do list: RafexMay, MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChoosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**ContuckyFriedShipping – May & Blaziken (T)**

Meetings at the Justice Coordination headquarters were odd at best, and today's was no exception.

"You're all undoubtedly wondering why I called you here today," Drew began, once everyone had taken their seats. "To answer your collective unspoken question, yes, I did get a new haircut. I must ask, however, that all you lovely ladies and effeminate men refrain from swooning until this meeting has concluded. There is some important information that you must hear; and in any case, I would rather not have to claim responsibility for all the puddles of drool on the floor."

"Can it," May interrupted, folding her arms and glaring at him; her partner Blaziken, sitting beside her, mimicked her actions. "Get to the point already; it's too early in the morning for us to be listening to your egomaniacal drivel."

"You're just jealous," Drew quipped, flipping his hair back lazily. "Now, it's time to detail you all on the latest issue, as much as it pains me to steer the conversation away from the wonderful, gorgeous mop of bishonen lushness that makes up my newly-trimmed manly hair—"

"I think I just puked in my mouth a little," Zoey muttered, making a face. Glameow nodded in agreement, looking sick.

"Our sources have received word that Harley is up to his scheming again," Drew said, tapping a sparkly image on the broad screen at the front of the room with a random billiard cue. "Rumors suggest that his Krazy Kookie Kompany has been negotiating a deal with powerful fast-food corporations – a deal that would catapult him into a disturbing level of power."

Dawn's Piplup gasped in horror. His trainer patted his head comfortingly.

"But it gets worse," the green-haired boy went on, tapping the screen again; at the back of the room, his Roserade fiddled with a whirring projector, changing the image on the screen to a shadowy photograph. "At three hundred hours this morning, an influential CEO of Fry Palace was murdered in his bed. Well, it wasn't actually _his _bed. It was basically your average fat-man-pays-pretty-girl-for-a-good-time scenario, except that instead of a good time he got killed. And instead of a pretty girl, it was Harley."

This time Piplup wasn't the only one to gasp. "Holy crap," May muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know," Drew agreed, flipping his hair dramatically. "How can the fiend possibly stoop any lower?"

"Actually, I meant how I couldn't understand what a CEO would see in that creep," she corrected.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"… Okay then," Drew said with a shrug. "Anyway, your mission today is fairly simple: ambush Harley on his way to the corporate meeting. I don't expect any of you to actually capture him, especially not after all those failed attempts from before. He's the slipperiest thing on the country, as I know from experience, so your objective should involve only keeping him from the meeting by whatever means necessary, including mild injuries and humiliation. Or ripping a leg off, if you're feeling lucky."

Blaziken cracked his knuckles. May grinned up at him, sharing in his anticipation.

"Now, I understand there's a Contest coming up tomorrow in Johto. I also understand that many of you will complain upon hearing that I won't be joining you all for this mission, _but _the fact remains that the numerous paperwork issues I need to sort out will probably prevent me from squeezing in extra training time. And, of course, there's the fact that I need to keep this gorgeous mop of hair in exactly the right shape; I do have an image to keep up." He stroked said mop almost sensually, wearing a strange grin on his face.

Everyone glanced away, feeling highly awkward.

Drew stared at them. "What?" he asked defensively, causing Roserade to facepalm.

* * *

Late morning, ten hundred hours: in a shadowy concrete alcove, May let the motorbike's engine idle, feeling it shudder under her hands and seat. Forcing herself to swallow her nervousness, she glanced backwards at Blaziken, who sat behind her on the leather seat. He was looking back at her, concern sparkling through his tinted goggles. "I-it's okay, Blaziken," she assured him, smiling slightly. "Not sure if those riding lessons are going to pay off, that's all."

"Ken." Blaziken rolled his eyes at the denial.

The urban street was very well-to-do, filled with lavish hotels and towering skyscrapers. Expensive cars glittered in the light of the overcast sky, and people in business suits swarmed on the sidewalk, thumbing through newspapers or sipping coffee that even _smelled _expensive. In the midst of the ritzy setting, one looming building looked extremely out of place: a rainbow-colored monstrosity covered in painted cookies with smiling faces, topped with a glaringly bright neon sign: KRAZY KOOKIE KOMPANY. This was the business façade of Harley's supposedly secret lair, a place of unspeakable evil, horror, and fabulousness.

Why none of the people in business suits questioned its presence was another matter entirely.

A soft buzzing sound drew May and Blaziken's attention; returning their focus to the ridiculous building, they noted that a pair of massive doors were slowly creaking open, allowing a green-and-purple limousine with a large cookie ornament on its hood to crawl out on sparkly tires. The limo pulled out onto the road, drawing no attention aside from a pair of bikers who had been to careless to watch where they were going.

"'Kay," May muttered, lowering her goggles over her eyes and letting the motorbike come to life with a mechanical growl. "Here we go."

"Ziiiii," Blaziken agreed, gently gripping his trainer's waist with clawed hands. May shivered slightly at the pleasant tingling sensation, but she nevertheless edged the motorbike out onto the road, only a couple of cars behind the limo.

Traffic was relatively mild at that time of day, but this was still a city, and the hustle and bustle of vehicles was still similar to a raging river, one that they were forced to swim upstream. Even with the obnoxious hood ornament, the limo was still difficult to keep track of, and several times May was forced to edge her way between cars in order to keep the enemy in sight. She tried not to think about the drivers who were undoubtedly glaring at her for this; instead she kept to what her senses told her, with the sight of the traffic lights hanging above and the feel of Blaziken's body pressing against hers, warm and delightf—

Wait, what?

She was jerked from the strange thought by a squawking emanating from the walkie-talkie on her belt. _"Red Four and Five, this is Emerald One, copy."_

"_Red Four standing by," _Zoey's voice chimed mechanically.

Keeping one gloved hand firmly on the handlebars, May brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth with the other. "Red Five standing by."

"_Prepare to launch attack pattern alpha delta sigma, eagle west on Purity Avenue, five feet of duct tape minus vampiric syringe—"_

"Wait, wait, what?" May interrupted, glancing down at the walkie-talkie in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_I'm not talking about anything," _Drew admitted. _"I just thought random codenames would make this sound cooler."_

May could hear Zoey groan.

"_Are you coming into position?" _When they had replied in affirmative, he went on, _"Remember, Blue Three and Gold Seven will be confronting him for the next phase, but first you have to slow him down."_

"I know, I know," May confirmed, replacing the device on her belt. "Ready for this, Blaziken?"

Behind her, Blaziken's voice cawed in agreement. "Blaaaazi, ken blaze!"

"Excellent." She pulled into a new gear, lowering herself slightly. "Let's do this."

With a sudden tug the motorbike shot forward, hurtling past the slower-moving cars as it rocketed towards the limo up ahead. Carefully weaving in and out of the cars, she noticed a blur in her peripheral vision, undoubtedly Zoey and Glameow in a similar motorbike. Behind her she felt Blaziken tense, preparing to attack once they were within range.

As they slowly closed the gap, a window on the limo's top slid open, and Harley's upper body popped out, leering at the oncoming motorbikes. "I knew it!" the Cacturne-costumed man shrieked, waving a machine gun around aimlessly. "I knew these little party-crashing pests would try to ruin my fabulous day! Solidaddy-o owes me twenty dollars!"

"Get ready, Blaziken," May called, as the fabulous supervillain readied his machine gun. She made a sharp turn behind a moving car as Harley unloaded a barrage of cookies at the spot she had just left, moving the gun in an arc in an attempt to hit them and only managing to smash the car's windshield, much to the driver's understandable irritation.

"Come out, my pretty!" Harley shouted, waving his gun around again. "Come out and play with the faaaabulicious Harley~!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Wha—"

May and Blaziken caught sight of Zoey and Glameow, just long enough to see that Glameow was unleashing a massive electric charge towards the limo. Seeing his chance, Blaziken released his grip on May's waist for a moment, summoning rings of fire that circled around his hands for a moment before sending them flying at the limo in the form of two Fire Spins.

The two attacks sent the limo flying into the air, spinning around uncontrollably.

"Aiiiiiiii~!" Harley unleashed a sissy scream as his atrocious cookie limo shrank behind the two motorbikes.

"_Excellent!" _Drew exclaimed, as May and Blaziken bumped knuckles. _"Blue Three and Gold Seven, prepare to initiate phase two. Red Four and Five, well done, come on back."_

Across lanes of moving traffic, May, Blaziken, Zoey, and Glameow all glanced at each other. "What."

"_This part of the mission is over with, so give yourselves a pat on the back for me, I don't want to ruin my gorgeous hair by doing it myself. Don't go back there, you'll be tempting fate."_

As much as she hated to say it, May knew that Drew was probably right. "Fine," she said, feeling a pleasant tingle as Blaziken returned his hands to her waist. "We're coming."

And the two motorbikes turned a sharp corner and headed away from the scene, nearly running over a man in a spider suit in the process.

* * *

Justice Coordination headquarters: May and Blaziken lounged around the rec room, watching Coordinators trickle in from the mission. The more Coordinators they saw coming in through the main entrance, the more they realized that even if the others' assaults had been as brief as theirs, Harley was still going to be taking a serious beating.

"You did a great job today, Blaziken," May said for the eighth time, stroking his head feathers rhythmically.

"Blaaaaaze …" he groaned, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. May tried not to let the sound draw her thoughts into naughtier pastures.

"Well," she remarked, patting his beak, a couple of times before standing up, "I think we've had quite a bit of rest, and there's still a lot of time left today … what d'you say we practice for the Contest tomorrow, just to be positive we'll kick Drew's precious ass?"

"Ziken!" Blaziken stretched, grunting as his limbs popped softly before leaping to his feet, an anticipating sparkle in his eye.

She grinned back at him. "Let's get to it, then."


	69. TianlongShipping: Rafe & May

Merry Christmas dear readers! Yes, I know I've already said that in Project Carol (the Christmas special, which you should read if only for the lulz), but repetition can be good. And of course chapter 69 comes just in time for the holiday, too, hahahahaha lolololololol BUT NO PORN because it's overrated and even crazy has standards. Honestly.

Since someone will inevitably ask me if I don't make it obvious, this story takes place in an alternate timeline, in which the seventh movie played out less like E.T. and more like War of the Worlds. The next one will be lighthearted and have more actual shippiness I promise D:

To-do list: MahouShipping, LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping

* * *

**TianlongShipping — Rafe & May (T)**

It was growing light again.

Weeks ago, she would have blanched at the idea of referring to the sunrise as _blood-red_. So morbid, she'd undoubtedly say, staring cautiously up at the dispassionate other who could find it in themselves to make such a remark. She would continue to respond in that matter, even after her conversational partner had laughed and patted her on the head, chastising her to silence.

These days, of course, things were different. The sun couldn't possibly be seen as blood-red. Its morning rays were too clean for that, too pure, innocent, odorless. It tugged feebly at the heart, true, but definitely in a highly different way.

She rummaged through her cabinets, fingers searching blindly in the darkness; it was growing close to winter, and the mornings were getting dimmer. The wiring in the abandoned basement hadn't been destroyed when They had come, but using electricity might attract Their attention. And _that_ was about the last thing she wanted.

There was, of course, the problem of keeping warm in the coming season, a problem she really didn't want to think about yet. She'd heard LaRousse could highly unpleasant around November, but she didn't want to risk the heating anymore than she was willing to try the lighting.

Regardless, some risks were vital. Finding nothing, she grunted sourly to herself and turned away. It was going to be a ration hunt, then. Her best bet was to find a store that They hadn't raided yet; she still vividly remembered hearing the violent demise of the last supermarket she'd visited, mere minutes after she'd left the building.

After she'd scooped up her Poke Balls and knife, she headed out into the deserted street, Delcatty trotting at her heels. She guessed that she might have to be out all day. New safe places were getting harder to find.

She was used to the setting by now: the plasma-baked, dust-covered road, feeling strange beneath her lightly shredded shoes; the cars and trucks, crushed and overturned like discarded toys; the very buildings themselves, their twisted, hole-ridden shapes looming above her. Broken glass and other debris littered the streets. There were skeletons in the vehicles, but their eerie forms piqued no curiosity. Those drivers had been dead since the second blast.

Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like, if They had been a peaceful race. She could still remember the city as she had first seen it, a beautiful, sparkling metropolis. It might have stayed that way. Of course, nothing would have forced her to stay: she could continue on her old dream of Coordinating, traveling along friendly paths with nothing more dangerous than the occasional Team Rocket scheme to worry about. Everything would be better, she knew, if They were different. Everything.

Those three graves wouldn't be filled now, for a start.

Something crunched nearby. She reacted on instinct, darting quietly over to one of the wrecked cars ducking behind it while keeping her eyes in the direction of the mysterious noise. Delcatty glanced over behind them, keeping a wary eye out for trouble.

A figure staggered out from an alleyway across the street, dust curling up from his feet whenever he took a step. She frowned at the sight of him, squinting in an attempt to better place his features. The outfit he wore had been a blue jumpsuit once, she decided. She vaguely remembered seeing someone with his appearance. But surely he wouldn't have gotten so filthy, hair matted and disheveled. Or would he?

Then she noticed what he carried in his arms, and she could only stare: the pink-clad form of a small girl lay there, small limbs draped across at strange angles. His sister, she realized, wondering vaguely what had become of the dead girl's twin. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind, however, as a wave of stronger, more vivid memories took its place, of a young boy adjusting his glasses, frowning thoughtfully, laughing joyfully … screaming in pure terror in the light of the plasma blasts. She hadn't seen her brother since that terrible day, she remembered, watching the dusty figure emerge onto the broken sidewalk. But at least there was the hope that he had somehow survived.

So when she stepped out from her hiding place, she felt no fear, only a strange wave of sadness and empathy. Delcatty glanced up her trainer, tail twitching in wary confusion, but she only had eyes for the sad form of the person she had only known in passing, before Their arrival.

His head snapped up at the soft crunch of her footsteps, eyes wide with a shock that seemed incredibly out of place. It was a look she was familiar with, having seen it staring back at her from the reflective hoods of ruined cars, or from the shards of glass she was always careful to avoid whenever she was forced into the open. It was a shell-shocked, broken look, one she remembered seeing in the faces of veterans she had once passed on the street before that day. It was a look that someone of their age should never have had to wear, one that seemed to form a mask over once-innocent features.

It had been so, so long since she'd seen another survivor …

And then she was there, and he began to collapse in exhaustion to the dusty concrete, and her arms wrapped around him and his dead sister, taking him into an embrace that he had needed for so long, and a ragged gasp clawed its way from his throat, dissolving into uncontrollable sobbing.

"I know," she heard herself murmur, voice hoarse with disuse. She squeezed him more tightly, feeling her eyes sting with pent-up emotion. "I know."

And they stood there in Hell, sharing their pain and fear and relief, for a long, long time.


	70. MahouShipping: Will & Lyra

I'll most likely be reclosing recommendations by the time the next chapter is put up, for crowd control and whatnot. (If reclosing is even a word, how should I know.) Just so you know.

To-do list: LilBlueShipping, BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), SleepyShipping (HypnoMxJigglypuffF), CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderFxMudkipM), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, BluehairShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, RudeShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, TwinleafShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping

* * *

**MahouShipping – Will & Lyra (K)**

"You know," Lyra finally remarked, "at this point I'm not sure who I'm supposed to blame here."

Everyone else glanced away a little guiltily.

The girl folded her arms, slumping back in her seat with a huff. It wasn't as if it were the situation itself that bothered her – after all, what with being the Champion of Johto, it was a given that she would have found herself in various crazy scenarios. Being trapped in a tiny clown car hanging precariously from the branch of an enormous tree in the middle of an uncharted jungle … well, it wouldn't be worth putting on the list.

No, the problem was the epic New Year's party that Lance and Clair would be hosting at Blackthorn City that night, the one that had been hyped about since September and had promised to feature, among other things, pyrotechnics of unbelievable proportions, not to mention several live performances by singers who could actually sing. Lyra and the other twelve people in the clown car had naturally been invited, much to her delight.

And now, as midnight crawled ever closer, Will had to go and get them lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did we decide to carpool instead of fly again?" Karen asked, frowning at their psychotic-looking clown driver.

"Because it's winter, of course!" Will laughed, stepping on the gas to absolutely no effect. "It's not as if we could force our Pokemon to fly us out into subzero weather, is it?"

"Yes, actually."

"This was all _your _idea!" Eusine was exclaiming, pointing an accusing finger at Lyra. "If it hadn't been for you and your other little friends, I'd be out there looking for Suicune, but no. Now I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere while your convoluted gambit to have your minions seize Suicune for you is being put into action, and you're just here to drive off all the suspicion I have!"

"Really?" she asked dryly. "By 'minions', if you mean Ethan and—"

"I'm not a minion!" Ethan protested. "I'm nobody's minion! If anyone's a minion here, it's Silver. He's always sneaking himself hordes of delirious fangirls."

"It seems you have absolutely no idea what the term 'minion' means," the redhead replied smoothly. "Perhaps you should be heading back to school rather than the party."

"I'd make a breeding joke right now," the other said, "but something tells me that considering everything, it would be in very bad taste."

"Extremely," Silver agreed, scowling.

"No need for animosity, boys!" Will laughed, seeming to forget the fact that they were only a few years younger than he was. "It won't get this car moving, you know."

"Speaking of which," Falkner remarked a bit hastily, "has anyone managed to reach one of their Poke Balls yet?"

There was a chorus of murmured negatives. Even considering the bizarre geometry that was the cause of the clown car's surprisingly spacious interior, the back seats were still barely large enough to contain all of the passengers. According to Will, this seemed to be the case regardless of how many passengers there were. No one was exactly sure why – not even Will, who not only owned the car but claimed to have shared a mystical soul bond with it since the dawn of time.

It was much easier to see how everyone's patience could run out in the current situation.

"But you can't let them out!" Will protested, still laughing. Naturally, the driver's seat had relatively plenty of room, a fact that was at best irksome and at worst mind-bendingly obnoxious.

"It's not like we'd be sending them out into the cold for hours," Bugsy reasoned, attempting to rummage through the pockets of his shorts. "It'd be just for a minute, so they could levitate us or lower us to the ground or throw us all the way to the party in a way that we'd all be magically unharmed, or something."

"Aw, it's not that bad!" another boy in shorts piped up. "And I should know, I'm wearing shorts! Even in minus eighty degree weather, they're comfy and easy to wear!"

Everyone stared at him. "… We don't know who you are, do we," Silver said flatly.

"Nope!" the boy replied cheerfully. "But all you really need to know is that I really like shorts. They're so comfy and easy to w—"

"Got one!" Falkner suddenly exclaimed. "Think it might be Pidgeot … now if I can just … get … this … _out _… there!"

With great effort he managed to withdraw a Poke Ball, and everyone soon began to pass it towards the window, when suddenly …

"Can't let you do that, sky hound," Will laughed. "You see, I have automatic control of the windows with this handy dandy switch on my door that you can't reach. And it wouldn't be nice to let the poor bird get all covered with snow and various other things floating around, now, would it?"

"We will _need _to," Falkner said in a tone of forced calm, "if we don't want to be stuck in this inordinately large tree until the end of time."

"I suppose," Will laughed, tapping his chin thoughtfully with one hand while randomly jerking the steering wheel around in the other. "… Very well. On one condition."

The others tensed, aware that this couldn't bode well.

"Lyra has to give me a kiss," the clown said with a laugh.

Everyone blinked.

"… What."

"Ah, come along, Lyra," he laughed. "Don't you remember that day you challenged me on the way to become Champion?"

She frowned, reluctantly sifting through her memories …

"_What … all of them taken out with a Golduck?" Will gasped while laughing, creating a very disconcerting sound._

"_Well, platypi are awesome," Lyra said with a smile, patting her Pokemon's head. "And Gary can pack a punch when he's up to it."_

"_Fine .." Will sighed and laughed, withdrawing his fallen Xatu. "You can continue through the door behind me to the next challenge. Kiss for luck?"_

_She stiffened, surprised at the abrupt offer. "… Not really," she managed to say. "I did fine this time, I think I'll be okay."_

"_Not for you, silly," he laughed, "for me. You'll probably manage to snag the title from Lance and dethrone him and be all happy, and hopefully that won't mean shifting us all around and possibly getting me fired. So would you do it? Please?"_

"…" _Lyra attempted to come up with a decent response, while Gary the Golduck eyed him curiously. "Would a rain check work?" she finally asked weakly._

"_I suppose," Will laughed. "I'll hold you to that!"_

_And with that Lyra turned towards the door to the next Elite Four member, where she would of course forget the deal completely._

"… Oh, right," Lyra said, pulling out of her flashback. "That."

She considered the situation for a moment. Kissing him almost totally out of the blue? That would be embarrassing, not to mention weird. And heck, she barely knew him!

On the other hand, it was probably their only way out of the tree at this point. And there _was _that awesome party …

She took a deep breath, then pushed hard through the other passengers, a feat that took a great deal of effort. Even though she only had to lean about a foot forward to move her head, the ridiculously packed car made it far from easy. It was only with much aching and protesting on the others' part that she finally managed to stick her head out past the driver's seat and hesitantly peck Will on the cheek.

"Ah!" he exclaimed with a laugh, and immediately flipped the switch, rolling the window open rapidly.

There was a beam of light, and a second later an enormous bird appeared outside of the car, though of course most of the passengers couldn't see this detail. Quickly analyzing the situation, Falkner's Pidgeot flapped upwards, seized the car in his talons, and flew off in the general direction of civilization, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible to escape the cold.

"See?" Will laughed, ignoring the surprised gasps that the sudden motion had caused and a muttered comment about something contrived. "Pretty lucky kiss, wasn't it?"

In the corner of her mind that wasn't stunned at what had just happened, Lyra vaguely considered the possibility that he'd planned it from the start. It _would _explain that random exit he had taken, after all. But weirdly, she didn't feel particularly annoyed about this – the gambit had been rather clever, actually. Well played. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to know him a little better.

After all, nobody said blame had to be a _bad _thing.


	71. LilBlueShipping: Dawn & Piplup

OMG IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS THAT'S FOREVER IN INTERNET TIME ORZ

You know what I hate? My laptop's horrible old power cord. You know what I love? My laptop's shiny new just-mailed-in power cord. Nuff said. Or not really, stupid computer ran out of battery and I just wrote this story up in like an hour and it's not very shippy sorry, but atm I don't care since I'm too busy trying to work on other stuff cause I can and where was I going with this sentence anyway.

On a saner note, teh list is now, once again, **closed.** AKA, no more requests. The only _minor _exception is for those of you who somehow missed the "one suggestion per review" part and requested multiple ships anyway. I put the first of each of your suggestions on the list, since they were at the top and all, but if you'd prefer I used a different one instead, please let me know instead and I will gladly change it. But otherwise ...

To-do list: BlenderShipping, RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**LilBlueShipping – Dawn & Piplup (K)**

Piplup puffed out his chest, drinking in the morning sunlight as he gazed at his puny subjects. The giant turtle thing was lumbering towards a pond nearby, while the freak tree swayed around a little in the breeze and the fat hairy oaf pretended to sleep. Activity was bustling around them, mostly the smaller, unevolved Pokemon – superior specimens such as himself – as they chased each other around in play, an ugly and barbaric form of entertainment he'd never stoop so low to experience.

It was good to see reminders of why he was king, not that such a sight was strictly necessary.

After a minute or so of merely posing proudly, he raised a short flipper to tap his beak in thought. This looked as if it would become one of those less stressful days, where they wouldn't be traveling very far or training very hard. After all, Dawn had most of her ribbons, and the Idiot owned most of the necessary badges. They could afford to relax for a day or two.

_What to do today, sweet self?_

Immediately an answer became clear: find a mirror, of course! What better way to start another glorious day than to greet his own amazing self? It was so obvious that he could have kicked himself, had his legs been longer. And yet it was brilliant, of course. It _had _been formed in his own pureblooded head.

The pond would probably make a decent mirror, he decided. The giant turtle thing couldn't drink forever, and when it was his turn to enjoy the water, it would surely be the biggest mirror in history to be graced by his wondrous presence. He could probably spend hours by its calm surface, gazing into his reflection's eyes. It would truly be a—

No. The water had already been touched by the turtle's mouth – an evolved, inferior commoner's mouth. It would surely be too filthy for the likes of his amazing reflection.

A brief flash of light caught his eye. Turning slightly, he noted that the Servant Human was moving to and fro, utensils in hand. Probably cooking breakfast already. He truly approved of servants who knew their place. Though, of course, even the Servant Human could not cook fish quite properly. What a shame.

Fixing his eyes on a stack of dishes sitting on a table, he waddled imperially forward. The Servant Human could clean very efficiently, he knew. Those plates would likely shine like gold, and would surely reflect his face magnificently! In any case, they could hardly all be used at one time. He may as well honor one with his presence.

"Bird!"

He blinked, noticing for the first time the Pokemon standing in his path. He felt a weak wave of something like sickness as the demon shark dared to grin up at him with those foul teeth.

"Fun!" the demon shark growled happily.

Piplup noted a few scuff marks across the demon shark's scales. The beast was training already? It was still early enough to be undignified. And worse – here he shuddered, out of instinct as well as memory – and worse, the beast would surely begin to try the demon rock technique again! He still ached from the last of those incidents, never mind that the fat bird had stood up for him.

Confronting the demon shark wasn't worth it, he decided, turning his back on the creature and waddling away as fast as he could without breaking his poise. He may as well go back to bed.

Upon reaching a tent, he edged his way between the door flaps, cutting himself off from the uncivilized hordes outside. It was safer here, he decided, settling down beside Dawn's form. No filthy peasants, no demon rocks … life would be as it should.

Of course, he knew, staring up at the tent's low ceiling, he could hardly stay in here forever …

"Mm … Piplup?" Dawn mumbled, half asleep.

He graciously allowed her to stretch, nearly dislodging him from his position as she did so. He forced himself not to fly into a rage at this; she was, after all, a mere human.

Then he blinked in surprise as something patted against his head.

"You're a good … you're a good guy, Piplup," Dawn slurred, stroking his feathers without seeming to realize that her hand was even moving. "You're a good guy."

In spite of his overwhelming pride, he half reluctantly decided to allow her to continue patting him. She could hardly be saying it consciously, and it would truly not be fair to be angry at what was probably unintentional. Regardless, he thought as he exhaled deeply, it was truly nice to have his undeniable superiority taken seriously.

It almost made him feel as if, even on a glorious day such as this, he didn't need a mirror at all.

He allowed himself a little smile at that.


	72. BlenderShipping: Butch & Jessie

Actually worked on Blazing Frost for the first time since *checks calendar* ... since June o_0 So it's very likely that I'll actually get a chapter in before the fic is officially dead. *does a nerd dance* :D

To-do list: RileyxRui, JackiexRui, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, TurtwigxCyndaquil, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, TorterraMxSnorlaxF, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, VandaShipping, RotomxTorchic, RotomxMismagius, SwellowFxBanetteM, EeveeFxPhanpyM, BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), EmpoleonFxTyphlosionM, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, NinetalesF*xGallade*, TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), SilverxHoundoomF, SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, VolknerxRotomF, SwellowFxPidgeottoM, DotcomShipping, DoduoFxGolemM, GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*, OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, RileyxBlue, PikaShipping, GarchompMxDragoniteF, DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), ElectivireMxGardevoirF, EmpoleonFxTorterraM, GabiteFxDrapionM, ParalysisShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), MetangFxLanturnM, GyaradosMxPhioneF, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, LanturnFxTentacruelM, PonytaFxTepigM, LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CornxMebukijika, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**BlenderShipping – Butch & Jessie (K)**

Butch had a terrible headache.

He knew he should be grateful, in a weird sort of way – considering the many other, worse ways the day could be going, a headache was next to nothing. His arm could be broken, for one thing. He could have lost several teeth, or his feet might be in a worse condition than their current tired, unpleasant tingling. Still, headaches made it painful to think, or even to listen to harsh noises, like the one bouncing off the gym walls and assaulting his ears now.

"There's no point in it!" the redheaded woman said for the fifth time. "We have the Meowth balloon, and that's an easy way to make a getaway! Not like these stupid smoke bombs!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. What had he done for the Boss to punish him like this? "The balloon's flight log indicated that you usually ended up needing to search for it after a mission," he told her. "Meaning that you lost it at some point. Not to mention that Cassidy and I saw you get 'blasted off' by the Pikachu more times than I care to remember."

She flushed angrily. "Shut up."

"You aren't even using the smoke bomb correctly," he went on, ignoring her for the moment. "Look, you need to learn how to actually be _competent _for once. As in, actually steal something worthwhile and get away with it to boot. That's the _entire reason _for why he's letting you and those two guys go on the Unova mission—"

"Whatever." She threw her hands up in the air, almost making the smoke bomb she was holding go off in the process. "Your voice is the worst thing I've ever heard."

Oh, the irony.

"Look," he said, miraculously keeping his patience, "let's just show you how to do this the _right_ way, okay?" He stepped forward, reaching out to take her arm. "First you need to—"

"No, no, no, stop," she interrupted, placing her free hand on her hip. "Stop right there, Bradley, I know what all this is about."

"What?"

"You know." She stalked around him, soon standing behind him at a rather uncomfortably small distance. "The whole thing where you pretend to teach me to hold something right. First you take my wrist, like so, so that your arm's touching my arm in more places than I care to count. Then you reach out with your other hand to touch the back of my hand, except you'll just have imagine that since I'm holding a smoke bomb. Then you lean slightly in … just a little … before tilting back so that your chest is supporting me. Am I right so far?"

"Uh …" Butch sweatdropped, feeling extremely awkward being in the hold she'd just described.

"Thought so," Jessie crowed, not listening to him. "Then I bet you were going to just stand there with me in your arms, right? Stand and not seem to really do anything."

And they did. Butch – not daring to move for fear he would incur her wrath again – stayed leaned back in Jessie's arms, intensely aware of the hum of the florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. Someone was shouting outside the gym, too muffled and distant for the words to be clearly heard. In any case, Jessie's breath was tickling his ear, constantly reminding him of how close she was. His nervousness increased by the second, and there were indeed many seconds …

He didn't notice how comfortable he was growing until the door squealed open and none other than the Boss himself stepped in, freezing midstride at the spectacle.

He blinked.

Butch blinked.

Jessie blinked.

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of near-silence.

After a while, the Boss turned around again, tossing his hands up in the air as if in defeat as he muttered, "It's everywhere," before disappearing out the door and out of sight.

"Um …" Butch grunted.

"… How long have we been standing like this?" Jessie asked, as if only just realizing the situation.

"… No idea."

"Hmph." She retracted her hold from him without warning, nearly making him fall over. "Should've guessed it'd end up like that. You're a ridiculous tricky one, Barry."

But she didn't sound quite so snappy when she said it – almost as if she were smiling. He stared back at her, still highly confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far-off land of Sinnoh, a blond young boy paused in his walking to sneeze abruptly.

"Poleon," his metallic penguin said automatically.

"No, bless _you_," he replied cheerfully, before promptly falling into a ditch.


	73. Riley & Rui

This is probably as close to a straight romance scene as I'm ever going to write. Because it's actually hard for me not to stuff my writing with anything _but_ romance, that's why.

In other news, a big thank you to whoever named several of the previously unnamed pairings below! ^_^ It's so much easier to keep track of them this way, weird as that may seem. And it will amuse me to no end that the only named pairing Doduo has is shared with _Golem_.

And speaking of names, Riley/Rui is _not _AuraSightShipping -_-

To-do list: AbstergoShipping, JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**Riley & Rui (K+)**

"_Only _shadow aura?" Riley repeated, frowning.

"Yeah," Rui said. It was silent for a second before she added, "That's why I came here, since I heard you were like the aura guru or something. I would've come earlier, but there was kind of a crisis going on, and Wes and I were all overthrowing them, and it was awesome, even though they were trying to kill us all the time. And you were on TV one time, after something blew up or something, and you explained something about honing your aura abilities or whatever. And it was really interesting, even though you were only on for about a minute before some guy came and ruined it by making everything explode with his shovel. So we finished the Shadow Pokemon business and then I came here as soon as I could on a boat, except then it sank and I had to swim to this island, and it turned out you were living here, and by the way I'm sorry about beating up your Lucario, and I looked all around until I came here. And, um. Yeah."

She glanced into the cave shadows to the side, her cheeks slightly tinted red at having blurted out so much.

"… You swam here?" Riley repeated incredulously. "In _February_?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't really want to drown."

"… True enough." He leaned forward, staring at her curiously. "Hm. Your aura seems normal enough … have you ever used any aura abilities besides seeing it?"

"No," she replied, feeling slightly awkward in his interested gaze. "I, uh, never even knew about aura until Shadow Pokemon started popping up."

He nodded a bit absentmindedly. "Interesting …" He reached towards her with one pale hand, then paused, as if just noticing what he was doing. "I'm sorry. If I may …?"

Rui nodded a bit nervously, and Riley cupped her chin, slowly and gently turning her face from side to side, as if he were searching for something within her face. She kept her eyes turned towards the rocky ceiling, trying not to see his staring eyes bore into her … but as his hand moved to her jawbone, the temptation grew too much to bear, and her gaze instead roved towards his face.

His deep blue eyes weren't narrowed like she'd first thought; rather, they were soft and thoughtful, twinkling in the firelight with his necklace. She abruptly realized that his face was a strange, brooding sort of handsome, an attractiveness only enhanced by the fedora angled above it. Feeling a wave of embarrassment crash over her, she shut her eyes, hoping to block out the sight of him before her cheeks burned red.

The touch of his hand still brushed her face, though. His palms were somewhat rough with calluses, but that was hard to tell: his fingers didn't poke or squeeze into her skin, but simply skimmed it as they roved downward toward her neck, cautiously, gently, so gently. It was difficult not to shiver at his touch.

She wondered vaguely where her nervousness had gone, as something seemed to blossom behind her eyelids—

"Lucario," Riley said suddenly, not taking his eyes off the girl's face, "stop that music, please … it is a little difficult to concentrate …"

Rui's eyes snapped open and darted to the side, where Riley's aura jackal, covered in bandages, sat on a particularly large rock. Looking abashed, he pulled his paws back to his sides, and the aura piano that had been standing in front of him fizzled out of existence.

The two humans stared at him for a moment. He sweatdropped, shrugged, and crossed his legs, pretending they weren't there.

There was a long moment of silence. They watched each other, unmoving, neither sure what they were supposed to do.

"Um … I think it happened," Rui remarked, breaking the tension.

Riley blinked. "… What happened?"

"The aura," she clarified, thinking back on what had just occurred. "I saw something right in front of me, even though my eyes were closed and everything. It was like whenever I saw a Shadow Pokemon, except it wasn't black … I think it was your aura."

"You saw normal aura for the first time, just now …?" Riley trailed off, considering the situation.

She nodded, before breaking into a grin. "It sure wasn't like the Shadow auras. It was so bright and blue! … I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He turned away slightly, but not before she caught the color faintly rising in his face.


	74. AbstergoShipping: Jackie Walker & Rui

I can't have been the first person to notice this about the Capture Stylers, right? Surely some other perverted fic writer should have thought about it by now ...

To-do list: JackiexEmok, AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**AbstergoShipping – Jackie Walker & Rui (T)**

"It doesn't matter how long you do that, it's probably not going to work."

Rui tried to stop herself from laughing out loud as the blond young man jumped, nearly dropping his weird machine in the process. He turned quickly towards her, then relaxed when he realized it was only a girl. "Hey, what … uh … who are you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

She pointed past him. "He's getting away."

"Crap!"

The Swellow he had been confronting, upon realizing his escape wasn't going to go unnoticed, immediately launched himself into the air only to be flattened as the young man jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. Struggling violently and to no avail, the bird unleashed an angry squawk of protest.

"Ugh … stay still, dude!" The young man turned his head up towards the girl, who was approaching cautiously. "Thanks for that," he said with a weak grin. "Didn't think it'd be so hard befriending a Swellow … I never had any problems with flying Pokemon before."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Rui muttered to herself, apprehensively watching the highly suggestive scene of the young man jerkily pulling the cawing Swellow beneath him. Raising her voice to a normal volume, she told him, "I have no clue what you're talking about, but whatever it is, it might be because that's a Shadow Pokemon."

The young man blinked. "A what now?"

"A Pokemon that's had the door to its heart closed by Cipher. It gives off this really nasty black aura that you should be really glad you can't see." She stared down at him in a way that made him feel rather stupid. "You don't know what a Shadow Pokemon is? Everyone's heard of them by now."

He shook his head as well as he could. "No, I'm not from around here. Name's Jackie, Jackie Walker from Fiore."

"Oh," she said, "that _would _explain it. I'm Rui, by the way," she added. "From Orre, obviously. I'd tell you my last name, but I don't have one."

There was a moment filled with only the sound of Swellow's furious warbling.

"… Like, why wouldn't you have a last name?" Jackie asked, as his arms tightened a little around the bird's wings.

Numerous images flashed from the depths of Rui's memory: a man in an odd uniform gleefully grinning up at a creature swooping down toward him, claws bared; a Hoennese folk dancer pausing in his sexual-looking jig to plant his mouth on that of an unsuspecting, startled Hitmonchan; a orange refrigerator with a blue glow and a solemn looking face, awkwardly hopping down a hallway while pursued by four men with odd equipment and a Daburan …

"It's a long story," she decided to tell him.

"Okay then."

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" she asked, stooping down to pick up a little cone-shaped object that had been floating around the Swellow before she had startled the young man. She twirled it between her fingers, wondering what on earth it was.

"Using my Capture Styler on it," he replied, spreading his legs so he could pin the Swellow's claws down with his knees. "It's supposed to make the Pokemon more friendly and willing to help whoever uses it, although obviously some Pokemon are more easily befriended with it than others."

Rui, having barely heard his words due to her growing disbelief at his position, forced herself not to look at them too hard. "Huh?"

"It's a Pokemon Ranger thing."

"Never heard of them."

"I'm not surprised. Most of our missions outside Fiore are totally top secret."

"Cool." Rui peered at the dome-shaped bit sticking from the little cone's base. "You know, I bet I could calm that Swellow down with the Styler thing."

Jackie snickered. Noticing her glaring down at him for it, he hastily said, "Like, no offense, but I've been using the Styler for years now. If I can't use it on Swellow, how can you?"

"I can see Shadow aura," she replied, "and I saw this guy once who could do stuff with aura, and he taught me a bit of what he knows. Maybe if the Styler is supposed to reflect your positive feelings and friendly intentions towards the Pokemon, it can also transmit aura, since a lot of times those things overlap. At least, I think it might."

He blinked again. "That … is actually a really smart idea."

She beamed at this. "So can I try it?"

He shrugged, reaching underneath himself in a way that made her feel even more uncomfortable. "Sure, why not," he said, pulling out the weird-looking machine. "Just don't drop it, okay? I'll guide you through it and keep this guy here while you're at it, since it might take a pretty long time for a newbie to do it."

"Who're you calling a newbie?" she scoffed, taking the Styler from his outstretched hand. "I've been working with these Shadow thingies for ages now. Okay, so what do I do first?"

"First you've got to – dude, stop," he scolded the thrashing Swellow, who was utterly unimpressed by this. "Seriously. Okay, first, hold it so your thumb is hovering over that symbol in the middle. You only need one hand to hold it, you know."

"But I might drop it!" Rui protested, gripping it firmly in both hands.

Jackie sighed. "Fine, that works too … okay, now give push down on the symbol."

She was startled when a thin beam of light immediately started to extend from the front of the machine, connecting with the cone-shaped thing. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, dropping it reflexively; to her surprise, it didn't fall, but rather floated in the air, just beyond her fingertips.

"Yep." He would have nodded, but then his neck would have been cut open by the bird's beak. "Okay, you'll need to use your thoughts to guide that disc around the target, in circles … you probably won't get that down for at least an hour or so, but hey, this way I can test how strong my arms really are—"

He broke off, staring incredulously as the disc flew past him, looping around in a tight even circle; the beam of light following it was tinged more blue than usual.

"Told you I could do it," Rui crowed smugly.

"That's … that's great," he said, somewhat dazed at her sudden ability. "Just do it more times, then, until this guy stops acting like a crazy bird …"

She nodded, and the disc moved around them a second time. He stared at her, still in disbelief. How could she do that so quickly? Even he hadn't managed to pull it off in less than a minute, and he was probably the greatest Pokemon Ranger of all time! _Of all time!_

It looped around a third time. She sure looked like she knew what she was doing, he thought, watching her eyes narrow in concentration. It was pretty sweet, even if it meant she were better than him, as weird as that thought might be.

Fourth loop. He wondered how she might do in the Ranger School. Maybe if he brought it up, she'd tag along. That might be cool.

Fifth loop. She reminded him of Solana, he thought. Kind of snarky, kind of silly, very talented, and not that bad-looking either …

Sixth loop. Yeah, he agreed with himself, looking back at those big blue eyes. She was pretty cute.

Seventh loop. That jacket looked kind of like Solana's, too.

Eighth loop. And … WOW, that was a short skirt. How come he hadn't noticed it before? Were skirts that short even legal?

Ninth loop. Eh, who cared? He thought it looked just fine. It's not like her legs made it look tacky or anything.

Tenth loop. It couldn't be more than four inches long. Which made it very difficult not to automatically fill in the blanks with what was under it.

Eleventh loop. It was so neat how she had all those curves on such a skinny body. They had to be some kind of place that was just made to be stroked, right?

Twelfth loop. Okay, he decided, she was hot.

Thirteenth loop. Really hot, that is.

Fourteenth loop. Really, really hot.

Fifteenth loop. Really, really, _really _hot.

Sixteenth loop. Oh _Arceus_, he had to have her.

Seventeenth loop. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh …

"Wait, wait, wait," Rui muttered to herself, the beam from the Capture Styler fading away as her concentration waned; the disc quickly fell to the sand with a soft thump. "How the heck is a friendliness beam designed for Pokemon going to affect a human?"

She didn't notice Jackie staring at her longingly. Neither of them noticed that the Swellow had fallen asleep, being unused to any level of calm below its usual "kill 'em all" mindset.

After an agonizingly long five seconds, he realized he couldn't take holding it back anymore.

"SCREW ME!" he screamed, drool pouring out of his mouth. He tried to crawl off the bird and towards her, but his limbs refused to move for unknown reasons. "SCREW ME! OH ARCEUS SCREW ME!"

Rui jumped back, staring at him in complete shock. "I'm sorry, _what?_"

"PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" he begged, attracting attention from nervous passersby who really wished they never saw any of this at all. "I'LL TREAT IT RIGHT! DUUUUUDE YOU'RE SO HOOOOOOT …"

She looked from him, down to the Capture Styler, than back up at him. "I should've known this was a bad idea," she muttered, trying to think of what she was supposed to do about all this.

* * *

Wes smirked as the opponent's fallen Mankey, reaching out to pat his furry black Pokemon on the head as she returned to his side. "Good work, Umbreon. That'll teach that mugger something."

Umbreon's tail wagged happily for a moment, before freezing in midair in surprise; her ears twitched as she stared at something behind him. Frowning slightly, Wes turned around to see what was up.

Rui was walking towards him, carrying an unfamiliar young man in her arms, bridal style. Not only was this a highly odd arrangement to begin with, but the young man had to be at least half again as big as her. The fact that he was gazing openmouthed at her face in adoration, with his entire shirt soaked in sticky drool, only made Wes's eyebrow rise higher.

When she at last stopped a few paces in front of her friend, the strange young man mumbled something about if they "could do it yet". She made a face at this.

"… Do I _want _to know?" Wes asked finally, unsure of whether he should be angry or amused.

Rui glanced to the side, looking appropriately embarrassed. "I really don't think so," she mumbled, blushing vivid red.

Wes managed a small smirk while Umbreon sweatdropped.


	75. Jackie Walker & Chaser Emok

To-do list: AccordShipping, PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**Jackie Walker & Chaser Emok (T)**

The last traces of day sprinkled the twilight sky with deep red-orange, surrounded by the broader patches of hazy black. Glaring city lights drowned out the stars, giving the sky a strange muddled look. Angry shouts and harsh laughter echoed off of dirtied buildings, forming the beginning of Pyrite City's usual night music.

Sitting in an alley with her back against the wall, Emok had just taken a long drag from her third cigarette when the sound of nearing voices reached her ears.

"… and in any case, we can't afford to feed him. He's too fat to last on our rations. Yeah, I know, I know the whole awkward thing is part of it too, but it's not because I'm embarrassed or anything … well, I am, you know that, but it's more practical reasons I'm talking about. You'd probably find this overly hilarious otherwise … c'mon, can't we dump him somewhere? Everyone's in the bars or whatever, he should be fine if we stick him in a dumpster or wherever. As long as there aren't hobos living in it. Please, can't we get rid of him?"

The voice stopped, leaving the sounds of the city night alone in the rapidly cooling desert air. Emok let the last wisps of smoke escape her mouth, eyes narrowing slightly. That voice was familiar …

"Yes! Good, I knew you'd see it my way. One minute, I'll have to put him somewhere … ugh …"

An unpleasant scraping sound grated at her ears for several long, grating seconds. Soon a figure came into view on the broken sidewalk outside the alley, dragging another shape behind her. Neither was particularly visible in the dim light.

"Man," Rui grunted, pulling her load into the alley, "why do you have to be so fat? Your heaviness makes my muscles cry …"

"Good," Emok grunted.

Rui's reaction was immediate: dropping the load completely unceremoniously, she spun around towards Emok and smashed a boot-clad foot in her face, all in a single motion.

Emok, of course, took this less than well. "Pffffff …" she hissed, blood spurting out from between her teeth. Strangely, nothing about her face, not even her teeth, appeared to be damaged in the slightest, a fact which she might have gloated about had she not been in so much pain. "What …?" she gasped, as soon as she'd managed to take an even breath. "What the mother-loving hell?"

Rui watched her for a moment before lowering her foot again. "Oh," she muttered, "it's you. Great."

"Screw you," Emok snapped. "What was that for?"

Rui rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, what was that for? Pyrite City, at night … you could've been the Joker, for all I knew. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It doesn't," Emok hissed. She crushed her cigarette against the ground, an action that probably would have looked more glamorous were it not for all the blood on her face. "Wes with you?" she asked.

"No," Rui lied smoothly, grateful that the partial darkness hid the intensity of her glare. "I was just, um, asked to take this guy away from the people he was bothering, that's all." She glanced at the feebly stirring figure on the ground. "Not that _some _people weren't entertained by him. But who knows." She looked back at the older teen, who was staring down at her bloodstained shirt with more than a little dejection. "Say … can I leave him here with you, while he recovers? You don't have to hover over him or anything, just make sure he doesn't get mugged. That'd probably make me feel guilty."

Mopping a little blood off her face, Emok felt tempted for a moment to say no, just for the look on Rui's face. Then she checked herself: it wouldn't be fair letting the guy sink even lower, revenge or no. "Whatever," she mumbled, glancing off to the side.

"Thanks." Rui nodded at her, looked down at the person at her feet one more time, and scampered back out of the alley, quickly vanishing from view.

Sighing deeply, the teen returned her attention to her shirt, decided it was beyond saving at this point, and lowered her head a ways to more easily wipe her face clean with whatever unstained areas remained. This wasn't worth not paying room and board, she decided, thinking back to her old apartment on the other side of town. At least the landlord hadn't actually tried to draw blood.

"Mmmmm …"

She froze, suddenly realizing that the young man could probably see up her shirt. "Perv," she growled, pulling it back down again as she prepared to glare at him.

But he didn't seem to have noticed her. Spread-eagled on his back, he stared up unseeingly at the muggy sky, eyes barely open, pale blond hair surrounding his head, shivering in that short-sleeved shirt of his, looking half-conscious and alone.

"Like a fallen angel," Emok muttered, and then wondered why the hell she'd suddenly gotten all poetic.

Still, he was probably a hero. He had been with that Rui girl, after all; and he certainly looked the part, which probably explained her random "fallen angel" comment. He was slender yet deceptively muscular, typical hero build – nothing to provoke Rui's earlier comment regarding his fatness. Rather attractive too, that was a factor for sure.

His teeth began to chatter, and the thought occurred to her that he probably wasn't used to the desert cold at all.

"C'mere," she grunted, leaning far forward, seizing hold of him, and dragging him over to her.

His muscles made him quite heavy, however, for she soon dropped him involuntarily. As luck would have it, he ended up falling right on top of her. She winced at his weight pushing down on her, though that soon turned into a blush as she realized that his body actually felt quite nice. Looping her arms around him, she managed to pull him to the side, accidentally getting pulled along as he fell to the hard ground.

She spent several seconds trying to pull one arm free, pinned as it was underneath his side, but she soon stopped those efforts once she realized this position was otherwise very comfortable. Already she could feel his body warmth soaking into her, and her heart fluttered just a little.

"Ah … I'm probably going to regret this," she remarked to nobody in particular, before snuggling closer to him and letting herself begin drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up that morning, the sun had only just begun to actually warm Pyrite City. The air was turning the sort of temperature people tended to prefer in Orre: cool but not too cold, with rays of sun gently warming one's face. Children laughed a few streets away, amid the sound of a barking dog.

The first thing she noticed was that he was also starting to wake up, albeit more slowly. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, inhaling deeply as he slowly pulled himself from sleep. He really was a hero, she thought dreamily, as they stared at each other, lying there in the otherwise empty alleyway. No other kind of person could look so … angelic.

What she didn't take into account was the fact that dried blood had caked all over her face and shirt, and he was merely trying to wrap his gradually clearing mind around all this.

"Good—" she began.

"Murderer!" he suddenly shouted, breaking from her arms as he rolled away in panic.

She stared up at him as he leapt to his feet, confused at his behavior. Why would he be so upset? It wasn't as if they'd actually—

"Rui," he muttered to himself, thoughtfulness slowly replacing his horror. "The lady of ultimate sexiness! Save me from this monster, Rui!" he screamed, dashing out of the alley. The sounds of him tripping were easily audible. "Save me! I must have yoooooouuuuuu!"

"… I'm never going to live this down, am I," Emok said to herself, depression beginning to poisonously sink in.

"No," replied one of many of the bemused people looking down on the scene from above, his head sticking out a window of one of the buildings that formed the alley walls. "No, you're not."

She shot him a death glare. He simply grinned back cheekily.


	76. AccordShipping: Tonio & Alice

Happy Valentine's Day~! Or, if you're a loser like me and single, Happy Singles Awareness Day~! I believe it's pretty fitting that today's ridiculously short oneshot is around one of Pokemon's few canon couples. Incidentally, one would think that, as a canon pair, there would be more than two (2) Tonio/Alice fics in the entire archive. One would be wrong.

To-do list: PenguinShipping, ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**AccordShipping – Tonio & Alice (K)**

"I thought I'd find you hiding out up here."

Startled, he nearly dropped his notes as he half swiveled around; only his hand's reflexive snatching saved them from blowing away into the pond below. "Wha—" he began, before the figure stepped a little further into the light of the festive lantern. "Oh," he said, raising a hand to his chest, "h-hi Alice. I didn't hear you come up."

"Sorry," she said, blushing a little. "But why not come back over there and celebrate? Valentine's Day only comes once a year. The Festival is so romantic!"

"I know," he agreed, glancing to the side, "but Baron Alberto's hosting it again, and I don't want a repeat of the incident from last year."

"True." She seated herself beside him on the dock, dainty feet dangling above the faint ripples on the pond's surface. An excited shriek punctuated the meaningless noise of the festivities behind them. "But you don't need to be alone, you know."

"I do know." He pulled her close with his free hand, softly pressing his lips against her hair.

She smiled, fingers tracing the unfamiliar symbols on the topmost of his notes. "Found something else your grandfather discovered?" she asked, in a voice of soft curiosity.

He nodded, managing to shift through his papers singlehandedly. "It's a transcription of some ancient message. I'm not sure where the original text was from, but it might still be relevant one way or another. Something about the gods of Fate and Fortune." He let out a quiet, embarrassed laugh. "I haven't really managed to completely translate it yet."

She was silent for a moment, watching a pair of Luvdisc skim effortlessly across the surface. "Do you think … do you think I might need to play Oracion?" she asked. She shivered a little, remembering the last time the soothing song had needed to be played.

"You might," he told her seriously. His expression was quickly lifted by a smile as he continued, "But I don't know if Alamos Town would be attacked again or not. It seemed to be rather lucky that Dialga and Palkia dropped by the one place that could calm them, actually. Perhaps there might be some Fortune-Fate Tower around here we haven't seen?"

"Perhaps." She breathed deeply, drinking in the cool winter air. "If it happens, I hope it's not soon."

"So do I." He squeezed her softly in a gentle hug. "But let's not think about that right now."

She nodded, embracing him in return, and together they stared up silently at an empty sky streaked with fireworks shaped like stars.


	77. PenguinShipping: Kenny & Dawn

Le milestones. ZOMG, not only does this story now have 100k+ words, but it's on exactly 50 favorites lists as well~! :D Thank you guys so much for feeding my ego ... er, I mean, liking my story. Under normal circumstances I would temporarily reopen requests to celebrate, but I put together a little chart of what's left to do on Microsoft Excel, and there's 131 ships on the to-do list. Almost twice the amount of completed chapters so far. o_0 So you can see why I'm not going to be doing that.

For this story: if you know what a Peggy Sue is, you'll get what's going on. For those who don't know, it refers to someone who, at the end of a story or series, gets the chance to go back and relive his or her life with all of his or her memories from the first time. Yes, that's almost the word-for-word definition on TV Tropes, now hush. :P

To-do list: ChosenShipping, QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, CatShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**PenguinShipping – Kenny & Dawn (K)**

The television screen flashed bright blue again as the small penguin it displayed unleashed a barrage of water towards his spindly-looking opponent. Looking unimpressed, the blond Kirlia lifted twirled in the air a few times, a white-blue glow surrounding her body just before the waves drew too close. There was a flare of light, and the water bounced backwards towards its Piplup creator, whose eyes went wide as his own Whirlpool sucked him in, spinning him around several times before dropping him to the floor.

"And that's time!" the announcer exclaimed, as the camera panned out to show the scoreboard. "It has certainly been a close call," she lied, "but the winner is Lilygrove's own Kaleri and her Kirlia!"

Sprawled out on the couch, Kenny shook his head as he watched the runner-up, a very familiar bluenette, run to her fallen Piplup at the edge of the camera's view. He still wondered why she had held out on him before, refusing to separate from those other friends of hers for his sake, only to turn around a couple of weeks later and part from them anyway. And going off to Hoenn of all places! Did she really find him that annoying, that's she'd go to the other side of the continent to get away from him?

He wanted to be mad at her for that. But seeing her on TV, with a faint glint of a tear catching the bright Contest lights, he couldn't bring himself to muster up any indignation.

In fact, he had a sudden urge to reach into the television hug her.

With a soft sigh, he reached for the remote and switched the TV off. He reminded himself to stop beating himself up about letting her go so easily. He reminded himself to concentrate on working on his Appeal strategy, or he would lose even worse than he had in his last two Contests. He reminded himself that it was two o'clock and he needed to get something from the Pokemon Center's vending machine before all the newbie trainers would start storming in trying to get poor Nurse Joy to heal their Bidoofs' and Kricketots' barely visible scratches.

He wished he could go back and fix whatever had gone wrong to start with.

There was a soft popping noise behind him, accompanied by a faint flash of green light. He turned his head lazily to glance over his shoulder, then comically fell off the couch in surprise at the sight of none other than Celebi floating behind him, wings beating quietly.

"What is … what is this?" he babbled, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "I don't even …"

The green imp fluttered over, seized him by the head, and locked its softly glowing eyes onto his. Still too confused to do anything, he simply looked back as his vision began to be filled with oddly colored, light, soon drowning out his view completely as he began to feel strangely numb ...

He stumbled. "Wait, why am I standing again?" he blurted, somehow managing to say all that before falling flat on his face half a second later.

"Huh. I didn't think he'd take losing the Appeal round _that _hard."

Tilting his head up, he blinked in surprise upon realizing that the people staring up at him were quite familiar … and so did the building they stood in, for that matter …

He glanced down. Why was he wearing his Contest costume—?

"Oh," he realized, facepalming. "Celebi. I went back in time, except not really. Of course." Was this the Sinnoh Grand Festival? Man, he remembered how crushing that day was …

"What are you talking about?"

Kenny froze for a few seconds before slowly lifting his gaze. Standing above him, looking down in confusion, was Dawn, looking beautiful as usual in her Contest dress. Her head was tilted a little to the side, her hands placed on her hips, her hair very slightly disheveled from the stress of her Appeal.

"I think I really like you," he revealed, just before his brain caught up with his mouth and he slapped a hand over it.

"… Kenny," Dawn said, looking as if he were delusional, "I'm really sorry you were eliminated so early, but I don't think I have time to pity you right now. I need to make sure _I _don't drop out either; I need to help my Pokemon practice and everything. I might see you sometime though."

He had just enough time to register that her expression suggested otherwise before his vision was once again obscured by light.

"Wha—!" he exclaimed inelegantly, before it faded to reveal another new scene before him.

"—didn't even know you were at the Jubilife Contest. How come we didn't see you then?"

Kenny blinked. He was sitting cross-legged with Dawn and those friends of hers she'd chosen over him. What time was this one?

"Jubilife …" he echoed, rubbing his chin. "Contest at … oh yeah, I remember that! I couldn't even win then, could I? Zoey beat me with that cat of hers. I don't think she's ever actually lost, now that I … wait, is my voice higher than before? How long ago is this, anyway?"

The others gave him a collective disturbed look. "… What are you talking about?" the squinty-eyed one asked finally.

He shrugged. "I have no clue. But Dawn—"

"Can't you just decide whether to call me Dawn or Dee-Dee already?" the girl interrupted, looking a little cross. "It's like every time you switch, it reminds me more of the whole thing."

"Oh yeah!" Kenny exclaimed. "This is the time you introduced me to Brock and Ash! You'd think I would've remembered this better, since you made up that excuse about them to get away from me, but I guess I was just thinking more about you than them. I don't dwell on the past _that _much."

"…"

"Wait, I don't think I told you my name yet!" Ash exclaimed stupidly, looking highly disturbed.

"… Kenny, what is up with you?" Dawn asked, edging away a little.

"I already said I didn't know, I'm sorry, I was just getting carried away and I—"

"I need to find somewhere to practice for the Contest," she interrupted, getting to her feet. "Somewhere _quiet_. Guys, follow me."

Kenny didn't even try to point out the fact that there'd be only one less person in that scenario. Instead he watched with more than a little dismay as her friends followed her example, giving him highly confused looks as they did so. "Well, that went well," he remarked, looking over at Prinplup; the penguin was also raising an eyebrow at him.

Then Prinplup vanished from his sight as it was swallowed in light.

"I guess I should be getting used to this," he remarked dryly once it had faded, leaving him somewhere new again.

"W-what?"

He blinked. Dawn stood in front of him, looking more distraught than he could remember off the top of his head. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

He glanced around at the Contest Hall trappings around them, feeling a slight chill as he recognized the interior design. _Solaceon. Second lost Appeal in a row …_"Oh gosh, Dawn," he murmured, realizing what she probably thought he meant. "I didn't mean it, not like that. You _will _win the next Appeal, believe me. It's just bad luck—"

"It's not bad luck!" she whimpered shrilly, wringing her hands. "It's lack of talent! What kind of real Coordinator loses two Appeals in a row?" She squeezed her eyes shut, and a pair of teardrops trickled down her cheeks. "I'm not cut out for this, Kenny. I'm probably going home in a couple days or so. I'll tell your mom and dad hi when I get back to Twinleaf." She forced a smile onto her face, a smile that looked dreadfully fake. "I'll probably see you sometime down the road, huh?"

And she turned slightly, preparing to walk away.

Without thinking, he took her by the shoulders to face her again, ignoring her startled gasp. "No, Dawn," he told her a bit forcefully. "You're not going back home. You're not going to tell my mom and dad hi. You _are _going to keep entering Contests, because dang it, Dawn, you can do this. Losing Appeals is _not _the end of the world, I know that."

She frowned slightly, which made the blotchiness on her face more vivid somehow. "You never lost a Contest."

"Yes I did, a while ago," he replied, since that was true in a way. "It was devastating. And I didn't get over it for a long time … that came back to bite me in the rear, in ways I'm not going to explain right now. Don't make that mistake, Dawn. Don't go on about what's already happened when you should be looking forward. You're far, _far_ better than you think you are."

She stared at him for a while. He stared back, expecting the light to come back again and take him away …

But Dawn threw her arms around him, catching him in a surprise hug. "Thanks, Kenny," she whispered. "I really needed to hear that."

She was hugging him. _She was hugging him. _Celebi had better not transport him to another time again.

Smiling, he returned her hug, daring to pull her close to his chest. "You're welcome," he replied after a few seconds had ticked by and ever increased the chance that he would remain in this time.

He would make things better between them. She _deserved_ better than the annoying kid he would have been. And he would make sure she got it.

_Thanks, Celebi, _he thought, and could have sworn he sensed a faint mental echo of a giggle in reply.


	78. ChosenShipping: Silver & Blue

So lately I've been toying with the idea of setting up a community, one that revolves around well-written pairings that are either uncommon or rare. Sounds silly, I know, but it'd probably be a welcome relief for the people like me who don't care for Poke/Contest/Ikari. This could be just another passing craze of mine, but then again, so was Project Valentine, and look where it is now! 70+ chapters and a fricking huge to-do list. Anyway, opinions on whether this is a terrible idea or not would be appreciated.

But back to story stuff. I think it's fair to let you know that the T rating for this one is very justified due to some, ahem, graphic content.

...

It's for _gore, _you perverts.

To-do list: QuestShipping, CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping (TorterraMxSnorlaxF), Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping (BanetteMxSwellowF), PerennialShipping (PhanpyMxEeveeF), BlazingAuraShipping (RioluMxVulpixF), CosmosShipping (DialgaFxPalkiaM), LegendaryShipping (LugiaMxHo-ohF), CharcoalShipping (ArcanineMxHoundoomF), SunKingShipping (TyphlosionMxEmpoleonF), Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping (Gallade*xNinetalesF*), TwisterShipping (RayquazaF*xSalamenceM*), ApoldaShipping (SilverxHoundoomF), SnappyShipping (PiplupFxTurtwigM), HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping (EspeonFxLucarioM), HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping (VolknerxRotomF), KeenEyeShipping (SwellowFxPidgeottoM), DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping (GolemMxDoduoF), MassacreShipping (GyaradosF*xTyranitarM*), OrbShipping (GroudonFxKyogreM), ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping (RileyxBlue), PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping (GarchompMxDragoniteF), DracoSweepShipping (SalamenceMxDragoniteF), SaharaShipping (FlygonFxGarchompM), VitalSpiritShipping (ElectivireMxGardevoirF), ShishigamiShipping (EmpoleonFxTorterraM), OgreShipping (DrapionMxGabiteF), NectarShipping (ButterfreeFxBeedrillM), BerylliumShipping (MetangFxLanturnM), DriftingDragonShipping (GyaradosMxPhioneF), DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping (TentacruelMxLanturnF), ApriqueShipping (PonytaFxTepigM), LesserShipping (PhioneMxManaphyF), ColorlessShipping (ZekromFxReshiramM), RazorShipping (GliscorFxWeavileM), TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping (PikachuMxCyndaquilF), FireGroundShipping (CharmanderMxMudkipF), DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping (UxieMxMespritF), LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping (LyraxGiratinaF), LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping (HeatranFxRegigigasM), ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping (HuntailMxGorebyssF), MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping (HoundoomFxGlaceonM), DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping (ZangooseFxSeviperM), FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping (LucarioMxZoroarkF), RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping (EeveexVulpixF)

* * *

**ChosenShipping – Silver & Blue (T)**

He dreams the nightmare of his childhood all over again.

He is two, roused from his sleep by the sound of scuttling claws and wet, raspy breathing. He knows distantly that this is not the distilled truth stored in memory; but this knowledge is in the furthest corner of his mind, banished with conscious thought. Here, everything is twisted and warped into monstrous caricatures of being.

Something pierces through his little arm, drawing blood that oozes black in the darkness. His mouth opens, forming the beginning of a wail; but something is shoved against his face, smothering the sound that could have saved him from a cold and lonely hell. Something fills his nose with a sweet stench, like rotting flowers, and it tickles his throat, fogs his mind …

He is somewhere strange, filled with ice and stone and blackness. No familiarity – even the air is wrong here. Tears sting his eyes. He wants to go home …

Something springs out of the darkness. He watches in terror as it looms over him, an enormous face as white and cold and deathly as the moon. It isn't really a face, though, unless it's been sliced from the head of a dead man, eye sockets sculpted out bloodlessly. But he doesn't care what it is, not really, not when it's filling his vision with its icy, leering, toothless grin.

He tries to move, to crawl backwards from the thing, but his limbs refuse to move, as if the shadows themselves are pinning them down and why is that thing turning around and why is it bothering him so much and _I just wanna go home, I want Mommy, Daddy, pretty please let me go home …_

The backwards mask floats towards him, unhurriedly, leisurely, as if fully aware that there is nowhere he can run to, no way he can run there, no one to help him, because they are alone, he and that deathly mask that comes closer, ever closer, as slowly as its gradual shrinking in size … but it's not really shrinking, it's changing, still a mask but the extra mass has to go somewhere.

Somewhere in the form of swiftly growing, pointed, jagged fangs lining the side facing him.

When he realizes this, he has just enough time to scream.

Then the mask pins itself to his face and the teeth bite into his cheeks and eyes and nose and skull and he screeches and screeches and screeches because there's no other way to describe the sound coming from his throat as the blood trickles down and _MAKE IT STOP_

He is surrounded, watched over by others in shadowy cloaks. His eyes water and throb from the pain – how do they still work, stabbed as they are? – but he can tell they wear similar masks to his. They dissolve into swirling, foggy shadow, then reappear, floating like ghosts of the damned, and dissolving again as they circle around him, silent as the grave.

He tries to bury his face in his hands, but the mask unleashes a fresh wave of pain at the touch. So he simply crouches there, whimpering like a frightened animal, and everything is so dark—

Something touches his shoulder. He wheels around, sending droplets of blood flying, to see yet another masked figure. But this one doesn't tower over him and make him feel as if he could be swallowed up in her shadow. No, this one is smaller, more fragile-looking, and less dead than the others.

He stares up into her mask, wondering at it. Something twinkles in its eyeholes, reminding him of the smile Mommy used to give him when she tucked him in at night. Shivering, he lets himself be pulled into her arms, mostly shielded from the sight of the dead faces circling them.

Time stretches on, and he wonders if he can ever escape this hell, and see something besides the black and the white and the red that still drips from his mutilated face. He can't remember Mommy's or Daddy's faces anymore, as if they've been hidden in the same shadow that hides him from them. He wonders if they miss him, if they'll love him in spite of the mask that hurts him so much. It doesn't seem to matter much now though. That was a long time ago.

He wonders if his companion wants to leave as much as he does. He hasn't pulled from her embrace even once, and he can feel her shifting slightly, constantly, tensing every now and then, as if searching for something, searching, searching … He wants to help, whatever she's doing, but he can't bring himself to stare right at the evil around him, knowing that he will only see himself reflected back at him.

A pause. His companion seizes his arm, half dragging him, he sees the horror of the circle, the narrow break between its dancers, fog like night surrounding him and then fading, fading behind, and he squeezes his eyes shut in the sudden light because it is so painfully beautiful.

And everything … is now … light …

There is a sickening slurping sound and a sharp intake of breath; he turns around, first noticing the mask in her hand – covered in a fresh coat of blood. He cringes, suddenly fearing what might happen if he rips his own mask off, even as its fangs still bite into his face.

Then he sees her face.

For it's really obvious now that his companion's a girl, with long hair wafting about in a nonexistent breeze, and smiling eyes gazing back at him from a face covered in only the faintest of scars, though her face is slick with blood. He stares back, suddenly struck by how long it's been since he's seen a face, a real human face that's alive. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

She reaches out with bloody hands and, before he can react, pulls the mask from his face.

He gasps sharply, because it's shocking how little it really hurts.

She smiles, tossing the masks away carelessly, and places a hand on his wet face. Only then does he realize that he's crying, his tears flowing down his cheeks and past her fingers.

When she hugs him, he holds her tight, promising himself he's never, ever going to let her go, even as everything blossoms into light and peace and warmth.

And when dreams fade into reality and he awakes to find himself on the couch again, her head is still resting on his shoulder, and he shifts ever so slightly to put his lips against her hair.


	79. QuestShipping: Jimmy & Marina

Hooray for MS Excel! It's thanks to that lovely program that I managed to clean up the list below, as you can plainly see. It has no less shippings than it would otherwise, it's just had a few details outlining species, shininess, and so on, moved from here to Excel. Hopefully this won't make people think requests are open again, because they're _not _and there's still the "closed" part of the summary that's in big capital letters that only the noobiest of the noobs could miss. So there.

And I think I'm going to go ahead and get that community up and running. If anyone has or knows of a well-written story with uncommon pairings, I'd be delighted to look them over.

To-do list: CinderleafShipping, RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**QuestShipping – Jimmy & Marina (K)**

After a long period of consideration, one involving deep sighs, unseeing gazes across the room, and thoughtful, wistful glances at his wallet, Jimmy finally swallowed his pride, glanced furtively to his left and right to make sure nobody he knew was around, and quickly marched into the costume store.

"Why, of course we have them!" the salesperson exclaimed, once the boy had made known his desire. "And with practically any design you can name, to boot. Been a bit overstocked since post-Halloween season, though who knows why. After all, we have the best in the city! Are you looking for a particular brand, or would you prefer a—"

"I already sort of have something in mind, actually," he interrupted hastily.

"And I'm positive we have it," the other remarked with one of those cheesy grins, leading him over to a section near the far wall.

Soon he was exiting the store, a bag clutched protectively under his arm as he kept an eye out for people who might recognize him. He knew what that would lead to: stopping a while to chat, time ticking away for a few moments before his purchase was snatched and examined with a critical eye and incredulous eyebrow, leading to calling up everyone on the phone's contact list so they could join in with the mocking and teasing. _Oho, you did this for her, didn't you Jimmy? You like her~!_

"Shut up!" he told his imagination, blushing slightly. A few random passersby stared at him, but he pretended they weren't there and continued on his way.

After some time of marching down the sidewalk, he ducked into a nearby alleyway, quickly concealing himself behind a dumpster in order to change. A couple of minutes later, he straightened up, sticking his street clothes into a bag, eyes darting around from behind his mask as he searched for a – there! An old, rusting ladder dangling from the nearby building's balcony. He grinned, gripping it in his gloved hands as he prepared to climb it. Sure, it wouldn't actually bring him all the way up to the roof, but he could surely find a few windows nearby to bring him up the rest of the way. These big, clunky boots could probably easily balance on half-inch windowsills. And the fact that each window was probably at least ten feet above the one below it couldn't possibly be an issue.

He considered the situation for a moment, stared up at the roof at least fifty feet above, and decided to use the elevator instead.

Five minutes later, he was peering down at the ant-like people scurrying about on the street, vaguely wondering if anyone had noticed he'd slipped through an "Employees Only" door to get the rest of the way to this spot. The majority of his attention, though, was focused on his search.

Marina had promised to meet him on this street, he remembered. She'd wanted to know what he had to show her. He'd said it was a surprise. She'd been skeptical, of course, but she was definitely going to be surprised. As was everyone else on the street.

Was that – yes! There she was, far below him, moving along the thin sidewalk. Even from this height, her blue Pinsir-like hair was unmistakable. He smiled down at her, then concentrated on the building across the street. He could make the jump, he told himself confidently. As long as he believed in himself and thought of her eyes widening in admiration at the sight of him, he could do anything.

The small part of him that was wiser than his ten years attempted to bring common sense into this. He quickly quieted it; there was no way he could turn back now.

Crouching at the edge of the roof, he prepared himself for launch.

* * *

Marina, like everyone else within three blocks, stared.

Some … _thing _had just flung itself off a building. Its superhero outfit had this garish red-and-gold color scheme that really stood out against the sky, although that was more poetic and less fitting than saying it made him look like he was on fire. But what she noticed first was that _enormous _cape, fluttering behind it like a huge banner. It had to be at least twenty feet long, she estimated, before shifting into fangirl mode and squealing like a little girl. Or littler girl, anyway.

Eeeee, that cape was sooooooo gorgeous~!

Unfortunately, the caped guy was clearly wasn't going to make the jump, because gravity has no taste in capes and pulls on everything equally. He was flailing around like he really was on fire, since he had to have figured out by now that things weren't going according to plan; apparently the two people directly below him had also noticed, since they were running as fast as their legs could possibly carry them.

SMASH!

Clearly, it didn't work.

As everyone winced in sympathy, a pair of random policemen rushed towards the scene, just as surprised as the civilians. They quickly overcame that shock, though, as one whipped two pairs of handcuffs out while the other loudly declared that the two were under arrest.

The caped guy stared down at the two beneath him, seeing something that apparently warranted a horrified, "TEAM ROCKET?"

"You have the right—" the policeman went on, then paused as he stared in disbelief at the caped guy as he darted away from the scene in terror, nearly tripping on his absurdly long cape.

Marina loved that cape.

* * *

"I loved that cape," she told Jimmy later, stars in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jimmy remarked offhandedly, sipping at his soda. He pretended not to notice Typhlosion smirking at him.

"Come on!" she laughed, pushing him playfully; he almost toppled off his stool. "You tell me to meet you somewhere, but you don't show up, but a guy dressed as a superhero with the best cape EVER is there? What are the odds, Jimmy? That was you. And I loved that cape."

"Ha! Crazy girl," he laughed, though he pumped his fist as soon as Marina had become sufficiently distracted by the memory of that cape she loved oh so much.

"Well, it was also very brave of you," she remarked, after having calmed down slightly. "Jumping off a building like that … and you _had_ to have known those Rockets were there! After all, why else would you have done such a risky, life-threatening jump? The headlines are going on about it like crazy!"

"Why indeed," he agreed, thinking about how terrified he'd been when he realized he wasn't nearly as good a jumper as his wild imagination had led him to believe.

"Anyway," she went on, not seeming to notice his slight blush or Typhlosion's leer, "everyone's talking about how you took those Rockets down. Apparently you're going to destroy all of Team Rocket itself! The police are broadcasting it all over the place, and I heard from someone who said that somebody else said that there was a rumor that the leader of Team Rocket is going to make sure you get captured or something, but hey, you're the best new superhero around, you can take them!"

Jimmy blinked. He realized that everything she was saying was completely, one hundred percent true. He'd inadvertently sent the mafia after himself.

"Oh snap," he murmured.


	80. CinderleafShipping: Turtwig & Cyndaquil

I ... _forgot_ ... AlmiaShipping? Lolwut. What part of "suggesting ships" did you not understand, summerssevenseas? I didn't "forget" anything, I was simply writing what reviewers requested me to write. Please don't whine about it. And if your review was intended to teasingly request rather than insult, then hopefully you noticed that the words "suggestions are currently CLOSED" are on the summary, with CLOSED in big capital letters. There are 128 suggestions in the to-do list, and I don't particularly want to make it any longer than it already is, so be patient, kthanxbai.

To-do list: RubusShipping, LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, BlueShellosFxPinkShellosM, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**CinderleafShipping – Turtwig & Cyndaquil (K+)**

_Chomp._

_Squeak._

"Again."

_Chomp._

_Squeak._

"Again."

_Chomp._ Turtwig paused for the briefest of moments, backing away just a little to give herself room to flex her jaw. All that Biting was starting to make her mouth sore.

_Squeak. _The wild fire mouse Pokemon flinched, even though the turtle's teeth had only grasped his long nose for a moment. Turtwig couldn't blame him.

"Again." Paul's voice was brusque, as if he had been bored with this from the start and nothing would truly entertain him apart from the Cyndaquil bleeding to death.

She didn't really want to. After all, she was starting to get tired, even though the other Pokemon wasn't putting up a fight. But she knew Paul wouldn't like that. He was the sort of person who took "survival of the fittest" to its most literal extreme, and damn anybody who couldn't pull through. To him, a fire Pokemon who wouldn't summon fire even to defend itself was as useless as a wheelchair-bound man in ice skates, and far less amusing. To him, it didn't matter if a Pokemon had its bones or mind or pride broken, so long as they were broken for him. To him, it was only strength that mattered, regardless of the fact that it was strength borrowed from Pokemon and returned with pain.

As to why he kept these ideas, she suspected it had something to do with the odd flying pyramid thing they were chasing across this strange region. But that was neither here nor there.

Jaw muscles trembling slightly, she opened her mouth and prepared to chomp down yet again; but she had barely stepped forward when the fire mouse finally toppled forward, his breathing coming out in ragged pants. She had won.

"Pathetic," she heard Paul sneer, his sneakers rustling in the long grass as he turned to search for some new victim.

The Cyndaquil whimpered. Feeling a pang of guilt, Turtwig nervously glanced over her shoulder at her trainer's stiff, slouched back, before scurrying over to her fallen opponent as quietly as she could. They had such strange eyes, she mused, gazing down at him as if he were a baby. You could never quite tell if Pokemon such as those were conscious or not. Considering the sound he had just made, though, she guessed that the former was true, in which case he had been very smart to avoid further conflict.

"Don't take it to heart," she muttered, her eyes still darting off to the side. "I'm never sure whether he means you, or me."

She nudged him with a stubby foreleg, then scampered back off before Paul could start wondering what was taking her so long to follow.

* * *

Group training sessions were never fun.

Paul had never been to Unova, but Turtwig had heard of a species of Pokemon found almost exclusively in that region. Some lizard thing with baggy skin – Scrafty, was that what they called it? They supposedly lived in gangs, stalking Unovan streets in search of some unsuspecting passerby. Should the victim turn the wrong corner, the Scrafty were said to all converge on him at once, beating him to a bloody pulp and stealing what they could from him.

Those Scrafty assaults were the first thing group training sessions brought to mind.

Paul's latest catch was a Sneasel. It had been a confident enough Pokemon in its natural mountainous habitat, but now, in the midst of fields and forests and being attacked by five others at once, it was positively quivering.

Pausing for breath, Turtwig watched as Nidorino stabbed the Sneasel with horn, gashing its furry side. She still couldn't understand the point of this. What was Paul trying to prove with these pointless exercises? All it did was make the attackers feel smug and the victim feel resentful, bruises and blood aside.

Sighing, she sent a small flurry of razor-sharp leaves at the weasel Pokemon. Why was the image of that Cyndaquil bothering her so much?

"Ten-minute break," Paul announced abruptly, still standing stiffly as he overlooked the scene.

As the Pokemon dispersed, panting and eager to find some food or water, Turtwig thought she heard a faint rustling noise. Turning, she noticed a shape crouching in the bushes, watching her. She had barely got a glimpse of it before it realized it had seen her and quickly scampered off, but she had already identified it.

Cyndaquil. She frowned thoughtfully, toddling after it as it darted through long grass. Why had he been watching? She could hardly imagine that it wanted to be a member of Paul's team. If he was angry at her, well, she'd set him straight. She was usually angry with herself, too, after dealing out beatings like that.

He didn't seem to be looking where he was going, for he soon crashed inelegantly into a tree, toppling onto his back and rubbing his long nose. Upon realizing that Turtwig was rapidly getting closer, though, he attempted to scuttle away, only to end up with his back against the tree, cornered and uncertain as to his next move.

"Why were you watching us?" Turtwig asked, marching up to him.

Cyndaquil quickly glanced to his left, then his right, then his left, then his right, and so on as his breathing began to take the form of rapid, short pants.

"_Why_," she repeated, pushing her face against his, "were you watching us?"

"Don't hurt me," he mumbled, pushing himself further against the trees. "Don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me—"

She scoffed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Cyndaquil. I think I've done that enough."

He stared at her warily, not saying anything.

She sighed, backing up a little. "I'm sorry. I just don't … I don't get why you'd be so interested in our training. I mean, I would've thought you'd be scared of it enough to run the other way. So why would you be watching us instead? It's just, I don't know, a very odd thing for you to do."

"Well, I … I …" Cyndaquil swallowed hard. "I guess it might have been because you said sorry, sort of."

She frowned a little. "Did I?"

"I don't know, but it felt like it." He shrugged, then glanced around nervously again. "I … I kind of wanted to ask a favor of you, if that's … if that's okay."

"Well, that would probably depend on the favor, but I think I could manage whatever it is."

"Okay, so the thing is, you … you beat me, and the trainer you were with was mean, and … and it's not, it's not something I really want to have anymore. Having a trainer, I mean, you know, it wouldn't be … wouldn't be right. So I think I'll be leaving this area, this area soon, because of everyone who comes from all around to train here, and I don't want to get captured, because then I'll, I'll have to deal with trainers like the one you were with. So … would you mind just meeting up with me in an hour or so? I have … I have a couple of things to, to put in order before I go, and I … I need to know where there's a nice secluded place I can live, where only a very few trainers would, would go to train in. You know?"

She nodded. "I see. Sure, we've been to a few places not many people go. But …" She gave him a curious look. "But why would I need to meet up with you later? Surely you could remember the directions that long, right? Or would your things that need to be put in order take longer than a couple hours?"

"Well, it's … it's …" He fidgeted a little, glancing to the side. "I think I would have wanted to see you one more time."

"…"

"Because you're pretty nice," he admitted. "Especially for someone following that trainer you're with."

"… I see," she said again, not sure what to make of his statements. He thought she was nice? That was a new one. Granted, she knew she wasn't nearly as bloodthirsty as Paul's other Pokemon, but how on earth did that justify a description of "nice"? She fought when and how she was told, which, considering Paul, tended to be very often and rather brutally. Only the most abused and neglected and downtrodden of Pokemon would be so generous in calling her—

Oh.

She watched him stare innocently up at her, and before she knew what she was doing, her stubby forelegs had wrapped around his body in a tight hug.

"Erk!" he grunted, trying to breathe.

"I'm sorry," she told him, loosening her hold a little. "I didn't know you'd been through that."

"It's fine," he assured her, tentatively returning her embrace. "It's … it's fine. Thanks for not hurting me as much as in our battle."

"As long as I can help it, I won't hurt you again." She waited for a moment before pulling away, looking him in the eye. "Meet me in this spot when you're done with whatever you need to do, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, a small smile appearing beneath his long snout. He paused, as if considering whether to add something to that word, but then turned and scampered away.

Smiling after him, Turtwig memorized the look of the tree he had stood against, then backtracked before Paul could start wondering what she was up to. It would be a good thing, she decided, to help a sweet, timid creature like Cyndaquil find a new direction to head off in, away from trainers.

Paul turned as she approached him, holding out her Poke Ball and abruptly sucking her into nothingness before she could protest. Two days would pass before she would be released again.

And it would take Cyndaquil four hours of waiting by the tree, followed by two hours of searching the area for her and one hour of being chased by a trainer in a cap, to realize that he was alone.

* * *

Paul entered the Lily of the Valley Conference again.

He was beaten. Again.

She ambled along a well-worn path to meet up with her trainer, who had donned a false face of sportsmanship and graceful loss until he had stepped out of his rival's sight. His rival … she sighed, still shaking her head. Was it really any surprise that the cruel, calculating Darwinist she had served for so long had been trounced by a naïve trainer believing in the power of friendship? It had happened before, many times. And it would happen again, she knew, no matter how many gym badges he earned or trainer's dreams he crushed.

The sound of something scampering along gravel caught her ear. Feeling a faint twinge of curiosity, she laboriously turned her mountainous body a little, to see who else had chosen to come by this way.

Why did that slender, mossy-green-and-yellow body seem familiar …?

Then his red eyes met hers, and as he slowed to a stop, they both stared, and they knew.

"Cyndaquil …?" she asked, not quite believing it. She understood he was a new species now, though it was still difficult for to think of him as anything but that timid, long-snouted mouse she had defeated and then befriended all those years ago.

The smile died on his face. "You never came," he stated quietly, but with the accusatory force of an anguished scream.

"Cyndaquil, I …"

But he trotted past her, turning and scampering along the path to congratulate his triumphant trainer.

And she was alone.


	81. RubusShipping: Azelf & Mesprit

Yep, got a chapter up while the story editing thing "wasn't working". And nobody else did! trololololol~

/immaturity

Now I know you most likely know the pixies are portrayed as siblings a lot of the time, but in case you don't, guess what? They _are_ siblings here, that's what. Just letting you know in case incest turns you off.

To-do list: LunarEclipseShipping, PangaeaShipping, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**RubusShipping – Azelf & Mesprit (T)**

"Azelf!" the ditzy pixie exclaimed abruptly. "I have amazing news! You and I are going to get naked!"

Her brother, who had been gazing at himself in the sparkly mirror, gave her a brief distracted glare. "Mesprit," he stated absentmindedly, "we're Pokemon."

She giggled, tossing her thick pink tresses out from beneath the pillow. "So?"

"So not only is that a nonsensical idea, but it's a ridiculous one as well. And yes, I understand that they're synonyms, it's a useful rhetorical tool in emphasizing that idea's attribute." He raised an eyebrow at his reflection experimentally, leaning in to examine his ridiculously handsome face. "I suggest you abandon it as soon as possible."

"But Aziiiiie, we could play games with costumes," she whined, teasing the covers of the enormous bed with her tiny fingers. "Like you could be the uber-Jedi person, and I could be that girl who has hair like Uxie's. Or maybe I could be that one person who kills vampires, and you could be a vampire, and we could fight for a reeeeeally long time until suddenly my character realizes I like you, and then you turn into a fairy and we fall in love and live happily ever after! And _then _we could get naked."

He scoffed, tilting his pointed head to the left, then to the right, keeping an eye on how he appeared; it was important to look equally sexy from every angle. "No."

"But it'd be—"

"**No."**

She flinched ever so slightly. Satisfied that the God Voice had ended that particular line of discussion, Azelf struck a pose, placing his hands on his tiny hips as he smirked at his reflection.

Some people might have said that will was a stupid thing for a legendary to govern. What was the point, mortals often asked, if it wasn't going to be beautiful like Ho-oh's rainbows or terrifying like Darkrai's nightmares? Never mind that pretty colors in the sky affected nothing at all, or that several Pokemon had no need of sleep and couldn't be touched through such terror. It was like some kiddy TV show, really, thinking that massive explosions and colorful beams were the pinnacle of power. Stupid and juvenile, like Lugia's whole cupcake incident a while ago.

But to control someone's _will_ – the inner drive at their very core, as well as the more fleeting desires – to hold all of that in the palm of one's hand and shape it as one wanted … well, Azelf would take that over thunderstorms or volcanoes any day. After all, he could tell _anyone _to do _anything, _and it would be done. Speak in the God Voice, and listeners would obey.

None of the other legendaries had yet admitted that he was the most powerful of them all. That was fine with him. He didn't want to be the one to deal with millions of mortals' prayers, or be woken up from his nice naps to avert natural disasters that should have driven people to evacuate instead of just stupidly hanging around and hoping they wouldn't have to drive a whole five miles to get away from the tsunami or whatever. No, he preferred more lucrative ventures. Particularly his hobby of screwing anyone and everyone he wished to screw, regardless of how they would have felt about it if he hadn't used the God Voice to "convince" them.

And it was _awesome_.

Satisfied that he looked as sexy as ever, Azelf psychically pulled his clipboard out of hammerspace and browsed through the many papers attached to it. His eyes skimmed the long list of species, searching for – there! Mesprit's name, right between Uxie and Dialga. He put a check mark next to her name, then flipped to the last page and put down another tally mark.

And that made two hundred and ninety-eight, he thought proudly, sending the To-Screw list back into hammerspace. Almost three hundred. Sometimes it seemed incredible that he had already slept with so many species. But afterwards, of course, he would quickly remind himself that of course he had – nobody could resist the winning combination of his sexiness and his God Voice.

"Well," he remarked after half an hour of gazing at his unbelievable handsomeness in the mirror, "you weren't that bad, Mesprit."

She giggled that annoying giggle she was always giggling at everyone. "Thanks! Can we play with costumes now?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, floating towards the bedroom door; to his annoyance, she was following just a few paces behind. "I have things to do today, after all. All over the world, actually. Plus the God Car needs some tuning up, and I have to be at the mechanic's at one this afternoon."

Her eyes lit up. "The God Car?" she squealed, spinning around in a miniature pink and blue tornado. "I love the God Car!"

"So do I," he agreed, "it's a pretty sexy ride."

"I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love—"

"**Stop gushing about the God Car!"**

"… But I really do," she whined, gazing up at him with enormous, soulful puppy dog eyes.

"Everyone does," he said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I need to go. Thanks for the fun, sis."

And he hurried out the door, down twelve glittery pink staircases, and out through the huge bejeweled doors of Mesprit's mansion before she could tag along behind him.

The grounds around the mansion were pretty enough, with all the perfectly trimmed lawns, and colorful singing flowers in the gardens, and princesses holding hands and dancing around in a circle in their ridiculously elaborate and colorful dresses , and winged Rapidash with multicolored manes and tails galloping in herds along the rainbows stretching from here to the pretty pink mountains sparkling in the distance. It was all very well and good, if you could stomach it.

But that all paled in comparison to the God Car, sitting coolly on the lawn just in front of the mansion.

It was … just awesome. No words do justice to the God Car, which was so ridiculously cool that mortals would be compelled to tear their eyes out upon looking at it, for the sole reason that they knew they were extremely unworthy to look upon its awesomeness. By lucky coincidence, though, it was usually invisible to all mortals, which is fortunate since the author also happens to be mortal and needed a first-hand account from Azelf to hear about what the God Car looked like. It seems, however, that the God Car's awesomeness leaks out into even conversations about it, because about five words into Azelf's description struck such awe and wonder into the author that she nearly stabbed herself with her pen, because she just had to see the God Car for herself no matter what. She got better, but she was only lucky. There is little telling how many victims the God Car has claimed with its sheer awesomeness.

So for all intents and purposes concerning the audience, it was invisible.

Anyway, Azelf hopped into the indescribable God Car, leaned back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes in satisfaction. It had already been a good day, he decided. Here he was, the most powerful being in the world, sitting in the most awesome car in the world, sitting on the immaculate lawn of the most ridiculously over-the-top mansion in the world, and he was one step closer to having slept with every last Pokemon specie in the world. Life definitely couldn't get any better than this …

He frowned.

"What," he said flatly, not opening his eyes, "_what _do you think you're doing."

"Coming with you, of course!" a voice chimed happily. "It'll be fun!"

He shifted his head just enough to glare effectively at Mesprit, who had somehow gotten into the passenger seat without him initially realizing it. "No."

"But we never do anything!" she whined, folding her arms.

"… Because last night was completely uneventful," he retorted.

"That didn't count! You're just doing your hobby thingy, it doesn't really mean anything and it was probably kinda forgettable for you anyway. But we never do anything as brother and sister!" She made an astonishingly guilt-inducing pouty face. Nobody could pout like Mesprit. "Can't we just hang out like we used to? That was so much fun, just driving around in the God Car and laughing at Lugia's cupcake thing and having fun!"

He opened his mouth, ready to give her a big, resounding _no_ in reply …

But he couldn't do it.

Somehow, staring into her heavy-lidded puppy dog eyes, he couldn't bring himself to shut down her desire to have fun together. Guilt and sadness and longing suddenly flooded over him, and a lump automatically filled his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it simply wouldn't give.

"S-stop doing that," he managed to choke out, eyes streaming.

Mesprit blinked innocently. "Doing what?"

"D-doing that weird … emotion b-bomb thing." He put a hand to this throat, demanded the lump to leave with a forceful thought, and gasped for air for a few moments. "I …" he wheezed, glaring at her sorrowfully. "I h-hate it! Why do you always toy with m-me like this?"

"I only just started," she pouted. "And anyway, you did it first, telling me to love you with your God Voice, so it's only fair I get back somehow … not that I minded you did that in the first place," she admitted, giggling. "I just want to have fun, Azzie, is that so wrong?"

"Okay!" he rasped, feeling his heart about to break. "Okay, p-please, s-stop, I'll take you for a drive! Let go …"

She smiled at him, and suddenly everything was right again. Too right. He suppressed a shiver, knowing she was probably still playing with his emotions, albeit far less painfully than before. It was tolerable, though, and he spent only a moment getting a grip on himself before turning the key in the ignition.

"That was kind of your fault, you know," she remarked, her eyes twinkling as she watched him pull the God Car forwards, hood angling towards the sky.

"You just told me that." He shifted gears, allowing the God Car to float up more quickly.

"Besides that," she amended. "You had feelings for me, Azzie, I just built on them. I can't whip up emotions from nowhere, can I?"

"… That's irrelevant."

"You like me," she teased, poking him in the side. "Azzie likes me, Azzie liiiiiiikes—"

"**Mesprit—!"**

This time, when he abruptly paused, it wasn't because of her and her emotion powers, which he now had to admit were pretty close to his own in potency. Not equal, of course. His were sexier. But hers … hers were subtler, less forceful. He wondered briefly whether she might have been manipulating him from the start, but he couldn't muster up the indignant paranoia to care.

No, this time he paused because of that bump the God Car had passed over.

"Azzie!" Mesprit exclaimed, pointing out the window at something behind the God Car. "Aren't you going to tell that Swanna you're sorry?"

"Sorry I ran over your neck, Swanna."

"Good. Time for fun times!" She laughed, slipping an arm over his shoulders. "I've missed being with you, Azzie."

"I … guess I missed being with you too." The words were painful, but somehow a relief. He wasn't sure why.

"And the God Car."

"And the God Car," he repeated distractedly, as a small smile made its way onto his face.

His eyes roamed the brilliant sky ahead of him, filled with puffy white clouds and rainbows. The most awesome being in the world, patting the head of the most annoying sister in the world as she snuggled up to him as close as the gearshift would allow, with the earth beneath seeming to shine in the sunlight …

His earlier self stood corrected. _Now _life couldn't get any better than this.


	82. LunarEclipseShipping: Darkrai&Cresselia

OMG, two chapters in one week while I'm still in school. :o You guys are super spoiled.

And hoooooooly crap. A thousand hits in a single day? One. Thousand. Hits. Seriously. That's a freaking record for me right there. *does a weird dance* This is awesome. I love you guys for reading all those chapters and everything, I really do~ :3 Maybe the site should glitch more often. *shot*

The rating for this one is more precautionary than anything, since I don't know how the majority of readers would deal with this level of creepiness :P

To-do list: PangaeaShipping, Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, LyraxGolduckM, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**LunarEclipseShipping – Darkrai & Cresselia (T)**

A dry chuckle snapped the silence in two. "Fancy encountering you in this place, dearest counterpart."

She froze, still hovering over the sleeping one, concentration broken, power scattered. Unperturbed by this, the boy continued his unending slumber, as unmoving as stone; only the very faint rising and falling of his chest indicated there was still life in him.

"Come, come now. Are you not going to tell me hello again? After all this time, too. Has it really been so long, I wonder … Do you suppose this is what mortals mean when it is said, 'we have been a lifetime apart?' Difficult as it is to understand such concepts … though I suppose this one would make the time shorter than most, in such a case."

She sensed something shifting in the shadows, as if the unseen creature were nodding towards the unconscious boy. Trembling slightly, she closed her eyes, willing herself not to give into the temptation of looking around. "Leave this place."

"Oh, but leave all the fun behind? That is a hard thing to ask of your dearest friend, is it not?"

"At what point have I ever considered you to be my friend?" Silently casting her thoughts about, she cautiously probed at her nemesis's mind for any sign of weaknesses. Given the choice, she would prefer to flee, but it never hurt to claim an advantage should conflict be the only choice. "You have harassed me – harassed _all _who cross your path, in fact. I find no reason to treat you with any measure of respect, foul one."

"Harsh words from a pretty throat," the other cooed mockingly. A brief pause, silent but for the boy's shallow breaths. Then, in a more businesslike tone: "I see. You do realize you cannot hope to defeat me, do you not? You are intelligent, fair counterpart, you understand your chances. I always triumph before the morning dawns."

"I have the advantage," she stated sharply.

"In what?" her foe snickered. "Certainly not sheer power. We are fueled by dreams, you and I, and you are too often shunned by the minds of mortals. Particularly with those visions—"

"They need to see the truth!" Her voice escaped in a hiss, letting slip her growing anxiety. "They must know of the creatures in the parallel dimensions. It is an age of learning and reason, and they have already made many discoveries – it follows that they must discover them sooner or later. The visions will ease them into the knowledge more smoothly, that no mortal must be driven mad as a result. Not that you have ever cared for sanity …" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I have told you all of this before."

"And yet it greatly amuses me every time you so vehemently repeat it."

She resisted the urge to snarl. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find you, and so I did." The voice in the shadows chuckled, an infuriating sound. "I understand what you are attempting here, dearest counterpart. This mortal is your would-be prophet, hm?" A faint rustling, as though the creature was pointlessly gesturing towards the comatose boy, completely unaware of the conversation above him. "Learning of those things … he shall wake up eventually, you know. Sooner or later, as you said. Do you plan to let him relate to his pitiful civilization the knowledge of those other worlds which grow sideways from our own? You will not succeed in this venture, I am sorry to say. An earlier, sweeter waking will cast your activity here to ruin."

"This is none of your business."

"This _is _my business, as you well know. For we are dark and light, and it would be a shame not to thwart one another at every opportunity. A pity you have always fled from me."

Something softly touched the small of her back, surprisingly gentle for so foul a creature. She floated there, paralyzed by astonishment, as the creature lightly traced the curves of her bones, moving across her shoulders and up her neck in a tickling motion that drew an involuntary shudder from her. Right behind her, likely, floating eerily in the starlight filtered through the bedroom window …

"A pity," the creature whispered, cool breath washing over half of her face, "I could never catch you …"

She could feel her counterpart's body pressed close against her now, cool chest against a warm back, heavy head resting on a small shoulder. Something hot flared deep within her stomach, whispering at her to turn her head around and look to her side, even as her instincts screamed at her to flee, to escape from this monster and start anew her attempts at the enlightenment of mortals. This is wrong, she thought, though the notion was almost drowned out by the blood pounding in her head. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_ ...

"I have sent a Hero." The words seemed to dance in the humid air like silk, crawling down her spine like a feathery-legged insect. "Young and naïve, the sort I prefer. Pure-hearted, pure-minded – the perfect tool. He will thwart your plan for me, and through the power I send him I will watch your efforts become like dust. You simply cannot win against me, dearest counterpart.

"For I … _will _… overpower you."

There were a few moments of strange silence, before the creature withdrew from her with agonizing slowness, rustling softly, sliding away as if reluctantly. She shivered again, still feeling coolness in the places where her counterpart had touched her, now a less comfortable chill than when they had actually been in contact.

"You may flee, if you choose." The voice brought a triumphant smirk to mind. "I have business here."

She could no longer restrain herself; fear and perhaps a little shame overwhelmed her.

She fled, twisting and melting into the shadows of the night.

The last things to flash across her vision, before sliding into the safety of her darkness, were Cresselia's eyes boring intently, almost hungrily, into her own.


	83. PangaeaShipping: Torterra & Snorlax

I originally planned to post this yesterday, beneath a notice stating that I was going to abandon this fic once and for all. But then I decided that would have been pretty cruel of me to pull a prank like that, even for April Fool's Day. So yeah. No, don't panic, I'm _not _abandoning this. This is too crazy a fic to just get rid of, and I'd be labeled a wuss for not working on that long list of ships to do. Plus it's fun :D

To-do list: Who'sOnTopTonightShipping, IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**PangaeaShipping – Torterra & Snorlax (K+)**

For several long seconds they could only stare. There couldn't have been a mountain anywhere near here, they knew, and it was such a large mountain that only a blind person or a complete idiot could have missed it. And they were fairly sure that they were neither blind nor idiots, though of course such things are usually matters of perspective.

When Forrest finally spoke up, his tone was confused and slightly accusatory. "You _did_ check the map, right?"

"That I did." Just to be sure, Emily the Snorlax reached back with a stubby arm into the bag draped on her shoulder, pulling out an old bit of parchment. Because there's no such thing as a new bit of parchment, that's why. Even though that violates the laws of physics and common sense. "See, we turned left at that big statue of the Lucario, and then followed the river for a couple miles—"

"How many miles exactly?" Forrest interrupted a little tersely.

She shrugged, causing a minor tremor in the earth with her movement. "No idea. I fell asleep while we were walking, I wasn't really paying attention."

"… You fell asleep while we were walking," the Torterra repeated flatly.

"What else was I supposed to do?" she asked, causing him to facefault. Unfortunately, this produced an earthquake that dislodged several trees and caused several small cute Pokemon nearby to roll across the ground in a bouncy sort of way, squeaking in protest.

Abruptly a booming voice blasted from the mountain. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY RESORT?"

"Oh, great," Forrest moaned, rubbing his head with an enormous paw. "Now some giant thing even bigger than us is going to attack and … ugh …"

Emily frowned thoughtfully. "Did it say resort?"

"Who cares what it said? You got us into trouble, that's all that matters right now."

"How did _I _get us into this mess? You could've thought to ask me for the map—"

"Why would I do that when you were asleep?"

"Well, it never stopped you before, did it?"

"… What's _that _supposed to mean?"

He just shook his head.

"You know," Emily stated after a moment's thought, "maybe we _should _deal with that thing up there, whatever it is. It sounds like it'd be the boss of this area, so it'd probably have that mysterious item we came for in the first place. So I'm going to go and fight it for it."

"You're crazy," Forrest stated bluntly, watching as she began to waddle forward at her usual slow pace. "You know that, right?"

"Maybe. But this was all your idea in the first place, so what does that say about you?"

"…" He stared at her back as she continued to move away, duty and common sense wrestling in his brain, before he decided that he might as well try and avoid the paperwork that would have come from her getting lost. Shaking his head, hardly believing he was actually doing this, he moved his enormous body to walk alongside hers.

* * *

After several long, tedious hours of walking, due to Emily being unbelievably slow even for a Snorlax, they reached the mountain, climbed up its rocky slope, and eventually made their way to its peak. Normally Forrest would have wondered why they hadn't encountered any wild Pokemon, but at this point he was too tired, annoyed, and nervous to care.

"Hm," Emily mused, gazing down at the ground far below. "I wonder … If I jumped off the mountain right now, would I get smashed when I hit the ground, or would I bounce like a balloon? I guess it might depend on how high up we are, and the terminal velocity, but I still don't think it would hurt that much."

"Balloons don't bounce," Forrest said irritably. "They explode. Now come on, I don't want to have to deal with whatever if you end up killing yourself."

"TOO BAD," a voice stated behind them.

Startled, they swiveled around – or rather, they _would _have swiveled around, were it not for their enormous bulk. As it was, they had to waddle as they shifted precariously at the edge of the mountaintop, turning slowly in a circle as they prepared to face whatever it was.

"Oh," Bernie the Evil Dragonair blurted, quickly setting down the megaphone, suddenly fully aware that each of them had to be more than five times his size. "Crap. Um … leave, intruders! This is your last warning, or else I shall be forced to … um, to punish you. In a very nasty way. You wouldn't like me when I'm punishing you. But then again, nobody does …"

But they weren't listening, as they were too busy staring over him at the tropical paradise behind him.

"A waterfall?" Forrest asked incredulously, blinking at the sight of a cascade of water crashing into an otherwise serene blue pond. "Up here? It's freezing!"

"Wow." Emily gazed at all the tropical plant life, swaying in a gentle breeze. "He wasn't kidding when he said this was a resort."

"Um … yes," Bernie agreed cautiously. "I grew it myself."

"All of it?"

"All of it, yes."

"Even the mountain?"

"Emily, don't be ridiculous, you can't—"

"_Especially_ the mountain."

"…"

"What."

"I know!" Bernie crowed, feeling his old sense of pride returning. "I have done something none other has done before in the history of all time: growing a mountain!"

"How—?"

"Very carefully, that's how. Now listen," the Evil Dragonair commanded, doing his best to look intimidating. "This is _my _resort, fools. And I'm not even planning on doing anything evil this week, so if you attack me you will be booed off the stage for your violence, or something, I dunno. So leave before I get really annoyed at you."

"Well, we might," Emily told him. "We're looking for something, you see. We're on a trial mission right now, and we need to find the Sphere of Heart and bring it back to Team Conundrum before they'll let us join. It was supposed to be in this area, but then there was this mountain thing, so it might be up here, I think."

Forrest rolled his eyes.

"Oh, do-gooders," Bernie sighed, shaking his head in sadness at how prominent those heroes were becoming. "Hm. Sphere of Heart, would that be a silver globe or … yes? Yes, I have that. Don't have any use for it, so you can have it." He shot through the air towards the waterfall, plucked something from nearby it, and rushed back towards them, the Sphere of Heart clutched in his tail. "Just make sure you leave, okay?" he asked, tossing it towards Emily. "I was actually relaxing for the first time in my hilariously tragic life."

Managing to catch it with her stubby paws, the Snorlax gazed at its smooth surface – and was astonished to see that both she and Forrest were glowing bright silver. "What the … what is this?" she asked, not sure whether she should be worried about this.

"I don't know, but try to stop it if you can," Forrest grunted, scowling down at himself. "I look terrible in silver."

"It won't stop," Bernie stated, a smirk playing at his mouth. "… You don't know about the magic of the Sphere? Really? It's said that when a person holds it, he – or she, I suppose – will glow, as will the person they care for most in the world." He was openly grinning now. "And the intensity of their mutual affection is reflected in that glow."

"… What," Forrest repeated.

"Yes, very weird, but very true."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Emily protested, ignoring the nagging thought that had entered her mind. "We've only known each other for, what, a week or something."

"Then it's even weirder." Bernie allowed himself a few moments more satisfaction of watching them squirm uncomfortably, before putting on a businesslike face again. "Now get out, both of you. This is my place, and in any case I don't want to be around when you start making out. Yuck."

The two giant Pokemon turned around obediently, still feeling awkward. "He's lying," Forrest grunted, carefully setting a forepaw on the mountain's slope.

"Well, of course he is," Emily agreed, as they began the long trek back down. "It came out of nowhere, and it doesn't even make any sense."

The Torterra nodded. "Finally, something we agree on."

"But we also agree that Team Conundrum is the best," the Snorlax countered, moving even slower than usual due to still grasping the Sphere of Heart.

"… Well, yes, that's why we're joining them instead of those other people."

"And that we make a good team."

"Only because your Focus Punch is a—"

"And we both like chocolate-covered Pecha—"

"Stop blowing this out of proportion!" Forrest growled, nearly losing his footing as he looked over and glared at her indignantly. "You don't need to start getting ridiculous ideas just because some Evil Dragonair randomly told you that the magical artifact points out your one true love or whatever they're calling it these days."

"But he did have a point, I think."

He turned his head away, partially to look for his next foothold and partially to hide the growing color on his cheeks.

She grinned mischievously at this, before turning her thoughts again toward what a freefall from this height would feel like.


	84. Who'sOnTopTonightShipping: Sven & Wendy

Oh hi guys. Sorry for the bit of waiting, it's been pretty hectic with the semester starting to come to an end and everything. Not to mention the fact that I started this massive binge read of Pokemon Special, and it's all kinds of awesome. Although it's probably not a good idea with finals so close, but meh. You guys do know what this means, though, right? It means that when I write about the manga characters, I'll actually know what they're like, instead of needing to poke around the internet to get an idea of a cliched approximation of their personalities! :D

On the other hand, I still have no clue who any of these Ranger people are, so you're in for another boring one here. Sorry. D:

To-do list: IronWillShipping, ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**Who'sOnTopTonightShipping – Sven & Wendy (K)**

Dust and bits of dead grass were swept away in the sudden rush of wind, cleaning the runway in a rather unorthodox way. Thus Keith, who had decided to stand right in the path of the approaching airplane for some reason, received a mouthful and eyeful of dust, and of course was forced to cough in disgust. Only when he had rubbed the stuff out of his eyes did he realize the fighter pilot was practically upon him; with a shocked yell he threw himself to the pavement, cringing as the plane's wheels sliced through the air where his head had been a second before.

Various Rangers in the crowd nearby cringed at the near miss. Kellyn just rolled his eyes, though. Typical Keith: the guy was practically married to danger. And it wasn't a normal marriage, either, with the ones involved in it acting normal. It was more like danger was some crazy girl who clung to the idiot's shoulder, giggling and trying to jump on his back all the time.

The guy standing next to him was looking super excited, fiddling with his cowboy hat and staring intently at the plane for some reason. Kellyn wasn't sure why; everyone knew that Keith had acted far stupider in the past, so today's near-death experience wasn't something to get excited over.

On the runway, the fighter plane touched the pavement, wings bouncing slightly as it began to slow down. Several members of the crowd, growing more confident that its speed was no longer enough to kill a man, started to flock in the direction in which they assumed it would come to a stop.

"Can you believe it?" Kate had somehow managed to reach his side without him noticing. He made a mental note to work on his peripheral vision, in case Keith tried to pull off the same thing. "Wendy's finally home! It's been way, way too long, hasn't it, Kellyn?"

He watched in disinterest as the pilot pulled off her helmet and tucked it under her arm, shaking out her green hair as if it needed to breathe or something. "The one who helped us out that one time?" he asked, raising his voice a little to be heard over the hiss of the cockpit and the cheers of the crowd.

"If you mean the Dialga incident, yes."

"I didn't know she'd left," he remarked, causing her to facefault. "It's not like she ever did anything, so there's no way I would've remembered her."

"Be nice, Kellyn," she scolded.

Naturally he ignored her, instead keeping his eyes ahead on the scene before them, lazily moving from one person to the next as they all bunched around the plane. Keith was still sprawled on the pavement, rubbing his head as he stared at them in confusion. The idiot. Barlow and Crawford had come forward to help get her luggage out, as well they should. And there was that Isaac person, practically tripping over himself to get out of the way of … wait, what?

"What's with that person over there?" Kellyn found himself asking, gesturing at the man with the cowboy hat. The guy was practically swimming through the Rangers, doing his best to reach the plane and almost accidentally knocking over everyone in his path.

Kate gave him a look. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Sven's name, too."

"If they don't do anything notable, I forget about them," he replied serenely. "But what's he doing?"

At the plane, Sven finally arrived at the front of the crowd just as Wendy jumped out onto the pavement. Although they were a fair distance away from all the action, Kellyn and Kate could easily see the looks of pure joy on the adults' faces as they gazed at one another for a long moment, before rushing into each other's arms for a tight embrace.

The Rangers cheered.

Kellyn blinked.

Kate couldn't help but shoot a grin at him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," he replied, resulting in another facefault from her.

"Kellyn …" She sighed, ruffling his hair good-naturedly. "You're too silly. They've been going out for ages, but when Wendy first sailed off to Unova to look at those planes, a whole two months ago … well, I guess you could say Sven was pretty sad."

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the couple, which was now chattering excitedly to each other. "Well, now they can stop angsting about it," he stated.

"Exactly!" Kate's eyes shone with gleeful excitement as the two turned back towards the plane, Sven helping her step back into the cockpit before climbing in himself. "I think the whole thing was worth it, though. For them, I mean."

"Hm?"

"You know how Wendy … well, of course _you _wouldn't know it, but Wendy loves flying. More than practically anything—"

"Except Ace Cowboy over there, apparently."

"—and it's even the reason why she has a flying-type for a partner. But yeah, she was always a bit sad leaving him on the ground, alone or whatever romantic people call it. Her old plane broke down, though, so she had to get a new one that's in good condition. I guess she kept Sven in mind while deciding on which one to get …"

The Rangers had begun to scatter from the front of the plane, screaming and laughing as it swung sharply around, quickly beginning to pick up speed before taking off into the air once more. Keith, of course, had apparently seen it fit to stand up at the exact moment it was over him; one of the retracting wheels caught on his shirt, and he was soon lifted up as well, yelling something incoherently as he trailed beneath the ever-ascending plane.

Kellyn was so busy staring at this display of sheer idiocy that he almost missed Kate's wistful words.

"'Cause you know how Unovans make fighter planes, Kellyn? With two cockpit seats placed side by side, instead of just one."

A smile twitched on his face, though she couldn't tell whether it was due to her information or to watching his rival deal with such a predicament. She sighed to herself and turned her gaze upwards as well, watching the fighter plane corkscrew through the air with a thoroughly panicky brunette in tow.


	85. IronWillShipping: Riley & Dawn

Oh hi guys. Guess what? Finally finished this semester up, woot! One year of college down, three to go. And almost as strangely, this fic is almost a year old! :o Inconceivable.

This is the third longest one-shot here~! In this whole collection, only the Silver/Lyra and Leafeon/Glaceon chapters are longer. Holy crap. And incidentally, the musical mentioned in this one doesn't really exist anywhere. But I have a feeling that if it did, it would be all kinds of awesome. In a corny sort of way.

To-do list: ActaeonShipping, BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**IronWillShipping – Riley & Dawn (K)**

"—and an extremely high body weight to bone weight ratio," Professor Rowan was saying. "Of course, I'm not saying it would be _impossible _for Lucario to have an evolution. It's just that I doubt it would be able to adequately defend itself without an even stronger connection with aura just to lift its own body. Which might be possible with an additional psychic type … hmm …"

Riley nodded absentmindedly, not really registering the professor's words. Spending over an hour discussing something he didn't really understand, particularly sitting in the same spot in the lab's dusty warm air, tended to have that effect on him.

"Well," the professor huffed, turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the clock hanging limply on the wall, "it's already past five … don't want to keep you too long, do I? You've come pretty far in one day."

"Indeed I have." It took all the young man's willpower not to sigh deeply in relief. "I had best find a place to spend the night, then. Thank you for your time, Professor. Will I see you tomorrow morning, then?"

"Certainly. There aren't many hotels here in Sandgem, though, but if you must find a place to stay …"

Riley nodded, politely bade the old man goodbye, and gingerly made his way through the maze of unfinished paperwork. He knew the professor had been about to offer his own home as a makeshift motel, and while he appreciated the gesture, he was well aware that he couldn't accept such generosity. He was quite used to sleeping outdoors after all; and he highly doubted he could spend more time than was necessary in a messy house, if the lab was anything to go by.

The evening air was so sweetly crisp that it nearly killed him waiting for the lab's door to shut behind him. Still, he kept himself under control. His discomfort mattered little compared to the sensitivity of others … But when the door finally clicked into place, he took a deep, contented breath, eyes fluttering shut as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Such trials as the ones he had just endured only made the beauty of escaping them sweeter.

"I GOT IT! EEEEEEEE~!"

His eyes snapped open about half a second before a pink blur smashed into him, sending both of them tumbling to the cobblestones of the lab's walkway.

"Ah ..." he moaned softly, feeling his head spin. What just happened …?

The person whose weight pinned him down shifted, as if to get a better view of him. "… Oh, you're not the professor. Er — sorry? Ahahaha … I was kinda excited there." Her voice – for the person was certainly a female, as if the rather small body size hadn't given it away – was excited and breathless, as if its owner had just won a marathon.

"I believe that." Riley winced briefly as his assailant rolled off of him, sitting up so he could rub his arms. "… Do you normally attempt to barrel into Professor Rowan when excited?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head as she stood, ruffling her dark blue hair slightly. "Well … he's kinda my employer, actually," she admitted, glancing to the side in slight embarrassment. "I'm his assistant. And he's put up with me for a while, so it's more like we're friends, you know? He's kinda used to it by now."

She extended a hand, and he gratefully allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I see …" he said, not really seeing at all. "But … what were you so excited about in the first place?"

At this her eyes lit up. "It just came out on DVD!" she exclaimed, practically squealing as she brandished the colorful case at him. "I've been waiting for like a million hours at the front of the line to get it … took forever, but it's so worth it! Everyone's going to be sooooo jealous that I got a copy of _N! _before practically everyone else!"

He peered at the DVD case, feeling a little leery at the … whatever those shapes were supposed to be. Pokemon? People? Or shapes of neon-bright colors that resembled them? His head swam just looking at it. "The musical?"

"Of course!" She hugged it to her chest, dancing in place in excitement. "It's so awesome!"

"That's nice," he stated carefully.

"Nice?" she repeated, freezing in place and staring at him incredulously. "_Nice? _Are you kidding? _N! _is like the greatest musical in the history of ever!" She was silent for a few seconds before adding, in a somewhat dangerous tone, "Are you implying you've never even seen it?"

"Well …" Now intimidated in spite of himself, he attempted to step away from the scene, slowly and carefully. "If I can be honest, I have never quite seen the appeal in musi—"

"You," she said flatly, poking him in the chest, "are coming with me. To watch it. Now."

And she took him by the hand and dragged him down the sidewalk.

"What …?" He attempted to free himself from her hold, but her fingers refused to give. Apparently randomly tackling unsuspecting people wasn't the only way she displayed surprising force.

"No buts," she told him, staring ahead determinedly. "Or whats, or something. You are going to watch this movie and that's that."

Not for the first time, he appreciated that Sandgem was a relatively small town – it meant fewer people were around to stand around and gawk at them.

* * *

The front door slammed open. Third display of force, Riley noted.

"Hey, honey?" a voice called from the kitchen, not very easily heard over the sound of the girl's boots stomping through the hallway, or Riley's shoes dragging on the floor behind her. "Can you stop doing that whenever you come home? You're going to put a dent in the wall."

"Too late," the girl replied, pulling him into the living room and practically throwing him onto a squishy couch. "Can you cook up a bit more for dinner, Mom? I've got to convert the heathen."

As she turned to set up the movie, a woman's head poked out from behind the wall, taking in the situation. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and Riley could feel himself automatically sinking down into the cushions at her look. "And who are you?" she asked, with a reasonable amount of suspicion.

He swallowed, suddenly not quite sure of himself.

"Oh, it's okay, Mom." The girl's assuring smile didn't seem to be directed at only the frowning woman.

"I'm not quite sure," Riley forced himself to say, feeling that he had to voice his thoughts in this matter. The politest ones, of course; it simply wouldn't do to state that he didn't feel comfortable here in this strange home. "We don't even know each other."

The woman blinked, which was about the best reaction to that statement anyone could have.

"Oh, that's right!" The girl shook her head, smiling as she pulled her hat and boots off. "I'm Dawn, Professor Rowan's top assistant. But you knew that part already, so yeah."

"Dawn?" he repeated thoughtfully. He had heard that name somewhere before – perhaps during the Galactic crisis. Plenty of names had been thrown around then, and he couldn't rule out the possibility that hers had been one of them. "Nice to meet you, then. My name is Riley."

Dawn mouthed his name silently, brow scrunched in thought before her eyes widened. "Hey, it's you! Lucas told me about you. You're the one from Iron Island, right? You gave him that Riolu egg way back when. That was pretty nice of you."

His mind flashed back to a young trainer smiling up at him, tentatively taking the egg from his hands. "I did," he remembered, and nodded at the memory. "He may have told me about you as well."

She grinned. "I'll bet he did."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "All right then," she relented. "He can stay for the movie. But I'll be keeping an eye on you two, believe me." And she raised an eyebrow at Riley, as if to prove her point.

"I do," he agreed, forcing himself to stare back. He couldn't understand the undercurrent of dread her expression instilled within him. Since when had a protective mother been so frightening?

Five minutes later, after the lights had been dimmed, the three of them sat on the couch, with a female sitting on either side of Riley, and a plate of spaghetti sitting in each lap. On the floor, Riley's Lucario and Dawn's Infernape stared up at the food wistfully, but knew better than to beg. Dawn's mother was rather strict in that regard.

Dawn hit the play button, and immediately began to squeal excitedly. "It's starting!" she laughed, bouncing happily even before the title had popped up. "We're watching _N! _at last …"

"Indeed," Riley agreed, his attention focused more on the pasta threatening to slide off of her plate.

"She really loves musicals," her mother told him, sounding slightly exasperated.

"… Indeed," Riley repeated, as if he hadn't guessed that from his very first minute with Dawn.

"Ohhhh …" Dawn gripped the side of her plate, watching the opening scene begin to play out. "Poor Pokemon slaves … _This is our gift, our curse, our fate …_" she sang along, trying and failing to mimic the voices of all the oppressed Pokemon at once. "I hate this song, it's so evil. _To win the favor of our lord the boy~_"

"… And yet you know it word for word?" Riley asked. He watched, with more than a little tug of his heartstrings, as an exhausted Galvantula collapsed, an imposing castle looming up behind it.

"Shush!" she ordered. "The chain rattling is making it hard enough to hear!"

"All right then."

They spent quite a while in near-silence, eyes glued on the screen as the musical continued to unfold. As much as he tried to distance himself from it, Riley couldn't help but feel sucked into the story, even if it was an obvious dramatization. The actors were singing, true, but the emotion they put into their performance was so great that it took him several minutes to remember that they weren't actually giving off aura.

"Ooh!" Dawn exclaimed about twenty minutes in, gazing at the musical's titular character. "This is my favorite scene!"

"So the first two times you identified your favorite scene, they didn't count?" Riley asked.

"They're all my favorites," she retorted. "Some are just more favorite than most, that's all."

"'_A better future and a brighter present,'"_ the young man was reading dully, eyes squinting as they looked over the written speech before him. _"'Under a fairer ruler than was ever known, the friend called N factorial'—"_

"'_N factorial'?" _his secretly evil father repeated incredulously. _"Is your mind still trapped in those clouds of learning, my son? Wake yourself and learn to understand what's right in front of your face! _That_ is an exclamation mark, meant to demonstrate your strength of character, force of will, to end the speech in triumphant thrill—"_

"How ironic," Riley mused, watching the oppressive man burst into song in order to convince his son of the value of standing up for something. "Or is that hypocritical? I can never remember …"

"Oh, don't go all analytical on it!" Dawn scolded him, waving him off absently. Beneath her, Lucario and Infernape stared up expectantly, but her unsteady plate never tipped over, much to their disappointment. "It's just awesome!"

He glanced at her mother to see what she had to say; but the older woman was also staring fixedly at the dramatic scene. Perhaps her incredulity had been less sincere than she pretended.

There was a clock hanging on the living room wall, quietly ticking under the sound of the movie. When Riley next looked at it, he was startled to see that an hour and a half had already passed. Could this really be so long? It didn't seem to be heading towards a definite conclusion, even now. The love interest had just soared away from that Ferris wheel on whatever that bird Pokemon was called, dismayed at the revelation of N's true status as a leader and leaving him alone on his own path once more.

"…" At Riley's side, Dawn made a quiet sound. It was brief, and he could have easily believed he'd imagined it. But between the emotional impact of the scene and his own aura senses, he knew for a fact that she had sniffled, just a little.

He glanced over at her, a bit confused. She seemed rather tired now, he realized, noting that her eyelids had begun to droop. Perhaps her energetic attitude was more draining than he had initially thought. What with the addition of a musical she seemed to love more than anything, it wasn't a particularly hazardous guess. Still, it was such a dramatic change from the Professor-tackling girl he had initially met that he spent a while mulling over it, not quite as drawn into the movie as before.

It must have fully distracted him again, though, because when Dawn shifted slightly sometime later, he became aware that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"…?"

He couldn't understand why she would fall asleep against him. Didn't she enjoy the musical? Surely she couldn't have become _that _tired. Yet there she was, half-asleep and leaning against his side – he who had been a complete stranger only a couple of hours before! He couldn't help but frown, there in the dark. How could she be so trusting? It was all very puzzling.

_Perhaps_, he mused, staring at the TV as the storyline continued on, _perhaps there could be more to this hyper assistant than there seems to be. Similar to this very musical, in fact … its flashy colors had initially masked a face that looks deeper into … something. Quite fascinating._

He smiled, feeling the rhythm of her breathing melt into the pattern of the slow, sad ballad onscreen.

* * *

Dawn's mother rubbed her eyes, briefly blocking out the sight of the scrolling credits. Such a long movie to watch, she told herself. Especially on a Monday night! But it had been quite worth it. She may not have been the fanatic her daughter was, but she did have to admit it was a very touching musical. She made a mental note to thank her for picking it up so quickly.

She looked down at Lucario and Infernape, snoozing peacefully on the floor, before turning to roll her eyes at the sight of Dawn and that strange young man, both fast asleep as well. At what point had her daughter put her head on his shoulder? And … and why was his head resting on top of hers? Her motherly instincts nagged at her to smack one of them over the head and announce that it was high time he left for the night. He'd be grateful that he'd be getting away with only that as punishment, from the nerve of him.

And yet something stayed her hand. They looked awfully peaceful there, chests rising and falling almost in unison. Yes, they were probably both crazy hormonal teenagers, even if the young man didn't act like one … but for the moment, with eyes closed and small smiles, they looked quite a bit younger. Like little kids, really: trusting, sweet, vulnerable. As if they were on the verge of yet another wondrous discovery.

Shaking her head at some sudden memory, she took their uneaten plates of spaghetti and tiptoed silently towards the kitchen, unwilling to disturb their peaceful slumber. Let them be, she thought.

The sight of their faces in the morning would make it worth it, anyway.


	86. ActaeonShipping: Grovyle & Dusknoir

My brain is trying to commit suicide right now. Blame all those fics I've had to go through while looking for stuff to put in my community. It can't be _that _hard to use punctuation in a summary, can it? Ugh. I'm not sure which is worse: the endless typos in several fics, or the reviews telling them that those "stories" are awesome and they should keep it up. Excuse me while I go curl up and cry in the corner.

To-do list: BluebirdShipping, AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**ActaeonShipping – Grovyle & Dusknoir (K+)**

Dusknoir, of course, was the first of the two to notice the dim evening light streaming through the library windows. He shook his head, more to clear the exhaustion than anything else, and floated up towards a high shelf to replace his book. "It's almost sunset," he called quietly, startling his friend. "We must go."

Grovyle stared at him for a moment, as if silently accusing him for breaking his intense concentration. Then he sighed, took the heavy book before him in both hands, and slammed the book shut. "Still nothing," he grumbled, mostly speaking to himself. "Nothing. It doesn't make any sense … wasn't there something similar a while ago, around Pokemon Square? That whole Rayquaza business, the natural disasters, the end of the world, et cetera. Except it's about time instead of space now …" He peered up at Dusknoir again. "Did you even read anything?"

The ghost descended smoothly to the floor, the cloths on his body rustling softly as he touched down. "Yes," he replied defensively.

Grovyle raised an imaginary eyebrow. "By 'anything,' I meant more than ten pages," he clarified.

A single red eye glanced to the side. "Well …"

The lizard sighed again. "Look, Dusknoir. I appreciate you trying to help me figure out this mystery, I really do. But you don't have to do this if it bores you or anything. It's not like you're obligated to do this for whatever reason."

"But I want to help," he protested, just a little too quickly. "I don't want everything to fall apart either. And you're interested in these phenomena, so I am interested as well."

Unable to think of a good response to that, Grovyle seized his book and attempted to lift it. "Ah … sorry, this is heavy. Do you think you could—?"

Dusknoir nodded, easily picking up the heavy book and carrying it back to its designated spot.

"Thanks." He stood and stretched, wincing as a few joints popped. "If only everything could be resolved so easily."

"Would you two keep it down?" the Ariados librarian hissed, glaring at them over the stack of books he was trying to replace. "This isn't a funhouse, you know!"

Cringing in embarrassment, the two friends slunk out of the building as unobtrusively as they could possibly manage.

Outside, the sun had just begun to crawl beneath the horizon, casting its orange light on everything in sight. The forest around them seemed to glow as if on fire, with light and shadows dancing and switching places with each inch the sun moved away.

Dusknoir relaxed, the way he seldom did during broad daylight. "This is nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Grovyle shivered slightly in spite of himself, rubbing his arms as he watched the sun wistfully. "If I didn't know it was going to rise again in the morning, I'd be panicking."

Something rested on his upper arm. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was the flat, papery hand of his friend, holding him in a gentle, oddly protective grip.

He glanced upward. "Dusknoir …?"

The ghost gazed back at him for a while before his eye slid over to his hand. He stared at it, as if he hadn't moved it there on his own. "…" he rumbled to himself, withdrawing his hand. "Sorry."

Many people would have scrunched up their brows at that point, frowning as they wondered what had just happened. But Grovyle merely shrugged it off. He was well used to his friend's eccentricities by now; he understood that Dusknoir was familiar with his as well. That, after all, was the basis of their friendship.

They began their trek through the forest, Grovyle keeping to the places where the sun still warmed the earth, while Dusknoir for the most part trailed behind in the cooler patches of shadow. This was a unique time of day, Grovyle mused, his thoughts darting into philosophy as they often did. Sunset and sunrise, times of equal light and darkness … the only hours when a ghost- and a grass-type could walk together in equal comfort. Perhaps that was why those were his favorite times of day, in spite of the lure of the warm noon sun. Something about Dusknoir's companionship made up for the presence of the nighttime chill.

A short distance away, a Sentret whimpered and burrowed rapidly into the ground. Everyone had been far more tense lately, Grovyle noted. The rodents and psychics in particular were on edge. It was all connected to the disruptions of time, he was sure of it. It was the only correlation that made sense at this point. Why was time acting like this? He gritted his teeth in frustration as the question crossed his mind yet again. There had to be something, he knew. The answer had to be close …

"Grovyle," Dusknoir said tentatively, just before the sun vanished over the horizon and night covered the land.

The lizard forced himself to swallow his snappy reply, as he often did whenever his pondering was interrupted. "Hmm?"

"I was …" The ghost was silent for a while, as if trying to remember something. "I wanted … no … I just …"

With a sigh, Grovyle halted, turning around to face Dusknoir. It wasn't like him to dodge a subject like this, he knew. Something was up. "Yes?" he asked, trying not to sound too inquisitive.

"We've … we've been friends for a while, haven't we?"

"… Yes," Grovyle repeated. What an odd question, he thought.

Dusknoir nodded. He was staring at the ground, as if he suddenly couldn't bring himself to meet his friend's gaze. "You see, I just wanted to … I wanted to tell you that … I l—"

His words were drowned out by the sound of something rumbling, an impossibly deep sound that chilled Grovyle to the core. He had just clapped his hands over his head, trying to block out that terrible noise, when the ground shook so abruptly and powerfully that he was thrown into the air, only to be smashed by the trees that were moving just as violently.

Something caught him just as the sound died down again, and he was set gently onto the earth – earth that seemed now deathly still.

"What …" He stared off into the distance, still shaken, barely able to sit up.

There was a pained grunt – looking to the side, he stared in horror at Dusknoir, who had just seized his head as if plagued by demons. The ghost's entire body was curled up and shaking, something that Grovyle had never seen before and hoped to never see again.

Forcing himself to his feet, trying to ignore the sudden wave of dizziness his motion brought, the lizard stumbled towards his friend, grasping at him as if he could singlehandedly save him from whatever was afflicting him. "Dusknoir!" he exclaimed, his voice rather high-pitched in anxiety.

At the sound of his name, the ghost's eye swiveled around, and Grovyle could see the terror in it, along with something else he couldn't quite identify. "Grovyle," he rasped. "I'm … I'm sorry. He's trying to get in my head."

His blood ran cold. "Who?"

"I'm not sure." His eye was fixed on Grovyle, as if the lizard were the only other Pokemon left in the world. "Some monster … called the Primal Lord. It's horrible, Grovyle!" he choked out, suddenly hysterical. "It's so horrible. He wants me to …"

An odd sadness pushed some of Grovyle's fear away, and he gripped Dusknoir's papery hands. "It's okay," he said, trying to be soothing. "It can't want you as much as I do, my friend."

"Thank … thank you." Dusknoir's eye squeezed shut. "Grovyle, I … before it takes me, I wanted to say … for so long, I have wanted to tell you how much I …"

Grovyle squeezed his hand more tightly. "You what, Dusknoir?" he asked.

"I … I love—"

The ghost's body went limp.

Grovyle had barely been staring at him for a few seconds – if seconds still existed, for it seemed to his soul that they no longer did – when a great roar blasted across the dead-looking night sky, signaling the beginning of something he never wanted to face. It had to be the voice of a monster, his panicked mind told him. Something soulless, something mad.

And, he realized through his growing numbness, it had taken the only one he had ever really cared about.

He continued to stare at his fallen friend – perhaps he did shed a tear or two, though he would never admit it – until the ghost rose and tried to kill him for the first time, the light gone from its eyes.


	87. BluebirdShipping: Articuno & Lugia

You know, I wouldn't mind looking like a troll if it meant I could tell people that they're doing it wrong. It might be fun, actually. I wrote a super long review for a story a while ago, picking apart every single thing that was wrong with it. It made my day, I believe. :D It was also the single negative one out of 40+ reviews. Yeah ... So maybe I should try and start that sort of thing again.

Oh and I'm sorry that this one isn't as romantic as usual. D: But I couldn't fit any of the usual "I like you" stuff in without it all coming in out of nowhere.

To-do list: AntarcticShipping, PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, HypnoMxJigglypuffF, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, TogekissFxGlaceonM, RhyperiorFxElectivireM, MantykeFxLotadM, FinneonMxFinneonF, DrapionFxArbokM, LopunnyFxGlameowF, HonchkrowFxDusclopsM, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, DrifloonMxEspeonF, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, ArbokMxAriadosF, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**BluebirdShipping – Articuno & Lugia (T)**

A cold wind is blowing from the north around the time when he decides at last to make his move.

Roosting on the lip of his icy mountain cave, he sees her flying in his direction from several miles away, a ghost over the mildly churning ocean waves. He remains still, patient, waiting for her to draw close. She travels along this route twice every year, he remembers, for reasons that likely have nothing to do with him. But this time, she will meet up with him soon enough. He will make _sure_ of it.

Seconds crawl by, emphasized by the water dripping from icy stalactites. He watches her form grow larger, nearer, more solid, approaching on powerful wings that put his own to shame. They will be his wings soon enough, he assures himself. His wings to control. They will be his and his alone, and there will be nothing she can do about it, nothing at all.

When he can finally see each individual wing-beat against the steel-gray sky, he springs into action. Puffing out his chest, he opens his beak and unleashes the ice storm he has been building up this entire time. Scores of snowflakes, glowing vivid tints of silver and pale blue, rush outwards in a swift, massive swarm; their edges, honed to perfect sharpness, cause them to whistle as they slice through the air. Soon the snowstorm has expanded to a size larger than that of his mountain, rushing out towards the ocean in a howling gale.

Smirking to himself, he spreads his wings and takes off, following his mighty blizzard. He can just barely see her head lift slightly upwards, taking in the sheer scope of his deadly storm. He cannot help but laugh, prideful of his accomplishment so far and eager to strike her down so easily.

His gleeful expression melts as he watches her twitch the tip of one wing, scattering the blizzard as though she were merely dismissing a horde of flies.

Impossible! His claws beneath him tremble in rage. She should have been incapacitated by the ice!

Careful plans forgotten, he swoops sharply towards her, diving through the scattered snowflakes now floating idly between them. His wings' edges turn sharp, feathers hissing from his growing speed – the crest on his head begins to glow in a cold, harsh light – his beak snaps open again, and he prepares to utter a savage, mindless war cry as he strikes—

Her eyes roll around to watch him descend. With a single lazy flick of her wing, she summons a miniature twister that swiftly devours him, spinning him about far more rapidly than he has ever flown. Though perhaps it would be more accurate to say that the world is spinning, for that is how it feels to him: the entirety of existence swirls around him in a shapeless, unfamiliar blur. He distantly registers how his wings, claws, and tail all whip around him, slicing into his flesh with their new sharpness, cutting open fresh wounds that spurt blood and turn the whole world red.

Five seconds later, she easily dissipates the twister, sending him spiraling wildly towards the ocean, a faint trail of blood falling behind him.

There is a great splash – he dimly notices the water churning beneath him, though the blackness at the edges of his consciousness seems to be swallowing his vision. He coughs weakly, trying to flap his wings, his stupid, useless, powerless wings, but that only sends a bit of blood splashing further away from him. Disheartened, he lays them against the ocean surface again, just as a great shadow sweeps over him.

For the first time, he really notices just how enormous she is – hovering almost lazily above him, he and his siblings could easily lay spread-eagled beneath just one of her wings. The entire sky appears to have been swallowed up in her massive form, as well it should. She is its queen, after all.

She lowers her head, long neck stretching as far as it possibly can, so that she can stare at him directly. There is something odd in her gaze, he thinks, watching as she tilts her head slightly. Something he would not have expected to see in the deep black eyes of a creature he had tried to kill minutes before. Curiosity. Interest. Amusement. A mystery.

He fires a beam of ice directly into her face, powered by the last of his will and vengeance; but his heart sinks as he realizes how small it is, and how she takes it without even flinching.

"I always thought you were an interesting creature, little one," she remarks, and her breath washes over him, carrying the pungent scent of fish. He squirms, feeling a few feathers dissolve in its heat. "Such behavior I would not have expected of you, though I cannot say the same concerning your siblings. Why have you plotted against your ruler and overseer, Articuno? For power, perhaps? There is no greater motivation I have ever heard of, nor a stupider one."

He twitches, and his expression must relay how suddenly livid he is, for she continues, shifting into a more grave tone.

"Surely you are aware of the recent law passed in the legendary courts, little one. 'Any instance of direct and selfish rebellion of one or more triad members against their overseers, with the intent to kill, maim, or severely injure, shall result in the immediate execution of said member(s).' I was at the signing, in person. As such, I will be permitted – no, _expected_ to bring you before Arceus herself."

His chest stops moving, the breath caught in his throat. When did this happen? He should have heard of this, especially if it happened recently. But his planning and secrecy secluded him. And … yes, perhaps that was why Zapdos had unexpectedly dropped by the previous week. If only he had not been so swift to assume she wished to steal his territory again, and chased her off!

"But I will not."

He blinks, mind freezing. Why …?

"You are perhaps blinded by a lust for power, little one, but I … I cannot bring myself to condemn you. Not this time. We will keep quiet of this matter, should anyone grow suspicious. But be warned, Articuno: should this occur again, you will find that my … patience has run out." Her claws descend, wrapping around him like a great warm blanket, and her mighty wings lift them into the sky. "I will return you to your cave, if you will let me."

There is silence for a while as she flies, only broken by each wing-beat thrusting against the winds. He cannot summon the energy to puzzle over her actions. He only knows that he is tired, and she is acting strangely. Bits of slush still drift about on the breeze, as if mocking his fruitless attempt.

"Why …?" he manages to croak.

From what he can see of her face, there is an uncharacteristically troubled expression. "I … I don't know."

As she speaks, her claws tighten and loosen around him ever so slightly, surprisingly gently, massaging the pain from his body … but he has barely begun to form a suspicion when his weariness finally drags him into unconsciousness, where he dreams of a storm made of snowflakes and feathers.


	88. AntarcticShipping: Vaporeon & Glaceon

asdfghkl; This was way too long a wait. I'm sorry for the delay, dear readers. I'd been trying to whip up a chapter for River Styx, and writer's block was eating me. D: But now that I finished that up, I can deal with this chapter instead. So I'm back. In a way. Hooray?

To-do list: PlasmaBlazeShipping, NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**AntarcticShipping – Vaporeon & Glaceon (T)**

Eventually, after a great deal of increasingly unbelievable failures, Valentine the Vaporeon at last decided to do what every young foolish male does when he happens to be so unlucky in love. Namely, he consulted a witch.

To be fair, he was not as familiar with fairy tales as he should have been.

"Where are the skulls?" was the first thing he blurted upon entering her lair. He shivered at the abrupt drop in temperature; it had been perfectly nice and humid just outside. Surely, he reasoned, any witch who could create such a cold cave in the middle of the Amazon rainforest would have dabbled in arts dark enough to warrant a skull or two hanging around.

Naturally the witch had not been expecting any visitors. She disliked trespassers and valued privacy as much as the next person, so the enchantments she had set up should have prevented anyone from even getting near this place. With this in mind, one can hardly blame her for dropping the jar she had been handling, swiveling around, summoning a massive spear made of ice out of nowhere, and hurling it straight into his body before the glass had even shattered on the floor.

Valentine stared down at the spear, which had pinned him to the wall. "… Hm," he remarked, poking at it with a webbed paw. "This is new."

She stared at the apparently unharmed Vaporeon, wide-eyed. "… Are you insane?" she asked nervously, as if any raised voice on her part might cause him to explode in a bloody mess.

"Not that I know of," Valentine replied, reaching into his body and tugging out the spear; the watery spot where it had stabbed him converted back to unblemished flesh as he removed it. "It tends to happen a lot, I guess. Once I got an axe stuck in my neck." He tossed the spear from paw to paw, temporarily freezing each limb as it made contact, though this didn't seem to faze him. "I think that woodsman was aiming for the girl I was with, though. She was an ugly little thing, didn't even have muffins."

"… What?"

"I dunno." He flung it over his shoulder, coating the entire icy wall behind him with another thick layer of frost. "But can you help me out? There's a girl who won't notice me, and I need you to get her to notice me, because otherwise she'll never notice me and I'll die of sadness."

She blinked at him, temporarily breaking her soul-piercing stare. "Er … I'm not _that _kind of witch," she told him. "I don't deal with love potions or anything like that. I'm an ice witch."

"Oh good! I kind of hoped you'd be a nice witch. Those are less likely to eat customers, you know."

"No, no, no, I'm an _ice _witch. But I don't mean to imply I'm cruel; I'm not. I don't eat people, unless they give me a really good reason to." She smiled at him broadly.

He swallowed hard, beginning to edge backward towards the exit.

She sighed. "That was meant to be a joke."

"Oh, right!" His ears perked up. "I knew that. But, can you help me to get me to notice the girl?"

"I just told you, I don't use those sorts of things." She turned away from him, appearing to browse through rows of shelves covered in strange-looking objects. "If you want some sort of charm or hex or something that can warp her mind so that she thinks of you and only you, I'd recommend a drug dealer. Highly effective, or so I'm told. But I deal with ice, not drugs. Ice storms, ice chains, ice fortresses, ice cream – if it's ice, it's made by me."

His eyes lit up. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Not really, but think what you will. Now, if you'd kindly leave me to my work—" She glanced over her shoulder at him, as if hoping he wouldn't.

"But I need ice!" he blurted, finally seeming to realize why he'd come in the first place. "Because the girl who needs to notice me has this 'best friend,' and she's always hanging out with him. And obviously they're in love, because there's no other reason why a guy and a girl would spend so much time together. So I need to deal with him, but he's a grass-type. And I'm kind of sure I'm a water-type, so if I tried taking him out, he'd take me out instead. Like irony, only not funny. So something to do with ice would take care of him, I think, and she'd notice me, and we'd live happily ever after, and yay. So you can help me, right?"

"… Sure," she said, looking as though her brain was spinning in circles. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled a large cloud of cold, foggy-looking air, which quickly condensed into a coil of something pale blue and seemingly full of holes. "This is a Nevermeltchain," she explained, noting his confused look at the floating object. "Pretty simple to maintain; it won't melt even just outside. Tie up your intended victim, and it is extremely unlikely he'll escape on his own. The magic makes sure of that."

"Neat! … How does it work, anyway?"

"Simple: just speak the magic words while keeping your eyes on it, like so. Keep this one bound forever, according to my wishes—"

The Nevermeltchain lashed out, quicker than the eye could follow: one second it was quietly sitting in the air, and the next it had so thoroughly tied up Valentine that, upon toppling to the ground, the chain managed to completely absorb the impact. Already the water in his body was rapidly cooling, and he had to suppress a shudder at the change in temperature.

"What do you think?" the witch asked.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed, surprised at its unexpected level of efficiency. "Perfect for that guy! Ha, with a toy like this, he'll never see it coming 'til it hits him. And then he'll be trapped, forever. And then that girl will be mine! All mine! Muahahahaha. This is awesome."

"Yes," she agreed, smiling.

"Yeah. Can I get out now? It's starting to get really cold where it's touching me."

Her smile broadened. "No."

"Thanks, the rainforest'll feel so much nicer after – wait, what?"

She stepped towards him, not at all in a hurry, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on him. Her cheerful expression looked rather forced, he realized, suddenly beginning to worry. "I said no, Valentine. I am not about to let you go. You can't even remember me, or even what you did to me, you pathetic pup."

His brow furrowed. "What? I have no idea what you're going on about. Did I even tell you my name? Come on, stop fooling around, I need to get out and put this thing to use … Can you stop looking at me like that? You're really weirding me out."

Standing above him, a paw on either side of his head, the witch's smile morphed into a terrible hardened scowl. "The name Glinda ring any bells for you? No? How about Ice Rock, where we first met – you couldn't figure out ice even when it was bashing you upside the head. I should've left you to freeze there, I really should've."

He squinted, sifting through memories of his many escapades and female-hunts. That sounded a lot like something he'd gone through, almost dying at Ice Rock only to be saved by a mysterious girl … but no, it couldn't be. Surely there were lots of Glaceon out there named Glinda.

"Or maybe that alleyway in Floaroma Town, where I caught you with that other girl … that was the eighth one, wasn't it? You'd think that my disposing of them would have convinced you to quit while you were ahead by then." She curled her lip in disgust, exposing teeth. "You didn't belong to them, Valentine. You belonged to me. And you will, forever and always, stay with me."

"Now, uh, maybe we can talk this out …" he said, willing his body to transform into water – but that was no good: the Nevermeltchain had already frozen most of it, locking him into a solid form.

"Do you think I didn't try?" she snapped, voice as cold as the chain. "Believe me, I tried. I sunk so low begging and pleading, trying to get you to just think of me … you'd just nod absently and turn around and go screw the first female you saw. And in the end … you _did _consult that psychic, didn't you. Thought it'd be harder for me to find you if your memories of me were suppressed." She scoffed humorlessly. "Explains why you act so moronic now, even more than you used to."

Her face lowered towards him until they were nose to nose, and this time he couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

"And you still came back," she whispered, stabbing him with her eyes. "Trying so hard to get away, and in the end you walked right into my paws. That's destiny for you, Valentine. We're meant to be together. And this time, you're not going to run off."

"Please," he whimpered, ears pressed against his skull. "Please let me go."

"I did once, and you never returned. Until today, of course, but that's beside the point. The point is, that girl you wanted to get with is never going to see you. No one will. You're mine and mine alone. Perhaps I can teach you that lesson correctly this time … and maybe I can help bring all your old memories back. I've picked up a couple techniques about the water content of the brain, and even though I haven't tried them yet, you can help me perfect them. We can make it a project. That'll be fun, won't it?"

He whimpered again, more pitifully this time.

"I thought so." She licked his forehead, softly enough to send another shiver through him. Then she stepped back from him, exhaling another foggy breath which condensed into a sharp-looking shard of ice, soon floating obediently in front of her. "You're not going to leave me again, Valentine. You can't imagine how much I need you."

His eyes began to well up with tears. Seeing this, she smiled warmly at him, and that was somehow the most terrible thing he'd seen. The shard dropped down, hovering beside a tied-up paw.

"I really do love you, sweet Valentine. It's just time for you to return the favor, that's all."

Outside, in the rainforest, the wildlife fell silent as the screaming began.


	89. PlasmaBlazeShipping: Rotom & Torchic

To-do list: NightmarePulseShipping, NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, PyramidShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**PlasmaBlazeShipping – Rotom & Torchic (K)**

Snow whipped about him incessantly, with swarms of snowflakes sticking to his body. He would have thought they'd be melting more quickly, but the sheer amount of them was overwhelming. The land had become covered in the stuff almost overnight, transforming into a featureless landscape of white sprawling beneath a stormy gray sky. Over a day later, the snowfall still showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd been told the Great Winter wasn't supposed to hit for another week, at least. No particular reason to hurry. But the weather, as always, had a mind of its own, and now the already considerable trek towards the Safe Place was drawn out even longer as he pushed on against the icy wind.

A cough barked out from within his body. "Still nothing?" a voice asked, slightly echoing against metal.

"Still nothing," he affirmed, glancing over at the horizon in case he had missed something. "Are you comfortable in there?"

"Very," the voice sighed. He felt its owner shift within him a little, feathers rubbing against the inside of oven walls as she changed position. "It's perfectly warm in here. Ahh, feels so nice … You don't need to use too much energy for me, though. You know that, right?"

"I'll exert myself as much as I have to," he replied, wiping his eyes clear of the snow.

"Really, Rotom, I can handle a little chill—"

"This isn't a little chill!" The sudden intensity of his own voice surprised even him. "Calling the Great Winter a little chill would be like calling my mother a faintly unpleasant woman. Honestly, Torchic, I'm pretty sure that even in normal circumstances, your internal body heat wouldn't be able to stand up to this weather. You have to be as stable as possible until we can get the cure at the Safe Place. It's my job to keep you stable, and if I can't … you know, I don't want to even think about that."

Torchic was silent for a moment, leaving only the hiss of the wind and Rotom's humming electric field to fill the deathly winter quiet. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat. "I know that," she said. "You've said it about a dozen times. But the point is to make it to the Safe Place, isn't it? You should pace yourself. Collapsing in the middle of nowhere isn't going to help either of us."

"You're going to be stable," Rotom said tersely, gritting his teeth. "And that's that."

"Why—" She coughed again, this time with more phlegm behind it. "Ugh … Why are you being so stubborn? You shouldn't forget about your own well-being—"

"Which is not particularly important," he interrupted. "I'm not the sick one here, and you'd better believe I'm going to see you through to the end."

"I appreciate it, I really do, but there were others just as … just as sick …" She trailed off thoughtfully, coughing twice again.

He didn't reply, opting instead on pretending that she wasn't forming the correct conclusion.

"… You like me?" she asked, sounding more inquisitive than disbelieving.

He grumbled, batting a few snowflakes away. "A little bit."

"Hee." She made an odd sound somewhere between a grunt and a squeal. "I knew it."

"Yes, well—"

"See, I thought before you'd wanted to transport me because it was ironic. You know, saving the chicken's life by oven-baking it. But this explanation makes sense too." She sounded as if she were the canary that swallowed the cat. "I'm kind of flattered, Rotom."

"You should be," he said. "You deserve to be flattered."

"I'll assume that's a compliment. When did you first start liking me? Was it when the Council partnered us up for Volcano Duty? I bet it was, I was dancing all over the place then … I looked kind of silly, didn't I? Or was it last spring, when I helped you with the lighting that one time?"

"How should I know?" he replied. He squinted; was it his imagination, or had he just spotted a vague shape in the distance? "I sure can't remember. It's like I've always … thought of you that way. How could I not? You tend to light up a room, and I guess that's what really attracted me, in the end."

"I'll bet it was," she agreed, clearly smirking. "You know, Rotom … I've kind of had an eye on you as well."

He smiled. "Is that so?"

"You'd better believe it. Even though you're crazy overprotective …"

The shape in the distance flickered, a tiny beacon. Feeling a fresh wave of confidence, he floated onwards with renewed vigor. "It paid off, though. The Safe Place is up ahead, maybe a mile or two. I'll be getting you there before you know it."

There was a satisfied chirp. "Thanks, Rotom. For everything."

He was silent, but his unceasing movement through the snowstorm told her everything her heart wanted to hear. She leaned against his oven wall, smiling at all the warmth he insisted upon giving her – especially now, when they were close enough for his energy to matter less. For a moment she considered telling him again how much he should conserve his strength anyway … but the thought passed, and she closed her eyes and yawned, safe and comfortable in the middle of an unrelenting storm.

Up ahead, the tiny light flared once as if beckoning.


	90. NightmarePulseShipping: Rotom&Mismagius

It turns out that if I took the to-do list and applied the "one request per review" rule to it, it would be cut exactly in half. Yes, I am tempted. D:

This was originally going to be ridiculously angsty, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus, the mental image evoked here — that of lawn!Rotom snapping stuff up and chasing after ghosts — was too good to pass up.

To-do list: NeurospastaShipping, PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**NightmarePulseShipping – Rotom & Mismagius (K+)**

The abandoned mansion was actually rather generic, as far as abandoned mansions go: gothic-looking, dark, imposing, out-of-the-way, and surrounded by an eternally stormy night. Peeking within, one might find the usual long, winding corridors, the cobwebs draped all over the place, the cracked windows and creaking doors, and the occasional swarm of Zubat dropping by.

One would _not, _however, encounter hordes of shrieking banshees, wailing spirits, or cackling ghouls. The ghosts of the manor, being far removed from all human settlements, had no visitors or passersby to torment, and thus had long since abandoned their mischievous and/or bloodthirsty ways. It simply wasn't worth the effort, they decided; and in any case such behavior could grow quite annoying over time. Even the most patient of their number could only tolerate so much of the old "turn around and jump at the sight of a nightmarish face" routine.

There came a night, however, to change that. In the mansion's inner sanctum, a dank room stinking of cheese, the resident ghosts had flocked , the self-declared leader of the group, wrung her hands together anxiously, an action not missed by several pairs of bright, inquisitive eyes. "We have an intruder," she said at last, once the last of the ghosts had arrived. As they began to cry out in shock, she added hastily, "Now, this is nothing to get upset over. I understand that none of us are quite sure how to deal with a situation like this. I think it safe to say, though, that the sooner we can send it away, the better."

Everyone nodded. After all, trespassers were meant to be persecuted, so simply driving the stranger away was rather merciful.

"It is currently floating around, devouring all our food," she continued, eliciting several outraged exclamations. It was one thing for this creature to show up uninvited, but eating their precious ectoplasm was going too far. "I would suggest we deal with it immediately."

She was quickly trampled as everyone rushed out of the room again, eager to deal with the insolent glutton.

"It had to have gone this way!" Dusclops exclaimed, and proceeded to stomp up a long staircase to the basement.

His friend, the warlock Mismagius, nodded grimly as he floated just behind. "Indeed. I can't see any ectoplasm around here. Do you suppose he might be headed towards the poolroom?"

"Yeah!" The mummy flexed his long, bandaged fingers, gesturing for the warlock to follow him up towards the main floor. "We'd better hurry, before it finds my secret stash—"

"Your what?"

"My nothing. Wait!" He froze, staring at another dark corridor, which was currently a tad less dark than usual. "Something's glowing up there … you think that could be the intruder?"

"Why would it be the intruder?" Mismagius asked, voice oozing with sarcasm. "Maybe someone forgot that they'd used a Will-O-Wisp up there."

Dusclops's single red eye blinked slowly. "Oh. Who do you think was that careless?"

The warlock shook his head, biting back a retort. "Never mind. Let's go catch it already."

He floated off into the corridor, robe rustling quietly. Several seconds passed before Dusclops realized he was supposed to follow; feeling abashed, he quickly stomped after his friend in an attempt to catch up.

Soon enough, after several twists and turns, he caught sight of the stranger. It was very small, he noted: even Sableye and Litwick had to be larger than it. Its orange body was surrounded by a neon-blue glow, which reacted a tad violently every time it touched a floating sphere of ectoplasm, frying it into nothingness almost instantly. This seemed to be its method of eating, for it let out a little buzz of contentment with each bit of ectoplasm it encountered.

"Excuse me!" he blurted, putting on his best intimidation face. "Why have you come here?"

The intruder whipped around, bobbing up and down a little in midair as it examined him with wide, blue eyes. For a moment there was silence, aside from the hum of its electrical field and the bumping and rattling of the other ghosts as they searched elsewhere. He narrowed his eyes a little, hoping it would get the hint. The creature just stared at him for a moment, then tilted its head to the side, looking a little puzzled.

"GOOOOOOOOTTTT YOOOOOUUUUUU!" Dusclops howled, laughing maniacally as he leapt at the thing with outstretched hands – but she flitted out of his reach quite easily, darting further down the corridor as he smashed rather painfully against the floor.

"A superb display of stealth," Mismagius snarked, psychically lifting the mummy to his feet. "Come along; I believe we will be able to corner her up ahead."

Dusclops stared at him. "_Her?_"

"It had a feminine buzz to it," Mismagius elaborated, feeling a little defensive. "If you have any evidence to the contrary, please feel free to correct me."

"Sure," Dusclops said, sounding as if he hadn't understood what half of that meant.

Some moments later, the two ghosts found themselves in the poolroom. Naturally, everything within was quite clean, for even ghosts enjoy losing themselves in a pool game or two. The only other exit from the room was the large window overlooking the grounds; they doubted that the creature, ghostly though she seemed to be, would think to use the walls.

"Kekekeke," Dusclops laughed, advancing on her as menacingly as he could, which was not at all. Naturally, she paid him no attention, opting instead to eat all the ectoplasm she could find. "We've got you now! Wait …" He clutched at his head dramatically, eye widening in horror. "Wait! Don't tell me she ate my secret stash already!"

Mismagius, of course, ignored him, keeping his attention instead on the intruder as she rose towards the magical lantern floating above the pool table. His eyes narrowed, analyzing the way sparks hissed between the creature's and lantern's respective glows. Something seemed rather ominous about it …

As she devoured it, she suddenly popped – for that was the only word Mismagius could think of to label her sudden transformation. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but suddenly, instead of a cute-looking impish creature, there was a demon floating above them, eyes and electrical field a brilliant green, wheels churning and teeth gnashing.

Dusclops screamed like a little girl and got the hell out of there.

"Er …" Mismagius swallowed, suddenly highly unnerved. "You seem to be full … surely those teeth weren't meant to eat gh—"

Seconds later, he found himself following in his friend's footsteps, fleeing the demonic creature as she rolled just behind him, snapping at the hem of his robe.

"What is this?" A voice floated up towards him, and seconds later he emerged into the entrance hall and spotted its owner: Froslass was glaring down at Dusclops, who was rolling around on the floor and crying like a baby. "Do you really believe that you are acting your age?"

"IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEE!" he shrieked in reply.

Froslass looked up at Mismagius as he approached, clearly hoping for some help in this case; her exasperated stare, however, rapidly morphed into one of sheer terror. "What is that thing?" she shrieked, eyes practically bugging out from behind her icy mask.

"No idea!" Mismagius barked back, lifting Dusclops into the air again and soaring off down another corridor. The intruder, of course, followed him relentlessly.

It seemed like no matter where he turned or how quickly he moved, the demon was always just one step behind, electrical field humming hungrily. It fully intended to eat him, that much he knew. Being eaten wouldn't hurt him, at least not for long, considering that he was a ghost; but even so he doubted the process would be very pleasant.

In spite of that threat, he couldn't help but feel strangely … something. What was that word, the one used to describe a sudden rush of euphoria in the face of danger? The one that symbolized the feeling of holding his own life in his hands (or unlife, as it were), and sent his thoughts jumbling into one another in an intoxicating whirlwind of superego and id?

Somehow, in spite of himself, he found himself laughing for the first time in decades.

After a few of those incredible minutes, the gnashing sound behind him abruptly died away. Confused, he slowed to a more casual pace and glanced over his shoulder, realizing that the intruder had somehow reverted to her old form, small and glowing neon-blue. She stared back at him for a moment, then grinned mischievously, tiny teeth glinting.

He couldn't help but smile back, floating towards her a little cautiously. "Little troublemaker," he said, and she tilted her head at the sound of his voice. "You're a fascinating creature, you know."

Whether she understood him or not, it was impossible to say; but she giggled and darted past him, zapping him with a little spark.

He stared after her, wondering whether he should try and catch her now that she was more vulnerable again – but he couldn't quite bring himself to. She didn't seem to mean any real harm, at least not in her current state. And he had really found himself enjoying their little chase, strangely enough. He might as well let her go, this time.

Exhilarated. That was the word.

With a slight chuckle, he headed off to give Gengar a report, dragging a gibbering Dusclops behind him.


	91. NeurospastaShipping: Banette & Swellow

It's PV's birthday! :D

... Well not really. I won't be around on that day, so I might as well put this up now and call it an early birthday. As such, requests are now reopened, but please keep in mind the new rule of one request per review. Thank you and have a good day.

To-do list: PerennialShipping, BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping

* * *

**NeurospastaShipping – Banette & Swellow (K+)**

"Perhaps I should put it this way," the Banette said. "This is the only water source in this dimension. If you really want something, you'll have to stay here with me to get it."

Pressure glared blearily at nothing in particular, trying not to listen to the fountain's inviting splashes. It was a trick, she told herself again. That was all it was, a trick. Like that one story her trainer used to tell, the one about a dark king binding his unfortunate bride to the underworld through the use of a mere half dozen seeds. This water probably existed to serve the same purpose – drinking even a drop would probably spell her doom. Assuming it wasn't full of toxins, of course. She couldn't remember the last time she'd tasted water that hadn't been purified first.

The Banette sighed. "Why don't you believe me?"

"_Look,_" Pressure snapped, nearly smacking the ghost away in her frustration. "I'm not about to touch it, so can you stop hovering about like a bug and leave me in peace? I'm never going to get out of here if you keep distracting me. Weird little doll—"

"My name is Sally," the other interrupted, sounding a little defensive.

"Heh. Funny story: I don't care. What's important is that I get back to the real world, wherever that is, and you're most definitely not helping."

"You can't get out on your own. You'd need a ghost to do that, and—" The ghost paused, as if peering around at the dull gray landscape, with a hand shielding her eyes from a nonexistent sun. "And I'm the only ghost here. Last time I checked, at least. Then again, that was only a thousand-mile radius or so, perhaps there's a little Drifloon floating around at the furthest edge of—"

"Stop mocking me." Pressure swelled slightly, feathers a bit ruffled, trying to ignore the dry itch gathering in her throat. "If you can really get me out of this place, why don't you?"

"Oh, Pressure," the ghost said, letting out a slight chuckle, "'can' isn't equal to 'will,' as much as you might like it to. I haven't had company in quite a long time … a very long time …" She descended towards the nondescript ground, lolling back like the ragdoll she was. "You might as well have a drink, since you're going to be here and such. You wouldn't want to wither away into dust, would you?"

Part of her wanted to screech, to lunge at that stupid ghost laughing silently at her problem. Her trainer and teammates had to be worried sick – they had probably been searching for her for several hours by now. She'd just have to _force _the thing to take her back, seize her and start shredding her with her claws, since none of her less violent methods of persuasion seemed to be working. _Then _they'd see who was laughing now …

But she couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't summon the energy. She trembled slightly, out of both exhaustion and fury, as she did the only thing she could.

Odd, she thought a few seconds later, beak dripping wet. She hadn't expected it to taste so sweet.

It took her a while to figure out that she'd never mentioned her name aloud.

* * *

Time didn't exist here.

It was the only explanation Pressure could think of. In other situations she should have slowly but surely regained the energy to actually move and beat some sense into her annoying companion. Yet the longer she lay there, wings spread to either side and eyes glaring half-lidded at the dim horizon, the clearer it became that nothing of the sort was about to happen. In fact, she seemed to be getting _weaker _from the increasing hunger gnawing at her stomach.

She had to do something. But the headache was making it hard to think …

"I've been here maybe a thousand years," Sally spoke up. From the sound of her voice she had moved a little closer, as opposed to far away as she should have. "In outside time, of course. Hard to keep track lately … well, ever. You know, the last time I actually saw a living person was when I was first banished to the underworld. My owner, from when I was a doll, she was sleeping. In the snow, I think."

Pressure said nothing.

"I saved her life, kind of—"

"Banette are supposed to kill those," she found herself saying, feeling a little uneasy at the way her words slurred. "Those … what do you call them, kids. Revenge and everything."

"You'd be surprised. She abandoned me because she had no choice." There was a light shifting of cloth. "Funny how people always think everything can happen in only a certain way. Always think in the most mundane terms, never considering war or sorcery or anything out of the ordinary. Gets to the point where a stubbed toe becomes the event of the year, know what I'm saying?"

"No. And I don't really care."

"Knew you'd say that. Heh, predictable Pressure … Fought off the Unseen King then, when I saved her life. You know who that is, the Unseen King?"

Pressure didn't; but a bit of curiosity prevented her from saying so.

"Of course not. I couldn't face him on my own, of course. Back then I had a buddy to help me. Nice guy, tried not to show he had a heart though. We died, for real that time, but the underworld isn't such a bad place. Most of the time."

"Why're you telling me this?"

A brief moment of silence ensued, in which the ghost was probably shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe I want someone to understand. In a place like this, even a ghost can get lonely. Needs to see the light of someone's eyes, even for just a little while. You understand, don't you, Pressure?"

"I … I guess so." And she did, albeit in some weird way that made her headache hurt even more.

"I knew you would." Something brushed against her wing, but she was too weary to be very startled at the touch. "You're getting tired, aren't you? Maybe a little sleep would make you feel a little better. You know I'll be right here when you wake up. You won't be lonely, Pressure. Even in the loneliest place imaginable, you won't be lonely."

Something crossed into her vision, but her brain had gotten too fuzzy to register it. "I don't …" she tried to say.

"Shh, shush. Close your eyes. Block it all out, retreat to your mundane little world. I know that's what you want. I understand that."

Pressure tried to stay conscious, tried with every ounce of her waning energy. But it was no use, none at all: her thoughts were simply too weak and scattered to rally together. Still, even as her body began to grow numb, she managed to consider how the ghost had stuck around for so long, waiting until she was too weak to manage an escape from this place …

"H-how many?" she croaked.

When Sally next spoke, there was a smile in her voice. "I've lost count, to be perfectly honest. Although I have to admit, you're the first one I've considered actually letting go." There was a tiny clink of metal against metal. "It's a bit of a shame, letting your prettiness go to waste. I'll try to make you last a little longer – make it easier for me to enjoy devouring you, you know. Tell the Unseen King to rot for me."

She heard a sudden _zip_, followed by an unimaginable burst of agony, before she spiraled into oblivion.


	92. PerennialShipping: Phanpy & Eevee

Project Valentine thanks its lovely reviewers for the kind birthday wishes. It is pleased with its accomplishment so far, and hopes to manage to finish a solid hundred of these one-shots this coming year, much as its foolish author wants to focus on other projects. For the moment, it would like to remind everyone that ships already written for or containing OCs will not be accepted, although on the whole it is quite pleased with the look of submissions so far. Its strange tastes will be fulfilled.

... Oh hell, now it's talking through me. :o

To-do list: BlazingAuraShipping, CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping

* * *

**PerennialShipping – Phanpy & Eevee (K+)**

"You know," Phanpy said, looking as if the sun were rising in front of him for the first time in his life, "this would probably be a great time for us to confess our feelings about each other and whatnot. 'Oh Phanpy, I cannot leave this world without telling you the secrets of my heart!' 'Eevee darling, worry not, for I understand your love for me, and that love is mutual. Fare thee well in the mists of the next world—'"

"Would you _please _just shut up and help me out here?" Eevee growled around the root clenched firmly in her teeth.

Phanpy's ears drooped. "Okay," he said, and stretched his trunk downwards as far as it could possibly go.

Grimacing, the fox swung her paws up, hooked her claws into the trunk, and slowly shimmied up it until she had reached solid ground again, where she shook her head to dispel the dizziness in it. "Thanks," she said grudgingly, peeking back over the cliff and shuddering at the emptiness of space yawning below. "Let's just go find K," she went on, turning and trotting off towards where she thought they had last seen their trainer. Phanpy practically bounced after her, thinking big hero thoughts.

Up above them, hanging in the sky in much the same way bricks don't, was an enormous spaceship displaying the colors of the Resistance. Missiles rained down from it, occasionally actually hitting somebody. Something exploded a few yards away, sending another chunk of the planet hurtling away into space. Phanpy jumped at this, ears slapping against his head as he looked about himself wildly; suppressing a sigh, Eevee grabbed his trunk in her jaws and pulled him away, ignoring his whine. She would have been frightened too, if she hadn't remembered that the ship was actually on their side.

She remembered how imperative it was that another planet of the Sueniverse be destroyed; after all, the only good Sues, out of the millions of sprawling legions of the creatures, was a dead or demoralized Sue. Of course, the planet undoubtedly housed valuable information of some sort, which was where their trainer, Agent K, came in. The girl was supposed to locate this information, get off-planet in time, and report back to Resistance headquarters. Eevee wasn't sure whether K had found the info yet, but in the meantime it was important for them to look as cute and terrified as most of the shrieking Sues around them, albeit more intelligent about the whole ordeal.

"She might've been this way," Phanpy said nasally, and Eevee let go of his trunk upon deciding that he no longer sounded as if he were about to jump off a cliff himself. "Hey, look! Another Mewtwo and Lugia!"

Following his gaze, Eevee groaned at the sight of the two monsters exchanging blows not too far away, with a girl commanding each of them in an overly excited way. "Oh, come on," she muttered. "A battle? When their entire _planet _is being destroyed?"

"Kind of a good thing, though." Phanpy kept his gaze glued to the legendaries as they passed, looking starry-eyed again. "They're not going up against our guys this way."

"That wouldn't matter," Eevee retorted, and wondered (not for the first time) whether this place was affecting him somehow. "We have Wobbuffet. Stop staring, we saw a shiny one of those just ten minutes ago!"

"Shiny of which one?" Phanpy asked distractedly. "I can't remember."

"Oh, just hurry up." She glanced skyward nervously as a missile screamed through the air, smashing into the ground too close for comfort. "Why don't you stare at something that _isn't _tainted? Like the ship, or me, or – Agent K!" She waved her tail like a flag, and a girl in the distance seemed to notice this, as she began to sprint towards them. "Finally, we can go. Phanpy … Phanpy, _what_ are you doing?"

"Doing what you said, of course!" And indeed, he had turned his wide-eyed gaze towards her, admiration still shining in them.

"… Yes, well, it's almost as creepy as the Rayquaza-hybrid Sue we saw earlier." She stiffened, catching sight of someone else approaching them. "Or that."

The Sue was tall and willowy, as most Sues were, and sported hair that shifted colors from time to time, which was practically equivalent to nondescript in a place like this. She wore a T-shirt and miniskirt, which her author could probably have gone on about for several pages, but it was the eyes that had made Eevee freeze up. They were chocolate orbs. Literally. They squeaked as they swiveled in their sockets, bits of cocoa sprinkling down on her cheeks and her grin-bared teeth.

"Another Eevee!" the Sue exclaimed in a voice like rose petals dancing across the soft summer breeze. "Just what I needed! I'm so lucky, aren't I? Steeleon, go get it!"

The Pokemon at her heels leapt forwards. It looked just like a shiny Eevee, except that it was even shinier than usual and wore a silvery pendant around its neck. Growling in such an adorable manner that it circled all the way around back to creepy, it barreled right into Eevee, who was taken by surprise at the sudden assault and found herself sent sprawling several feet away.

Phanpy blinked in surprise at the sudden turn in events. Why had Eevee just let herself get pummeled by that fake creature? She was stronger than that, wasn't she? Then he noticed the Sue, preparing to throw a Poke Ball, and realized what had put her off guard so much. That … that creature wasn't natural, he knew, pressing his ears back. It was bleeding from its eyes! You couldn't get much more unnatural than that!

His eyes darted back to Eevee. She had gotten to her feet again, a bit shakily but still defiant. She was so brave, he thought. Against something so foul and twisted that it scared even her so badly, she still stood strong. That was what he admired about her – she surely knew that the fake Eevee and its master could easily overpower a single untainted Pokemon, but that fact wasn't about to stop her from trying anyway.

Swallowing his own fear, he lifted his front feet, summoned the power he had practiced at using for so long, waiting until she had sufficiently distracted the Steeleon with a Quick Attack of her own. Then he slammed down against the earth, unleashing an enormous shock wave that sped through the ground and sent the surprised Sue and her fake fox flying through the air, where they were vaporized by a conveniently placed missile.

Eevee stared at the spot they had once occupied, panting heavily. After a few moments of getting her breath back, she turned to look at Phanpy, who looked just as winded but had puffed up his chest in pride. "You … did you just …?"

"I sure did!" he said with a grin. "It's not like you could've done that by yourself."

She opened her mouth, ready to give him a piece of her mind … but she couldn't do it. Somehow, her pride had been swallowed up by the knowledge that Phanpy – cowardly, overblown Phanpy – had not only stuck by her side but even helped her against a terrifying foe. "I … um, well … thanks." She curled her tail around her paws, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"No problem! Anything for the most amazing girl in the universe! And you did kind of need to be saved—"

"No, I didn't," she snapped back. "I needed to be _helped_. I'm not so weak that I need _saving_."

"Well, you did."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Guys, guys, stop arguing!" Agent K panted, finally arriving on the scene, dirty blond hair still fluttering behind her. They quickly shut up and turned towards her, looking abashed. "How much of the planet would you estimate has been destroyed?"

"Thirty percent, give or take," Eevee replied after a moment's thought. "The gravity well should have it collapsing any second now. The info?"

"Snatched from right under their noses." The agent patted the pouch on her belt, where a disc or something was secure and hidden. She unclipped a walkie-talkie, informing the Resistance ship that her mission had been completed, requesting three to be beamed aboard.

As she spoke, distracted for the moment, Phanpy tapped Eevee's shoulder with his trunk. "I wasn't kidding," he told her.

"Look," she huffed, "I did _not _need to be saved, those _eyes_ were just—"

"Not that. The other thing." He looked down at his feet, suddenly all shyness.

As Agent K replaced the walkie-talkie, Eevee considered Phanpy's words for a moment. He'd said she was the … he was always saying things like that, she told herself. Declaring his undying love at the most inopportune moments, and so on. This had to be just another one of those things.

But his expression at the moment … she couldn't remember seeing that in him before. She wondered, just for a moment, if maybe he really meant it.

Then they vanished into thin air, and the Resistance ship turned slowly above the dying planet, preparing to carry its passengers to their next mission.


	93. BlazingAuraShipping: Riolu & Vulpix

Normally I'd be all like "Happy Independence Day, fellow Americans!" ... but I'm too busy watching Doctor Who to be patriotic. :D

Also, I'm sorry if this one weirds you out. I couldn't decide whether it should be funny or not, so I just said "screw it" and ran with the first thing that came to mind.

To-do list: CosmosShipping, LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping

* * *

**BlazingAuraShipping – Riolu & Vulpix (T)**

The Abbess yawned, unleashing another tiny fireball that floated obediently ahead of her, casting light on the hall. It shuddered briefly as the insistent pounding resumed, mirroring the irritation brewing within its maker. The Abbess herself gave no sign of such emotion, however. A pair of Sisters followed just behind her, and the stranger remained impatiently at the front door; it simply wouldn't do to look anything other than aloof and mystical.

When they at last arrived at the door, the Abbess paused for a moment, staring at the deadbolts for a moment before shaking herself and pushing them back. The Convent had visitors very rarely, and as such its entrance was seldom used, as heard in the ear-grating shriek of its hinges.

"This night is not a kind one for travelers," she said imperiously as the door swung slowly open. "Our Convent is almost always open to those who have been caught in—"

She fell silent, staring at the scrawny creature standing out there. It was peering up at her through the thick snowfall, eyes only barely catching the light of the little fireball. Beyond it was only snow and wind and night, and it seemed as though at any second one of the three would swallow the visitor up. It was rather likely, considering how small he was.

The Abbess slammed the door in his face.

"Mother Abbess!" one of the Sisters exclaimed, sounding slightly high-pitched over the gasp of her comrade. "How can you leave that poor traveler to the mercy of the elements?"

"That is a _male_," she said rather tersely, shoving the deadbolts back into place. "Mercy has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, can't we at least allow him to stay for a single night? Just to let him rest by our fire and partake of our bread. It needn't be for long, he could leave in the morning—"

"No." She turned with a great swish of her white-gold tails, summoning them to follow her down the hall. "I know the way of these things. He would stay the night, as far out of reach of you Sisters as can be. We would escort him to the door the following morning. But what's this? The snowfall of the night is far too great for anyone to trek through. So here he would remain, until I can at last manage to shove him out on the snow. But he is a jackal among vixens, turning heads and sparking whispers and attracting advances and before you know it, he's evolved and potent and half the Convent is expecting a litter each. Meaning that half the Convent must leave, as they are no longer virginal as their status as Sister requires! And they will be forced to travel with that terrible male, forming an unholy union. A harem, if you will. Believe you me, my daughters, that I shall _not _lose my flock to an easily avoided tragedy!"

She glanced over her shoulder with a huff, catching sight of one Sister's mouth that was hanging open rather stupidly.

"… Can't we at least let him spend the night here?" the other asked.

The Abbess found herself resisting the temptation to bash her head against the wall. "Put it out of mind, my daughters," she said, in a perfectly even tone that might have warned smarter Vulpix to actually follow her advice. "Head off to bed now; I shall see you in the morning at prayer."

The first of them nodded, deeply enough to almost hide her yawn, and trudged off to her quarters. The second, however, looked back at the distant door. Repeating the Mantra of Patience to herself, the Abbess waited for the young Sister to return to reality. Well over a minute later, however, the Sister – Flareth, was it? – still stared down the hall, eyes glazed over in a waking dream, seeming to sparkle in the light of the fireball. Her mouth had stretched a little into a lazy smile.

The Abbess, in her great wisdom, made an important decision in regards to the relative priorities of rest and politeness after midnight.

"Get. Off. To bed," she hissed in her ear, startling her to attention. "Right … _nowwwww._"

Flareth yelped, jumped as if she had received an electric shock, and darted off into the darkness.

The Abbess, nodding to herself, let the matter drift from her mind as she headed off to her own room, with the fireball trailing behind.

* * *

Morning arrived, as it always did. With a great yawn, the Abbess rolled over on her pallet, tails flopping from one side to the other. Peering up at the gray sky through her little window, she smiled, enjoying a rare moment of tranquil solitude. This would be a lovely day, she told herself, pushing herself onto her paws and arching her back in a magnificent stretch. Perhaps after prayer she might take a stroll outside the Convent. Gazing out at the serene snowfall from the previous night, and—

"No, the kitchen is _that _way. What, don't you like bread? It's quite delicious, particularly with milk."

She froze, staring at nothing in particular. Then, barely even thinking, she barreled out of her room, crashing through her door with a sound rather less impressive than she would have liked.

Standing a short way down the hallway stood Sister Flareth and the stranger from the night before, both staring at her as if they had been caught sneaking cookies, their fur quite disheveled. Her memory of the Mantra of Patience dissolved rather swiftly at this sight.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, glaring down at them as if she were Arceus herself. "Sister Flareth, surely you know you were implicitly forbidden to allow him entrance?"

"Well, he, er, he kind of let himself in, Mother Abbess," Flareth stammered.

"Yep," the scrawny stranger agreed, grinning in an infuriatingly impertinent manner. "Through the courtyard."

"… We don't have a courtyard," the Abbess said after a long moment's pause.

Flareth glanced at the stranger's battered paws. "We do now."

"This place is like a dungeon," the stranger said, oblivious to the Abbess' slowly curling lip. "Smells like one too. Hey, I think eggs are supposed to be good eating for a morning after."

"Don't just blurt that out!" Flareth whined, looking nervously in the Abbess' direction. "Sisters are still wandering about. I have a reputation to think about, and—"

"Reputation?" the stranger repeated, sounding boisterous enough to make her wince. "Isn't the social standing thing ignored in churches?"

"It's a Convent," she corrected quietly.

"Apples and oranges!" he laughed, flinging an arm around her. "It's still nothing a little confession can't fix, am I right? There's nothing wrong with a little sleep between friends."

The Abbess, of course, had heard nothing after the words "morning after," and her crouching stance proved it. These last syllables still reverberated in her ears, though, as sounds tend to do; and while her brain didn't quite register them, a reaction was still triggered.

"MONSTROUS LECHER—" she howled, suddenly lunging at him.

He barely had time to widen his eyes, throwing his forepaws in front of him and forgetting about Flareth as the Sister leapt to the side. "Oh sh—"

What followed cannot be repeated here, as there is currently no way to communicate the level of violence involved. Suffice it to say that after much bloodshed, in which each of the stranger's pleas for mercy was met by a vehement "NO DAMN IT", the Abbess won. By a rather wide margin, it should be added.

But it was a bittersweet victory, for after she had returned to her senses and the other Sisters had insisted on hitting him themselves, she stood watching him hobble off over the snow, which was quite fortunately not so deep that anyone was able to leave at all. And someone else did: Flareth, after several seconds of glancing between the glaring Ninetales and grumbling Riolu, hastily scampered off after the latter, where she was greeted with a paw-stroke through her tails and a not-quite-sincere laugh.

"It's better than half the Convent," the Abbess mumbled to herself, trying to believe it herself. "A necessary sacrifice. And who am I to choose her path for her? It may be a dangerous one, but … _he _appears to be somewhat capable in matters of the world."

Still, she stared after them long after she had gone, praying in her heart for the safety of the wayward Sister.


	94. CosmosShipping: Dialga & Palkia

To those who have no idea what's going on in this one: they're in a time-travel machine. The one from Doctor Who. Yeah ... don't think about it too hard.

To-do list: LegendaryShipping, CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, LuvdiscMxLumineonF, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, ReshiramMxCrobatF, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping

* * *

**CosmosShipping – Dialga & Palkia (K)**

Palkia stuck his neck into the strange blue box, feeling only a little surprised when he noticed how much larger it was on the inside. "I STILL FAIL TO UNDERSTAND," he muttered, eyes darting around the spacious room. Or perhaps it was a ship? He assumed the circular thing in the middle was a control panel, though being an eldritch god of space he only had a vague understanding of what a control panel was supposed to be. There were little bits one could push, he remembered. Strange how such a little motion could cause seemingly unrelated results.

"WE ARE HERE BECAUSE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT," Dialga repeated. She was standing at the control panel, gazing up at the blue cylinder extending upwards from its center; her metallic scales reflected its glow dazzlingly. "AHH … I HAVE ALWAYS WISHED TO SET FOOT IN THIS PLACE."

"THAT IS AN INFURIATINGLY UNHELPFUL ANSWER," he said, though his mind was more occupied with the way the light danced about her. He wondered if he might manage to have a control panel of his own, someday. Controlling the flow of space might be slightly less stressful that way. Preferably it would be a small one, though of course any size issues could be rectified quite easily.

Naturally, she ignored him. "IF WE ARE TO USE THIS," she said, speaking mostly to herself, "WE HAD BEST BEGIN RIGHT AWAY, BEFORE THEY COME BACK. SHUT THAT DOOR FOR ME, PALKIA."

He twitched a claw absently, and the door swung shut behind him. "BEFORE WHO COMES BACK?" he asked, considering how much energy he might have saved had he used a miniature control panel.

"THE DOCTOR AND HIS FRIEND, OF COURSE."

"WE ARE STEALING A PHYSICIAN'S MEANS OF TRANSPORT? THIS CANNOT BECOME MORE HEINOUS. SUPPOSE THERE IS AN EMERGENCY WHILE WE ARE AWAY?"

"YOU ARE GREATLY MISTAKEN ON A NUMBER OF LEVELS. PRIMARILY IN THAT I CANNOT DO WHAT I PLEASE, FOR I AM HIS BIGGEST ADMIRER. OR FAN, IF YOU WILL."

"QUITE LITERALLY, I SUPPOSE."

"I AM NOT CERTAIN WHETHER THAT IS MOCKERY OR FLATTERY, SO I WILL COMPROMISE BY TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP." She let her eyes drop to the control panel. "HMM. THIS APPEARED TO BE MUCH SIMPLER TO OPERATE ON THE TELEVISION."

"YOU MUST REMIND ME WHAT A TELEVISION IS," Palkia said, still watching the lights twist along on the walls, shimmering through a trillion floating molecules.

She shot him a brief look. "IT IS A PARTICULAR SORT OF MACHINE," she told him. "THEY ARE ABLE TO RECEIVE AND PROJECT IMAGES OF MANY THINGS, EVEN SOME WHICH DO NOT REALLY EXIST. HUMANS ARE VERY FOND OF THEM."

He tilted his head; the room, already swimming around him, seemed to swirl a little in response to his movement. "I BELIEVE I CAN REMEMBER," he said after a moment. "BUT HOW CAN SUCH AN OBJECT WORK?"

"I NEVER BOTHERED TO DETERMINE THE ANSWER TO THAT. PERHAPS IT IS DUE TO MAGIC." She proceeded to poke at the control panel with a knife-like claw, as if worried that she might skewer the entire thing. "BUT IT IS THROUGH TELEVISION THAT I LEARNED OF THE DOCTOR, SO I SUPPOSE I MIGHT INVESTIGATE FURTHER."

Palkia nodded. His thoughts formed an image now, one of a human wielding a small control panel at a television. He liked the look of that control panel. Perhaps he could modify it, so that it might manipulate space as well as television. It would be very efficient.

The world jerked around him. After several moments of pulling himself back to reality, he realized that the room around them was shaking slightly, accompanied by an odd noise emitting from that glowing blue cylinder. "DIALGA!" he said, in as loud a voice as he could without rupturing the reality around them. The voices of gods are often quite pleasant to listen to, though usually when the listener is another god. "YOU TOUCHED SOMETHING YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE!"

"DO NOT SEEK TO MOCK SUCH A SMALL ERROR!" she called back, still fooling around with the control panel. "I AM NOT AN EXPERT AT TRAVELING MANUALLY THROUGH THE TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM. THAT IS WHY CELEBI IS THE TIME TRAVELER."

"BUT I DISLIKE THE IDEA OF DYING IN THIS BOX—"

"I ASSUMED YOU WERE INTELLIGENT ENOUGH TO REMEMBER OUR IMMORTALITY—"

"HENCE THE 'IDEA' BIT."

She only scoffed at that.

The room shook particularly hard, so much so that the very air seemed to quiver before Palkia's eyes. Feeling unsteady, he reached out on some long-forgotten impulse, grasping at the first thing he could. Said thing turned out to be Dialga's tail. She hissed at him automatically, but it was a rather distracted hiss, as her attention was turned mainly towards the issue of which parts on the control panel would lead to imminent destruction.

Those scales were very smooth, he realized, getting sufficiently distracted at the feel of her tail. They fit together seamlessly, forming a perfect armor. And yet it seemed … strange. He wondered how he had not noticed it before, with every friendly tap on the shoulder he had given her in the Hall of Origin. His thoughts of control panels gradually drained from his mind, to be replaced by the steady rhythm of blood that pulsed through her tail with each heartbeat.

He could not make sense of this daze he found himself in, clouded as his mind was.

"WE HAVE STOPPED," he heard Dialga announce. "KINDLY LET GO OF MY TAIL, PALKIA, OR I WILL FEED YOU TO SOMETHING."

He felt a tug as her tail slid through his hands, but he barely noticed. Instead he turned, barely noticing his own movements, and following Dialga as she pushed the door open and slid through the doorway. A stray image flickered through his brain, of some blank-eyed undead creature shambling around mindlessly.

The world they had arrived on was made entirely of silver, or at least something resembling it. An intensely bright sun blazed against its surface, its light reflected blindingly back into the newcomers' eyes. Five moons shone in the sky, possibly a sixth unless that shape on the horizon was actually a mountain. Everything was impossibly beautiful – yet Palkia barely noticed this, fixated as he was on Dialga.

It was at that moment, after countless eons of knowing her, that he suddenly realized he was hopelessly in love with her.

Nothing made a lot of sense from then on, though that was only to be expected. Love is a strange thing, even to eldritch gods.

* * *

Two humans – or rather, one human and one who only looked human – stared at the spot where they had left the blue box just minutes before. "I knew it," the human said after a long while, throwing her hands up in the air. "I _knew_ someone'd steal it sooner or later, what with us just leaving it lying around all the time."

Her companion frowned. "They'll have to come back sometime," he said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit anxiously as she turned on him.

"It's serious!" she exclaimed. "I have to make sure my … my thing didn't leak too much."

"Your what?"

"It's nothing."

"Huh. See, the funny thing is, there aren't a lot of 'nothings' I'd call serious."

She turned away, just in time to hide the bit of color rising in her cheeks. "Forget it," she said, reaching into her coat pocket and quietly crumpling the tag hidden there – the one that she'd ripped off the love potion bottle half an hour ago. "It was probably a fake anyway."


	95. LegendaryShipping: Lugia & Hooh

GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT. I went and saw Harry Potter. And it was _awesome._ My mom and I were bawling our eyes out for the longest time after that. Seriously, if you haven't seen it, go and see it. Now. *is still dazed from it*

To-do list: CharcoalShipping, SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping

* * *

**LegendaryShipping – Lugia & Ho-oh (K+)**

He stares out into the sky, panicky and wide-eyed. "Wait!" he bellows, and everything around him trembles slightly. The winged shape far above him falters; the two humans sitting on it are nearly unseated. "You can't just leave! I need to know what – whatever happened when … I don't know anyone else! I just … your face …"

Despite the distance, he can see the expression on her face as she shakes her head. "I am sorry, Lugia," she calls back, in a voice like dancing flames. "There is more evil in this land to annihilate. Rest easy in the knowledge that I rejoice in your recovery."

She frowns as if considering whether to add something else; but one of the humans points northward, and with a nod she soars off, rapidly vanishing into the clouds.

His shriek of rage dies in his throat as he remembers just how his other self would respond to this situation. How can he possibly force her to stay? She is proud, he knows, and once her mind is made up, none can hope to change it. Only his own power might be used against her, but the memories of past atrocities – bloodied claws, shredded corpses, shrieking storms – prevents him from doing so.

With a shiver, he allows the child beside him to return him to that strange red and white sphere.

* * *

The next month is a blur. He isn't sure if it's a month, really; time is warped and disjointed within the sphere. He's let out quite often, but those moments are usually brief, filled with hesitant scientists taking measurements and analyzing his behavior. The child is always there, though just on the edge of the hustle and bustle, simply watching. At the end of each of these sessions the scientists step back, and he lifts his wings carefully, preparing to take off … and then the child stands and returns him to that strange sphere, where he is once again alone.

He often sifts through his memories in these strange spans of time, for want of anything else to do. It isn't particularly pleasant, for the vast majority of these are shrouded in fog: a mark of the mindless Shadow. There is no self-awareness in them, no feeling aside from a constant bloodthirsty fury. There is only the rest of the world, though his handiwork is seen in the wreckage of once proud buildings and the fear glinting in the eyes of soon-to-be victims. Before all of that – before the awakening of the shadow, a time literally painful to remember – there is nothing.

It's as if the Ciphers were his creators. But how can that be true? His first awakening as a monster was far too unholy to be compared to a birth. Yet, try as he might, he simply can't reach any other conclusion. He understands that he is a god, but the nature of his godhood seems slippery and just out of reach. Who is the god in this context, and who is but a pawn?

In the beginning there was man; and he said, Let there be Shadow, and lo, there was Lugia.

He sinks to these thoughts time and time again, balancing just on the edge of black despair – yet he never falls. Each time he remembers the faces in his memory, those not obscured by the taint of the Shadow's fury. Young humans, the heroes. His creators, staring up in terror. And … yes, the wise gaze of the phoenix, so new to him and yet so knowing. The other god, his potential savior. Surely she can give him the answer he has searched for so long.

Such are his thoughts as he drifts quietly in the void, awaiting her return.

* * *

She swoops towards them on wings of light. At least, that's how it seems to him; her rainbow feathers catch the sun's rays, sending them scattering back again to illuminate everything nearby. He has dwelt on the memory of her so often that, brief though their meeting was, he clearly remembers every aspect of her appearance – but now, watching her descend to this plateau, it strikes him how much that memory pales to _her_. Nothing in this desolate land can compare to her beauty.

With a slight flutter of her wings, she lands at last. There is some talk between the young humans as they dismount, exchanging tales of whatever events they have been trough, but it seems simply hum in the air around him. He tries to catch her watchful eye; and when he does she returns his gaze, albeit steady and confident.

"You came back," he manages to say. It is a ridiculous way to begin conversation, especially with a goddess such as her, but he can think of nothing else.

She nods, and the crest on her head bobs slightly with the movement. "Did you assume that I would not?"

"No. It's just that it's been … a while. Since we last talked. If you can count that as a talk." It sounds accusatory, to him at least. He winces inwardly.

"Time is not of the essence for those like us." The intensity of her stare burns into him. "You are still troubled."

He nods jerkily, so unlike her smooth movement. Then, before he knows what he is doing, he spills to her all of his worries, relating the thoughts he has constantly relived. He tells of how his very first memories are those of a monstrous fiend, and then, in a shaking voice, explains his deepest fear.

"I-I don't know if I was even supposed to be a god," he finishes, staring down at his claws. "They wanted me to be a machine. A killing tool. And I'm not even that, not anymore." He shifts his wings a little, feeling awkward. "I was wondering if … if you knew. What I am, I mean."

"I do not have every answer," she replies, but when he looks up again he is astonished at the softness that has entered her expression. "I am not as familiar with this land as I perhaps should be. But though I am uncertain as to whether you were truly born as the Shadow … Wes has told me a tale, quite similar to yours." She gestures with the tip of a wing towards the white-haired young human, who seems quite caught up in his own conversation. "There is a land far from here, in which humans created a fearsome creature. It was said to be born solely to assist them in achieving their own nefarious goals. Yet upon awakening, it fled from them instead. Now tell me, Lugia, how you can reflect its actions."

He blinks. "Well … Cipher is already destroyed, so it's impossible to flee them anymore."

"Is it?"

Feeling puzzled, he frowns. What does she mean by that? She sits there, watching him so patiently, waiting for him to figure it all out. He considers the story, drawing parallels and—

Understanding suddenly rushes over him. "So … whatever they did doesn't matter?" he asks, only partially aware of how strange it sounds.

She nods again. "You are a god, Lugia. You think and feel, soar and dive, command the winds while others may only watch in awe. Cipher did not intend for you to do all that at will."

He smiles, and suddenly everything is lighter both around and inside of him, shining with the wondrous realization of his own worth and potential. Even the despair that has threatened to consume him for so long has vanished, as if it has never been. Sensations seem to assault him from every direction: the touch of the breeze against his feathers, the murmuring drone of the young humans, the shining beauty of the phoenix before him … As if driven by the overwhelming world, he throws his wings around her. "Thank you," he breathes, and he realizes that he is laughing. "Thank you!"

Her body, though initially stiff with surprise, slowly relaxes into his grip. "It was truly the least I could do for you," she says, and there is a smile in her voice.

He only squeezes her, staring up at the sun with streaming eyes, feeling truly free for the first time in his life.


	96. CharcoalShipping: Arcanine & Houndoom

To-do list: SunKingShipping, Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping

* * *

**CharcoalShipping – Arcanine & Houndoom (T)**

"Ooh, what's that?"

The Arcanine jumped several feet into the air, nearly spilling his drink in the process. Pokemon all throughout the café shifted in their seats to get a glimpse of what had made the resultant noise; upon seeing that it was merely the large dog being startled out of his composure, they snickered and returned to their coffee.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the one who had asked him such an inane question.

"That's your diary, isn't it?" the hellhound asked, grinning broadly at him with glinting teeth. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I saw it and you were writing in it. To be honest, I'd never have suspected a big hulking guy such as you to have a diary of all things. I guess the world is just _full_ of surprises."

"It's not a diary," he said automatically. "It's a journal."

She raised an eyebrow. "A journal named 'Diary'?"

With a scowl, he pushed the notebook into his bag, hiding the flowing cursive 'My Diary' that decorated its cover. "Details," he grunted.

She laughed. "The devil's in them."

Turning stiffly away again, he sat down – only to groan inwardly as she trotted around and snatched the other chair for herself. "… Can I help you?" he asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Waiter!" she barked over her shoulder. "Cappuccino latte over here, with a dash of capsaicin. Not kidding about the capsaicin!" She seemed to completely miss several bemused glances as she faced him, grinning again. "I'll need to be pretty awake for this. Aw man, you really are very hunky. I like how you turned out."

He sighed impatiently, reaching for his coffee. "Miss, can I help you?" he repeated tightly, bringing the cup to his mouth again.

"Yeah," she said casually. "I need sexual energy."

This statement was met with a sudden spray of caffeine-laden spit.

"No, seriously," she went on, unaware of the coffee that had just splattered all over her face. "It's a demon thing, and I need it so I can get out of this ridiculous mortal world. Seriously, how can you deal with the weather up here? It's way too cold all the time. I swear to Giratina I'm going to freeze to death before long, and it's only been a couple of days!"

He only choked in reply.

"Hmm … you probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" She tapped her chin with her claws, looking a little thoughtful. "Y'see, demons can't be up here too long without possessing somebody or whatever, and that hasn't really been done ever since … eh, that's not important. The point is that all of us minor demons have to pick a mortal to have sex with in case we get stuck up here. I picked you, obviously. A long time ago. You were such a cute little pup back then."

Her eyes began to twinkle as she stared off into space dreamily, oblivious of the way he was quickly snatching all of his belongings and shoving them into his bag.

"I wasn't expecting to actually end up like this," she went on. "I have been checking up on you from time to time, though. Making sure you're alive and kicking and all that, you know, because if you'd died or something then I'd have to go through a buttload of paperwork to get another mortal. And that's terrible." Her gaze suddenly refocused. "So, do you want to do this right away? I'd prefer to wait for my coffee, since it pleases me."

"Listen," he snarled, pushing his chair back so hard that it smashed against the nearby wall. "I don't know what sort of trick you're pulling here, but I am _not_ having … er … 'doing' anything with you. Look, you need money? Here's a fiver. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Cappuccino latte with … er … spicy stuff?" the Mawile waiter asked a bit uncertainly, having only just arrived.

"Trade you!" The hellhound snatched the drink out of his hands, replacing it with the money she'd just received. Without further ado she upended the entire thing into her mouth, glass and all, and proceeded to alternate between swallowing coffee and crunching glass without spilling a thing. "What?" she gurgled, noticing the bug-eyed looks she was receiving. "Is my head twisted around or something?"

She glanced back towards the Arcanine, narrowed her eyes slightly at the empty seat before her, and suddenly streaked off towards the exit, thwarting his plan to dash away by leaping onto his back and pinning him to the ground. By this time everyone was staring at the scene; some people were craning their necks to get a glimpse over a taller person blocking their view.

"I am a married man!" the Arcanine grunted, straining as best he could to break free of her hold.

"Yeah, I know," she said, as if he were merely asserting his gender. "But she wouldn't want you to doom someone to death by cold, would she? Now, since it looks like you're going to keep being ridiculous about it, I might as well do this …"

Opening her mouth, she revealed that her teeth were now all sparking wildly; two seconds later those teeth had sunk into his shoulder, sending electricity coursing through his large body. His howl of pain died into a faint whimper as his muscles seized up and paralysis overtook him.

"Sorry about that," she said, stepping off of him. "Look, how about we talk this out after we've done it? That'll make you feel a bit better, and I can probably wait a few minutes before needing to take off back to Hell. But you're probably going to yell at me a lot like the silly guy you are, so the energy'll run out and we'll need to do it again, and again, and again, and again, and again …"

"Is this what it's usually like here after Halloween?" someone asked the Spinda behind the counter nervously, as the hellhound seized the Arcanine by the scruff of his neck and happily began to drag him off to who knew where.

The Spinda sighed and nodded. "Every frickin' time."


	97. SunKingShipping: Typhlosion & Empoleon

To avoid confusion, let it be known that this takes place in the mangaverse. *nod*

To-do list: Silver'sCrobatxLyra'sCrobat, ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping

* * *

**SunKingShipping – Typhlosion & Empoleon (T)**

"Let's see here," Explotaro began, pacing back and forth with his paws clasped behind his fiery back. "It's obvious that you guys are kind of stupid. Not the bad kind of stupid, mind you, but the good kind. Like how you stay with your trainers even though they're Pokedex holders and get into all sorts of life-threatening danger every other week. You need guts for that stuff, but also the blind empty-headed loyalty that keeps you by their sides instead of scampering off like a girl."

"Yeah!" Mega chimed in, unceremoniously bumping Feraligatr out of the way as he extended a vine from his flower and lazily seized the Typhlosion around his shoulders. "But don't feel too bad about it. Intelligence isn't important in the grand scheme of things, or at least not compared to other stuff. Like the bonds of friendship. And good cooking."

"And that's the basics of how to get the hang of the Ultimate Attacks," Explotaro continued, leaning against his Meganium friend. "But that's just the basics, mind you. It's way more complicated than that, as my large green friend and I know very well; even incredible pros such as us can take up to a couple months to master them—"

"It's actually very a simple—" Feraligatr began, before Mega jovially reeled him in with another vine.

"—assuming of course that you don't get a bracelet with an apparent stone fetish," Explotaro went on, ignoring the interruption. It was impossible to tell whether he noticed the stares that resulted from this statement.

"It all takes honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! And a sexy masculinity that has nothing at all to do with ponies! Because at the end of the day, it's not about the _you_ or the _me_, it's the _we_. There's no I in team, and no you either. Because at the end of the day, we've gotta remember to believe not in yourself, but believe in your trainer who believes in you!" Mega grinned up at the cloudless sky, looking somewhat deranged.

There was an awkward pause. The three newbies glanced at each other uncertainly.

"… As a female, I take offense to that," the blue newbie finally said.

"…"

"Wha-wha-what?" Explotaro spluttered. He could practically feel the circuits in his brain shorting at this revelation. "A girl, one of _us_? A trusted and reliable starter Pokemon, as a _girl_? No. Just … no. That's unbelievably stupid! None of us are girls, you dumb penguin, not one—!"

"Toro's a girl," Feraligatr pointed out.

Explotaro waved dismissively at this. "She's a badass ninja phoenix," he replied. "She doesn't count."

"I am perfectly capable of battling on your level, thank you very much," the blue newbie said coldly. "Before I can do so, however, I must mentally prepare myself for all it will entail. It has been an exceedingly long time since I have fought on a level as low as yours, after all."

"Oooooooh, burn!" giggled the orange newbie.

Explotaro's eyes narrowed. "Oh, if that's how it's gonna be, then it. Is. _On_."

The blue newbie met his glare, curling and uncurling her clawed wingtips as if in challenge. Then, as if on cue, the two of them charged at each other, summoning ravenous flames and looming waves as they prepared to strike. Behind their backs, Feraligatr and the green newbie exchanged weary glances.

Five indescribably violent minutes later, three of the four onlookers were peering down into the charred, smoking , impossibly deep pit that had once been an innocent part of the field. The sounds of the brawl died away, ringing in the Pokemon's ears for only a moment longer. Everything became eerily quiet.

Mega craned his long neck downwards, brow furrowed as he concentrated on picking up any sign of life. "Explotaro, did you win yet? Come on, man, she can't be that much trouble!"

"Don't be stupid!" the orange newbie said, sneering. "Empoleon totally kicked his ass!"

"Of course she didn't! She's just a female!"

"Which makes his defeat even more humiliating, duh!"

"There's nothing humiliating about a water-type completely owning a fire-type! Unless of course the fire-type was wayyyy out of the water-type's league, and so he curb-stomped her right into the center of the earth! And there was much rejoicing. Explotaro, come on, I feel like having lunch already."

"Empoleon's having lunch, you moron. On that weasel's wimpy bones!"

"In your sick perverted dreams, you fugly monkey!"

"Lunch sounds pretty good, actually," the green newbie remarked, unconcerned about the little fact that nobody was listening to him. "I bet Dia's got lots of them, wherever he is now. I hope he isn't lost again …"

Feraligatr heard none of this. He was far too preoccupied with banging his head against a boulder sitting conveniently nearby, punctuating each painful smack with a grunt about wasted training time.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the pit, Explotaro tried to get up very quickly, only to wince as it became apparent that this was currently impossible for him to do. "You are way too much trouble to deal with," he grumbled, glaring up at Empoleon.

"I need not apologize for my superior abilities," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the steep slope that formed the crater's wall.

"Yeah, well, you should at least apologize for your superior weight." He reached around as best he could, awkwardly pawing at the webbed feet that were crushing down into his back.

He received a smack on the head for that comment.

"Be silent," Empoleon hissed. "I am attempting to get us out of this ridiculous mess."

"Just get off," he wheezed, pushing at her feet even more insistently.

"Don't be a fool! This, the bottom of the pit, is only wide enough for one of us to stand. There is hardly anywhere else that I can be."

Growling in frustration, he let the fires on his back spring to life, preparing to get up once she had jumped. Instead, he received another smack on the head.

"No you don't," she said. "I know how this will turn out. You expect to stand as well; but our combined sizes will plug up the entire width of this pit, and it will become quite impossible for either of us to move. So kindly refrain from doing anything that would prevent our escape, would you? I'm currently attempting to dig out handholds from the walls with my claws, and your constant squirming is far from appreciated."

"Stupid penguin," he grumbled, making no effort to stop the flames. "_I'm _the professional here, _I _can actually get us out. Now would you just let me get up and stop pretending you can—guh!"

He suddenly went limp, for this time Empoleon had been rather more forceful with her smacking.

"Stupid mustelid," she muttered, returning her attention to the impossibly steep wall looming above them.

* * *

The sun had traveled halfway towards the horizon when Mega eagerly nudged everyone awake. "Hey, hey, hey! You guys won't believe the look of this!"

The three formerly sleeping Pokemon grunted, shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes – but every trace of drowsiness vanished as they realized what the Meganium wanted them to see. Empoleon's wing claws were digging into the very edge of the pit, and her head and body gradually emerged as she slowly pulled herself up; then, with a final desperate effort, she heaved herself up and over in a rather clumsy-looking summersault. Explotaro, who had somehow been clenched in her feet this whole time, went flying forwards for a while, bouncing a couple of times before skidding to a stop.

"Hey," said Mega, prodding at the prone Typhlosion with a vine. "You awake, Explotaro my compadre?"

"Never mind him!" the orange newbie exclaimed. "Empoleon, are you all right?"

"Uhhh …"

"He's awake!"

"She's alive!"

"But Chimhiko," the green newbie said, as if he had just caught sight of a great epiphany, "dead Pokemon don't usually hurl themselves around like acrobats. Er … and zombies—"

"Zombies are not real, Wig!" Chimhiko exclaimed, bopping his friend on the head. "That was just a dream!"

"But you know what this means?" Mega gave everyone a look that was apparently supposed to be meaningful. "The birdie just saved Explotaro! Carrying him all the way up here from down there … you understand what this means, fellow males. She's a badass now. We are no longer free to mock her for lacking the proper equipment." He bobbed his head sharply up and down, a movement which was unnerving enough to prompt a few nods in return.

"She saved me," Explotaro gasped suddenly. He was staring up at the sky with wide eyes, as if he'd never noticed it before. "She saved my life."

"I'm beginning to regret it." Empoleon winced; even the slightest movement aggravated her sore muscles.

"Perfectly fine if you do. I know I'm unworthy of your majestic presence, my queen."

Five jaws dropped open.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Perhaps I should not have hit him so hard," Empoleon said, after a long moment of astonished disbelief had passed.

"Oho!" Mega chortled, his face stretching into a mirthful expression that made Feraligatr want to vomit. "Ohohohohoho! You two were _together_, weren't you? No wonder you took so long, and have so much dirt all over you … and he's so dazed, too. You really did a number on him, didn't you, birdie?"

Empoleon's eyes narrowed. "Are you insinuating that—?"

"Whoa, is that true?" Chimhiko's eyes widened, half teasing, half suspicious. "I didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing, Empoleon. Sounds pretty hot."

"We did nothing filthy together! Especially not in such a cramped and confined space!" Empoleon snarled as their immature giggling grew louder.

"Nothing could make you filthy, my queen," Explotaro slurred. One could practically see a flock of Piplup fluttering around his head.

Feraligatr sighed and sat down hard, grasping his head in his hands to block out the gleeful accusations and snappish denials. "So much for getting any teaching done."

"Well …" Wig cast his eyes a bit lazily over the other four Pokemon, grasping at straws. "If it helps, they taught me that there's comedic potential in every situation. Shipping potential too."

The large blue alligator only set his teeth as hilarity ensued before him.


	98. Crobat & Crobat

Hey guys guess what? I'm in my new apartment now! And I'm cooking for myself, which means that if there's an even longer dry spell for this than usual, I've probably starved to death or burned the whole block down. (Yay)

To-do list: ShroudedShipping, SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping

* * *

**Silver's Crobat & Lyra's Crobat (K)**

"I always wanted this to happen," Zeta said for the sixth or seventh time. She was gazing up at the sky with blank wide eyes, her mouth twisted into a lazy slack-jawed smile. "To be a greater creature than any other bat could possibly be. A higher being than any of those Golbat, Zubat, Woobat, Swoobat … heh. You know, those words sound pretty funny now. Swoobat Swoobat Swoobat. We have the best ears of any Pokemon, don't we, you gorgeous beast? Ha ha, everything's so amazingly beautiful. Swooooooobat."

She stretched her four wings carelessly, shifting in the flattened meadow grass with a soft rustle.

"Or maybe it's just my voice that's pretty now. Well, of course it is. My vocal cords are all smooth and perfect now!" Her giggle rang in the air for a moment, sounding a little like a wind chime. "Or both, maybe. Doubly perfect! It's like I'm as godly as you, Crobat my love. Lyra's gonna be soooo happy. I bet she'll look even prettier now that I can pick out each highlight in her hair, and each twinkle in her eyes, and each little subtle shifting of facial expressions that can convey even the most silent of emotions. And I'm far more powerful than I could have ever dreamed of being, too … well, before I met you at least. Then you opened my mind to all the godly possibilities …"

Crobat hovered close by, wearing a frown that his mate couldn't see. He still couldn't believe that evolution had affected her so differently than it had him. He supposed he could hazard a guess that their respective trainers had something to do with it – Silver had trained him to keep a lot more control over his emotions, after all. But puzzling it all out couldn't ease the leaden feeling that twisted his insides as he watched her babble mindlessly beneath him.

"Can you believe how _drab _I was back then? Just a big mouth with a lot of wings and teeth, snap snap snapping at everything. How come you liked me back then, Crobat? A fat slow monster, loved by the fairest one of all … I guess you do have a sense of humor, silly. But now we're both the fairest ones of all! Destined to sweep across the skies with wings of amethyst …"

He wondered what she would say if she knew he still saw her as beautiful back when she'd been a Golbat – heck, as a Zubat too. He didn't care that she'd been a bit less elegant. It had simply been an evolutionary stage, the same one he had gone through. He missed the way she would pretend to lament her ungainly shape, with a theatrically raised voice and a teasing glint in her eye. Now she waxed poetic in criticizing her old self with complete seriousness. Her beauty seemed rather empty now.

"You know, I might try and steal some of those romance books Lyra's mom's got. And by steal I mean borrow, _obviously._ Because maybe now I might be able to see what the hype's about, through all my tingly bat senses. I'd have to actually learn how to read, of course. Maybe Silver can teach us, Crobat, that'd be sooo fun! As long as he doesn't find out what I'm doing it for. Because then he would smite us with his boss hand."

He blamed himself for all of this, naturally. She'd obviously evolved as a direct result of Lyra's care, but he knew it was due to her longing for him that had spurred her towards that evolution in the first place. She'd wanted to be his equal – to pose an actual challenge to him in their friendly battles, to glide alongside him without struggling to keep up. How could he have agreed to this vision so easily? Hadn't Silver always taught him to consider every possible consequence, to think ahead and prepare for the best course of action? Even as a mere love-struck bat, he certainly should have remembered his own evolution, saturated with a giddy rush of euphoria as it was. He had never paused, not even for a moment, to consider the fact that only Silver's training might have kept him together through that entire ordeal.

They'd promised to protect and care for each other; and he, stupid creature that he was, had been so wrapped up in the second of those promises that he'd disregarded the first.

If she ever recovered, he'd apologize and let her make whatever decision she would. She could decide with unclouded judgment whether to push him away for his massive mistake, or to love him still in spite of it. It barely mattered to someone as undeserving as himself, at any rate, especially compared to the importance of regaining her grip on sanity. The reemergence of her old self would be more than worth it.

_If._

"And at last, said the princess, the whole world is wonderful," Zeta said dreamily, fluttering up off the ground and latching onto him in a tight hug. "Everything is finally super perfect."

Crobat just held her gently, feeling his eyes begin to burn.


	99. ShroudedShipping: Kate & Darkrai

We're almost there guys! :D Triple digits are just around the corner.

About this one ... well ... I have absolutely no idea WTF is happening with this one. o_0 I just thought "mind screw" and my insanity took it from there.

To-do list: SteadfastShipping, TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping

* * *

**ShroudedShipping – Kate & Darkrai (T)**

The sky looked … painted. Kate frowned at this observation, shielding her eyes with a trembling hand as she squinted upwards. It was a beautiful blue, regardless of the vast patches of clouds obscuring it. And yet it had lost its depth somehow – no longer did it carry the suggestion of infinity. Even the sunlight shining weakly through the clouds was looking oddly close. Perhaps it was a trick of the light.

Bringing her gaze down, she blinked in surprise to find herself in the Ranger School cafeteria. She stood at the center of the teachers' table, looking over the large room with confusion. Where there should have been several long tables stretched a single spiral-shaped one, twisting so sharply on itself that it was impossible to tell where it began and ended. Streamers sagged from the ceiling and thick carpet coated the floor, transforming the room into a place of true celebration.

Kellyn stepped out of nowhere, blue eyes fixated upon her as he handed her something on a plate. "The first slice is for you," he said. His voice was quiet, yet somehow still audible over the growing rumble of the thousands seated at the great spiral.

It was a chunk of something unidentifiable, though its dark purple color and bumpy texture reminded her of a Drapion. She picked at it with her fingers, bringing up a morsel of it and letting it slide into her mouth. She bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. It tasted salty.

She looked over again at Kellyn; but he had become Keith, smirking at her as juggled twitching hands. "A little helpful, is this true?" he laughed, and bright blue eyes sparkled as the crowd roared behind him roared its approval.

Something moved at the corner of her vision. Still nibbling at her food, she watched a solid-looking wall dissolve into a swarm of Beautifly, fluttering about on jagged wings that twisted like lightning bolts. Somebody seated at the spiral stood up, opening his thin mouth wide, wide, wide, so that his cheeks ballooned to the size of his own body and his jaw dislocated with a wet crack. He swallowed one of the butterflies whole, and after a brief moment his back exploded noisily into chunks of gore and shards of bone as a pair of those wings burst out, flapping so hard that the air around them whistled.

"Watch them dance." Keith was now Rhythmi, her mouth twisting into a grin beneath blue eyes. They floated within water, brilliantly lit by some unseen source. Yet the surface lay miles above them, if it existed at all. Around them twisted the members of the crowd, or perhaps their bodies. It was difficult to tell.

Somehow managing to swallow the rest of her food, Kate pushed herself upwards with suddenly heavy arms, growing lightheaded from the pressure. Water poured into her nose and mouth and eyes and ears, turning everything hazy and shimmering and distant. Dark shapes slid across her vision, briefly taking form before dissolving into meaninglessness like clouds. Instinct caused her to panic, and yet she found herself shivering in delight, wrapped within the tight blanket of water.

Hot breath tickled her ears as two voices murmured into them. "There is always more, of course."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, and suddenly it was a real blanket, warming her back as she sank into the mattress beneath it. Two bodies were pressing down on her, blue eyes glinting hungrily as they hooked their legs around hers to pull them apart and stroked her sides and kissed her neck and tickled her thighs and she dimly realized that her shirt and jeans were gone but that didn't matter, not with the ecstasy flooding through her body and making her tremble in anticipation.

The two became four, all strong young men who surrounded her and wrapped her in their muscular arms, and then eight, twenty, a hundred of them, crushing the breath out of her with their sheer weight, their forms just barely defined but so clearly felt against her own slender body, which was nothing here and yet everything at the same time.

Then there was one, but what a powerful one he was, for his presence was even greater than that of the hundred; his tattered cloak floated on their own accord, blotting out everything above them, and she could only stare up into his searching, rapacious, cold blue eyes.

"Is this to your liking?"

"Yes," she whispered, so softly that it melted into her breath and became inaudible beneath her pounding heart.

"You will stay."

"Yes."

"You will be mine."

"Yes."

"Only one may be the master."

"Yes."

"Tell me which of us is the master."

She simply gazed up at him, her body trembling eagerly beneath his.

"Tell me," he repeated, grasping her shoulders.

"You are!" she blurted, excitement shocking her with his touch. "You are, you are!"

His body radiated satisfaction, and as they drew together the world around them burst into bleeding flowers and dripping swords as a million voices screamed in a terrible joy.

* * *

In the waking world, Altru Tower shook with the triumphant laughter of a madman.


	100. SteadfastShipping: Gallade & Ninetales

OMG. It's the big one-double-oh! :D *throughs party favors everywhere* It's really been a hundred of these. Thanks to everyone for the support! I love you all.

I'm closing requests, though. Seriously. The list is still super long, and when requesters don't comment on the ones they requested for (even though it was a long time ago), it's just depressing. So these are closed. And OriginalShipping =/= game!Red/Green, so I'm not putting that on the list. Though I'll let the guy who brought that up specify, since I'm feeling nice. :D

"But SugarPesticide," you exclaim, "what about that poll in your profile? You know, the one with unanimous votes for requests being permanently open?" Well, I never said exactly _when _they'd be permanently open, did I? *raises voice over everyone's groans* I'll probably let them open again by Christmas. But for now, let me work with what I've got. 134 ships to do is a _lot_. And you've had all freaking summer to request, so don't complain.

You can feel free to say if there's something you want to see in these, though. Like deconstructing the "love at first sight" cliché, or putting in a giant flower mecha, or whatever. I'll consider them all, though I won't make any promises. And of course if you suggest making one of these a lemon, I will laugh at you.

To-do list: TwisterShipping, ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**SteadfastShipping – Gallade & Ninetales (T)**

"Hear my words, fellow shiny citizens!" boomed the black Rayquaza. She peered over the vast horde of special Pokemon, a massive group that stretched across almost the entirety of Follywood. "We have all gathered here today to celebrate our superiority over those ridiculous 'normally colored' Pokemon. For years now we have been a staple in Pokemon fanfiction, and our numbers only soar as new writers flock to build their own studios. Today, at long last, I present to you a haven that's all our own! Behold, the majestic face of Club Starshine!"

She gestured to the massive sparkly building behind her, eliciting a proper amount of "ooh"s and "ah"s from the audience. A few of the Pokemon seemed to snort instead, but she pretended to ignore them. They were quite replaceable; their authors could always whip up a clone of the shiny, and at any rate she hadn't eaten in about a week or so. Nobody would miss the puny little mortals anyway … _No! Stay focused. You're not in a fic right now. Be normal._

"Yes!" she continued, stretching up to her impressive full height. "At last we shall have true recognition! And now, without further ado, Club Starshine is now open!"

Saying such, Rayquaza (Ruler of the Skies, Queen of Dragons, Guardian of Heaven, Holder of the Scales, She Who Teaches Fear to the Foolish and Justice to the Wicked) leaned down and carefully snipped the ribbon with a tiny pair of scissors.

Everyone cheered, as if cutting a ribbon were a task worthy of being an Olympic event.

"Now form a line," Rayquaza ordered, though this was clearly being ignored by the now swarming mob, "and allow my good knight to check you in."

A blue Gallade at her side, who had been standing there professionally up until now, gave a start. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Chevalree." She lowered her voice slightly, although considering the raucous excitement of the shiny crowd, she needn't have bothered. "It is _vital_ that nothing goes wrong today. If the slightest mishap happens, the _slightest _mishap, then when the veteran writers get wind of it they'll storm up here to shut this place down before you can say 'Chosen One'. Anything so minor as a normal-colored 'guest' slipping in can and will be labeled a disaster. Do I make myself clear?"

"Er … crystal clear, my queen."

"Good." She nodded curtly, lifted off of the ground in a whirl of scaly coils, and swooped off into Club Starshine, most likely to bother the cooks and such who were even now preparing for the massive mob.

Sighing to himself, Sir Chevalree produced a clipboard and pen seemingly out of nowhere. "Sign your name and species here, good sir," he requested of the closest shiny.

"Ex-cah_-use_ me?" snapped the green Mewtwo, looking down at him over its nose and under its hot pink sunglasses. "Does this hot bod _look _like a ripped dude's mass of manly muscles, dipwit? Or are you just gay or something? Arceus, you're so retarded."

"My apologies," said Sir Chevalree, though as the Mewtwo signed her name he couldn't help but wonder what sort of writer could possibly think a character like this was a good idea.

"Like, just whatever," the Mewtwo sneered. She stuck her nose into the air and sashayed towards the club, swinging her hips in such a fashion that several onlookers vomited.

A silver Ninetales standing nearby, however, was smirking after the green legendary. Sir Chevalree caught her eye; noticing his questioning look, she explained her mirth. "She stepped on my tails," she stated. Even though she had taken his pen in her mouth, her voice was still quite clear. "Watch."

The Mewtwo abruptly burst into vivid blue flames. It took for her a moment to realize that she was upon fire, at which point she shrieked and flailed about and ran in circles like a headless god chicken. The flames didn't seem to actually be hurting her, aside from clashing horribly with her dark green fur; nevertheless, she kept up her ridiculous manner, oblivious to the fact that the entire crowd was now staring at her.

Naturally a few green Machamp guards came dashing in out of nowhere, attempting to help put out the flames and failing spectacularly. And just as naturally, several Pokemon had pulled out their cell phones (also out of nowhere) and were already planning out how this scene would look on YouTube.

Sir Chevalree cracked a smile in spite of himself. "An excellent show," he stated, turning back to the Ninetales. "Though such a spectacle at the opening of the club—"

He frowned. The fox had vanished.

"How odd," he murmured to himself. His thoughts mulled over her memory as he passed the clipboard on to the next Pokemon in line. Something about her had intrigued him, he knew, barely listening now to the Mewtwo's shrieks and the Machamp's grunts behind him. Something was … _different _about her from other Ninetales. But aside from the fact that she was a shiny, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

After a few long hours of socializing with the guests of Club Starshine, Sir Chevalree decided that he definitely preferred the Distinguished Affair Ballroom to the Hardcore Party Auditorium.

He was currently leaning against a cream-colored wall, exhausted from his constant rounds of the place and in denial of the fact that the event was still nowhere close to finishing. Taking a sip from his wine, he glanced automatically about the room at the many shinies in attendance. For some reason none of them looked tired, and only a few of them seemed drunk. Some of them had discreetly departed in pairs to who knew where; he couldn't steel himself to go up and look for them, for various reasons.

So far, the entire thing had gone off without a hitch. In spite of Rayquaza's worry, the only things approaching a disaster had been the flaming Mewtwo and a late shipment of beer for the Pokemon in the Hardcore Party Auditorium. The giant black dragon herself had relaxed a little: he could see her partially coiled up beside the refreshment table, chatting amiably with a green Salamence.

If only he could do the same. The relaxing, that is, not the Salamence. He hadn't caught a glimpse of the silver Ninetales this whole time, which of course only piqued his curiosity further.

With a sigh he examined the contents of his wineglass, swirling delicately between his fingers. Tiny wine droplets still clung to the sides, shimmering in the brilliant ceiling lights. They sparkled like a disco ball, he mused idly. Or perhaps a shiny ice-type, or one of the more pathetic species of vampires, or a—

He blinked.

"Ah, no wonder I haven't seen her," he said to himself.

Setting down his unfinished glass, he made his way out of the Ballroom and crossed the lobby, heading for the wide-open door that led to the Auditorium. A pair of Pichu sat huddled in the corner, swaying a bit woozily; they giggled as he passed, but he failed to hear it in the blast of rock music blaring from his destination.

He paused just before entering, hovering nervously at the edge of the crowd. For the crowd was indeed just before him: it stretched across the entirety of the massive room, pulsing to the beat of the music like a living thing. From this point it was impossible to see the stage, considering the darkness of the room and how dense the crowd was and whatever they insisted on bouncing so much for.

Taking a deep breath of air laden with cigarette-stench, he pushed himself into the throng of bodies.

It was madness. From the very start he was forced to put up an invisible shield to prevent them from trampling them, and though the surrounding Pokemon bounced off of it most comically, it was still a Herculean task just trying to find a path through them. It took a good half hour to get anywhere near the stage, but it was at that point, circumnavigating a pink Wailord with great caution, that he finally spotted her.

"'Ey! Sir Pants-a-lot!" she hollered, stumbling towards him. She somehow managed not to get crushed during this, which astonished him. Perhaps the dripping beer can in her paw had something to do with it. "Joinin' the party, huh? I been wondering, yessirree. I'm on the edge, the edge, _the edge, _the edge, _the edge, _the edge, _THE EDGE—!_"

He wracked his brain, fervently considering what he was supposed to say. "Ah … Serena, right?" he asked after a moment.

She shook her head violently at this, inadvertently smacking a Skiploom and sending it flying. "No!" she said sharply. "No no no no no. I dunno who Serena's supposed to be. Name isn't Serena. Pfft, Serena's never gonna be my name ever again. The eeeedge of glory …"

"… You signed the clipboard 'Serena'," he remarked after a moment, not bothering to hide his puzzlement.

"Did I?" He thought he caught a clear flash of worry within her unfocused eyes, but he couldn't be sure. "Wellll, that wasn't me. I told 'em, I said: need a stupid-ass shiny named Serena, don't drag me into it. I'm not doin' a cliché fantasy or a five-way lemon again. I'm _not_. 'Cause I'm. Not. Her. And I got a brain and a heart and a soul to prove it."

He stared thoughtfully for a few moments. She belched then, giggling feebly, and at that moment he realized what it was about her that had fascinated her about him. Nothing mystic twinkled in her eyes; nothing in the way she carried herself demanded respect or bespoke of secrets; nothing made her stand out as wise or mysterious or even particularly beautiful. She was just … normal.

Aside from the shininess, that was.

"I hate 'em," she grumbled, not quite aware that she was saying anything. "Let 'em pull my tails for all I care."

She suddenly toppled forward. Sir Chevalree reached down swiftly, crouching down to catch her before she could get smashed by the mob surrounding them, letting his shield expand to surround her as well.

"I believe you need to rest," he said softly, unsure of whether her sharp ears could pick out his voice from the shrieks of the crowd and the boom of the stereos. "You're in no condition for such … _strenuous_ activity as this."

Saying such, he straightened up in the midst of chaos, holding the Ninetales in his arms like a bride. She didn't weigh very much, he realized, suddenly feeling … protective of her. How odd.

With a final look at the madness surrounding them, he teleported …

… to the lobby, where he set her down on a soft couch. Her silver body splayed out before him, tails fanning like a peacock's. He knelt down beside her, but his worry died away as he realized she didn't seem to be seriously ill. Grunting quietly, she let her eyes wander over to his face. Her lips twitched and, much to his surprise, she licked his hand.

He found himself smiling back.

Sighing softly, she let her eyelids droop shut. The rise and fall of her chest grew more even.

"Sleep well," he whispered. He reached towards her and, hardly able to believe his own daring, stroked her furry head. Then he stroked her again, scratching behind her ears this time. He couldn't help but shiver at how soft she felt.

Footsteps echoed at the edge of his hearing, but he ignored it. A sudden scream, however, shattered the brief peace the two had found with a single horrified word:

"_Murder_!"

**To be continued …**


	101. TwisterShipping: Rayquaza & Salamence

Here's to a great next hundred chapters! Remember guys, if you want to see something in one of these, don't be afraid to say so!

And now for the _**EPIC**_ conclusion. Of the two-parter, that is, not the entire fic. Silly readers.

To-do list: ApoldaShipping, SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**TwisterShipping – Rayquaza & Salamence (T)**

**Previously on Project Valentine:**

_As you know, shiny Pokemon are not canonically important in canon. The only two exceptions to this long-standing rule are the Red Gyarados of Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heartgold, and Soulsilver, though he was also given a continuity nod in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum; and the pink Celebi of Mystery Dungeon fame, who is strangely unavailable for comment at the moment. Here in the vast metropolis of Follywood, however, fanfiction writers cram many of these creatures into their lurid stories, concerned with how few ways there are to make their characters unique and special. Club Starshine represents the pinnacle of that arrogance, shamelessly flaunting the shinies' supposed superiority._

_All is not fun and sparkles at this den of sin, though: opening night has been stained with the blood of an innocent victim ("innocent" being a subjective term; for the meaning of subjective, search for the mystical tome known to scholars as the dictionary, and known to you fic writers as "the big heavy one"). Black Rayquaza, Chairdragon of the Unique and Natural Twinkling Committee and Overseer of the Club Starshine Project, was suspiciously quick in her assertion that nothing disastrous or catastrophic had occurred, in spite of any evidence to the contrary._

"_Well, of course I have to admit I'm just the littlest bit upset," Rayquaza (age 1337) admitted, letting out a "charming" combination of a tinkling-chime laugh and a noblewoman's guffaw. "It's very difficult finding those who'd be willing to scrub the blood off of the marble. Still, I believe that this evening has been an overwhelming success in its grand mission of flaunting our definite superiority—"_

"Shut up right there," Rayquaza interrupted. "At what point did I ever say that?"

Far beneath her, a startled black-and-white Absol looked up from the curly words on the notepad before him. The notepad was mysteriously levitating, but that isn't important. "Did you say what, Black Rayquaza?" he said, all wide-eyed innocence.

"You know what I said. Or rather, what you said I said," she snarled. Several crime scene investigators glanced nervously at her, but then shook themselves and turned back to the bloody mess before them.

"Oh, do you mean this?" He gestured towards the fluffy black quill that floated beside him, scribbling furiously. "My Quick-Quotes Quill? It's a timesaver, and a godsend too."

She lowered head to face him directly; considering the sheer length of her neck and size of her body, this was a rather intimidating motion. "You have heard that I eat intrepid reporters who're too stupid for their own good, right?"

The Absol frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm, can't say that I have. Perhaps you're mixing up pseudo-reality and crack fanfic? Just a little?"

She lifted a thin lip, baring a row of massive teeth. Part of her, the snarling, primitive part usually revealed in fanfic, wanted to stretch out and bite him clean in half. It wouldn't be that hard, she told herself. She'd be quick, and relatively tidy with what followed. Just a couple of feet forward.

Only when somebody tugged at her clawed hand did she realize how tense her muscles had become.

"Rayquaza, this isn't the time or place," Liam said cautiously.

She blinked. "I-I know that," she said shakily, twisting a little to glance down at the bright green Salamence. "But really, he's just impertinent. Almost to the point of arrogance!"

"We've been through worse," he assured her, patting her hand. "He's getting the inside scoop, not summoning a monster like Hug-Soggoth. You'll be _fine_."

She forced a small smile. "You're right, Liam," she said. "Thank you."

He just beamed in response, fluttering his orange wings.

The Absol's bright eyes darted between the two shiny dragons. "… Do you two know each other?" he asked after a moment's thought.

Rayquaza rolled her eyes. "Of course not, puny reporter. I always let random Pokemon touch me without permission."

"We've known each other for ages," Liam said, though he allowed himself a smirk. "Though we haven't actually met up for quite a while. Not since the Great Trollfic Boom of '09—"

"Oh, don't bring that up _again_," Rayquaza said, groaning melodramatically. "That was so embarrassing—"

"But Rayquaza, it's practically legend by now! Cassio here was one of the first I told it to, actually."

The serpentine dragon attempted to glare murderously at the two males simultaneously, but she failed miserably.

"It was a bit sketchy, though, what you told me," Cassio remarked, stretching a foreleg up to his head in order to scratch behind his black scythe. "Not quite as juicy as I would've liked."

"Was it?" Liam eyed the Absol mischievously. "Did I mention that we were owned by a Parody Stu named Gay Rust?"

Cassio choked. Rayquaza mumbled to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her snout.

"Yep." Liam shook his head, chuckling. "What a time. He could shoot lightning bolts and fire bolts and ice bolts out of his hands, all at the same time. And he won every battle and contest, obviously. And he was so sexy that he slept with everything he came across. _Everything._ Even us. That was a weird threesome—"

"_Liam!_" Rayquaza shrieked suddenly, swiveling around to bore twin holes through him with her eyes. "We have absolutely _no _need to discuss our sex lives so openly! Especially not to an Arceus-damned reporter. 'This isn't the time or place,' remember?"

Liam's horns drooped. "I know," he said, sounding rather abashed. "But it was still nice of him to let us do it by ourselves afterwards."

With an utterly terrifying roar, she lunged at him, and soon blows were being exchanged so quickly that it was highly difficult to see much of the scuffle.

"I do wish I brought a camera," Cassio said to nobody in particular. Staring nervously at the fighting dragons, he skirted past them and padded up to one of the crime scene investigators. "Have any of your people found a cause for the murder yet?"

"Not yet," cawed the Fearow he was addressing. He extended a broad wing, gesturing towards the bloody remains of Spiky-eared Pichu. "She was too hacked up to tell what the murder weapon could've been. And of course the list of suspects is well over ten thousand … not that we can't figure that out easily," he lied hastily. Then his beady eyes lit up. "Say … her murder'll have Club Starshine closed, won't it? Publicity'll be so bad, the veteran writer's are sure to shut down this miserable place before it's far off the ground."

"Are you kidding?" Cassio exclaimed; his Quick-Quotes Quill, which had been scribbling furiously, jumped briefly. "Of course this won't close the club down! In fact, everyone's only going to cheer at the news of her death. She brought too much letdown to canon, after all. And we all know how everyone feels about Canon Sues like her." He rubbed his furry chin. "Of course, there's the question about how Rayquaza plans to kill all those germs, but I'm sure she and Liam can figure something out. Even though they seem very busy right now."

The Fearow's face fell. "That's … that's true. Ah, shaddup!" he snapped, as another Pichu nearby suddenly began to bawl obnoxiously. "Being a crybaby isn't going to change anything, runt! This isn't Mewtwo Strikes Back, especially since that movie was a billion times cooler than you!"

"Buh-huh-hut she was my bestest fwiend!" whined Pikachu-colored Pichu. "We woo the most super special paioo in the histowy of evoo!"

"Pikachu-colored Pichu?" Cassio reached out and placed a paw on the little rat's shoulder. "I have something very important to tell you."

The rat sniffed. "Wh-what is it?" he asked, staring up with eyes glinting with diamond tears.

"Nobody cares about you!" the Absol replied cheerfully. As the rat began to bawl again at this he turned to the Fearow with a respectful nod. "Keep up the excellent forensic work, officer … scientist … bird … person. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I can get this squeezed into the evening paper."

As he trotted out towards the door to Club Starshine, he glanced over his shoulder at the fighting dragons. From the look of it, they seemed no closer to the end of their brawl than before; in fact bits of scales and blood were scattered around them, much to the investigators' annoyance. With a hint of a smile, Follywood's top reporter revealed some knowledge that every fanfiction writer is nevertheless well aware of, and were most likely already thinking before he opened his mouth.

"Oh, they are just so cute when they're beating each other up!"


	102. ApoldaShipping: Silver & Houndoom

OMG you guys I didn't mean for this thing to be so out of control :/ It's not a little exercise anymore. It's grown up into an actual project now, thanks to you silly shippers.

Anyway. This one ... I don't know WTF I was thinking for this one. So yeah.

To-do list: SnappyShipping, SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**ApoldaShipping – Silver & Houndoom (T)**

_In the grim breaking dawn of the grim future, there is only anticlimax._

"RIGHT!" the human lieutenant bellowed, gazing over his massive audience with a steely glint in his eye. The light of the oncoming morning dimly lit up the sky behind him, casting him as an impressive yet faint silhouette. "The time has come at last. You all know why you're here, of course: to witness the extermination of the vermin crawling our good green earth! At last we may accomplish the dream of destroying our subversive enemies through the use of our classic friend, the machine gun. At last we humans can take our place as the true inhabitants of the world!"

Everyone stared at him. Somewhere beyond the crowd, a Kricketot chirped.

"… You _do_ know there's no reason to wage war on Pokemon, right Surge?" a ninja near the front stated flatly.

Lieutenant Surge seemed to deflate a little. "Well, yeah," he admitted, slipping back into his old obnoxious American accent. "Except that the glory of war is the best of all things! To fight for your country, or species, or whatever … that's a thing we haven't had happen in a long time. Look Koga, nothing breathes fresh air back into your soul quite like an apocalyptic wasteland stinking of blood and gunpowder and crap. And what better way to do it than to assert ourselves over those Pokemon?"

Something tugged at his pant leg. He had only just looked down when he was suddenly flooded with several hundred volts of electricity, and he collapsed to the podium with charred clothes and much twitching. Dimly he registered the face of his disgruntled Raichu scowling down at him, stubby arms crossed.

Koga wasn't the only one in the crowd to roll his eyes.

"Look!" somebody shouted suddenly, pointing off into the distance. "The Pokemon are coming!"

Gasps and murmurs rippled through the humans as they turned towards the newcomers. It seemed like an honest-to-goodness swarm of locusts, so vast were the numbers of the Pokemon: birds swooped through the air like shadowy darts, while beasts lumbered or trotted at their own desired pace. The fish Pokemon, of course, were not present. Racism against those with gills is an unfortunately common trait in many.

"Humans of the Pokemon world!" their leader exclaimed dramatically, stretching out his hand. "The Pokemon world is for Pokemon, and not for humans. That's why it's called the Pokemon world. But there's more to it than that: you are inherently corrupt, cruel by nature and alien to true friendship. We shall tolerate your atrocities no more! Today, on behalf of my oppressed brethren, I declare war upon your foul race!"

A few of the Pokemon cheered weakly at this declaration. Noticing that they were alone in this, however, they quickly dropped into the silence.

"What the hell, you hypocrite?" Surge blurted, still twitching. "You're a traitor to your own race, you damn sociopath, what's-your-name … L or something …"

"N!" a young brunette shouted, eyes wide with shock. "What do you think you're doing? I spent like a year teaching you that humans are good!"

"I encountered another variable," N replied quickly, as if regurgitating whatever words came to mind. He flipped his green ponytail out of his face, causing his vast fanclub to swoon in unison. "I'm sorry, Hilbert. To war we must go."

"Wait, war?" an Arbok exclaimed, blinking. "I thought you said we were heading for a land full of cake!"

"It was a necessary lie," N said smoothly.

Much grumbling and arguments erupted on both sides, as everyone vented their irritation at the pointlessness of this gathering. After all, what was the point? Society was fine as it was, unless you were one of those rebellious teenagers who had come solely to watch everyone shoot the crap out of each other, in which case why not join the actual army and fight in a war that probably mattered more than this? Unless of course they were some of those making up the slim demographic of sulky emo teens, who had never seen any actual blood outside of a biology class or video game, and who needed graphic inspiration for their latest pretentious and horrible poem. Kids these days.

So of course it seemed like this "war" was unlikely to happen, which meant that the arrival of two lean figures wasn't so much timely as it was random.

"Stop the fighting!" one of them panted, skidding to a halt in the no-man's-land between the two groups. He leaned forward, pushing his sweaty red hair out of his face. "Just … stop it!"

"Yeah, because we were just going at it until you showed up," somebody snarked, much to everyone's amusement.

The newcomer blinked. Then he turned to his companion, raising an eyebrow. "… You lied to me, didn't you," he stated flatly.

"Just a little bit." She turned her hands this way and that, examining her claws idly. "It's not as if you would've gone along with it otherwise."

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Surge demanded. "And why do I suddenly feel like all this is going to end in Pokephilia?"

"It's a long story," the redheaded boy replied, shaking his head.

"Then I'll tell it," his companion said with a diabolical grin. "You see, I'm a Houndoom and—"

"No you're not," the Arbok interrupted. "You're pretty obviously a human."

She laughed at this. This resulted in everybody suddenly laughing at her, however, due to the fact that a teenage girl in a black-and-orange dress is not a human, regardless of the horns curling up out of her head. Liars tend to be laughed at, after all. Unless the liar is N, in which case he is swooned at instead.

"Cut out your chortling!" she snapped, blushing faintly. "I'm _usually _a Houndoom, okay? I'm just in this form right now because I'm a demon and I can do whatever the hell I want. And also because humans find me sexier right now. Isn't that right, Silvie my boy—"

"What she's _trying _to say," Silver said loudly, "is that humans and Pokemon are perfectly capable of coexisting peacefully. Not that we haven't for hundreds of years now, but I guess some of us need reminding. I mean, what exactly would you gain from fighting each other? Glory and superiority aren't everything. I've learned that the hard way."

Murmurs and nods met his words.

"Although more Pokemon in the form of humans would be awesome," the Houndoom remarked airily. "That way everyone's all sexy all the time, especially if we Pokemon are all girls. I honestly wouldn't mind being part of a few trainer harems, as long as Silver's is one of them. We'd be so moe, haha. And the world would be full of frolicking ladies in dresses, dancing for our sexy trainers, and everything would be perfect! That'd be a fun idea, wouldn't it?"

"_NO_," everyone said forcefully.

She shrank back a little. "Okay then, so it's just me. Jeez."

Surge cleared his throat awkwardly. "Somehow … I don't think we'll have a war today. Damn it. Well, as you were, everyone." He abruptly shrieked as his Raichu unleashed a few more volts into him.

"But—!" N began to protest.

"War is like Pokemon battles!" Hilbert interrupted. "Except everyone dies instead of fainting."

"…" With a sigh, N snapped his fingers and randomly disappeared into thin air. His fanclub swooned again at this.

As everyone turned to begin heading home, Silver's thoughts were interrupted by something wet and slimy slithering down his cheek. Freezing up in disgust, his eyes wandered over to the Houndoom, whose tongue was currently coating his jaw in sticky saliva. "'Oo till tate good," she moaned, sliding her fingers down his arms seductively.

"Stop it," he said tersely. "Stop it or I'll have to pull my trump card."

She raised her face up to his, letting their noses touch. "Is that a euphemism?"

"Maybe." He let a hand fall slowly to his pants, working at them without taking his eyes off of her. He drank in her pleased yet surprised expression. "But I won't give it to you unless you're good."

"Oh, I'll be good, Master." Her voice was an ironic purr as she rubbed her respectable chest against his. "I'll be _very_ good."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." With a slight tug, he pulled a long, thick object out of his pants.

Her gaze jerked downwards, a hungry grin practically tearing her face in two.

"Open wide."

Her tongue lolled out of her open mouth, and she panted in anticipation as he brought the massive thing towards her expectant face. "Give it to me," she growled, drool dripping down her chin. "Give it to me good."

"Okay." He shoved the dog biscuit down her throat.

The few remaining onlookers stared at the smirking redhead and the choking demon, wondering if this was really something they should be doing in public.

_And the awkward and creepy interspecies romance lived happily ever after._


	103. SnappyShipping: Piplup & Turtwig

To-do list: SleepyShipping, CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**SnappyShipping – Piplup & Turtwig (K)**

"Very well," Piplup said to her reflection, finally deciding that she'd done enough preening. "Let's consider this mission underway."

She took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror, puffing out her chest importantly as she scanned the luxurious hotel room from her vantage point on the vanity. Where had Wig holed himself away? There were likely a hundred places he could be hiding, and this had to be done soon – she wanted to accomplish this before Platina and those ridiculous bodyguards got back from who knew where. It was best to do it with as few witnesses as possible.

Oh. There he was, slumbering peacefully on the four-poster right beneath her beak. Of course he'd be right there.

Resisting the urge to slap herself, she hopped down to the floor as gracefully as possible, which is about as graceful as a stout little penguin can be expected to be. The resultant thump and groan was almost enough to make the nearby Chimhiko glance back at her, but the fire monkey's fascination with his video game kept his eyes glued to the screen and his fingers darting about the controls. Piplup sighed in relief at this; if that hadn't drawn his attention, nothing would.

Turning her focus back to the task at hand, she waddled over to the bed and gazed up at its comparatively huge form. This was an unexpected obstacle. If Platina were here, she could simply lift her up to that height. But she certainly wasn't going to wait for her trainer to return.

There was only one thing for it, then.

She launched herself into the air with a grunt, stubby wings reaching for the edge of the bed. Her heart leapt as she saw how easily this part of her task would be accomplished, for she had jumped far higher than she had thought she could! This would be a snap.

Unfortunately she was wrong. She only managed to seize the blanket, and her eyes had just widened in realization of this fact when another fact reared its ugly head: the bed was about as far from being properly made as possible. As such, when gravity tugged her down, she found herself pulling the blanket, the sheets, and the snoozing Turtwig down with her.

Chimhiko failed to look around at the resulting crash. He was far too busy blowing up aliens.

"Huh-wha?" Wig awoke with a snort, staring at the scene around him. He was fairly sure he hadn't fallen asleep down here.

Something shifted beneath him. Blinking in surprise, he glanced down to see a penguin-shaped blob pushing against the sheets. "Oh dear!" the blob exclaimed in a rather muffled voice. "My sincerest apologies, Wig. I assure you this catastrophe was entirely my doing, but it was far from my intention to actually do it."

"Huh?" He got to his feet a bit dizzily, then lowered his head to pull the sheets away and reveal his friend laying there. "What're you apologizing for, Piplup? I'm the one who fell on you."

"But it was I who caused you to fall in the first place." She rubbed her head, looking quite abashed.

"Aw, it's nothing," he laughed. "No harm done." He yawned broadly and proceeded to stretch the kinks out of his limbs. "Is Dia back yet? I could use a couple of rice balls."

"They haven't returned, no." She fidgeted for a moment, considering whether to go through with her scheme. Then she reminded herself that backing out of it now would be stupid and cowardly, and so she proceeded to take the plunge. "Wig, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I … you see, I have some … oh, how can I put this?" She wrung her wings nervously. "Wig, I believe I have a … a strong affection for you."

There it was, laid out on the table. She watched his face for his reaction, feeling no small amount of anxiety.

Slowly Wig's eyes widened. Then, without a word, he turned and walked away.

Piplup's heart sank. She had understood that a reciprocation of her feelings was unlikely, but she hadn't expected it to be this painful. Was this what vulnerability felt like?

She'd been sitting there amidst the sheets for a few moments, contemplating whether her Poke Ball would be a sufficient place to hide in for the rest of her life, when soft footsteps pulled her out of her contemplation. A sudden stab of surprise shot through her upon realizing that Wig had reappeared, with a small box clenched in his mouth.

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to give this to you," he said after setting it down in front of her. "Guess it's a good thing I brought it."

Piplup stared down at it, feeling the gears in her mind begin to twirl into motion again. Could this be …?

Picking it up tentatively, she pulled the lid off of the box with some difficulty. She wondered vaguely how Wig had managed to put it together, considering his lack of fingers or wings. His mouth couldn't be nearly that dexterous, could it …?

The lid fell from her limp flippers.

Nestled within the box was a tiny flower, sprouting sapphire petals that shimmered so brightly that it was impossible to tell whether it was vegetable or mineral. It looked so fragile that she hesitated to pull it up into fresh air, fearful that it might shatter at her lightest touch.

Her wide eyes turned upwards to Wig's expectant face. "Is it all right?" he asked, sounding just a bit anxious. "I'm not good with colors or anything, but—"

"It's perfect." She smiled and pulled him into a hug, careful not to jostle the box too much. "Thank you."

Across the room, Chimhiko rolled his eyes at the whole mushy-gushy display. "Wig, you totally owe me one for that box," he muttered to nobody in particular, turning back to the more important matter of destroying as many aliens as possible.


	104. SleepyShipping: Hypno & Jigglypuff

When I saw Hypno/Jigglypuff, this was the first idea that popped into my head. Oh guys what the hell is wrong with me D:

To-do list: CandlestickShipping, CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**SleepyShipping – Hypno & Jigglypuff (T)**

The birds of the forest fell silent as a foul pedophile crept along the winding path, drawing closer to his ominous home. They were of course well used to his slinking about by now, and no longer were they particularly worried about him, but providing a creepy atmosphere still seemed appropriate. It was the principle of the thing, after all.

A few unconnected cackles wracked the pedophile's frame. His name was Hypno, because his parents were some of the least creative Pokemon in history, and they were only slightly less stupid than the parents of an unfortunate girl called Facebook. Oh, how sad that poor little girl had been. Luckily he'd been able to comfort her with his body before it was her time to go.

A sack was slung over his shoulder, thrashing about at odd intervals due to its unwilling occupant. Hypno wasn't particularly bothered by this, considering how soft and squishy his newest friend was. Even so, he couldn't help but reach back and pinch that burlap-covered form, relishing the way her plushy body gave way between his fingers as it went slack.

The avian onlookers noticed all of this, of course. They were quite grateful his taste in birds only extended to meals.

As the cackling pedophile rounded the corner, coming into view of his looming lair, Hypno's new friend dealt him a particularly vicious kick – that is to say, a blow that he could actually feel. He shifted it in response, letting it bounce back and forth along his bent back. "Hehehe, you may as well relax, my little pillow … Hush little baby, don't say a word … Daddy's gonna make you sing like a bird …"

He set foot in the cave, and his warbling off-key singing bounced against the walls. His lair was rather more luxurious then one would expect from somebody living way out in the middle of the woods: the floor was covered in a thick carpet, and huge pillows were scattered all over the place. Of course, being partially exposed to the elements had turned everything white with mildew, creating such a powerful stench that most visitors would faint dead away from at the merest whiff. It wasn't exactly the best of living conditions, but it did help to mask the rich scent of blood that might have drawn hungry carnivores this way.

With a grunt, the pedophile swung the bag around and unceremoniously upended it, sending a pink balloon clad in a black outfit tumbling out onto the stinking carpet. She bounced around a few times before rolling to a stop, groaning and swaying slightly from the dizziness. She was going to be so much fun, Hypno thought gleefully. He'd never had anyone with that shape in here before. How refreshingly exotic.

As she painstakingly pushed herself onto her feet, he realized that outfit of hers was rather strange … _did _a few strips of leather count as an outfit? He wasn't an expert in such things …

"What the … what the hell was that for?" the Jigglypuff shouted, her voice ringing off of the walls. "Didn't you see the sign, bozo? I'm closed for all daylight hours. If you want my services, you should've waited 'til this evening. And you'd better damn well believe I get paid up front."

Hypno blinked. "Was there a sign? I was merely picking your plushy form up off the street. I prefer to get to know my friends _gradually_. HeheheEEYOUCH!"

"And that's for nearly suffocating me," she said, grinning in satisfaction as he bent double from the pain of her sudden kick. Then she frowned. "Oh hell … you're that pedophile, aren't you?"

He nodded proudly, eyes still streaming.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'biting off more than you can chew'?"

"Oh yes," he said, "I certainly have. I do it very frequently."

She decided not to think too hard about that answer. "Well then. You have exactly one chance to let me go, or else one of us is going to find themselves in a world of pain."

His beady eyes lit up. "Oh good! I always appreciate it when my little friends acknowledge that with great pleasure comes great pain."

"But I think you could stand to appreciate it a bit more."

It happened so fast that even Hypno's limited precognitive abilities couldn't save him: the Jigglypuff pulled a plethora of black ropes seemingly out of nowhere, lashing them out to curl tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides as he crashed down into the carpet with a powdery cloud of mildew. Looking proud of herself, the pink balloon placed a foot against his body and posed dramatically there for a moment.

"Ah," Hypno coughed, "y-you are a very feisty one, my little friend. I like you."

"You'd better," she said; a bit more steel crept into her voice. She flicked her hand, and a lengthy black whip mysteriously appeared in it.

His eyes widened. "What is this …?"

"My specialty." She smirked evilly down at him, raising the whip over her head. "You've been pretty naughty, so it's time to give you an important lesson. I'll be your teacher for this afternoon. Today we'll be learning the meaning of the word 'dominatrix'."

The whip came down with a mighty crack.

Outside the cave, a terrified scream echoed throughout the forest for miles.

* * *

No one in town was quite sure where the pedophile had gone. Oh, they were naturally very pleased that he no longer stalked their streets to find some new prey, and parents were no longer paranoid about letting their children walk around in broad daylight. But the fact that nobody had seen neither hide nor hair of him for the past two months … well, it struck them as fairly ominous. Much gossip circulated about as to what sort of horrible fate could have befallen him.

In other news, Jigglypuff could often be seen buying an odd variety of foods and leashes for her "poor little pet"; inquiries as to the nature of what that pet might be were only met with a devilish grin and a knowing wink. But that was entirely unrelated, of course.


	105. CandlestickShipping: Steven & Flannery

Yes. I am back. NaNoWriMo is finally behind me. :D Let's do this.

And by the way, since the holidays are coming up I'm thinking of doing another Christmas special. If you have an idea of a story set in the holidays that you really want me to parody, just let me know.

To-do list: CommonerShipping, DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**CandlestickShipping – Steven & Flannery (K+)**

The mountain towered over the surrounding landscape, looming dramatically of course. Peeking his head around a boulder nearby, Steven Stone stared at it intently, then sighed in relief upon deciding that today would be a mercifully quiet day. Such days were sadly rare when one was the Hoenn Champion, heir to Devon Corporation, _and _Five-Time Winner of _White-Haired Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award.

"Stop whining about how special you are," his gigantic steel spider stated flatly, or as flatly as a mechanical voice can be. The Metagross floated easily just behind him, with her legs tucked beneath her massive metallic body. She looked exactly like a meditating Kadabra in this stance, assuming said Kadabra was huge and blue and weighed over a thousand pounds.

"I'm not whining," Steven said distractedly. Shielding his eyes from the sun with a dusty hand, he began to make his way across the rough plains towards the mountains. Rocks gave way from beneath his feet with a series of satisfying crunches. "I'm simply appreciating my day off. The two scenarios are completely different."

"Then why did you mention the trifling magazine in your thoughts?"

"Because they're expecting me to attend another photo shoot tomorrow. It's rather ridiculous. I don't understand why they couldn't just find pictures of me from the internet."

"Perhaps, if you take a moment to consider the nature of the internet, you will find your answer."

There was a brief lull in the conversation. Chattering birds and a chilly mountain breeze were quite happy to fill the gap of silence.

"… Oh," Steven said a few moments later. The birds and the breeze reluctantly faded back into the ambient noise surrounding the area, feeling sulky. "Oh. I see."

"Yes." Metagross clicked in amusement. "I calculated that you might."

Shuddering at the horrible mental images, the young man paused for a brief moment to pluck a shiny-looking rock from the ground nearby, and proceeded to bounce it idly in on his palm as he resumed his walking. "So anyway," he said, feeling quite eager to subject, "this area should be empty for the day. Everyone's watching that hero kid take on the Elite Four. They're too busy crowding into the stadium and around their TVs to do their work."

"The kid seemed to have the talent," Metagross whirred. "He almost looks to be on the verge of beating the four of them and reaching you."

"All of the others were 'almost' to that level as well," Steven remarked. "It's pretty unlikely that Brendan could manage it."

It was really a pity that he was facing forward. Not everybody lives to see the rare sight of a Metagross facepalming.

"But anyway," he went on, completely unconscious to the comical clang of claws against chrome, "there should be plenty of evolution stones hidden in this place. It's quite likely that we might find enough Water Stones to really spruce up my collection, and a few extra Thunder Stones should add a nice contrast against that dark blue. Of course, a Dawn Stone would always be nice too."

"Indeed," Metagross muttered mechanically. "Heaven forbid we find anything that's actually valuable. Like gold."

"Oh yes, that," Steven said absently, pausing again and closely examining the rock with squinting eyes. "Gold is nice too."

"No way! Gold is a silly poison to the economy! Shiny Fire Stones are where it's at!"

"Well, they are very nice, I suppose … wait … Metagross, since when did you have that voice box?"

The giant metallic spider smirked. "What voice box?"

"You know, _hers ..._" Steven blinked. Then he let the rock fall through his fingers and onto the ground with a soft clink. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yep!" the person right behind him confirmed happily, nudging him. Unfortunately, he had stiffened up at this point, so the nudging action caused him to fall forward rather unexpectedly, where he smashed into the ground face first. "Um … sorry?"

"I'm … fine, thanks." With a wince and much brushing away of dust, he pushed himself onto his feet. He then turned to face the newcomer, feeling a hint of dread at whatever was going to happen.

She was the redheaded personification of laughter – it was as though his vision had become filled with noise the second he caught sight of her, beaming as widely as she typically did. She wore short shorts and a loudly colored T-shirt, with her midriff bared as usual. She also wore a vivid look of liveliness and energy, which mildly annoyed him. He knew that she had to have been hiking up here for at least as much distance as he had, and yet she didn't look the tiniest bit exhausted.

For the moment, though, she was looking rather concerned. "Are you sure? You kind of took a pretty impressive fall, there."

"Nothing seemed particularly bruised or broken," Steven assured her, though he winced as he rubbed his nose. "But enough about me. What are you doing here, Flannery?"

"Well, the Elite Four challenge today coincided with your day off," the fire-type gym leader replied, "so it was _pretty_ obvious that you'd be heading out this way! I mean, it's not as if you go to the hot springs anymore or anything like that!" She grinned cheekily at him, as if that explained everything.

He glanced off to the side, pretending he hadn't heard that last bit.

The smile slipped from Flannery's face at his reaction, little by little. Her hair itself almost seemed to be deflating. Then, with a sigh, she said in a slightly more serious voice, "Uh … look, Steven. I didn't mean to be a jerk, I just … well, you know how people say stupid things sometimes? I say stupid things sometimes. I wasn't thinking really straight when I said that you and I together weren't working. It was kind of an off day for me."

Steven gave her a slanted look. "Since when do you have off days?"

"It happens sometimes." She gave a knowing look to the author, who waved her on impatiently to continue her heartfelt apology. "But I haven't stopped thinking about it or feeling like a guilty watered-down jerk about it! Seriously, I haven't! This has easily been the longest thirteen hours of my entire life!"

He bit his lip. "Well … to be honest, I think I might understand what you mean. I don't exactly feel justified at having taken your shouting at face value, myself." With a slight hesitation, he met her eyes and extended his hand out a bit with a small smile. "I think we can put that little fight behind us, can't we?"

Flannery fairly squealed as she shook her hands around like a madwoman, and before Steven could fully comprehend what was happening, she had launched towards him with a huge leap (which was impressive, considering how close together they had been standing) and tackled to the ground with a spectacular glomp. "Ooh, thank you thank you thank you!" she gushed, squeezing him. "You are the most amazing boyfriend in the history of the planet! Or even this whole fic?"

"This whole what?"

"Oh, never mind that. Come on!" Suddenly on her feet again without explanation, she hoisted him up by the hand and fairly dragged him along behind her as she sprinted towards the nearby mountain. "To the caverns of glittering Fire Stones!"

Metagross watched them streak off, feeling amused in spite of herself. "I don't even know why I'm here," she remarked idly, and proceeded to float off in pursuit of the reunited couple.


	106. CommonerShipping: Dia & Platina

All of my days are off days. Even my good days are off days ... heck, _especially _my good days. I'm just weird like that.

Also let me remind you guys that I do not endorse suicide in any way. It's a horrible course of actions, and it creates way more problems than it solves. And it's not romantic at all, so don't even think about it, kids.

To-do list: DayShipping, HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**CommonerShipping – Dia & Platina (K+)**

You're a clown. That's all you ever were.

It's a harsh truth, but you've known it for a long time now – even in your happiest moments it still lingers in the back of your mind, watching and whispering. You're so used to it by now that it's quite easy to forget, and you can smile and fool around without a care when times are peaceful. But it's also easy to remember, and as you remember how they look at you your smile grows fixed and your antics become more forced, just a little.

Sometimes you can wake up and look out the window, surveying whatever landscape is out there, and just forget that your double act is almost always met with incredulous stares and nervous giggles. Sometimes you can hum to yourself as you fix breakfast and genuinely look forward to another day of new sights and sounds and faces. Sometimes you pull on your hat and jacket and bound away from the mirror, putting aside its mysteries for another wondrous day.

But now it all comes back, settling into your thoughts like the silent snow that's drifting down all around you. Now you and the others stand at the top of this tower, staring out at the city below with its glowing radiance lighting up the night. It's all black and gold, dotted here and there with green and red and silver, and a billion white flakes float towards the lights like a flock of tired fireflies. Up here you can feel the massive weight of the city with its millions of people and Pokemon; yet at the same time the sheer height cuts you off from all of them, pushing you into icy isolation. Even your companions seem distant, separated by gaps of several millimeters that you could never bridge. You can't even remember what you're all doing up here. Waiting for something, perhaps, or else waiting for nothing. It doesn't seem to make a difference in this black silence.

Sometimes you pause to stare into the mirror, and your reflection stares back with a haunted, quiet look. Tired eyes, chubby cheeks, rather messy hair peeking from beneath the brim of your beret … you take all this in and you wonder, in a moment of fleeting panic, if they can see this face behind your smiling façade. But then the fear fades as you remember that that's impossible. You would never let them see this. You would never let their amusement fade. It's better to be a clown than to be _nothing_.

You're so tired. The streets are invisible from this height, hinted at only by the headlights of vehicles crawling below. There's a short wall just in front of you, separating you from a sixty-story drop. It would be so easy to step over it and fall away from all of this. You could become something else. Make a change. Be taken seriously. Escape the shadow of your reputation forever.

It would be easy … except for the anchor that pulls you back from that fatal step.

It's a five-fingered anchor, to be exact.

You can feel the warmth from her hand mingling with your own, even through the double-layered boundary of winter gloves. There's that slight comforting pressure as she squeezes your hand, that silent assurance of simply standing there beside you. You pull your gaze up from the gaping abyss to meet her dark eyes, which are sparkling in the lights. There's something knowing in her look, as though she's ready to guess your secret thoughts.

Not for the first time, you wonder why she bothers to be your friend. She has everything going for her. Conquering gyms and contests and entire frontiers … carrying on an ancient legacy … awaiting her massive inheritance. Servants at her beck and call. Powerful Pokemon. Connections with nearly everyone of importance. A mind that pierces the oldest riddles. She has everything, and she still wants you at her side, a common jester for the princess's court.

But these sorts of bonds don't necessarily have a concrete explanation. You know full well of that. Kindness, joy, friendship, love … you remember that these are more real than disdain and mockery could ever be. That's why you're still together, even after the mishaps that threatened to drive you apart. That's why, at the brink of a terrible fall, you give her a small, genuine smile that only grows when she returns it.

With a wordless exclamation, she points up at the sky with her free hand, her breath emerging as a brief puff of fog. There's a streak of light in the midst of the stars, trailing across the cosmos as it races silently toward its unknown destination. It's faint, considering the lights of the city and the flurries of snow, but it's there.

Murmurs of appreciative awe ripple through your companions. You can only stare up at the comet in wonder, watching its distant course towards the eastern horizon.

For now, everything is beautiful.

You're only a clown, when all is said and done … but you're _her _clown. And for now, that's all you need.


	107. DayShipping: Espeon & Lucario

... Yeah, it's been a while. Blame the virus.

Thanks to everyone for a hundred faves! :D You clearly love this project even more than I do. And someday I'll actually prove that I love it by going back to constant updates. Probably.

Also guys this is shameless self-promoting but I've totally added a pony fic to my repertoire. For serious. So if you're a brony and want more than random references sprinkled throughout this silly project, you can check that out if you like. (Also omg eventual non-ironic romance what have you guys done to me.)

To-do list: HaughtyShipping, RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**DayShipping – Espeon & Lucario (T)**

The first thing he noticed upon returning to consciousness was the unrelenting motion, an insistent vibration that unceremoniously jarred him out of the land of dreams. With a deep breath he opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them again at the harshness of the light shining above him. For a few moments he simply lay there, unsure of whether he wanted to fully embrace waking or slip back into sleep. He let his furry fingers curl and uncurl slightly, if only to remind himself that he was alive.

"I did it," he breathed. He felt himself smile despite the soreness in his throat, painful from shouting. "I fought in the depths of Vast Valley … and I lived."

"You most certainly did." He felt someone shift beside him, fur rustling against metal. "We are headed away from the field even now."

One of his ears flicked. "Shouldn't I have sensed your aura?"

"Possibly. I don't pretend to be an expert in such things." There was a brief pause, broken only by the continual rattling around them of the vehicle's motion. Then, in a cheerier tone: "You should be proud, Lucario! You must have fought very bravely."

_The omnipresent rumble of millions of scar-torn feet and paws. Soldiers as far as the eye could see, teeming like ants, jeering and sprinting and leaping and stabbing and blocking and failing and screeching. Heat everywhere, everywhere, carried everywhere in a foul air, humid and stinking with sweat and blood and piss and frothing saliva. Turn every direction to find no escape, no path to safety. Jerky movements, raspy breaths. Even the birds of prey, falling, falling to the haunting sounds that passed through dying throats._

"Of course I fought bravely," he boasted blindly, twitching the corners of his mouth upwards. "I'm one of the greatest heroes who ever lived! Really, they didn't seem to do a good job injuring me." He licked his lips, idly considering their lack of taste. "My name's New, by the way. New Bus."

"I know." A paw patted his own, rather more gently than his ego would have liked. "I'm Esme. It's nice to finally talk to you."

There was a smile in her voice, a cautious smile. He decided to bask quietly in his own victory rather wonder what it meant.

* * *

The train pulled into its station a few hours later with screeching wheels; its hissing sounded about as tired as New Bus felt. As Esme helped him step shakily onto the platform, he couldn't help but glance around at the other returning soldiers, who shambled off as if they had only just stepped off of the battlefield. He remembered the lurching steps of a Mightyena with half its face missing, whimpering through exposed teeth. His stomach turned at the memory.

"That's all behind you now, New Bus," Esme reminded him, guiding him through a creaking gate and out of the station. "We can finally have peace. Now, my farm isn't too far from here—"

"What does your farm have to do with anything?" he couldn't help asking. The bandaging around his torso itched, and he managed to scratch at it when she wasn't looking.

"Well, somebody needs to make sure that you return to full health," she stated matter-of-factly. Fields of waving wheat opened up before them and without missing a beat she led him down a well-worn path that twisted through the grassy sea like a sleepy riverbed. "The medics agreed that I could bring someone home to let them recuperate. That war was quite nasty, after all. But it should be nothing that a little quiet farm life can't take care of." She smiled up at him again, and her sad purple eyes glinted in the sunlight.

He resisted the urge to reply that what he'd seen wouldn't be fixed by a few mornings watching the sun rise over rippling fields. "I guess it would be a nice rest after all my rampant heroism," he said instead, giving her a half nod, half shrug.

The farmhouse soon appeared in the distance, a quaint building covered in fresh white paint. As they drew near it, passing a sturdy wooden fence, the front door suddenly flew open, and a brown-and-cream blur barreled out and tackled Esme to the ground before the door had even smacked against the outer wall with a bang.

"Mama!" the brown-and-cream fox exclaimed, nuzzling at the Espeon eagerly. "You actually came back! Oh man, was the war really exciting out there? I know I heard that there was a ceasefire and everything but I didn't know you'd get back so soon or even if the group you were in needed to stay out there for longer or not. And you're all okay, too!"

She beamed at the little Eevee, licking at those long ears in return. "Oh Elle," she sighed with a purr. "I've missed you so much."

Somehow, as New Bus watched their joyful reunion, a little bit of his haunting memories slipped away.

* * *

Life at Esme's farm was a simple affair. Every day, Fawkes the farmhand would crow at the break of dawn, and the Espeon would sleepily emerge from her farmhouse and proceed to make her daily rounds. Fuel the fire. Feed the chickens. Milk the cows. Check the pipes for leaks or freezing. Every day, like clockwork, she would circle from one area to the next, with only Fawkes trailing behind her to give her a feathery hand. Only once they had finished these tasks would they return to the house for breakfast, which the bright-eyed Elle would have already prepared. Afterwards the three of them would venture out into the broad seas of wheat, harvesting those great waves.

With his injury, New Bus could only watch them as they went about their work. He would sit on the fence, watching them move about their work. Thoughtfully he noticed the differences in their tactics: Fawkes would slice at the wavering stalks with his great claws, while Elle used a small scythe clasped in her mouth. Esme, though, would simply cut the wheat psychically, levitating and depositing them into neat bundles. Nothing sharp in her methods, just a gentle cut. Or perhaps it was a pinch. He couldn't quite tell from this distance.

He couldn't see their auras at all. They were alive and breathing, certainly, but every now and then he had to remind himself of that fact. Without that familiar sense, they seemed almost like puppets with hidden strings. It might have had something to do with his injury, but it was still somewhat eerie.

At least the memories were beginning to fade. His nightmares, once savagely constant, were growing fewer and farther between. They were still horribly surreal, with their faces disintegrating into bloody mist and their howls echoing throughout his soul; but they were easily displaced by the wheat fields, still and silent under an ashen sky, while Esme looked on with her sad smile.

* * *

"He's been gone for several years now," she was saying. Her forked tail swished in the air just behind her, and she gazed unseeingly into the embers in the fireplace. "Elle's father, I mean. He was always a roamer … sometimes I wonder if the war got to him in the end. It managed to get us, so why not?" She shook her head, and her whiskers rustled quietly. "There's just no way to know."

New Bus picked at his food awkwardly, his spoon clinking against his plate. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to pry—"

"No, it's quite all right. It's all in the past now." Her stare turned upwards, towards him. "Though you've spent more time here than he ever did …"

"Have I?" He scratched at an ear idly. "That's odd … You know, I could help around with everything once this thing heals up. Seems to be a lot more work to do before winter."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

A few coals in the fire shifted, sending a tiny cloud of sparks dancing in the air. In the rocking chair, Fawkes grunted in his sleep; the pillow in his claws slipped from his grasp and bounced off of Elle's head. The little Eevee glanced at it in surprise for a moment before returning her attention to her book, eyes wide and ears pricked.

The Lucario and the Espeon looked back into the fire, pondering on the future. Their paws were touching, but neither of them noticed.

Esme closed her eyes, letting the blurry afterimage dance on her retinas. For the first time, she felt a terrible pang of guilt – for she starting to selfishly wish that her companion would never wake up.


	108. HaughtyShipping: Pearl & Platina

Well of course I'm going to say I'm doing one of these on Valentine's Day. Hope none of your hearts were broken today, by the way; this can be a devious holiday.

To-do list: RukarioShipping, DragonWillShipping, DormitoryShipping, KeenEyeShipping, DotcomShipping, TwinPillarShipping, MassacreShipping, OrbShipping, ElderShipping, Lucarioxchocolate, ChenilleShipping, PikaShipping, MultiscaleShipping, DracoSweepShipping, SaharaShipping, VitalSpiritShipping, ShishigamiShipping, OgreShipping, NectarShipping, BerylliumShipping, DriftingDragonShipping, DiglettMxDiglettF, SteelixMxSteelixF, AlfShipping, NavigatorShipping, SundaeShipping, ToleranceShipping, TensionShipping, RespectShipping, BoulderShipping, A&WShipping, FlotsamShipping, ApriqueShipping, LesserShipping, ColorlessShipping, RazorShipping, SnowyDoveShipping, ThunderTheftShipping, SkipperShipping, FinneonMxFinneonF, CrushCoilShipping, LopunnyFxGlameowF, FatalLureShipping, DrifloonMxCherrimF, CherubiMxCherubiF, WidgetShipping, FireGroundShipping, OminousForecastShipping, ShellosMxShellosF, EonShipping, ArbokFxIvysaurM, RapidashFxCrobatM, SexyShipping, AntipodeanShipping, AnthroShipping, LuckyShipping, CarbonCopyShipping, MomoShipping, LoliShotaShipping, WaterFlowerShipping, DarachxLyra, ButlerDidItShipping, MangaPokeShipping, AmberShipping, TwinleafShipping, MewShipping, NeonHeartShipping, DescartesShipping, CloudNineShipping, DialgaFxSpiritombM, OutsiderCaveShipping, SatoriShipping, LungeShipping, ScaleToothShipping, MangaQuestShipping, OldRivalShipping, AquaticnurtureShipping, AnomalyShipping, BeachShipping (PMD1), MarbleShipping, CressxSawsbuck, ObliviaShipping, PrimalScreamShipping, HowlingChillShipping, DeathShipping, BodyslamShipping, MoonlitDayShipping, LuckShipping, FatherlyShipping, SusineShipping, FeudShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, CavalierShipping, MizuhikiShipping, DracoShipping, AntitheticShipping, RisingHiveShipping, HaunterxSkitty, VixenShipping, RuffletxVullaby, FarCryShipping, FrillishMxVirizionF, DualRivalShipping, AlphaOmegaShipping, ImiteShipping, CalendarShipping, SpecialShipping, MyFairLadyShipping, AllegoryShipping, VulpixMxPurrloinF, Rotomxlawnmower, FollowerShipping, BanShipping, BlackCityShipping, ExpertShipping, ShootdownShipping, ClingyShipping, AudinoMxSnoverF, CollideShipping, HoppipxCottonee, OverAttractionShipping, PearlShipping, JetShipping, AltoShipping, NegaiShipping, WishfulShipping

* * *

**HaughtyShipping ****–** Pearl & Platina (K)

Snow was drifting from the thick gray sky, as it often did in February. The lights of Hearthome City glittered all around, lighting up the sky with artificial stars. Ledges of buildings, bare branches of trees, and sidewalks yet to be shoveled were all blanketed in a modest depth of white. Pink and red heart-shaped cutouts were scattered everywhere, attached to doors and windows and traffic lights and wherever else the residents of the city could think to put them. A faint chorus of cheers drifted from the direction of the distant Super Contest Hall, which was open even at this late hour.

But to Platina Berlitz, the elegant beauty of artificiality was a trivial thing compared to her current pursuit. She was standing before an impressive window display, a stack of velvet-covered shelves filled with creamy chocolates in their heart-shaped boxes, lush flowers flourishing in their sculpted vases, jewelry and watches sparkling with gems, and grand holiday cards that would have easily dwarfed any others she'd ever seen. All items were equally tempting.

She tapped her fingers against her chin thoughtfully, and her black hair shifted slightly as she tilted her head. "So many decisions," she said aloud, feeling confident that nobody was close enough to hear her talking to herself. "I suppose I could get him a box of chocolates, but that may be a more suitable gift for Diamond. Then again, I have never heard of a young man turning down food unless he is very full … Perhaps a Luvdisc? I am sure there are some at the back of this place somewhere, considering how exotic they are. But they are not particularly powerful on their own, and he may get impatient with a single one …"

Then, in a sudden flash of realization, she came to the perfect solution. In fact was certainly the best solution to any problem, and the fact that almost nobody ever thought of it was a quiant mystery.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. "I'll simply by it all!"

* * *

Pearl blinked once, slowly. His eyes traveled up the massive mountain before him, an impromptu creation that blared a brilliant combination of pink and red and purple and white and tufts of green. Unnaturally colored stuffed Teddiursa stared back at him, their marble eyes glinting rather eerily in the cold winter sun's light. Bright flowers well out of season peeked their wilting faces out from their cheerful prison. Assorted cupids and angels lay all over the place: one particularly fat ceramic baby sat quite neatly at the top, aiming an adorable arrow at who knew what.

A snowball splattered against the back of his head, courtesy of some passerby kid; but the sudden cold wetness now dripping down his neck was barely registered.

"… You bought it all?" he repeated weakly.

"I certainly did. Since I wasn't sure what you would have preferred to get, and since this was a surprise …" Platina frowned a little, stepping slightly further back. "Is something the matter?"

"No!" he said hastily. "But Platina, you didn't have to get me all these things. You didn't have to get me _anything, _even, since there's more to Valentine's Day than buying all the things. No matter what consumerism tries to convince everybody." He tugged a bit at his striped scarf, feeling awkward. "I probably should've told you more about how people usually celebrate today. Sorry."

She glanced to the side briefly. "I suppose this was a rather silly thing to do … I'm sorry, Pearl. I only wanted to find something to show you how much I care."

"… That's fair," he conceded. He rubbed at the back of his head, further transforming his hair into a tussled blond mop. "Although that makes me feel kind of bad about the present I got for you."

"You have a gift for me?" Her eyes lit up, and he felt a light tingling in his chest that had almost nothing to do with the chill.

"I sure do." He pulled a festive-looking card from his coat pocket, and she took it curiously. "Yeah, sorry again."

Platina's eyes skimmed over the flowing writing that greeted her on the outside, and she flipped it open to see Pearl's less elegant writing within, facing a red heart made of lace. A tiny candy bar lay nestled there, its bright holiday wrapping flashing briefly as her grip on the card shifted.

"Because girls like hearts and chocolate," he explained sheepishly. "Or so I heard."

She smiled up at him. "It's perfect, Pearl. Thank you."

She gave him a gentle hug which he returned, feeling both content and grateful that she hadn't laughed at him for such a paltry offering.

"I still want to give you everything the store offered, though," she insisted, patting him tentatively on the back. "It is certainly the thought that counts, but since I think that you should have it all, I believe that I am justified in giving it."

"Yeah, well, okay," he said with an overdramatic sigh. "Thanks for all of those things … although I still don't know just what I can do with that huge mountain of stuff."

"But that is easy!" she said with a light laugh. "You can enjoy it as a mountain that is even grander and greater! This is only the first shipment after all."

A sparkling truck loomed into view over her shoulder, and his eyes bugged out at the sight. "WHAT?"


	109. RukarioShipping: Cynthia & Riley

Wiping the to-do list. It's been a long time, and I need a fresh start on that as well. Feel free to toss in suggestions, but please look at the first chapter for the guidelines before you do.

* * *

**RukarioShipping / Cynthia & Riley /** **K**

"It's your fault," he stated plainly. "It's your fault he's dead."

She didn't answer. Staring out the rain-streaked window, fondling the silvery throw pillow beside her on the couch, she kept her lips firmly pushed together.

"I know what you were thinking. You wanted to be sure that he could prove himself."

A slight hitch of breath broke her silence. She bit her tongue, willing herself not to make any more slips.

"He was only thirteen, Cynthia. He could have proved himself at any other time ... wasn't that the point of his gym challenge? Wouldn't it have made more sense to let him stand on the sidelines? He'd have learned the lesson all the same, but more safely. There'd be less chance of getting caught in the crossfire that way, you know."

"I do know!" she shrieked suddenly, swiveling around and slamming the pillow in his face. "I know it was all my fault, Riley! Don't you think I know that? I made a mistake, and he paid the price for it, and now I feel like a manipulative little ... I just want to go back in time and tell myself to step in and ... and ..."

Her sudden spurt of energy drained, she collapsed into a hunched sitting position, sobbing.

His expression softened, and he put his arms around her. "Look," he said. "You know you're cared for. I love you, the public loves you, even the Elite Four loves you. But that doesn't mean they should jump off a cliff if you tell them to. You're the most powerful trainer in the region, and they expect you to solve their most difficult problems. Not pawn them off to a kid."

"I know." She sniffed. "I'm not sure why I did that. It just seemed like ... the right thing to do, somehow."

"The right way isn't always the best way." He brushed wayward strands of blond hair out of her face. "What will you tell the reporters?"

"I'll think of something," she murmured, melting into his embrace. "I have to."

"And I'll help you. But for now, just stay with me."

They sat like that for a long time. Outside, despite the whir of insistent helicopters, the rain poured on.


	110. FeelingShipping: Green & Yellow

To-do list: SylveonMxShedinja, BabyAuraBoltShipping, HyperShipping, ObliviaShipping

* * *

**FeelingShipping / Green Oak & Yellow / T**

The hot summer sun was approaching its zenith, but Yellow felt no desire to be up and about. Rather, she lay in the shade of a great oak tree, leaning into its rough trunk at such an angle as to lull her into a delicious state of half-dreaming. At her side lay Chuchu, curled up into a ball of sunny yellow fur. Fingers roamed across the electric mouse's head in a practiced manner, stroking long ears absently.

The gently lapping waters of the nearby lake created a soft rhythm, and she smiled slightly at the sound. Sometimes it was good to get away from it all and retreat back to nature. Birdsong echoing through the trees brought her back to memories of her childhood and the familiar cadences of Pokémon's footsteps lumbering through Viridian Forest, back before all of her wild adventures began … before the Pokedexes.

Not to say she resented those marvelous machines. It was true that she'd seen more violence than she would have liked to, especially at her young age; but she'd also gotten the opportunity to meet other children, now her closest friends. Red, Green and Blue … all so much older and wiser than her, not to mention so good-looking, even — dare she think it? — attractive. How exactly she fit into their wonderful picture was still a mystery even now, but she wasn't about to go look a gift horse in the mouth. All she could hope to do was be the best friend she could be, and everything else would fall into place.

A light splashing noise pulled from her sleepy rest. Opening her eyes, she looked about the forest to see what was out of place, but aside from the ripples blossoming across the surface of the lake, nothing had changed. All was peaceful.

Yet suspicion clouded her expression, and she kept her eyes peeled for anything odd. How had something slipped into the water without her noticing it? Had she really been that tired? She pressed herself further against the oak's trunk, trying to make herself invisible.

Something sleek erupted from the lake, a fair ways off from the shore. She couldn't quite tell at this distance, but it seemed from the shape that it might be human. Sunlight glinted off its wet body, and her eyes had barely gotten used to the brightness when it dived back down into the water.

The disappearing spikes of dirty blond hair sparked a familiar chord in her, and she leaned forward slightly, wondering to herself. "Green?"

An arm burst from the surface, pulling in her direction as its twin followed suit. Slowly Green made his way back toward land with deep, powerful strokes. Every splash of skin against water rippled in her ears, as if they were right next to each other.

As if in a trance, she watched his steady approach for a while, until it suddenly occurred to her that she was staring. She also hadn't seen any trace of clothing on him. Face flushed, she got up and slunk around to the other side of the tree, hoping against hope she hadn't seen her.

"Yellow? Is that you?"

Footsteps approached. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she were somewhere else and trying to keep her imagination from wandering off in lewd directions.

Something squeaked in curiosity, and a furry digit poked her side. Risking a glance, she caught sight of a now fully awake Chuchu, looking at her agitated mistress with concern. Glad though she was to see a familiar face, she saw with dismay that the Pikachu was making no attempt to hide herself from the newcomer.

"Yellow?" Green's head poked out from around the tree.

"Ah!" She hastily hid her face with her wide hat. "I-I wasn't staring, honest! I didn't even know you were here! Hi, Green!" She peeked just over the top, careful to look no lower than his face.

"Did I bother you?" he asked. "I know I'm due elsewhere, but I couldn't help myself. It's the perfect day for a swim. What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out." She dared to lower the hat a little, just enough that she could see his shoulders. "So … do you know where we are? I'm kind of lost."

"Lost?" He frowned. "You looked pretty relaxed for somebody who's lost. Well, relaxed before now, I mean."

"I get lost all the time," she said casually. "I've gotten used to it."

There was an awkward silence. Chuchu glanced from one human to the other, wondering if there were something she was missing.

Finally Yellow plucked up the courage to speak again. "Where are your Pokemon?"

"With my clothes. I don't want to end up having to walk back home in just this thing."

Cautiously she moved her hat out of the way, revealing that he was indeed clad in swimming trunks. Relief and disappointment mingled within her as she replaced the accessory onto her head. "Oh."

"What, did you think that I …" He raised an eyebrow. "Yellow, you have a filthy mind. Why would I swim in the nude? Red might, but he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't run away screaming, and that's almost flattery." He smiled, and after his previously cool demeanor it was rather surprising. "You can stay if you want, it won't bother me."

"Okay."

She got to her feet, and suddenly he seemed close. Too close. Their height differences hadn't bothered her before, but now it was nearly overwhelming. The top of her head barely reached his collarbone, and this close it was easy to see that his muscles were better toned than his clothed form had suggested. She could reach out and touch his chest, right now. Her breath caught.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "I'm going to go do a few more laps. So I'll just let you go, then."

She smiled as his back turned to face her, tall and wetly shining. He hadn't said not to stare, had he? He wouldn't mind if she kept on doing just that. And he'd give her something to watch. He was so tall, and he had a cute butt. How had she not noticed that before?

The sun made its way towards the west as she sat back in her original spot, eyes fixed on the figure walking to the lake.


End file.
